Kamen Rider Ixa R: Symphony of Hearts
by BlazeCore
Summary: Noise and Noise Kaijin have run amok, causing several tragedies for mankind. Kamen Riders and Symphogear users are fending off these foes but their power may not be enough. Through research and development, a new system shall be born to help these two powers. Sing and play the chained symphony through the hearts of the brave! Arise, Kamen Rider IXA R! R&R for story progress
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zessho Symphogear or the Kamen Riders mentioned in this story. I do own the OC Kamen Rider Ixa R and Akakishi.**

Prologue: Disaster and Miracle

"Hibiki! …Hey… answer me! " said a male voice in darkness.

 _Who's that?_ A girl turned towards a male shouting at the girl but the sound was muted. The young teen was crying as he continued to shake her. He had red hair and his eyes were a bright green.

"…amn it, come on… Answer me! …ow me that you're still in there!" said the male desperately.

 _Hibiki… That's right… That's my name…_ The female thought as she continued to stare at the male. _He… and I… were going to the concert._

* * *

 _3 hours earlier_

At the entrance of a large stadium with banners that showed two singers with the title: Zwei Wing, two young teens around the ages of 13 years old were looking around for their friend.

"Darn, still no sign of her…" a young male with red hair looked around with a worried look.

The girl with him who was also the same one mentioned earlier looked around while she talked to their friend on her phone. "Miku, where are you? Aka and I are already at the stadium!"

"Sorry, something came up…" responded a girl's voice on the other end.

"What, why?! You were the one who invited us here!" shouted the girl who indirectly caught the attention of nearby people.

Turning to her upon her first shout, the redhead sighed and facepalmed at his friend's sudden raise in volume.

At an apartment where the other girl named Miku lived, she was at her home phone talking to her friend while her parents packed up for a trip. "My aunt in Morioka got caught in an accident, and Otou-san is going to drive us to her hospital now."

"I barely know these singers…" muttered the girl with amber hair.

"I'm really sorry…" apologized Miku.

Then the girl pouted before ending the call. "I'm starting to think there is a curse on me." The amber-haired girl said before looking at the line.

"Don't be superstitious, Hibiki." The redhead known as Aka said as he approached her. "So did something happen on Miku's side?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, her aunt got into an accident, so she can't make it."

The redhead made an upset face, then he gave a frustrated sigh at the news. "Seriously? Aw man, and we don't even know if these singers are good or not." Aka said. The two friends turned to the concert banner screen with two girls. One who had long, wild red hair, while the other girl had a long, straight, navy blue hair.

* * *

At the backstage of the stadium, several maintenance workers were hard at work preparing for the show. Sitting next to a container, a girl with blue hair wearing a white plastic poncho had a nervous look as everyone kept working.

"It's hard to fill in the time, isn't it?" asked a female voice, catching the attention of the poncho girl. The owner of the voice walked toward a wooden crate and sat down near her. "Just before the show starts is the hardest."

The nervous girl silently nodded in response.

"I'm dying to go wild on stage, but no, **he** won't let me." The voice's owner was the girl with wild red hair who also wore a similar plastic poncho and a pair of matching white heels. She scratched her head in frustration.

"Yeah…" responded the girl.

The redhead turned to the bluenette and smiled to her. "Don't tell me you're nervous, **Tsubasa**."

"Why wouldn't I be? Ms. Sakurai said that today's especially…" The girl with blue hair known as Tsubasa said with a flushed face while breaking eye contact with her partner.

Then Tsubasa received a flick in the head by the redhead, snapping her out of her worry. "*Short Laugh* Why are you so serious?" the redhead waved off the nervous tension as nothing.

"Kanade, Tsubasa. There you are." An older man's voice was heard.

"Commander…" Tsubasa got out.

"Well, if it isn't old man Genjuro!" said Kanade with an informal tone.

"I trust you understand that today is-"

"Of paramount importance, yeah. We know." Kanade finished his sentence with a carefree attitude. Then she made a gesture of waving her hand as it was going to be a piece of cake.

"I'll hold you to your word, then." The commander said with a smile before realizing he had additional news. "Oh, and he has just arrived, Kanade. The cameras just confirmed his motorcycle entering into the city."

"Really? Awesome, I'll show him a good show!" Kanade smiled before giving a two-fingered V sign. Then she turned to Tsubasa with her smile still present, but there a scheming glint in her eyes. "And this is a good opportunity to show that blockhead how well you can sing, Tsubasa!"

"H-Hey!" The bluenette's blush became redder.

The man known as Genjuro chuckled lightly at the scene. "The show tonight will decide the future of mankind."

* * *

In another location of the stadium, an isolated, high-tech lab held what appeared to be the remains of a stone artifact. On the pedestal, the stone was title: **Nehustan**.

At a high floor room, several scientists were at several consoles observing the status of the artifact. "Cheerio! Ryoko Sakurai speaking. We're done with the preparations."

"Got it, I'll be there soon."

After Genjuro ended his call, Kanade eagerly sat up and gave a thumbs up with her left hand. "Leave the stage to us!"

The commander nodded, confident that the girls can do their part of the plan.

* * *

Inside the reception area of the Stadium, Aka and Hibiki had bought two bundles of nightsticks for themselves to use during the concert, a common practice in Japanese concerts.

"Thanks for your purchase." The female clerk said.

Hibiki looked at the nightsticks in awe due to the Logo of the pair of singers. When the two entered the stadium, the first thing they saw was a massive stage with a stained glass mural.

"Whoa…" Aka and Hibiki voiced their awe at the stage.

* * *

 _Present_

"Oh crud, they're coming over here! Don't worry Hibiki, I'll protect you." The male placed her on a wall and he ran in a direction. "Hey uglies, come and get me!" The redhead teen shouted as he waved at something and ran off with several shadows chasing him.

 _Wait… Don't leave me here…_ The girl attempted to move but her body would not respond. Then she heard a song.

(Cue Swan song)

"I can hear her song…" The girl noticed a redhead female in damaged armor raised a spear in her right hand and she glowed as she sang.

 _Yeah… This is my last song. The one that will burn my life away._

Before the last verse of the song could be sung, an armored figure of white in a black cape ran toward the singer and jumped to kick her.

"Stop, Kanade!" The male dropkicked the female, interrupting her song. The hit prevented the singer from finishing her song but the damage was already done as her armor fell apart.

"Kanade!" shouted a blue haired female who wore similar armor except she was held down by the monsters.

Then a blur of red, yellow, and green crashed through the monsters with a battlecry. "Seiya!"

After being freed, Tsubasa stood up and ran to Kanade's side as the white-armored male held her in a princess carry. He laid her down in front of Tsubasa who hugged her friend.

As the Noise gathered near the group, a red blur smashed and annihilated the crowd of monsters in seconds.

 **=CLOCK OVER=**

The blur turned out to be an armored figure who had a red Rhino Beetle motif.

"Vice Commander!" exclaimed the blue haired female.

"Sorry, I was late." The figure apologized with a male voice as he approached the two girls in order to see the damage done.

"We need to find if there are any survivors, Kabuto-sempai." A male in traffic-colored armor said as he approached the four.

"Agreed, OOO. But the damage here makes me doubtful we can find anyone besides this girl." The white armored male silently agreed.

In another part of concert hall, the redhead male rested after being saved from the Noise that mysteriously perished at the hands of a red blur. He placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath and looked around for any Noise before he noticed a man in a trench coat. The man was watching the interaction between the armored males and females. Above the stranger a piece of the damaged ceiling was on the verge of falling on top of him.

"Hey! Watch out!" shouted the redhead as he ran in a full sprint and pushed the man out of the danger. The piece of debris came loose and fell on top of the redhead, burying him in the heavy rock and bent metal. The man could only watch helplessly as the young male who saved his life was buried under the debris.

"Such selfless spirit cannot be wasted." The man began to dig the young male out of the debris. He picked the injured boy up and walked toward the group on the stage.

"Kabuto… OOO… Eternal…"

"Sempai! I'm sorry, we failed in saving everyone again, and we failed our duties as Kamen Riders." OOO said in a sad tone at his failure.

"You can blame yourself, OOO, but it will not change what has already been done. We have survivors here, but they suffered critical injuries. Especially this one." The man in the trench coat lifted up the barely alive redhead.

"We already contacted medical teams to help the girl, but the young man here is at the edge of death." Kabuto said with a doubtful tone.

"I know someone who can help him. He has potential. The potential to use that system." The man said with a serious tone.

"Are you sure? But the only way to use it is to…" OOO said before he was interrupted.

"I know the danger the procedure could pose, but it could be our hope in fending off the Noise."

"All right, I wish you success." Kabuto responded to the hooded male who nodded before walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?" shouted the blue haired singer as she held her injured friend.

The man turned around and made a visible smile with his features still hidden under the hood.

"Ichigo. If you wish to find me, first find Ixa R. Eternal, if you please." The man turned to the white armored rider with an expecting look.

The white armored man known as Eternal nodded before he held his hand forward to form a gateway of light. The man in the trench coat went through it, and Eternal was about to follow but he turned his head for one last glance at the unconscious Kanade. Then he entered the passage which disappeared in front of the group.

"Ixa R?" asked the bewildered female as the emergency teams arrived to help the injured.

Kamen Rider Ixa R: Symphony of Hearts

* * *

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da/ - /Surely we're all Reaching out our hands/**

From a cloud of black ash a young man with red hair walked out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He placed the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he punches the screen with the knuckle, causing a crack. When the crack shatters the glass, Ixa R stands in place of Akakishi.  
 **  
/Tooku tooi basho e to/ - /To that place far, far away/**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Ixa R jumps and punches forward to the sky while Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes.

 **/Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku/ - /I walk, blown by the wind/**

Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **/Umare kita imi wo shiritakute/ - /Wanting to know the meaning of being born/**

The scene changes to a silhouette of a person who held the white crystal memory stick labelled with an E. And behind the person was a hand that held a red crystal memory labelled with an A.

 **/Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo/ - /Even if, for example, a time comes when I lose something/**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. Then Kanade is shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Then a male with raven haired styled in a pompadour is shown walking the streets with his friends while passing by a silver haired girl.

 **/Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou/ - /I'll choose now, what to hang onto/**

Several colored chains of orange, blue, and purple wrap around Akato's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look until she looked up and smiled at a hand offered to her.

 _Instrumental_

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akato as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and purple.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side.

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto/ - /Surely we're all/**

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists and Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki

 **/Te wo nobashiterun da/ - /Reaching out our hands/**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

 **/Nakusenai mono ni mukatte/ - /Turning to something we can't lose/**

The scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form.

Then a dark silhouette of a Kamen Rider with orange compound eyes is shown.

Next came a shadowed figure with a cape and yellow lens with a feminine figure at his back with a blue visor. **  
/Kagayaita yume dake wo/ - /Just pulling in/**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle which is a metallic whistle-shaped object and equips his Reverse Knuckle

 **/Taguriyosenagara/ - /A glittering dream/**

He runs through the long range attacks of the Noise and punches forward, ending the scene with a view of his knuckle.

 **/Tooku tooi basho e to/ - /To that place far, far away/**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off. **  
**


	2. Chapter 1: A Dual Beat Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zessho Symphogear or the Kamen Riders mentioned in this story. I do own the OC Kamen Rider Ixa R and Akakishi.**

Chapter 1: A dual beat awakening

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da**

From a cloud of black ash a young man with red hair walked out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He placed the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he punches the screen with the knuckle, causing a crack. When the crack shatters the glass, Ixa R stands in place of Akakishi.  
 **  
Tooku tooi basho e to**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Following her, Ixa R jumps and punches forward to the sky while Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes.

 **Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku**

Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **Umare kita imi wo shiritakute**

The scene changes to a silhouette of a person who held the white crystal memory stick labelled with an E. And behind the person was a hand that held a red crystal memory labelled with an A.

 **Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and Eiji where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Then a male with raven haired styled in a pompadour is shown walking the streets with his friends while passing by silver haired girl.

 **Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou**

Several colored chains of orange, blue, and purple wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look until she looked up and smiled at a hand offered to her.

 _Instrumental_

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and purple.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side.

 **Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists and Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki

 **Te wo nobashiterun da**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

 **Nakusenai mono ni mukatte**

The scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form with a female figure behind him.

Then a dark silhouette of a Kamen Rider with orange compound eyes is shown.

Next came a shadowed figure with white LED lens with a feminine figure behind him wielding what appeared to be a hammer.

 **Kagayaita yume dake wo**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her guantlet

 **Taguriyosenagara**

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

 **Tooku tooi basho e to**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off.

* * *

Two Years Later.

Hibiki, the girl who was injured but now recovered, was being scolded by her teacher for being late while the girl held a cat. Much to the exasperation of her best friend, Miku. After the incident of the Zwei concert, the girl now attended the Lydian Private Music Academy in order to follow the footsteps of her idol, Tsubasa Kazanari. Though she appeared to have a rough time despite her first day at school.

"I'm so tired! The first day in school felt like a hundred climaxes in a row!" The amber haired girl complained as she lied on the floor of her dorm room which she shared with Miku.

* * *

Cue a certain red oni sneezing on a certain train then spilling the coffee he was drinking.

* * *

"I'm sure I'm cursed." Hibiki concluded about her predicament.

"Half of the curse comes from being a goofball, and the other half from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Miku explained the real reason for Hibiki's so-called curse.

"Call it helping others! It's my hobby, you know!" Hibiki countered her friend's argument.

"You've got to draw a line somewhere. Normal people don't just lend their textbooks to others." Miku countered back with another reason.

"I'll just borrow yours!" chuckled Hibiki as she stood up and positioned herself near Miku. The she left the girl's side to take a look at some magazines.

"Idiot…" sighed Miku.

"Ohhh! Her CD goes on sale tomorrow!" Hibiki giggled as she hugged the magazine which feature an advertisement of the singer Tsubasa and her album CD's release. "Tsubasa's so cool!"

"You enrolled at Lydian because you heard she studied here, right? You must really admire her." Miku said.

"Yeah, but I've seen no sign of her yet. She's famous, so I don't exactly expect her to meet with me, but…" Hibiki contemplated about her first meeting with Tsubasa.

"Remember, tomorrow's the anniversary of the Zwei Concert disaster… and Akakishi's disappearance."

"Yeah…"

Listening to Miku's words, Hibiki felt a bit downtrodden at the mention of the incident, particularly the loss of one of her best friends, the redhead who protected her known as Akakishi. The young male was declared missing along with several others for the two year span with no results in the search. Finally, he was believed to have perished along with the many audience members who died as a result of the Noise attack.

" _Aka… Even after two years, I still miss you…_ " The girl thought as she remembered the last memories of her second best friend.

Hibiki took a look at her chest which bared a scar from her surgery after the incident.

" _I'm certain I would have died if it hadn't been for Zwei Wing and you that day. But was Zwei Wing's battle just part of my imagination?"_

Then she lied on her bed remembering her true reason for enrolling.

" _I felt that if I could just meet Tsubasa, she could tell me what happened that day. And maybe… what happened to you, Aka._ "

* * *

In another part of the city in the night, a motorcyclist drove through the streets to a mountainous area where explosions occurred heavily. The explosions were the result of the JSDF fighting off the Noise. The problem was none of their conventional weapons made contact. Instead, they phased through the bodies of the Noise with the delayed explosions hardly fazing the monsters. The commander of the military division looked in distress that his company's tactics were not effective in delaying the Noise. Then a transport chopper swooped in with one of its doors opened. Out of the flying vehicle, a female jumped out of the vehicle and sung a hymn.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_

The motorcyclist was closing in on the location saw the falling girl as her chant activated a transformation.

"Remember the plan Tsubasa, you will engage the Noise along with Eiji when he arrives on the scene." A tactical male instructed through a radio communication.

"I can handle this myself." Upon landing, the blades attached to her greaves extended and the singer charged into the fight.

"Tsubasa, wait!"

"Not again…" sighed the driver as he tilted a buckle on his waist and grabbed a circular device. He slid the device over the tilted belt to activate the transformation. "Henshin!"

 **=TAKA=**

 **=TORA=**

 **=BATTA=**

 **=TA-TO-BA! TATO-BATTA-TOBA!=**

The buckle announce what was loaded in it and several medals spun around the driver before stopping on a Red Hawk, a Yellow Tiger, and a Green Grasshopper. The image plates merged into one and slammed into the chest of the driver. Armored formed as the plate collided with the driver, revealing his identity as Kamen Rider OOO.

The Kamen Rider charged through the blockade and military vehicles to help the armored girl. As he drove onto the scene, OOO drew his Medajabilur while Tsubasa annihilated several Noise with her blades. She made a handstand and spun her bladed legs like a top to cut through the threats.

 **WIGHT SLAYER**

A dance of white and blue-accented blades tore Noise after Noise as the armored singer swung and slashed her enemies. After she stopped spinning, Tsubasa jumped into the air and manifested several blades to rain down on her foes.

 **ONE THOUSAND TEARS**

The weapons fell and eliminated a large group of Noise. The blade she held enlarged into a one edge cleaver with energy gathered at the edge. She swung her weapon and a wave of blue flew.

 **AZURE FLASH**

The attack cleaved a large Noise in half. She landed as the massive Noise exploded into a ball of fire.

At the same moment, Kamen Rider OOO jumped off his motorcycle and kicked down a second massive Noise at an incredible velocity. The Rider landed and slashed his way through Noise after Noise before some reformed into two Cell Medal Kaijin which were tougher than the Noise. But OOO held his ground and swung his sword through the Kaijin starting with a Batta Noise and Tora Noise. He cut his way through the monsters and kicked some away before loading the sword with three silver medals known as cell medals. He took out his scanner and slid it over the sword to activate its full power.

 **=TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!=**

"Haa… SEIYAA!" shouted OOO as he swung his blade twice to cut the Noise and the Noise Kaijin in two. The monsters froze as their cleaved halves moved out of place with the spatial dimension before reforming and tearing apart the several Noise.

 **OOO BASH**

The defeated Noise exploded, with the Kaijin exploding into cell medals. OOO sheathed his sword and approached Tsubasa. "Good work, Tsubasa-san."

"Hmph, I don't need praise OOO. I could handle the situation fine without your interference." The female scoffed as she leapt toward her transportation.

"I know, but you shouldn't force yourself to fight alone." OOO muttered as he walked toward his motorcycle and upright it. Then he rode off to base, following the transport copter.

* * *

On the next day after school, Miku and Hibiki were seen sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant known as Milk Dipper. But Hibiki was noticeably in a less than good mood.

"Here girls." A teenage male with raven hair walked toward their table with their orders. "You heard about the incident last night?"

"Yeah, we were discussing about it this morning. Luckily no one was hurt." Miku said.

"How was your day, Ryotaro?" Hibiki asked the male as she chowed down into her food.

"It was pretty normal, though I got stuck in a tree again." Ryotaro said while scratching his head in embarrassment. "How was yours, Hibiki-chan?"

"Terrible." The girl said with a slump as she continued to eat.

"What happened to her, Miku-chan?" Ryotaro asked the girl knowing she can provide the details.

"This morning, Tsubasa Kazanari made an appearance at our school's cafeteria."

"Tsubasa? As in the music idol?" Ryotaro said in amazement.

"The one and the same. Hibiki tried to greet her but couldn't get a word out of her mouth. After a moment, Tsubasa pointed out that Hibiki had rice on her cheek."

"She must've thought I was a total wierdo."

"Does it matter? She's right." Miku bluntly said.

"Miku-chan, be nice. Speaking of Tsubasa-san, doesn't her CD album come out today?" Ryotaro asked.

"But why buy CDs in this day and age?" Miku pointed out since they could purchase the album digitally.

"C'mon, limited edition CDs come with all kinds of bonus material!"

"So won't it sell out?"

"EH?! I need to get there now!" Hibiki took out the money needed to pay for the food and ran out of the restaurant.

"Hibiki-chan, wait!" Ryotaro shouted in vain as the girl ran out. "At least finish eating first…"

"My bad, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the sellout part." Miku apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, you were just doing your duty as her friend by mentioning that. Otherwise she would be devastated that she couldn't get it, right?" mused Ryotaro.

"*Chuckle* Yeah, Hibiki is a bit of a scatterbrain but she's a good friend."

"I just hope nothing bad happens to her, the Noise outbreaks have become frequenter than usual." Ryotaro recalled from the reporter comments.

"Don't test Murphy, Ryotaro. That's the last thing we need." Miku scolded with her usual blunt tone.

"S-Sorry." The young man apologized.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hibiki was running on the sidewalk to the district that housed the nearest CD music store.

"CD… Bonus materials… CD… Bonus Materials…"

As she turned around a corner near a convenience, Hibiki stopped to catch her breath. Then she stood up to run once more, but she was frozen in place by the sight before her. Wind carrying ash blew and littering the street were piles of ash that were in the formation of people. There was only one thing that could cause this-

"Noise!" Hibiki worriedly concluded from the sight. Hibiki prepared to run toward the nearest shelter until she heard the scream of a child.

* * *

Inside a base's observation room, alarms were blaring as people worked to pinpoint the location of the Noise.

"What's the situation?" Tsubasa asked as she hurriedly entered through the entrance of the room. She wore a school uniform similar to the ones worn by Hibiki and Miku.

"We're focusing the signals to triangulate their location." A male operator reported.

"Eiji is out searching for the Noise." Kanade said as she reported to her friend. "No luck so far."

"What about the vice commander?" asked Tsubasa.

"He's out meeting with a friend." A man with gold eyes, spiky crimson red hair and a goatee told the idol. He was a tall, muscular man wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with the end tucked in the left breast pocket, light beige pants, and blue and black athletic shoes.

"Tsk." Tsubasa could only wait until the operators could pinpoint the location of the Noise.

* * *

Back at Hibiki's situation, she was running with a brunette haired little girl away from the Noise that were after them. After running a long distance, the girls ran to an abandoned factory. Believing the Noise won't chase them high up, Hibiki carried the girl as she climbed to one of the highest buildings of the factory. Upon reaching the roof, Hibiki and the little girl laid out on the floor exhausted.

"Are we going to die?" asked the scared girl.

Hibiki sat up and looked at the girl with a gentle look and shook her head in order to assure the girl. Then she turned around to see several Noise near them, possibly to turn the two into ash similar to the victims in the street. The little girl hid behind Hibiki and she embraced the child in order to comfort her.

" _There must be something… There must be something I can do!_ "

* * *

Traveling nearby, a motorcyclist on a black-silver and red trimmed bike drove toward the site of where Hibiki was surrounded by the monsters.

* * *

"Don't accept death!" shouted the girl as she felt she needed to sing.

 _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_

The verse caused light flow out of her chest as a massive pillar of light shot out. The unknown motorcyclist saw the pillar of light, and he drove toward it.

* * *

At the base, the operators managed to pinpoint the location of the Noise.

"The signals have focused! We've located them!"

"We're detecting another powerful signal in addition to the Noise!"

"Compare it to the records! Quick!" shouted the Commander as the operators worked quickly to identify the signal.

"Is that an Aufwachen waveform?" said a brunette.

On the main screen the signal was identified.

 **GUNGNIR**

"Gungnir?!" exclaimed the man.

"What?! But that's impossible!" Kanade exclaimed.

Tsubasa gave a surprised and wide eyed look.

* * *

Then massive pieces of machinery grew out from Hibiki's back before inserting themselves back into her body, mechanically transitioning into armor. Hibiki transformed from her normal outfit into a black and orange jumpsuit with armored greaves and massive gauntlets attached to her body. For a moment she had a dark look before reverting to a surprised face.

"What? What is this? What happened to me?" Hibiki looked at herself as the light dimmed to show her armor.

"Nee-chan, you look cool!" The girl looked in awe at Hibiki's new form.

Hibiki grabbed the young girl and jumped to avoid the noise, but the armored girl was caught off guard by the sudden height she jumped to. Hibiki landed on the ground and looked uninjured despite the height she jumped from. Hibiki looked to see a Noise attempt to pounce her and she swatted it in reaction. The hit caused the Noise to crumble back into carbon dust, much to the armored girl's surprise.

" _Did I do that?_ " Hibiki thought aloud.

But her relief was short-lived as the Noise closed in on them with no gap to escape through.

Suddenly, a motorcycle crashed into a small group of noise as a figure landed in front of the transformed Hibiki and the little girl. The figure was a male who took off and threw his helmet near the girls. The discarded helmet disassembled and turned into some sort of dome device.

 **=CHAINED BARRIER: SMALL=**

The device glowed as a cover of light formed over Hibiki and the girl she held. Then chains shaped to reinforce the barrier.

"A barrier?" Hibiki said to herself before noticing the features of the male.

He had several scars on his left arm and a mechanical right arm that glowed blue due to the neon light circuitry. He turned his head toward the two with a blank stare. The face of the figure was the male who helped protect Hibiki, but he was older with a few scars and his left eye was an azure blue.

Hibiki saw a face she thought she would never see. "Aka?"

The teenage male stared back with a short relieved look before turning to the monsters in determination while taking out a crimson knuckle duster. He placed it on his left hand, then duck a slash and punched a Noise in the gut, sending it bowling into the group of Noise. After the hit, the knuckle made a siren noise with an automated voice signaling the belt was activated.

 **=READY=**

"Henshin." Akakishi slotted the knuckle vertically into the belt he wore then a black silver crest projected from the azure gem of the buckle.

 **=HENSHIN=**

The crest stopped in front of the male's face and hexagons form a silhouette of an armored person. The silhouette collided into him and formed a chest plate, gauntlets, and heavily armored greaves. A helmet formed a masked helmet with the mask visor being the crest the spun out of the buckle. The crack of helmet visor gleamed with a blue and green light. On his back, a circular pack assembled and attached.

"Who are you, mister?" asked the little girl that Hibiki was protecting.

* * *

Back in the base, the Second Division was surprised when the second energy signature was identified as two words.

 **IXA REVERSE**

"So he's finally arrived." The commander said. "Contact Eiji! We found the Noise!"

* * *

"Kamen Rider Ixa R." The armored fighter snapped his fingers and pointed to the enemy. "Noise… Prepared to be silenced." The enemies took the challenge and charged toward the unknown fighter. "Hibiki, mind if you sing for a bit?"

"Sing?" The armored female felt something well up in her throat.

"Sing with the song of Gungnir." Ixa R charged into battle with his fists at the ready.

(Insert OST: Gekisou Gungnir)

The Rider punched the first noise and it turned into ashes. Then he kicked another into a group of noise causing a chain reaction of noise disintegrating upon coming in contact with a defeated noise. As he fought, Hibiki sang a song that resonated with Ixa R's armor as he glowed with power.

Within the armor, Ixa R saw a bar filled as Hibiki sung her song resulting in particles leaking out of the several cracks in the armor.

Ixa R took out a crystal whistle and inserted it into the buckle. Then he pushed in his knuckle to trigger the whistle, causing the belt to announce with a Taiko drum beat.

 **=IXA KNUCKLE- BEAT MAX! =**

The Rider jumped into the skies as he took out his knuckle and stored energy to attack. He fell toward a group of noise and punched the biggest one, creating an explosion of light that engulfed the group. "Haaa!"

 **REVERSE KNUCKLE CRASH**

The smoke cleared to show that he was glowing brighter with each passing second.

 **=REQUIREMENT FULFILLED=**

From the glow, Ixa R produced a red orange crystal strip and inserted it into a slot on the buckle to activate a function.

 **=READY=**

The armor started to glow orange with a barrier formed, and pulled itself apart to reveal an orange glowing frame underneath. The armored legs opened to show the glowing frame and caused the user to stand taller. The pack pulled apart to show a similar frame and a silver rod on the left side. The chest plate split itself open to show the orange frame and the arms followed. The helmet visor crest reassembled itself into an orange spear-like horn sprouting from around the nose to the forehead. The mask plate shaped a face with the right eye being green and the left being blue. The glowing frame produced chains that wrapped around his armor as if they were meant to restrict him.

 **=CHAINED BURST: GUNGNIR=**

* * *

"What in the world?" asked the commander who was surprised that the Gungnir signature doubled.

"This is no mistake, Commander! The second signal is emitting energy similar to the Gungnir! And the relic appears to be enhanced by the armor's transformation!"

"So the development team succeeded?" the female scientist mused.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Hibiki saw the new form of Ixa R and felt power flow through her. She stood up to watch Ixa R preparing to take down another wave of Noise. When a Noise neared, Hibiki raised her arm and indirectly pointed her gauntlet at the charging Noise. The pilebunker opened and charged with energy before firing a piercing blast of energy that slammed through the attacker and into the ones behind it. However the recoil of the shot forced Hibiki on her rear similar to an untrained gunner wielding a high caliber gun for the first time.

"Onee-chan, are you all right?" asked the young girl as she checked on Hibiki.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. These things can shoot?" Hibiki looked at her gauntlet as it opened up again to fire another round. Knowing what to do to help her reappeared friend, Hibiki stood up and prepared to fire another heavy recoil shot. "Cover your ears!"

With her new attack, Hibiki provided a less than mediocre but effective firing support for the Kamen Rider. Meanwhile, Ixa R drew the rod on his thruster pack and it produced a photon beam that acted as a blade. He sliced a Noise in half then continued cutting down more Noises until Hibiki fired another knuckle blast behind him that annihilated a fourth group of noise.

The Rider stood near the barrier to protect the little girl and his friend as the remaining noise prepared a final charge to kill them.

"It's been awhile, Hibiki. Sorry the conditions were less than favorable." Ixa R said, not a bit tired from the fighting.

Surprised that he made some talk with her, Hibiki could only smile in relief that the Kamen Rider in front of her was her missing friend. "Nah, I'm just glad you got out of that disaster two years ago."

"I just got lucky." Ixa R replaced his photon blade and took out a crystal whistle with a spear on top. He placed it into a slot in the buckle and shifted in the knuckle to trigger the whistle's purpose.

 **=GUNGNIR: ARM UP!=**

The energy flowed from the Rider's frame and into Hibiki's gauntlets to form mechanical components. Her right gauntlet transformed into a spear and her left produce a lance staff. The Rider grabbed the staff and pulled it out of her gauntlet to form a lance.

"Whoa! What is this?" Hibiki looked at her new spear.

"Your spear! Use it to charge through the Noise!" Ixa R instructed as he spun his new weapon to get used to its weight. Then he shifted his knuckle to trigger a charged attack.

 **=GUNGNIR: SYNC BEAT STRIKE!=**

Hibiki nodded and positioned her weapon at the incoming Noise before running toward them.

"Just charge right through them..." Hibiki muttered.

She jumped out of the barrier and slammed through the group in a straight line, followed by a shockwave the decimated the other noise that were near the line.

 **COMET CRUSH**

Ixa R charged in with his new weapon and slashed through the several noise. Then he jumped into the skies with his weapon raised high to eliminate the waves of noise.

"Haah!" shouted Ixa R as he threw the lance causing several clones to form and stab into the noise similar to a meteor shower.

 **STARDUST FOTON**

Upon landing, the rider grabbed the original lance and posed without looking at the resulting explosion. He threw the lance into the air and it flew back to Hibiki.

(End OST)

Hibiki watched as the spear mode of her gauntlets deactivated, returning them to their original form. Ixa R and the armored girl walked toward the little girl that they protected and checked for any injuries. The barrier projector deactivated and reassemble back into a motorbike helmet.

"Are you hurt?" Hibiki asked while checking for any visible injuries on the girl.

The girl shook her head and gave a big smile. "I'm fine, nee-chan. Thank you for protecting me! You and Onii-chan were awesome!"

"Oh, um, you're welcome." Hibiki rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"It appears that the remaining noise have been eradicated. So we can relax for now." Ixa R said as he took out his crimson knuckle out of the connection slot of the buckle. This action deactivated his Rider form and Akakishi walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going Aka? Aren't you going to stay?" Hibiki asked as she turned towards the departing Akakishi.

"I need to grab my motorcycle. Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle yourself." Akakishi said as he reached for his vehicle at a farther location, the said vehicle was surprisingly undamaged.

"Sheesh, two years he goes missing and not a single hug or excuse for why." Hibiki gave a disgruntled pout at the departing Akakishi.

Then the two were alerted by the sight of ash and more waves of noise forming near the area. "More Noise?!" exclaimed Hibiki.

"Tsk." Akakishi gave an angry look and prepared his knuckle duster.

Then the sounds of motorcycles approaching the battle site caught the two fighters' attentions. They turned to first see a female riding a motorcycle.

"Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki recognized the singer who rode the bike.

The blue haired girl revved her motorbike toward a large Noise and jumped off the vehicle. The motorcycle crashed into the leg of the Noise, combusting from the collision. As she flew in the air, Tsubasa sang a similar verse that activated Hibiki's transformation.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_

"Henshin!" shouted a male voice and over the sound of a motorcycle engine.

 **=TAKA=**

 **=TORA=**

 **=BATTA=**

 **=TA-TO-BA! TATO-BATTA-TOBA!=**

"That voice, Hino-sempai?" Akakishi looked at the other person who was partnered with the armored singer. Three plates that represented a hawk, a tiger, and a grasshopper formed in front of the biker and combined into a single plate with a gold rim. The plate slammed into the rider to form Kamen Rider OOO, TaToBa form.

OOO stopped near the two as Tsubasa landed in front of them.

"Are you two all right?" OOO asked worriedly.

"We're fine, sempai." Akakishi assured.

"This is no time for small talk, OOO!" Tsubasa reprimanded.

"Sorry, Tsubasa-san." OOO got off his motorcycle and positioned himself near Tsubasa.

"Protect the girl, you two!" Tsubasa ordered before charging in with OOO. As she ran, her transformation triggered and she was now armored.

(Insert Ost: Zetto- Ame No Habakiri)

OOO used his Batta legs to jump high and kick down Noise that were located at high positions. Tsubasa summoned her sword and immediately activated its cleaver mode. She gathered energy at the edge and swung the weapon to create a blue arc.

 **AZURE FLASH**

The blue wave of energy flew and decimated the wave of Noise in a massive explosion. She jumped high and summoned several blades that impaled another group of Noise.

 **ONE THOUSAND TEARS**

Tsubasa continued her sword dance in eliminating the Noise with her sword and bladed greaves.

At OOO's side, he took out his scanner and scanned over the medals in his buckle

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

"SEIYAA!" shouted OOO as he jumped high with three rings colored red, yellow, and green acting as his kick path. He flew through the rings and slammed into a group of Noise.

 **TaToBa KICK**

The collision created a massive explosion as the Kamen Rider jumped out and swung his Medajabilur through a group of Noise. He cleaved Noise after Noise before taking out three cell medals to load into his sword.

"Amazing! Tsubasa is really…" Hibiki watched in awe at the two fighters' battle with Akakishi. The girl they were left to protect noticed something behind them. She yelped in surprise and Akakishi turned around to look.

Behind Hibiki and Akakishi there was a massive Noise about to attack them. Defiantly, Akakishi prepared to attack the Noise with his knuckle.

 **=TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!=**

"SEIYAA!" shouted OOO as he swung his charged sword to cut the massive Noise with dimension in half.

 **OOO BASH**

From the skies, a massive sword fell and impaled the sliced-in-two Noise.

 **HEAVEN'S WRATH**

The Noise's halves reformed and exploded into ash, ending the threat for the night.

"Wow…" Hibiki said in awe as she stared at her idol who was on top of the massive tower sword.

"I guess I still need some catching up to do." Akakishi commented.

Later, the JSDF blockaded the entrance of the battle site, and began cleaning up the ash. The little girl was seen sitting on a crate while drinking a drink given to her by an attending soldier.

"Here you two." A raven haired female in a government suit gave Hibiki and Akakishi two cups of hot cocoa. "Drink this. It'll warm you up."

"Thank you." The two said as they grabbed the cups. Hibiki blew into her cup to cool it before drinking while Akakishi drank it while it was still hot.

"It's good." Hibiki commented as she gave a delighted sigh. She looked at Akakishi with an expectant look of his drink.

"Yeah, it is." Akakishi made a small smile with his comment.

"So where were you all this time, Aka?" asked Hibiki.

"I was-" Before Akakishi could explain, Hibiki glowed a bit before her armored form dissipated, turning her back into her school uniform. The sudden change took Hibiki by surprise and caused her to stumble backwards. "Watch out!" Akakishi caught the surprised girl by extending his free right arm and supporting her back.

"T-Thanks Aka!" stuttered Hibiki due to the close distance between their faces.

"You're welcome. Up you go!" Akakishi helped balance Hibiki.

"Are you two all right?" asked Tsubasa as she and Eiji approached the two reunited friends.

"Tsubasa-san! T-Thank you for saving us! And you too, mister Hino!" Hibiki bowed in gratitude for the protection the two provided.

"*Chuckle* You're welcome." Eiji chuckled then he turned and approached the redhead. "It's been awhile, Akakishi."

"It has been three months three weeks and three hours since I last saw you Hino-sempai." Akakishi gave a respectful bow toward Eiji.

"There's no need for honorifics, Akakishi. You're my friend after all." Eiji said with a trusting smile.

"But you are my senior, so you are to be addressed as such." Akakishi gave a respectful look as he straightened up.

"Actually, Tsubasa-san this is… This is the second time you saved me!" Hibiki explained.

"The second time?" asked Tsubasa.

"Could she mean what happened two years ago?" Eiji pointed out for Tsubasa with a look of understanding.

"Mama!" exclaimed the little girl as she ran toward her worried but now relieved mother.

"Thank goodness. I'm so glad you're safe, dear." The mother hugged her daughter in relief. Then a female worker showed a clipboard with a document.

"Well then, could you read this assignment and sign it? The particulars of this incident are a national secret and accordingly classified, and therefore your freedom of speech and expression will be somewhat limited. It concerns itself particularly with providing information to other nations, and in case you are regarded as guilty of the same, you will be prosecuted for…"

"The people you work for covered their bases pretty well, sempai." Akakishi said upon overhearing the conversation.

"It's a procedure." Eiji said.

"Thank you, nii-chan and nee-chan!" shouted the young girl after her mother dealt with the papers.

"Go home safely." Akakishi gave another small smile and a wave for the girl. The girl waved back and walked with her mother to an escort vehicle.

"Well we better get going…" Hibiki said but the two were surrounded by several men in suits. In reaction, Akakishi took out his knuckle duster to fight the men.

"We can't let either of you leave, especially you Ixa." Tsubasa responded coldly and Akakishi gave a similar glare. "You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corp 2nd Division Headquarters."

"If you think I'm going to comply with some organization who's got men surrounding me and my friend. You're dreadfully mistaken." Akakishi said in a cold tone that shook all of the suited men into a cold sweat. Some were shaken enough to pull out and train their firearms at him.

"Hey Aka, I don't think it a good idea making these guys angry." Hibiki nervously looked at the several guns pointed at them.

"I don't care, they think they can take you because of that power you now have. I won't let anyone touch you."

"Calm down, Akakishi! It's not what it looks like!" Eiji attempted to calm the young man.

"Sorry, Hino-sempai but I can't back down. Especially against someone like her." Akakishi was in a tense stare down with Tsubasa ignoring the guns aimed at him.

The tense atmosphere for everyone present broke when they heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned to the sight of one approaching them. The motorcycle was red in color with a rhinoceros beetle motif, and the driver parked the vehicle near the government men.

"Oba-chan said this, 'Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights.' So if you know better, stand down Akakishi." A man approached the group as he took off his helmet to show his black hair. The men saluted as Tsubasa looked surprised at who arrived.

"Vice-Commander!" Tsubasa exclaimed at she saluted to the unknown man.

"At ease, Tsubasa. I am here to check on my disciple." The man said with a stoic tone.

"Disciple?" Tsubasa looked confused before noticing Akakishi was in front of the commander with a respectful expression.

"Master Tendou! It has been five months and twelve days since I last saw you!" shouted Akakishi as he bowed in front of the man, surprising everyone present except the vice commander and Eiji.

"Hey Aka, do you know this guy?" Hibiki asked.

"Of course! He is my second master! The man who walks the path of heaven! Master, this is my childhood friend, Hibiki Tachibana." Akakishi gestured to the direction of Hibiki.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tachibana-san." Tendou greeted. "To clear any misunderstandings, the men here are ordered to civilly escort you two to our base."

"That's good to know, but who are you exactly?"

"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything." The man pointed to the skies as moonlight shined on him. "Tendou Souji."

"Aka, no offense but your master is a bit of a weirdo." Hibiki made a sweat drop after watching the introduction.

"Yes, but his skill in combat lives up to his words. If master Tendou is with these people, then I trust them." Akakishi crossed his arms with a relaxed aura. This gave the agents a bit of comfort that the vice commander's disciple will not beat them up.

"Why does he have more respect for you than me, Tendou-sempai?" Eiji asked in a disenchanted tone.

"You are looking at this wrong, Hino. Akakishi does respect you, but you lack an intimidating aura." Tendou bluntly stated.

A man in a business suit approached Hibiki with handcuffs. "Sorry, but this is standard procedure." He was about to place them on her wrists until Tendou stopped him. "Sir?"

"Oba-chan said this, 'Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures.' So skip the minor procedures, Ogawa." Tendou made his request.

"Very well." The man put away the cuffs.

"Now then, we will escort you two to our base of operations." The vice commander returned to his motorcycle and put on his helmet. Eiji followed his lead by putting on his helmet and getting on his motorcycle.

"You can ride with me Hibiki." Akakishi offered to the girl as he put on his helmet. When Hibiki nodded in response, he gave her a spare helmet and rode with the escorts to their main base. After a few minutes, they arrived to the grounds of Lydian Academy.

"What are we doing at my school?" Hibiki asked with a bewildered tone.

In a part of the city that overlooked the escort stood the hooded man known as Ichigo.

"I wish you luck, Akakishi. May your battles guide us all to a better future." The man turned to a shadowed male. "You and the others trained him well."

"Yes, and my time to appear will soon come." The male took out a white crystal tablet which was a memory stick with the letter E and pressed a button on the device.

 **=ETERNAL!=**

* * *

 **Author's note: This story is a dual protagonist style which the opening changes based on the protagonists majorly involved in the story. When they're together then a combined opening is used. At least that is my plan while writing out this story.**

 **Here are the opening songs**

 **Akakishi and Hibiki: Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami**

 **Akakishi: Naked Arms- TM Revolution**

 **Hibiki: Synchrogazer- Nana Mizuki**

 **I also downplayed the Kamen Rider's abilities with the Symphogear in order to give the two an equal standing. While Kamen Riders hold incredible power, I need to stress that they are not all-powerful despite the several abilities they have. In canon, Noise are unharmed by conventional weaponry and only Symphogear users can combat them through Relics of the past. This usage of ancient weapons combating the monsters can place some Kamen Riders such as OOO as effective due to their belts coming from a lost or ancient age. Though Kamen Riders with supernatural abilities can also fight these monsters, the overall effectiveness of Symphogears plays a major part. A balance and synchronization of these two powers is my aim in this fanfic.**

 **Yes, I will put the canon Heisei Riders in this story, but the order currently goes up to OOO. The stories of the Riders up to OOO will be considered finished and they play a heavy part in fighting Noise throughout the Symphogear world.**

 **Rate and review this story, and PM me if you want an OC Symphogear partnered with a canon Heisei Rider in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Relics and Riders

Chapter 2: Relics and Riders

 **Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider Franchise and Symphogear belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to their creators.**

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da**

From a cloud of black ash a young man with red hair walked out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He placed the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he punches the screen with the knuckle, causing a crack. When the crack shatters the glass, Ixa R stands in place of Akakishi.  
 **  
Tooku tooi basho e to**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Ixa R jumps and punches forward to the sky while Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes.

 **Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku**

Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **Umare kita imi wo shiritakute**

The scene changes to a silhouette of a person who held the white crystal memory stick labelled with an E. And behind the person was a hand that held a red crystal memory labelled with an A.

 **Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and Eiji where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Then a male with raven haired styled in a pompadour is shown walking the streets with his friends while passing by silver haired girl.

 **Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou**

Several colored chains of orange, blue, and purple wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look until she looked up and smiled at a hand offered to her.

Instrumental

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and purple.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side.

 **Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists and Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki **  
Te wo nobashiterun da**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

 **Nakusenai mono ni mukatte**

The scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form with a female figure behind him.

Then a dark silhouette of a Kamen Rider with orange compound eyes is shown.

Next came a shadowed figure with white LED lens with a feminine figure behind him wielding what appeared to be a hammer.

 **Kagayaita yume dake wo**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her gauntlet

 **Taguriyosenagara**

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

 **Tooku tooi basho e to**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off. **  
**

* * *

Inside the Lydian Academy, Hibiki and Akakishi were escorted by Tsubasa, Ogawa, Tendou, and Eiji.

"Hey Hibiki, do you know where we are?" asked Akakishi to understand where they were.

"This is the central wing where the teachers live, I think…" Hibiki said as she looked around the section they were in.

"You think?" Akakishi rhetorically asked his friend out of discomfort and worry.

Upon arriving what appeared to be an elevator, Ogawa opened the entrance with his hand. Then the group entered the elevator as Ogawa took out his phone to activate the elevator through a scanner. As the elevator closed, a second door of steel closed over it. Everyone except Hibiki and Akakishi walked toward railings that folded out inside the elevator.

"Um, what's that?" asked Hibiki as she look at Tsubasa then Akakishi for answers.

"My guess is that this is a railing meant for express elevators." Akakishi deducted.

"Please find a railing to hold on to prevent any injuries." Ogawa instructed to the younger members of the group.

"Will it go that fast?" asked the girl as she grabbed a railing with Akakishi.

* * *

With a sudden jolt and fast descent of the elevator, caused Hibiki to shriek a bit.

"You had to ask…" sighed Akakishi with a bothered look since he was a victim of being right next to the screamer.

Hibiki looked at him with a nervous smile after her surprised shout.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said seriously after seeing her smile.

"And I disagree. As one of my sempai said, smiles are what drive our world, protecting those smiles is of utmost importance." Akakishi gave off a similar serious aura as the elevator continued its descent. "But business is still business since you are all tied to the government." Akakishi relented since he was still in the presence of his senior Heisei Kamen Riders.

After saying his piece, Akakishi and Hibiki were treated to the sight of several murals on the walls. As the elevator stopped at the destined floor, Akakishi and Hibiki mentally prepared for whoever was in charge on the other side of the door. When the doors opened, party poppers exploded with confetti sprayed as a sign with the names of Hibiki and IXA R was in view of the two recruits.

"The second division of the Disaster Relief Squad, the guardians of mankind, welcomes you two!" The redhead commander with a goatee said with a smile.

Akakishi and Hibiki gave dumbfounded looks while Tsubasa sighed at the antics of her uncle. Tendou was not bothered in the slightest. Ogawa and Eiji made nervous chuckles at how the serious atmosphere was broken.

"You made us look seriously uncool, boss." Kanade palmed her face at the commander's decision to throw a party.

"*Nervous Chuckle* So much for business." Hibiki made a sweat drop at the scene in front of her.

"I rest my case on smiles. Though we seem to attract a lot of strange characters, Master and sempai." Akakishi commented with a sweat drop and a deadpan look.

"All Kamen Rider seem to have this trait, Akakishi." Tendou agreed while still keeping his stoic mask.

"I agree with Sempai." Eiji said remembering his meetings with several eccentric people before wondering how they were doing.

"All right, put on a smile. Let's take a photo to commemorate the first day of our friendship~!" said a brown haired female as she approached Akakishi and Hibiki with a smartphone that had its camera app on.

"W-Wait…! Just what is this place and how do you know my name even though we never met!?" Hibiki frantically yelled while moving away from the woman.

"She does have a point on the name part." Akakishi commented when he looked at the sign that had Hibiki and IXA R's name.

"The second division is kind of a wartime secret service, so looking into your past is as easy as pie!" Genjuro smiled and waved his staff which changed into flowers.

"We checked you bag." Kanade deadpanned as she brought out Hibiki's school bag.

"Waaa?! What do you mean, looking into my past? You just went through my bag!" shouted Hibiki.

"Now it makes sense." Akakishi said as he crossed his arms and nodded in understanding.

"Were you still focused on the sign?" Eiji asked with a sweat drop on his head.

The two turned to notice the commander approach them with a friendly smile and look.

"So you must be IXA R. I'm actually glad that R&D finally finished the system." Genjuro said with a relieved smile.

"Yes, I assume you are the commander of the second division?" asked Akakishi with as he gave respectful nod.

"Yep! Let me introduce the gang to you two." The well-built commander pointed his thumb toward his chest to signal he was introducing himself. "I'm Genjuro Kazanari, the boss here."

"And I'm Ryoko Sakurai, the brains of the operation here. And head of the Research and Development team. Nice to meet you." The brunette female smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Hibiki said with a bow.

"And it's good to see you again, Aka-chan~." Ryoko walked toward Akakishi and patted his head despite the male being taller than her.

"It's good to see you again Miss Sakurai." Akakishi said formally, ignoring the patting he was receiving.

"Aw~ didn't I tell you to just call me mother?" pouted the adult brunette as she stopped patting the redhead.

"Mother?! Aka, she's your mother?!" Hibiki pointed at the brunette.

"No, I was abandoned after birth, remember? Miss Sakurai simply acts motherly to me." Akakishi stated nonchalantly.

"But on paper, he is my son~!" Ryoko said with a mischievous smile.

"I guess it's my turn. My name is Eiji Hino. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Hibiki-san."

"Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Aka's?" Hibiki asked with a curious gaze.

"More like his senior in what we do here." Eiji laughed lightly with a smile.

"Yo." Kanade approached the two teens with a friendly smirk.

"You-You're Kanade Amou! Thank you for saving me at the Zwei Concert!" Hibiki bowed toward the female.

"Nice to meet you too, kid. I'm glad you're doing well." Kanade respected the amber head's greeting before turning toward Akakishi. "You too, now that we finally meet, Akakishi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kanade-san. And call me Aka, like Hibiki here." Akakishi made another respectful bow to the retired singer.

"You came here on our invitation because we would like you two to work with us." Genjuro said.

"Work with you… How?" Hibiki asked with a clueless expression.

"They meant what happened earlier, Hibiki." Akakishi reminded. "Though I am surprised you are one."

Hibiki thought for a moment before realizing what Akakishi was talking about. A flashback in her mind turned to her first transformation before shifting to Akakishi's transformation. "Ah! Please tell me… What happened to me and Aka?"

Genjuro and Akakishi looked at Ryoko with knowing looks before the researcher nodded in understanding. She approached Hibiki with a plan in mind.

"Before I can answer your question, I need you to do two things for me." The brunette female brought up her index and middle fingers to point out her requests. "Firstly, don't tell anyone what happened today. And secondly…" Ryoko snaked her left hand before embracing Hibiki. "Could you please take off your clothes?" asked the researcher in a low tone.

"Eh? *Groan* Why?!" Hibiki shouted in confusion before Akakishi broke the embracement.

"You're giving her the wrong idea, Miss Sakurai." Akakishi reprimanded.

"But she looks so fun to tease~!" Ryoko smiled.

"*Sigh* Just simply tell her that you will examine her." The redhead said in exasperation as he scratched his head. Later, the two left to the medical bay and Akakishi went to talk to Genjuro and the older Kamen Riders.

"Akakishi, how have you been after these last few months?" Eiji asked.

"Fine, I met a lot of people during my travels with Inui-sempai." Akakishi said with a smile.

"It's good to know that Inui is doing well. On another note, has the synchronization with the Aufwachen waveform worked?" asked Tendou for a clarification.

"Yes, this is the result." Akakishi took out the orange crystal plate he used to synchronize with Hibiki's armored form.

"So a **Relic Score** has been created. That means the Interlock X Aufwachen Reverse system is successful." Genjuro said with a tone of relief.

"Yes, but we aren't out of the woods just yet. The IXA R system now has to be tested on its true function." Eiji said.

"True function?" muttered Tsubasa when she overheard the conversation between the Kamen Riders and Genjuro.

"Before we can plan for the testing, there's another thing I need to clarify, Master. I heard from Master Tsugami that Kanzaki-sempai and several others have gone off the grid. Is it true?" Akakishi asked with a worried tone.

"Yes it's true, none of our contacts have found anything about their whereabouts." Tendou confirmed.

"That is concerning, a couple of missing Kamen Riders can put our efforts against the Noise in jeopardy. Not only that, we may have lost several comrades." Genjuro mused.

"We can only hope that they are safe, Commander." Eiji assured.

"I hope so… Kanzaki-sempai was the first Rider I synchronized with to obtain my first **Rider Score**." Akakishi took out a navy blue metal plate marked with a Spade and looked at it with a sad expression.

Then a ringtone broke the mold and Genjuro took out his phone to respond.

"Yes? …Are you sure? …We'll be right there."

"Was that Ryoko-san?" asked Eiji.

"Yes, she's finished examining Hibiki."

"What's the news?" asked Akakishi in a worried tone for his friend.

"All she told me is that we'll have to see for ourselves, tomorrow." Genjuro answered. "But she requested that Akakishi must go to the medical bay to be examined."

"I see. Amou, escort Akakishi toward the medical bay for his examination." Tendou ordered.

"Got it, vice-boss. C'mon Aka." Kanade led Akakishi to their destination.

* * *

The two redheads walked toward the medical bay of the base where it was blocked by a massive pair of white steel doors. After the doors opened, they saw Hibiki in a chair next to Ryoko, who was examining something on her computer screen.

"Yo Ryoko! Got Aka here for his check-up." Kanade announced.

"Good! Okay Aka-chan, you may take off your shirt!" Ryoko requested with a smile.

"Okay." Akakishi began to take off his shirt suddenly in front of the present females.

"Eh?! A-A-Aka! Stop! Stop!" exclaimed Hibiki who covered her eyes to from looking at his bare chest. Though her fingers made a small crack to allow her some visibility.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Akakishi asked cluelessly.

"Hibiki-chan is just embarrassed to see your muscular chest, Aka-chan~." Ryoko walked toward the flushed girl with an ominous glint. "But something like that would make you look at him more, right~?"

Hibiki sputtered in response and could not make any definite words.

"Oh, so that's what's wrong. Sorry Hibiki, I guess I was so used to undressing in front of Miss Sakurai, that I could not be bothered undressing in front of girls." Akakishi rubbed his head in shame. " _Though it would be more on the lines that I used to hang out with you and Miku for so long that I forgot about that..."_

"I'll get her out, kid. Don't worry." Kanade helped the eye-covered Hibiki up and out of the medical bay. When the door slowly closed, Akakishi took off his shirt to show his bare chest. Hibiki looked back to see Akakishi's back which was covered in scars and the right side was covered in the flowing blue circuit lines. The scars ranged from burns, stitches from operations, and wounds from battle.

" _Aka… What have you been doing all this time?_ " Hibiki looked worried at the state of her returned friend.

Kanade looked at the girl with a concerned look. "Hey Hibiki, is it all right if I call you that?"

"It's fine Kanade-san, what do you need?" Hibiki stopped to respond to the redhead.

"Can you tell me some things about Aka? You know, the basic stuff." Kanade made a shrug to make the conversation informal.

"Well, Aka is a kind person who does his best at anything he wants. He also looks up to some people who helped him, and he is very loyal to his friends. He's very honest and never breaks a promise."

"Really? He doesn't seem to be the completely honest type." Kanade said with a calculating look.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked with a confused look.

"Well, there's something off with how he acts. It looks almost... forced. I mean, when I look at him, it's as if he has something to hide even with the Vice Boss. Do you have a clue what he could be hiding?"

"….I'm sorry, Kanade-san. I don't really know." Hibiki said with a down look.

"It's fine, I'm sorry to bother you with that, kid." Kanade said. "I got to look out for my kouhai, especially my successor." The redhead smiled with a reassuring tone.

"Successor? What do you mean, Kanade-san?" Hibiki asked with a confused look.

"You'll figure it out soon kid, just get some rest." Kanade gestured for the amber head to follow her.

* * *

Kanade brought the girl to the express elevator in order for them to return to ground level. Upon returning to the surface, she gave back Hibiki's school bag and uniform jacket. Hibiki proceeded to return to her dorm room.

"I'm back…" Hibiki tiredly said upon arriving at her and Miku's dorm room.

"Hibiki! Where were you hanging around until now?"

"Sorry…"

"They said on the news earlier that the Noise showed up close by again." Miku reported about what she heard.

"Yeah, but they're gone now." Hibiki groaned while she lied on the ground.

"… and ostensibly, Tsubasa Kazanari could be switching to a new label." The reporter said.

"Huh?"

"Tsubasa Kazanari, who released her new single today, also stunned the public with a surprise announcement. She was approached by Metro Music, based in England, who are looking to introduce her to foreign markets. Since the incident two years ago and Kanade's retirement, she has pursued a solo career, and…" The reporter stated about the news of Tsubasa.

* * *

Now in bed, Hibiki was attempting to sleep, but she couldn't get over the events that happened over the night. Especially with the return of her long lost friend, Akakishi.

" _Aka's actually alive all this time… maybe I should…_ "

"Hey Miku…" Hibiki was about to start her sentence.

Then a flashback to Ryoko's first condition with Hibiki.

"Don't tell anyone what happened today."

Returning to reality, Hibiki remembered her promise and decided to keep her word.

"Never mind." Hibiki waved off.

"I do, I do mind it. I was really worried because you were so late. I thought… I thought you were… Like Aka…" Miku made a worried look about her best friend's status.

"I'm sorry… and thanks. You're the only one who'd miss me and Aka." Hibiki made a small smile in comfort.

"…Yeah…" Miku also made a small smile in relief.

* * *

Back in the medical bay of the Second Division, Akakishi was redressing himself as Ryoko looked at the records of his recent checkup on her monitor.

"Honestly, this is why I hate nosy reporters." Akakishi sighed since he was watching the same news during his checkup.

"They're just doing their job, Aka-chan. Your body seems to be adapting to the cybernetic implants, but I recommend checkups weekly as a precaution."

"How long?" asked the redhead as he finished putting on his shirt.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ryoko asked the male with a mock confused tone.

"I just want to know how long I have, and don't lie Miss Ryoko. I rather take reality than a fantasy." Akakishi said with a serious tone with his back still facing her.

"…If I had to estimate… one year." Ryoko said with her glasses covered in the light glare. "Aka-chan…"

"No excuses can change my fate, Miss Sakurai. I can't deny that I'm afraid, but I am more afraid of losing those close to me. When that one year is over, I will provide the Second Division a fighting chance. That's a promise worth saying." Akakishi put on his finger-less glove and walked out of the room without turning back. "Thank you for the checkup." The door closed behind him as he walked away.

"This world truly is unfair, Akakishi… I wish I can do more for you." Ryoko said mournfully but she made a small smile afterwards.

* * *

In another part of the base, Tsubasa was walking in a hallway after taking a shower. Then Eiji was seen walking in the opposite direction and noticed the blue haired female.

"Tsubasa-san!" noticed the Rider who smiled in a friendly way.

"Hm? Hino… What do you want?" Tsubasa did not meet the male's eyes and gave off an aura of hostility.

"I just want to make sure you're all right. The discovery of Gungnir must be affecting you the most."

"Hmph, I don't need your concern, Kamen Rider." Tsubasa waved off his concern and continued her walk. "I'm fine."

Eiji looked concerned as Tsubasa walked away from him. "No you're not, Tsubasa. Nobody can be after that." Eiji balled his hand into a fist in frustration at the girl's unwillingness to answer him truly.

* * *

On the next day, Hibiki was sitting at her desk and putting away her school books.

"Bikkie!"

"Huh?" Hibiki looked up to see her friends near the desk she sat in.

"Wanna go to the Bistro La Salle with us?" A girl with ash hair and wore the school uniform talked to her.

"Bistro La Salle?"

"It's a restaurant that opened two years ago near the station. We heard it has a lot of delicious dishes!" A girl with blond hair added in the conversation.

"Sorry, I've got no time today…"

"What have you gotten yourself into now? Seriously, it's like your life is like an anime character." The girl with magenta haired pig tails sighed at Hibiki's several incidents. "What next? A long lost friend saved you from a Noise attack like last night's?"

"Yumi, you know what today is." The blond haired girl reprimanded the pig tail girl.

"Oh, sorry about that." The girl apologized for mentioning the delicate topic.

"I-It's fine, there's no way that could happen." Hibiki chuckled nervously at how accurate Yumi's description was.

"…" Miku noticed Hibiki's nervousness and gave a sad look.

"Too bad, then… Standing offer, you know!"

"See you later!"

Hibiki sighed that she had to lie to her friends. Then she heard a door open then turned to see Tsubasa accompanied by Eiji.

"We're supposed to escort you to the headquarters as a material witness." Tsubasa stated coldly. Eiji gestured the girl to come with them and she complied.

* * *

At the base's meeting lounge, Ryoko was present with a pointer in hand to show what information she found on a glass monitor. Genjuro sat on a couch behind the researcher with two familiar members of the base staff standing behind him. Tsubasa stood near the commander. Eiji sat in a chair located near Hibiki with Tendou leaning against the wall. Akakishi sat next to Hibiki on a couch in front of Ryoko.

"All right, here are the results of your medical examination yesterday. There are signs that the shock of the first transformation affected you, but there are no notable abnormalities~." Ryoko reported.

"Nothing… Abnormal…" Hibiki mindlessly repeated.

"Oh, right. I guess this isn't what you came for."

Hibiki gave a straight forward answer despite her nervousness. "Please explain those powers to me!"

The base staff looked at each other before turning toward Tsubasa. The female in question took out a magenta gem hanging from her necklace.

"Tsubasa is the bearer of the first Relic, Ame no Habakiri."

"Relic?" Hibiki asked while staring at the gem.

"Relics are powerful artifacts documented in legends around the world. They were created by heretics in ancient times, yet are beyond our current technology." Ryoko explained. "They can be found chiefly found in old ruins, but most have suffered through the ages, and thus the ones with any power left are real rarities. Eiji-chan here has made considerable progress in finding some."

"Yes, but they were in such poor condition that I could only gather some usable fragments." Eiji modestly replied.

"But you and Yusuke did good work in retrieving them, allowing Ryoko here to make a considerable amount than what we had to start with. We currently have only **10** identified relics, but there are several more we still need to find." Genjuro stated. "Ame no Habakiri is the first discovered relic, though it is a mere fragment of what was once a blade."

"The key that can amplify and free the sliver of power left in the fragments are waves of specific amplitude." Ryoko said to show the gem transform into its activated state.

"Waves of specific amplitude…" Hibiki repeated.

"Basically songs. The relics are activated by songs." Genjuro said.

"Songs? Oh right, I remember the song I sang filled my entire mind!" Hibiki pointed out how she sang despite never remembering the lyrics.

"Upon activation, you break down the power into raw energy and reconstruct it into the anti-Noise armor, you and Tsubasa wear: Symphogear." Ryoko continued to explain as the monitor changed to show how the armor process worked.

"But the Relics don't just activate as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa rudely stated. Members of the base staff looked worried at her reaction, Tendou looked indifferent at her statement, Eiji looked worried about what she said, Kanade also had a look of worry, and Akakishi narrowed his eyes with hostility.

"We call those few people who can activate the Relics and sing the songs to construct the Symphogear, the 'Attuned.' That's those like Tsubasa and you." Genjuro returned to the topic in order to wave off the statement Tsubasa made.

"So? Do you think you got the basics of the power that awakened in you now? If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Ryoko bended forward to look at Hibiki in the eye. "You can ask too, Aka-chan."

"Well…"

"Shoot, Hibiki!" Ryoko gave permission for the girl to speak.

"I have no idea what you just said." Hibiki bashfully answered. Everyone present made a sweat drop at her answer. Akakishi looked dumbfounded at how she did not understand the basic explanation.

"Not surprised." A ravened haired female worker commented at the answer the girl gave.

"Not at all." A male worker with brown hair agreed with his colleague's comment.

"Hibiki… Have you become dumber than I last saw you?" Akakishi asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"T-T-That's not it! There were big words in the explanation!" Hibiki defended with a blush and pout.

"Big words that you should have understood! You're in high school!" Akakishi retorted with a mock angered look.

"But I'm in a high school academy specialized in music!" Hibiki responded.

"Whoa, I never seen Akakishi so lively, sempai." Eiji commented on the argument the two friends had over the girl's intellect.

"As Grandmother once said: Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important." Tendou replied with one of his grandmother's sayings.

"A 3th grader could understand this better than you!" Akakishi stated with his arms cross.

"But even a 3th grader would have trouble understanding!" Hibiki countered.

"That's enough you two!" Genjuro shouted to gain the attention. His raised voice worked and the two childhood friends stopped fighting. "You can have your lovers' quarrel later!"

"W-We're not like that!" shouted Hibiki who flushed from the statement.

Akakishi made a mock angry look before crossing his arms. "You shouldn't go making assumptions, Commander."

"I suppose there were some big words there. For now it will be enough to remember that I'm the scientist behind the Sakurai Theory, which describes the power extracted from Relics." Ryoko smiled with pride as she turned her back before whirling back to look at the two younger members in the room.

"Whatever you say, Miss Sakurai." Akakishi said with an awkward sweat drop.

"But… that doesn't explain why I could transform without a relic. So why…?" Hibiki asked before turning to presentation screen that revealed an image of an X-Ray.

"Do you know what that is?" Genjuro asked Hibiki.

"Yeah! I got that wound two years ago! I was there at the stadium!" Hibiki responded.

Tsubasa, Eiji, and Tendou took notice at her words.

" _I was right, she was talking about the Zwei concert!_ " Eiji thought, remembering what the girl said last night.

"At the Zwei Concert, several pieces of shrapnel pierced your chest, but did not kill you. But the shrapnel could not be removed since they were so close to your heart." Ryoko explained with an X-ray of Hibiki's chest which showed the shrapnel.

"That's what the surgeon told my parents back at the hospital. But what does that have anything to do with my transformation?" Hibiki asked with a confused expression while Akakishi was thinking about why Hibiki's injury was worth mentioning.

"Could it be… that the shrapnel were… no… are pieces of Gungnir?" Akakishi said with a sense of realization. He looked to the older members who understood what his assumption meant, and Ryoko smiled with praise. Kanade gave a surprised look before giving a look of relief, Tsubasa gave a shocked look at what he meant.

"That is correct, Aka-chan." Ryoko said with praise and she pointed to the monitor that changed to another X-ray similar to the previous one. But the pieces in Hibiki's chest appeared to give off a wavelength signature. "According to our analysis, they are fragments of the third relic, Gungnir, which Kanade held."

Tsubasa evidently did not take the news well and felt light-headed.

"Tsubasa-san, are you all right?" Eiji asked the seemingly sick female.

"I'm fine… I just need to take a walk." Tsubasa waved off his concern and walked out of the room. Kanade knew that her friend was not all right as she said she was.

"We thought it was destroyed when she attempted to use a suicide attack could have cost her life." Ryoko explained further.

"Cost her life… Is that why you were in a coma after Zwei?" Hibiki looked a bit worried at the redhead female.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm fit as a fiddle! I won't be dying anytime!" Kanade gave a reassuring smile with a thumbs up to brush off any worries.

Akakishi looked at Kanade with respect at how she protected him and Hibiki from the Noise. He remembered falling down from the sudden impact of projectiles that damaged the wall behind him and Hibiki. When he got up, Akakishi saw Hibiki's limp form with her chest bleeding. Returning to reality, Akakishi stood up and approached Kanade with a determined look.

"Kanade-san. I remembered that I never gave a formal thanks for protecting me and Hibiki. So let me say thank you for saving us on that day! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here, sempai!" Akakishi bowed to the female with respect.

"Um… you're welcome, I guess? But why would you call me sempai?"

"Because you were protecting people and risking yourself longer than I! You deserve to be my sempai!" Akakishi stated loudly with his eyes showing his fired up spirit.

"You may as well give up, Amou. Once Akakishi recognizes someone as his sempai, he won't take it back." Tendou said.

"Is that one of the things you taught him, vice-boss?" Kanade asked hopefully that the man can tell his disciple to stop calling her sempai.

"Actually Kanade-san, Akakishi has been doing that for quite a while." Hibiki noted much to the female's amazement.

"Oh, well I'm not used to the praise. But fine, you can call me sempai, Aka." Kanade relented with a defeated smile.

"Understood!" shouted Akakishi.

"Um…" Hibiki stood up with a troubled look. "Do I really have to keep this to myself?"

"If others found out you have the ability to summon Symphogear, it would inevitably endanger your friends and family greatly." Genjuro reasoned. "Their lives would be in danger."

"Their lives?" Hibiki questioned.

"You may not like it Hibiki, but there is a reason ignorance is a bliss. Not everyone are truly trustworthy, especially when they see people with powers they cannot comprehend. Some will try to spite those with power because of their envy of it." Akakishi said as he crossed his arms. "Trust me, you would want Miku out of the line of fire. That's why I never contacted you or Miku when I had the chance. My first master told me that keeping you two out of the loop was protecting your lives." Akakishi gripped his arm out of frustration.

"Aka… that's right! I never got a chance to understand why you and Eiji-san can transform. It looked completely different from my armor." Hibiki pointed out how they never explained it.

"Let me explain, Akakishi, Tendou, and Hino here wield powers associated with warriors known as Kamen Riders." Genjuro said.

"Kamen Riders?" repeated Hibiki in confusion

Tendou pressed a button and the computer screen changed to reveal a photo of a man with a cricket-themed mask wearing an armored bodysuit. "Kamen Riders are warriors who protect the freedom of humanity from forces that seek to take that same freedom away. The first was Kamen Rider Ichigo, a man who was modified against his will. He fought against the very organization who turned him into a cyborg and won. The same goes for all of us present. Our battles with our major foes are over but with the emergence of Noise Kaijin, we had to step up and protect Humanity once more." The vice commander explained to the teen.

"But our strength is not enough even with the help of the Relic users." Eiji said with a sad tone.

"What do you mean, Eiji-san? When I saw you and Tsubasa fight, you managed to destroy all those Noise in seconds!" Hibiki said with her memory still clear of the Kamen Rider's strength.

"They may have been easy to beat, but the Noises can take on the forms of powerful Kaijin and their numbers could easily overwhelm us. And our options are limited with certain Rider being very ineffective in fending them off." Eiji explained. "So the Second Division began research and development on a new Rider system that could synchronize and enhance our powers and the power of the Relics. Kamen Rider Ixa R is the fruit of that project."

"Kamen Rider Ixa R…" Hibiki turned to her friend.

In response, he nodded before explaining himself. "That's right, I took up the duty as the Kamen Rider who will act as the connection between Relic and Rider. What happened yesterday was the result we all hoped for." Akakishi showed the Relic Score he currently possessed. "The birth of the first Relic Score, the **Score of Gungnir**."

"The Relic Score?" Hibiki asked in confusion at the term.

Ryoko took the time to begin another explanation. "IXA R is the abbreviation for the **Interlock X(Cross) Aufwachen Reverse system**. This system isolates the Aufwachen waveform of the Symphogear and absorbs the power of the relic. When the relic signature is fully isolated, the Relic Score can be created and grant IXA R a form known as **Sync Burst**. Sync Burst allows the Relic User to gain a substantial amount of power than normal with IXA R obtaining enough power to strike down the Noise with ease." The monitor brought up a system schematic with a recording of IXA R glowing before creating the Gungnir Score. "Originally this was all in theory because the rarity of Symphogears. But last night proved that all of our hard work was not all for naught."

The the screen changes to show Ixa R standing side by side with Kamen Rider OOO with the younger rider absorbing what appeared to be energy generated by the Medal Rider.

"But since there is only one IXA R system in existence, he can't amplify the power of all Relic Users. By the suggestion of Tendou-chan, Ixa R has the ability of isolating a Kamen Rider's power and creating what we identify as the Rider Score." On a silent cue, Akakishi took out several metallic colored scores with symbols that represent the several different Riders he synchronized with. "With these Rider Scores, we can analyze which Kamen Rider is compatible for which Relic."

"But our options for compatibility are limited since some of the relics in our possession do not have any Attuned. Some of our fellow Kamen Riders have volunteered to search around the world for any possible users. No news as of yet, unfortunately." Tendou explained.

"So it's just me and Tsubasa?" Hibiki asked.

"That's right. We're not protecting some shady secret, we're protecting lives. Can you keep them safe?" Genjuro asked as a request rather than an order.

"With great power comes great responsibility, and we hope you would understand that." Ryoko reasoned.

"Mankind does not stand a chance against the Noise. A single touch and we are reduced to dust." Tendou stated. "Humans do not have the means to defeat these foes. The only exceptions are the warriors known as Kamen Riders and the Valkyries clad in Symphogear."

"On behalf of the Second Division of the Japanese government's disaster relief squad, I would like to ask for your cooperation. Tachibana Hibiki. Will you use the power of your Symphogear in the great war against the Noise?"

"I can… help people with this power, right?" Hibiki asked as she looked towards the adults before turning to Akakishi.

The redhead made a reassuring smile before he and the adults nodded in response.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Hibiki stated unflinching. "I'll go tell Tsubasa!" Hibiki walked out of the room to tell the blue haired female.

"Hibiki, don't go running off!" Akakishi reprimanded before following his best friend.

* * *

Upon find the idol in front of a couple of vending machines, Hibiki made a smile to the girl.

"I'll fight!" stated the amber head girl.

Tsubasa looked at the girl in confusion at her statement.

"I'm still new at this, but I'll do my best! I'd be happy to fight by your side!" Hibiki offered her hand for a handshake.

"You're being a bit rude, Hibiki." Akakishi said as he approached the two. "I understand you want to be friendly, but at least be a formal. She is your senior in the Noise fighting business."

"Oh, excuse me for my rudeness. But I'd be really…" Hibiki was about to finish her sentence until the alarms sounded.

"An alarm?"

"Noise! We do not have time to dilly-dally!" Tsubasa ran to the control center, prompting Akakishi and Hibiki to follow.

* * *

"Noise appearance confirmed!" said the male base staff as he analyzed the wavelength on a monitor.

"Tell the first branch to leave this to us." Genjuurou ordered. The door to the room opened to reveal the arrival of Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Akakishi.

"Appearance located. I'm putting it on screen. *Gasp* They're within 200 units of the school!" announced the female staff worker.

"So close." Genjuurou said with a concerned look.

"The patterns are becoming more frequent." Tendou noted with a calculating gaze.

"I'll stop them." Tsubasa said before running out of the room, prompting Hibiki to follow after her.

"Hibiki, wait!" Akakishi shouted at the notice of her action.

"Don't be reckless! You're not ready!" Genjuro shouted, causing Hibiki to stop and turn around.

"I can use my power to help people, right? Only the power of the Symphogear and Kamen Rider can fight the Noise, right? I'm going!" Hibiki stated with determination before charging out.

"Hibiki! That idiot… Eiji-sempai, we need to help them!" Akakishi turned to the medal Kamen Rider who nodded in response. They charged off to follow the females in order to support them.

"She knows the danger and yet still wants to help. She's a kind girl at heart, isn't she?" The male operator observed.

"I wonder. Tsubasa received training when she was a little girl, whereas Hibiki was a normal girl before this. I think that a girl who volunteers for the front lines just to help someone is… twisted." Genjuro expressed his concern. "Same goes for Akakishi, we placed the burden of the new Kamen Rider System onto a young boy. Yet he accepted the role without hesitation."

"Wouldn't that make them just like us?" Ryoko said.

"Sakurai is right, we weren't any different. I wouldn't worry too much about them. Leave her protection to Akakishi. After all, He is capable enough to protect her." Tendou stated.

* * *

"This is an announcement from the JSDF Disaster Relief Squad. The area is ordered to evacuate immediately. Please proceed to the nearest shelter." A speaker announced in an area of a district with ash in the air.

Moving at a high speed, Akakishi on his black-silver and red trimmed motorcycle and Eiji following behind him on his Ridevendor were driving through the empty streets with piles of ash littered about the area. They neared the bridge connecting to the highway when several massive Noise landed near the bikers and the bridge collapsed. Due to the collapse, Akakishi and Eiji were separated on different sides, with Eiji stuck in the district and Akakishi on the highway. The redhead stopped his motorcycle to check on his fellow Rider.

"Hino-sempai!" shouted Akakishi as he looked toward the stranded rider.

"Go ahead! I'll find a way around, just go and help them, Akakishi!" shouted the Kamen Rider as he equipped his belt and slotted in the medals he was equipped with. He tilted the buckle and scanned the medals with three corresponding rings to signify the activation.

"Henshin!"

 **=TAKA=**

 **=TORA=**

 **=BATTA=**

 **=TA-TO-BA! TATO-BATTA-TOBA!=**

Three plates that represented a hawk, a tiger, and a grasshopper formed in front of the biker and combined into a single plate with a gold rim. The plate slammed into the rider to form Kamen Rider OOO, TaToBa form. The man looked at the younger rider and he nodded in confirmation before driving off.

"All right, who's up first?" OOO asked as he wielded his Medajalibur before charging in.

* * *

Further along the highway, Tsubasa was facing off a multiple number of Noise. Suddenly, the multiple Noise melted and fused into a massive Noise with a massive mouth and thin arms with leaf like feathers. The massive Noise roared loudly to intimidate its target. Tsubasa did not flinch as she prepared transform.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_

She sung the activation hymm of her Relic, creating a flash of light that dim to reveal rings of light spinning around her body. Another flash of light engulfed her then dimmed to reveal she had her Symphogear, Habakiri, ready for battle.

(Insert Ost: Zetto- Ame No Habakiri)

The massive Noise launched its feathers at the armored singer after her transformation. In response, Tsubasa jumped out of the way of the attack before noticing the flying feathers were coming back. The blades on her greaves extended to allow her to counterattack and destroy the feathers. Upon landing behind the Noise, her sword transformed once more into a massive blade to prepare for one of her attacks.

The Noise turned around to attack the blue haired female, but it was interrupted by a flying kick from an already armored Hibiki. Taking the opening, Tsubasa jumped high and swung her sword.

 **AZURE FLASH**

The blue wave of energy shot forward and cleaved the massive Noise in two with the highway, followed by an explosion engulfing the defeated Noise.

"Hibiki!" Akakishi rode his motorcycle through the smoke and flames before landing near Hibiki and Tsubasa.

(End Ost)

"Aka!" Hibiki smiled before waving toward the approaching redhead. "You're late!"

Akakishi got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet with an angry look. "You idiot! You shouldn't go rushing out like that, Hibiki. I understand you want to help people, but you are still new at fighting Noise." Akakishi admonished his friend with a sharp tone.

Surprised, Hibiki gave a distressed look. "Aka… I know that I might slow you, Eiji-san, and Tsubasa down. But I can't do nothing and watch you guys fight! I want to be at your sides fighting together!"

"…*Sigh* It's not that simple Hibiki! You may have the power, but you don't have the right skills. As I said before, you are still new to the fights we would be getting into. You'll become more of a burden rather than a benefit!" Akakishi argued back with a reprimanding tone.

"But I can learn as we fight! You, Tsubasa-san, or Eiji-san can teach me how!" Hibiki shouted back with a determined look.

Akakishi saw that spirit in her with a surprised look before giving a respectful nod. "Hibiki… I'll think about it. Come on, let's return to base as soon as possible." The redhead turned around to get on his motorcycle once more.

"Okay. Tsubasa-san, I know I slowed you down back there, but I'll do my best! So… let me fight with you and Eiji-san! Then, I'll see you back at base!" Hibiki turned toward Akakishi to follow him to his bike.

"You're right. You and I… should fight…" Tsubasa muttered ominously.

"Hm? What did you say, Tsuba…" Hibiki turned around to see Tsubasa lift her blade high before swinging down.

* * *

Then a cut of surface could be heard with blood splattering from the attack. Tsubasa's sword did cut flesh, but also metal. In front of Hibiki who was sitting from a rough push, Akakishi took the hit for her by blocking the blade with his right arm. The sword dug into his left shoulder, but failed to cut though his right arm which bled a scarlet fluid.

"So you blocked my attack… No matter, you and the Kamen Rider were on my list anyway." Tsubasa smiled ominously as she placed pressure in Akakishi's injury.

"Aka!" Hibiki shouted worried as Akakishi held his ground.

"You…" Akakishi muttered as he glared at the armored singer while struggling against the pressure. The flames from the explosion continued to burn as the situation became serious.

* * *

(God Eater Ost: God and Man)

 _Instrumental_

Akakishi was seen laying on a tree in a ruined field covered in flames as his eyes reflected the night sky. He held his Reverse Knuckle but he appeared to be on his last legs since the light in his left eye was dimming.

 **Memories keep flooding in showing the paths I should've taken, but**

 **now that time has run away from me I cannot change a thing.**

The scene shifts to Eiji who lied on the ground of a hill staring at the same starry sky while gripping two halves of a Red Medal.

 **I remember how you'd counsel me with wisdom of the ages true:**

 **"Live your best life" you told me and "You walk the earth but once"**

Tsubasa sat on her motorcycle and looked up to the night sky while holding her relic necklace.

 **and now you've come, to see me once again,**

 **I feel safe at last; Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me.**

Tendou was seen looking at the sky on a cliff while the Kabuto Zecter sat on his shoulder.

 **If I could only travel back in time, to peaceful days gone by.**

A female with silver hair gazed at the sky from a mansion window with a look of melancholy.

 **But this is my price to pay: to not survive beyond this very day.**

A male with a pompadour haircut was looking the starry sky with a smile.

 **Oh, the pain is lessened when you're near, there is no fear.**

 **I'm whole again as in days gone by, if only for a while.**

Kanade was seen standing on top of a roof while looking at the sky with longing eyes

 **But it hurts to have to leave you so, I don't want to go.**

 **Could this sacrifice cost me my life?**

A man in a trench coat stood in an open field to watch the stars as he held a white tablet with an E.

 **Oh, just to live my life again, to treasure every little moment then,**

 **satisfied, I'd leave you all behind, accepting of my fate.**

Akakishi smiled a bit before slowly closing his eyes in peace as the light of his cybernetics slowly dim to black.

 **But I am full of grief, to leave this life so incomplete.**

 **My dream is coming to the end.**

Then a hand held his hand and he opened his eyes while feeling the energy it granted. He looked to see Hibiki with a relieved look before pulling him to his feet. Akakishi was taken by surprise, but stood up with a smile. They turn to see their friends and allies approach with smiles on their faces as the dawn of morning came. Then the scene fades to a white.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

(Insert Ost: Swan song- Symphogear)

 _An early dissonance turns two allies into mutual enemies._

"You've gone mad, soloist." Akakishi says as he prepared to transform despite his injury.

 _A clash between wills._

"You have no right to judge me!" Tsubasa shouts as she clashes with Ixa R with her blade against his fists.

 _A question of resolution._

"What is your reason for singing?" Eiji asked Tsubasa as he walked passed her.

 _As the conflict continues, choices have to be made._

"You will have to choose, Tachibana." Tendou stated over a mic.

 _Despite his wounds, the young Rider continues the battle._

"Time to gamble..." Ixa R took out two scores which were a red metal color.

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider IXA R: The Resolute Knuckle and the Peerless Blade**

"Aka… What happened to you over these two years?" Hibiki's voice was heard as Akakishi charged against a group of Noise.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I needed to get some things settled before finishing this chapter. As stated in the story, Ixa R's power will create partnerships between a Rider and Symphogear, but I will accept any Symphogear OCs through PM. I will be glad to get some help in developing this story.**

 **Here's how the profile should look:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender: Female (All symphogears are females, so don't forget it.)**

 **Heisei Rider Partner: (Note: They can be secondary Riders. The Riders excluded from this are Blade, Wizard, Gaim, and Ghost, because I already have plans for them in future chapters.)**

 **Appearance: (Be creative with your OC's appearance.)**

 **Background: (Note: Don't go full-on tragedy for the character. Keep it simple.)**

 **Symphogear Name: (Note: It has to be a known weapon in legend, but I won't accept any Excalibur submissions. I have plans for that sword.)**

 **On another note, I need some reviews but keep it professional. Words are there to be honest, not to talk like a sarcastic jackass.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Knuckle and the Blade

Chapter 3: The Resolute Knuckle and the Peerless Blade

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zessho Symphogear or the Kamen Riders mentioned in this story. I do own the OC Kamen Rider Ixa R and Akakishi.**

(Note: Blood will be mentioned and spilled so reader discretion is advised for the lighthearted.)

On the highway, Akakishi turned his head and noticed Tsubasa preparing to attack Hibiki, so he pushed the cream haired girl out of harm's way. Then the redhead blocked the sword swing with his right arm but the blade cut a bit into his left shoulder.

"So you blocked my attack… No matter, you and the Kamen Rider were already on my list." Tsubasa calmly said with a malicious smile.

"You…" Akakishi attempted to kick the idol in the abdomen, but Tsubasa broke the contact and jumped away. He held the wound on his shoulder to stop the bleeding and Hibiki stood up to reason with the armored singer.

"You're misunderstanding! I'd like to fight alongside you…" reasoned the girl before she was cut off.

"I know full well." Tsubasa responded.

"So what are you doing?" asked Hibiki who did not comprehend the nature of Tsubasa's action.

"I just want to fight you and the Kamen Riders." Tsubasa gave her answer with a cold tone.

"Eh?" Hibiki looked confused at what she meant and Akakishi gave a cold look as if knowing what the female's reason was.

"I cannot accept you people. Join forces with you? Fight alongside you? Allow my power to be wielded by those despicable Kamen Riders? Hell with freeze over before Tsubasa Kazanari will accept that." The blue-haired female stated.

"In other words, you intend to harm Hibiki and me to have your way?" Akato observed the cold look of Tsubasa who walked with her sword at the ready. He knew her answer after receiving the attack meant for Hibiki. There was no hesitation when the female swung her sword.

"Yes… Prepare your armed gear." The singer coldly stated. "It embodies your will to fight on the battlefield. If you wish to claim Gungnir, the might spear the can pierce anything, as your Symphogear, you should come to terms with whatever may entail!"

Akakishi made a wide-eyed expression as to what Tsubasa meant and gritted his teeth in anger.

"What do you mean, 'come to terms'? I don't even know what 'armed gear' you're talking about. How can I come to terms with something I do not know about?" asked Hibiki who was confused at what Tsubasa meant.

"You've gone mad, soloist." Akato said as he took out the IXA R Driver and Reverse Knuckle in preparation to fight the girl. "I won't allow you to drag my friend and partner into your so-called battlefield. So I will be your opponent in Hibiki's place."

"Aka…" Hibiki looked at Akakishi with worry.

"Hibiki… sit back. I'm going to have a little talk!" Akakishi prepared to fight the female despite his injury. He charged forward as the scene was freeze framed with the redhead charging at the armored singer.

* * *

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da**

From a cloud of black ash a young man with red hair walked out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He placed the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he punches the screen with the knuckle, causing a crack. When the crack shatters the glass, Ixa R stands in place of Akakishi.  
 **  
Tooku tooi basho e to**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Ixa R jumps and punches forward to the sky while Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes. Then an additional line appears: "From the heart of the brave, a chained Symphony shall be born."

 **Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku**

Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **Umare kita imi wo shiritakute**

The scene changes to a silhouette of a person who held the white crystal memory stick labelled with an E. And behind the person was a hand that held a red crystal memory labelled with an A.

 **Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and Eiji where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Then a male with raven haired styled in a pompadour is shown walking the streets with his friends while passing by a silver haired girl.

 **Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou**

Several colored chains of orange, blue, and purple wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look until she looked up and smiled at a hand offered to her.

Instrumental

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and darkish red.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side.

 **Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists and Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki

 **Te wo nobashiterun da**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

 **Nakusenai mono ni mukatte**

The scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form with a female figure behind him.

Then a dark silhouette of a Kamen Rider with orange compound eyes is shown.

Next came a shadowed figure with white LED lens with a feminine figure behind him wielding what appeared to be a hammer.

 **Kagayaita yume dake wo**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her gauntlet

 **Taguriyosenagara**

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

 **Tooku tooi basho e to**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off. **  
**

* * *

(Battle OSTS- Ever United We Stand, Divided We Fall)

Back at the base, the Second Division members were not liking at the sudden action of Tsubasa.

"What are they doing?!" Genjuurou shouted.

"Ah, the fires of youth!" smiled Ryoko who waved off the action while watching the feed of the fighting .

"Commander, where are you going?" asked a blue haired female at a monitor as she turned toward the man.

"Someone has to stop those morons." Genjuro said as he approached the elevator chamber.

"I'm coming too!" Kanade said as she walked right beside Genjuro.

"No you're not, Kanade. The possible collateral damage from that fight might put you in danger!"

"But-" Kanade tried to argue.

"Look, I don't have any time to argue while they fight. Just stay here, that's an order." Genjuurou ordered with a commanding tone.

"Damn it, fine. Just stop her before she does something she might regret." Kanade relented.

"Genjuro…" Tendou called out.

"Hm?" The redhead turned around to see Tendou holding a metal brace.

"Catch." The stoic man threw the brace to Genjuro who caught it. "You'll need it if you want to get there quickly.

"You have my thanks." The commander entered the elevator and departed for his location.

"He really fits right in. In other news, she really caught my interest." Ryoko said while looking at Hibiki who had a worried look. "Can't help but watch, I guess." Then the brunette turned her attention to Akakishi who weaved and dodged the blue haired attacker's sword. " _And I wonder how Aka-chan will hold against her._ "

* * *

The singer charged and Akakishi followed her action by charging straight toward the female. The singer swung her blade at Akakishi's shoulder in an attempt to take him down fast. "That power you wield is nothing but a mockery of the Relics! I will punish you for it!"

"Punished for what? Having the ability to fight back against the Noise?!" Akakishi immediately sidestepped the attack and jabbed with his right fist. Tsubasa ducked under the fist and readied her right heel blade. She swung her leg to cut the redhead and he blocked the attack by colliding his shin with hers. Then the two broke off and collided with a series of attacking, blocking, parrying, and dodging their opponent's attacks to gain an advantage.

"I don't see how you can protect someone like her who has no determination. She merely treats this like a funny little game. Kanade… How dare she try to take Kanade's place!" Tsubasa shouted with anger in her voice as she made a swing in frustration.

"Who ever said Hibiki was Kanade's replacement?!" Akakishi ducked under the swing and positioned himself before make a left straight into the female's gut. The impact of the hit took the girl by surprise and threw her into the air before resulting in a rough landing. Simultaneously, Akakishi's knuckle blared out to signal its activation.

 **=READY!=**

"Hibiki merely obtained that power by accident! She could have continued living her life in ignorance! Safe from all this! But when she wanted to do something, that fragment responded to her! She wanted to protect something! Even if there's a small chance of saving one life, she will risks hers!" Akakishi shouted obviously angry.

"Shut up! She has no right to wield my partner's power! The only one who should wield it best should be Kanade!" Tsubasa bounded forward with her sword at the ready and sent several blades flying at Akakishi. "You Riders are also to blame! Why didn't you arrive sooner to help us?"

 **THOUSAND TEARS!**

The male did not falter from his position and proceeded to deflect several blades with his right arm and legs. He grabbed one out of its trajectory with his right hand and continued to deflect despite the several cuts that were made on his body. After stopping the barrage, the redhead blocked Tsubasa's sword with the stolen blade.

The two began clashing weapon against weapon in an effort to overpower the other. Akakishi ducked a swing before retaliating with his sword clashing with Tsubasa's. "Hibiki may not be as good as Kanade was with the Gungnir! But that does not mean she will be weaker! As long as her wish to help holds, then she will become a better Relic User than her predecessor!" At the last statement, Akakishi made a heavy swing that sent Tsubasa flying back, breaking the stolen sword.

" _How? How can he be so strong? So fearless despite seeing what I can do with my Symphogear? Is it because he is a Rider? No, that's not it. If that were the case he would have transformed into Ixa R. So what is giving him that strength?_ " thought Tsubasa who did not anticipate the redhead's fighting capability.

"Tell me why you fight, Tsubasa Kazanari. Tell me… what your reason is to wield that sword?!" Akakishi shouted as he held his stance in preparation to fight the singer.

"My reason? It's to eliminate the Noise no matter the cost-"

"Tch, don't give me that crud! Cost this, cost that. Tell me, are you even thinking about what's at stake or are you just fighting with only a silence of guilt?!" Akakishi snapped after hearing the pathetic excuse over and over.

"What are you-"

"Figures… that's why I hate people like you… People who are so blinded by their own strength that they do not acknowledge the support of others. That lack of acknowledgement is why you should give up fighting while you still can."

"Why should I do that?!" asked Tsubasa out of confusion.

"Because you will create nothing but sadness if you continue that path." Akakishi looked ready to kill as he slotted Reverse Knuckle into the buckle. "Henshin!"

 **=HENSHIN!=**

The black silver crest spun out of the sapphire gem of the buckle and projected the silhouette of Ixa R. Then the projection slammed into Akakishi as Tsubasa readied her blade.

"…Tch, you have no right to judge me! I have enough of you Rider!" Tsubasa jumped forward with her blade in a stabbing form as Ixa R was fully armored.

"And I have enough of you, songstress. Now… Let me silence your views!" Ixa R jumped forward to fight the female. When the two were close, the rider tilted his body sideways and grounded himself as the blade scratching his left cheek.

"What?!"

"Fight me with all of that brittle resolve!" Ixa R punched the female in the cheek with a left hook. "Show me what it means to fight so emotionlessly!" Ixa R swung his right fist but missed due to the singer proving to be more agile.

"If you want me to show you, then I will… With this blade!" Tsubasa jumped into the air and threw her sword which reassembled into a massive blade. She prepared a kick position and activated the boosters in her leg blades to increase the momentum of the falling weapon.

 **HEAVEN'S WRATH**

Despite the massive size of the sword, Ixa R did not waver and instead took out his knuckle Fuestle and slotted it into the buckle. Then he shifted the Reverse Knuckle to activate the Fuestle. Tonka drumming could be heard as the knuckle glowed with a crimson energy before bursting into a flame-like form.

 **=IXA KNUCKLE- BEAT MAX!=**

"That brittle blade will never win against my RESOLUTE KNUCKLE!"

Ixa R equipped the flaming Reverse knuckle and smashed it into the massive sword.

 **REKKAKEN**

 **(RAGING FIRE FIST)**

The collision of the two fighters could be felt in the air as Ixa R's helmet was fissuring from the pressure but the tower sword also fissured in flames until it shattered into pieces. An explosion occurred and engulfed Ixa R and Tsubasa.

"Aaaahhh!" shouted Hibiki as she witnessed the explosion took place, followed by a smoke cloud.

When the smoke semi-cleared, Tsubasa was standing but the Kamen Rider was nowhere to be found, only the remains of his helmet were seen.

(End OST)

" _How?! How did he managed to stop my strongest attack?_ " Tsubasa thought furiously and looked at the supposed remains of the Kamen Rider. "…I guess it is useless to ask the dead." Tsubasa turned around and walked toward Hibiki with another sword held.

"Don't think you won just yet!" A voice shouted from the smoke as a whir and confirmation ding was heard.

 **=IXA KNUCKLE- BEAT MAX!=**

Tsubasa turned around to see a helmetless, bleeding, but roaring Akakishi charging at her with his Knuckle prepared in his right hand.

"What?!" Tsubasa was rendered speechless by Akakishi's survival.

"Take this!" Akakishi swung his knuckle into Tsubasa's abdomen with the last of his fighting strength.

 **KNUCKLE IMPACT**

But a hand caught the fist and stopped the force of the blow as a shockwave could be felt through the area. The shockwave sent the girls flying back and tore apart the highway causing numerous water pipes to burst. When the dust cleared to reveal that the hand belonged to a Kamen Rider with a black and golden yellow armor suit with his helmet based on a cross between a bee and a wasp. Noticeably, the man had a mechanical bee equipped to a brace on his left wrist.

"Huh?! …A Kamen Rider? But who are- Ugh…" Akakishi could only fall from his little strength as he was supported by the man with his armor deactivating. The mechanical bee detached from its user's brace and flew off, causing the mysterious Rider's armor to dissipate and reveal Genjuro.

"Ojii-san?!" Tsubasa exclaimed noticeably her armor had been deactivated along with Hibiki's.

The man waved his hand to shake off the sting from the hit he caught from Akakishi. "Look at this mess now. What were you two thinking?" Genjuro helped Akakishi to his feet and approached the female. "This isn't like you, Tsubasa. Did you really try to hurt them for real? Maybe… *Gasp* Are you cry-"

"I'm not crying! I never shed tears… I'm a warrior, and thus I am nothing but a sword. I'm…" Tsubasa closed her eyes while the pouring drops of water fell.

Akakishi gave a disgruntled look as he caught his breath. "That ideology is no different from-"

"Aka!" Hibiki shouted as she approached the redhead. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Hibiki. Are you unharmed?" Akakishi asked with a worried look.

"Yes, Aka. I-I thought you were dead!" Hibiki cried a bit in relief.

Realizing he worried her, Akakishi made a confident smile to reassure the cream-haired girl. "Seriously, I'm fine. It'll take a lot more tha-" But suddenly, the redhead felt something in his chest and made a wide-eyed look at the feeling.

"GURGH!" Then Akakishi covered his mouth and coughed up scarlet blood while dropping the Reverse Knuckle which made a small crater. He fell backwards from the shock of pain in his body and blood that came out of his throat.

Hibiki froze up at the sight of the red he coughed up. "AKA!"

Responding immediately, Genjuro caught the young redhead as he continued to cough up blood with the several wounds and cuts on his body bleeding profusely. "This isn't good, he's losing too much blood. Does anyone have a phone?" The commander shouted before the group heard a motorcycle coming towards their area.

"Is everyone all right?" Eiji arrived to the destroyed highway and saw the wounded form of Akakishi who lied on the ground while the commander placed pressure on his injuries. "Akakishi!" Eiji immediately ran to his junior's side to check on his condition.

"*Sigh* Thank goodness. Eiji, call Headquarters to have a first aid squad sent to our location!" Genjuro ordered.

"Got it!" Comprehending to the order, Eiji took out his phone and called for HQ to send in the medics.

Approaching slowly, Hibiki could only feel helpless as she watched Akakishi struggle to stay alive. She knelt down and held his hand. "Aka… Aka… Please hang on! Please don't die! Please!" Hibiki pleaded.

Upon the looking at the site, Tsubasa remembered the scene of when she held a heavily injured Kanade and begged her not to leave. She saw herself in Hibiki who continued to plead with the injured Akakishi. Then the words of Akakishi echoed in her head.

" _That lack of acknowledgement is why you should give up fighting while you still can._ _Because you will create nothing but sadness if you continue that path._ "

"No… I can't be responsible… I did nothing… wrong… I only fought him… I…" Tsubasa felt a sense of dread at what she had done.

* * *

The scene was blockaded similar to the power plant with a medical crew keeping Akakishi alive on a stretcher. Hibiki sat at his side and held his hand, refusing to let go.

"I'll be fine, Hibiki." Akakishi muttered out.

"No Aka! Don't make me let go!" shouted Hibiki whose eyes were red from crying.

"But if you don't let go, then how are the doctors supposed to treat me?" Akakishi deadpanned despite his state.

"…Oh" Hibiki blushed a bit before reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"As I said before, I'll be fine." Akakishi smiled a bit as he was wheeled into an ambulance. When the doors closed, Akakishi sighed before making slow breaths to prevent hyperventilation. He turned his head to notice Tendou sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Master…" Akakishi muttered as the man opened his eyes with a crossed look.

"You over did it again, Akakishi. I warned you not to overexert what your augments can do." Tendou scolded with a frown.

"I… *Gasp* don't… care, as long as… Hibiki… is… safe…" Akakishi muttered before passing out.

"Get him to the hospital immediately and tell them to be prepared to operate on him. Remember, he's a level one priority!" Tendou ordered the driver who drove quickly.

"Aka's going to be okay, right Eiji-san?" Hibiki asked Eiji as they watched the ambulance drive away.

"We can only hope Hibiki, he sustained a lot of damage from that fight."

"Aka…" Hibiki asked with her head down.

"Cheer up. Hibiki-chan. Akakishi's not the type to stay down, if I know him just from my time traveling with him… He'll be fine." Eiji gave a reassuring smile that lifted the cream haired girl's spirits. "Aoi-san will take you back to your dorm. Your friend must be worried sick."

"Oh, okay." Hibiki followed the navy blue haired female into a parked car which drove away.

Eiji turned to Tsubasa who looked indifferent at her actions and approached her.

"Do you want revenge for what happened to your kouhai?" Tsubasa bluntly asked as she glared at Eiji. Her reaction to his approach was normal considering what she did.

"No, you already did enough fighting, Tsubasa, and I'm not interested in fighting you. I just want to talk earnestly with you." Eiji said in a serious tone as he ignored her glare. "And no excuses or walking away, the last few times I was willing to be patient. But today… crossed the line even for me."

"Because I harmed your fellow Kamen Rider?"

"Because you acted irrationally, and attacked both of our kouhai. I expected you would have targeted me first for my failure that day."

"You knew I was going to attack you? But why did you still fight alongside me?" asked Tsubasa in a surprised tone.

"Because, I wanted to reach to you by staying at your side. I wanted to remind you that you're not fighting alone." Eiji said with a reassuring smile.

"What do you know about me? You Kamen Riders would never understand the pain of nearly losing someone close to you!" shouted Tsubasa who was angered by his calm look.

A shadow covered Eiji's eyes as he tilted his head down after hearing Tsubasa's statement. "You're right, we never had that pain…because we already experienced the pain of watching those who are close to us die." Eiji said in a steady tone as he looked at Tsubasa which surprised her.

" _His eyes!?_ " Tsubasa thought as she saw the lifeless eyes that Eiji had.

With a steady voice Eiji looked at his hand as he recounted his failure. "I could only watch as that little girl cried and disappeared in the flames. No matter how many times I thought I could reach out to her…I could never save her. That sadness washed away my very will to live…and the regret took away any selfish desires I had. Up until the point I became a Kamen Rider…I would help strangers, no matter how shady they looked. Sometimes it got me into trouble, and other times it made them happy. But I can only reach out to people…especially people like you, because if I don't reach out when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead… I reach out my hand, because I don't want that."

"If you felt that heavy burden of regret…then why not just give up all your emotions? If you did that then you would no longer feel that sense of sadness." Tsubasa reasoned.

Eiji closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then I might as well consider myself no longer a human, which nearly happened to me. My regret and pain of weakness will continue to haunt me, but I accepted it and walked forward. Because after my battles, I realized there is still a lot more I can do to protect the tomorrow of this world. And protecting my family…"

"Family? But your family is hardly at any risk, Hino."

"*Chuckle* While you're right about that Tsubasa, I actually meant everyone I met wherever I went are my family. The members of the Second Division, the Kamen Riders, and the many friends I made in Yumemi Town are my family. Even you, Tsubasa, are my family." Eiji smiled as life reignited in his eyes.

Stunned at his speech, Tsubasa remembered how he watched over her and protected her despite not wanting any assistance.

"How can you be so kind to me, when all I have been is your enemy?" The idol's eyes widened in disbelief with her voice shaking.

"Because you and I have the same goal, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I know that you wish to be an emotionless blade, but is that truly a sword that will protect? I want to believe we fought not because it was our duty, but because we wanted to protect as many people as possible. If you aren't fighting because of that, then what is your reason for singing?" Eiji said with his argument on the offensive. "And I fought alongside you…because Kanade told me to watch over you. Even now, she's still looking out for you."

" _Kanade told him to protect me? Why? Is Kanade doubting my strength?_ "

"If you want to why Kanade asked me, talk to her. It's been awhile since you two spoke to each other." Eiji suggested as he walked past her. While Eiji walked away, Tsubasa showed a conflicted look as she balled her hands into fists.

* * *

In the hospital, Genjuro, Tendou, Ryoko, and several suited guards sat outside as the doctors worked hard to help the Young Rider. The light of the ER turned off and the head surgeon walked out of the room.

"How is he, Doctor Adachi?" asked Genjuro who was worried about the young teen.

"He'll make it, Genjuro-san. His augments manage to prevent any organ failure, so we could easily patch him up. With proper rest, he should be back up in at least a week." The doctor took off his green mask and cap to show his face.

"Thank you for coming at such a late time." Genjuro bowed along with the guards.

"I can't ignore any request for an operation, especially this one. Hibiki-san has mentioned that he took another disciple under his wing, but I never thought I would meet him like this. What on earth happened?" asked the doctor who looked at Genjuro with an interrogative look.

"Normally, protocol prevents me from answering, but you are affiliated with the Kamen Riders, so I may as well spill it." Genjuro sighed in exhaustion at the memory of the incident. "He got into a little scuffle with Tsubasa."

The doctor looked surprised with his eyes widening at the information. "A fight with the first Relic user? If I remember what Hibiki-san said about Akakishi, he's not the type who would get into fights without a reason."

"You're right on the dot about him, Asumu-chan. Aka-chan acted like a valiant knight and protected his friend from Tsubasa-chan's attacks." Ryoko added into the conversation about what happened in her own terms.

"That's what happened?" sighed the doctor who did not like the news. "I may not be a psychologist Genjuro-san, but you should have made sure that she was mentally sound before you recruited the new Relic User."

"I did… but that girl has such a stubborn attitude that she doesn't listen to any of my orders. Nor does she accept any help from Eiji, I'm surprised he can tolerate her after such a long time."

"Hino is a patient person and he has experience working with someone with a similar attitude. But this sort of action cannot go unpunished, Akakishi is already on borrowed time as he is. His power is needed if we are to have a chance against whoever is controlling the Noise and Noise Kaijin." Tendou said with a hint of anger at what the singer did.

"You are right, but leave that action to me, Tendou." Genjuro stated with a serious look.

Tendou relented since the crimson red haired man was still his superior, and he trusted his actions. "Very well, your judgement hasn't led us astray in the past. On another note, has Hibiki found any evidence regarding the missing Kamen Riders?"

"He has found some sort of clue. Two days ago, Hibiki-san reported that he and Kyousuke found a hidden laboratory in Fuso City containing several reports about the missing Kamen Riders' powers and a project called MODERN." Asumu detailed what he had learned from Hibiki.

"MODERN, huh? I wonder what this project is about." Ryoko pondered at the named of the mysterious project. "Did he send you any data, Asumu-chan?"

"He did, here." The doctor took out a memory stick which the cover was partially damaged. "This is what they managed to recover before the lab self-destructed."

"I'll begin recovering and analyzing whatever data is on this when I get back to the lab." Ryoko took the stick and placed it in her lab coat.

"Then we'll take our leave, thank you for saving Akakishi's life, Dr. Adachi." Genjuro bowed before leaving with Ryoko and Tendou following behind him.

"Tendou-san," Asumu called out to the vice commander who turned around to listen. "Hibiki-san said that he'll leave Akakishi's training to you."

"I was already planning on it." Tendou said coolly before walking after Genjuro.

* * *

As the days pass by, the current group of two Symphogears and one Kamen Rider had to defeat several Noise that appeared frequently. But tensions could be seen after the incident that injured Akakishi. Tsubasa continued her lone battle style, and Eiji had to save Hibiki on multiple occasions due to her inexperience. As this was going on, Hibiki had to struggle balancing her daily life with her work in the Second Division.

At her dorm room, Hibiki was working on a report while Miku was typing on her computer. As she worked, the cream haired girl looked as if she was about to doze off while she worked.

Miku took notice of the girl dozing off and decided to remind her. "Hibiki, if you doze off you won't be able to meet the deadline."

Hibiki appeared to semi-awaken before rubbing off any drool on her face.

"If you can get that report in, you won't have to retake the exam."

While her friend talked, Hibiki tried to erase a mistake on her paper before a rip was heard. Then she sighed in defeat with her head resting on the table.

"I'm telling you, don't fall asleep!" chastised Miku.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm wide awake. I'm just resting my eyes…"

"You've been tired a lot recently."

"I'm fine…No big deal."

"You don't seem fine to me." Miku stated with a worried look.

Hibiki opened her eyes with a sad look as she remembered what happened to Akakishi a few days ago. " _Tsubasa…She was definitely crying…And Aka…he got himself hurt because of me…_ " She closed her eyes and muttered his name. "Aka…"

"Hm? What did you say Hibiki?" Miku asked in confusion.

"It's nothing, Miku." Hibiki dismissed.

Gone unnoticed by Hibiki, Miku gave a worried look since she heard the cream haired girl say the redhead's nickname. " _So that's it…You're still sad about Aka…I just hope he comes back as well. Where are you Aka?_ "

Then Hibiki's cell phone buzzed and she took it to see a message detailing a meeting of the Second Division. The girl did not take the message well and sighed.

"What is it? Don't tell me you set your alarm to PM instead of AM."

"No, it's not that…" Hibiki said.

"What would you need to do this late?"

Hibiki could only laugh nervously in response.

"I guess I can cover for your night-time trips during curfew hours…"

"Thanks…"

"Do me a favor in return…" Miku turned her computer around to show a video of night with a meteor shower. "Remember how we promised each other we'd go and watch the shooting stars one day? That's out of the question if you're swamped with reports."

"I'll take care of it! But now I really…" Hibiki prepared to change into her school uniform but struggled getting her shirt off.

"*Sigh* Come on…Raise your arms." Miku instructed as she helped her best friend.

"I'm just hopeless, right?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't put in effort, of course you crash and burn. I've got to pull myself together." Hibiki contemplated at her situation.

Miku gave another worried look at her best friend's statement.

* * *

At the base's meeting room, the steel doors opened to reveal Hibiki who entered with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'm late!" The cream haired girl said. "Excuse me for my tardiness." She apologized again while bowing.

"Now that we're all here, let's all be friends and talk." Ryoko said, brushing off the girl's tardiness.

Hibiki looked towards Tsubasa who drank from her cup, but Kanade and Eiji gave smiles to reassure the young girl.

Everyone turned to the screen when it change to show a map with several pink dots and a large yellow dot.

"Any opinions?" Genjuro asked the occupants.

"*Grunts* Lots of blips." Hibiki said in a professional tone.

Genjuro made a small laugh in response. "You got that right."

Tsubasa could only grunt in frustration at the lack of professionalism while Eiji made a sweat drop along with Kanade.

"These are all the locations where Noise outbreaks have occurred over the past month. How much do you know about the Noise, Hibiki?"

"Just what they tell us on TV or in school. They are emotionless, mechanical, and only go after humans. The people they attack turn into carbon dust. There is no pattern to the time and place of their appearances, and they attack indiscriminately. They are widely seen as a threat to mankind." Hibiki counted off what she learned.

"You did your homework." The commander commented.

"Yeah, literally! I'm writing a report on it!"

"You're right. Besides the Kaijin, the Noise were first recognized by the UN about 13 years ago, but they've been observed long before that. There are countless records dating back to the ancient times from all over the world."

"We suspect that many of the demons that appear in ancient legends and fables are in fact based on the Noise."

"In actuality, Noise outbreaks are very rare. The recent string of outbreaks is extraordinary, no matter how you look at it. This should prompt us to ask if there is some sort of sentient will behind it." Ryoko stated.

"Will? Is someone responsible for this?" Hibiki asked.

"Noise act no different from the Kaijin we fought. While they may appear randomly, they might actually be commanded by someone based on the pattern shown here." Tendou stated before pointing at the yellow dot. "And this is possibly their target."

Hibiki had no clue what the dot was about and decided to make some form of response. "And that yellow dot is…"

"Lydian Private Music Academy's high school. The center is right above us. We have reason to believe someone or something is targeting this area for what lies in Sacristy D: Durandal."

"Uh…What is Durandal?"

"It's an almost complete relic which we keep below us on a level call the Abyss. We've been researching it under the supervision of the Japanese government." Aoi explained as she brought up a screen to show the rusted Relic which was a sword with a broken point. "That's Durandal."

"Fragmented relics such as Tsubasa's Ame no Habakiri or the shards of Gungnir in your chest need to be amplified and materialized as Symphogear by the song of the bearer if their power is to be of any use. Our research indicates that undamaged relics, once activated, can maintain 100% of their power and that others can wield them too, not just the singer."

"That is the Sakurai Theory that I devised. But to activate a complete relic, you need a significant amount of Phonic gain. Eiji-chan himself serves as a good example since his OOO Driver and Core Medals are undamaged relics from a forgotten past." Ryoko stated with prideful smile as she gestured to Eiji who humbly scratched his head.

Hibiki attempted to process what she just heard only to fall short with a troubled look that meant she did not understand most of it.

"Two years have passed since then. Maybe now Tsubasa's voice will…" Genjuro thought out loud.

"But will the government permit us to activate it?" Aoi asked from her seat.

"There's a more basic problem. Under the peace treaty, the USA are demanding that we hand over the treasure that is Durandal. We can't even consider activating it even now. We must take utmost care simply handling it, or this may turn into a diplomatic affair." Sakuya responded as he mentioned the details about their situation with the US.

"The Americans have a hand in this as well?"

"According to reports from Security, there have been reports of tens of thousands of attempts to hack our systems over the last few months. Of course, we're not certain where these attacks are coming from, even with Tendou and other Riders catching some of the perpetrators we can't just accuse the Americans without solid evidence. However, we are investigating further. This is supposed to be our specialty, after all." Genjuro stated while Tsubasa crumpled her paper cup in anger. Kanade also looked frustrated considering the political situation with the Americans. Tendou also scoffed at the political limitations considering that the lives of people were at risk.

Ogawa approached the commander after checking the time on his phone. "Commander Kazanari."

"Oh, it's time already?" Genjuro asked which sounded more like an answer.

"Tonight we need to sort out the finer details of your album." Ogawa turned to Tsubasa.

"Oh crap! I nearly forgot about it!" Kanade exclaimed as she stood up.

"Ah?" Hibiki gave a clueless look at what Ogawa meant.

"To the public, I'm the singer Tsubasa Kazanari's manager." The man in the suit said as he put on a set of glasses and presented Hibiki with his business card.

"Ohhhhh! This the first time I've been given a business card!" Hibiki said with impressed excitement as she accepted the card. "I have to keep it. Thank you!"

"Here, take mines as well." Kanade provided her business card and Hibiki happily accepted it.

"You also work as Tsubasa's manager too, Kanade-san?"

"Yep! I help keep her schedule and stuff. Though Ogawa helps me out whenever I'm in a bind."

Then Tsubasa, Kanade, and Ogawa left the room to go to their place of work.

"So something is stirring up the Noise to attack us?" Hibiki asked while turning to current members.

The older members nodded in confirmation with her statement.

"I'd hate to think someone is sending them against us intentionally."

"Never fear. After all, this place is a stronghold of mankind, designed by the genius scientist Ryoko Sakurai, who you'd normally see on TV or in magazines. This whole structure mixes pagan and cutting-edge technology, so the enemy can't even get close." The brunette scientist boasted.

"That really does put me at ease." Hibiki said with another respectful bow to Ryoko.

* * *

As they walked and Tsubasa was deep in thought about what Eiji said about her treatment towards Kanade.

"Hey Tsubasa, are you listening?" Kanade asked the singer.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what was it you said?"

"We were talking about your next concert, we need you to rehearse before it comes. Then there's that English company deal."

"Didn't I say that I won't accept it? I am a blade, and my songs are merely weapons that aid me." Tsubasa

"Tch. Dumbass! Don't give that excuse!" shouted the Kanade as she slapped Tsubasa.

Tsubasa felt the sting of the hit and turned her head to see Kanade with an angry look. "Kanade? I-"

"You what? That belief of yours is no different from running away!" shouted the redhead with a stern look. "Did that day really plague you so much that you had forgotten what it was like to just enjoy the songs we sang together?"

"*Gasp* I…I didn't forget those days, but what happened to you was because of my weakness. I only wanted to become stronger!"

"By giving up your emotions? That is what I meant by running away, Tsubasa. I might have lost my powers but I didn't die that day. You shouldn't be so closed off Tsubasa, because if you continue acting like that, then you'll only fall deeper into despair. I was like that once after my family died because of the Noise, but I changed! Because everyone here became my new family!" Kanade stated. "Vice-Boss and even Eiji had their own share of losses! But it is because of those events that led them to continue protecting people! You're not alone Tsubasa, but you must remember that fighting the Noise is not just you! We made sacrifices to help those who can't protect themselves. I was no different when I used the Zesshou. But I guess that I was inconsiderate of your feelings Tsubasa. I'm sorry for that Tsubasa."

"Kanade…" Tsubasa looked down before closing her eyes in frustration. "I…I just couldn't bear to have someone else replace you."

"Who said anyone is replacing me?" Kanade asked with a blunt tone.

"Huh?"

"Sure I might not be at your side when you fight, but that doesn't mean I won't stop rooting for you. I'll always be your partner, Tsubasa, but you must accept help from others who are willing to provide it. Hibiki is my successor, so I expect you, Eiji, and Aka to guide her." Kanade approached the blue haired female and hugged her. "You were always such a crybaby and coward, but that's why I like you."

"Kanade… I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsubasa cried a bit finally breaking her shell for the first time. Deciding to stay quiet, Ogawa gave the space girls so they can make up.

"I'm glad that Eiji's words managed to reach her." He muttered.

"Okay, now let out all that pent up anger, Tsubasa. You are just as pissed off about the Americans as I am right?"

"Um…*Sniff* yeah, but I won't lose my cool over them."

"That-a-girl! But seriously, warn us next time when you give a little hazing for the newbies."

"Hazing? I wasn't actually thinking at the time Kanade, I just felt so frustrated that a girl like Tachibana would wield your Gungnir."

"Well of course she is like that, idiot! That girl is practically a greenhorn, but a good-hearted greenhorn who has potential."

"She does?"

"Of course she does! I can practically see it in her eyes! So just guide her in my stead, that's all I ask."

"All right, Kanade."

"*Ahem* Girls, can I remind you two that we still have a schedule to keep?" Ogawa stated professionally.

"Sorry about that Shinji. C'mon Tsubasa, you need to get some practicing in!" Kanade said as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her into a sprint.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, everyone present was drinking from some warm drinks that appear to be hot cocoa.

"Why do we…Why do we fight not only Noise, but each other as well? Why don't we stop waging wars?" Hibiki wondered out loud.

"Human are born with a sense of greed, Tachibana. But needlessly picking fights will only cause misfortune for everyone." Tendou stated. "But even in a world full of enemies there is still something worth protecting. People like us just have to make it so the world is still worth fighting for."

"You have a point Tendou-sempai, but we still have to deal with the American organizations after us. I checked with our contacts and they mention that there have been groups attempting to take whatever data or Relic we have." Eiji stated.

As the two talked, Ryoko leaned towards Hibiki with her mouth near the girl's ear. "I'm pretty sure Humanity is cursed." The scientist whispered before nipping Hibiki's ear.

Hibiki yelped in response and stood up away from the brunette. The yelp interrupted the conversation the two riders had.

"Virgins are all the same, huh." Ryoko smiled teasingly. "I hope Aka-chan pops your cherry before someone else does."

Hibiki looked confused while she blushed with a heavy red while the group chuckled. Then her expression changed to a realization. "That's right! How is Aka by the way?"

"His condition has majorly improved since the last few days, it won't be long until he wakes up." Sakuya stated as he brought up a real-time monitor on the male's condition.

"Thank goodness." Hibiki sighed in relief. "I'll visit him tomorrow when I get the chance."

"Hibiki, I think it's time for you to head back to your dorm. We can't get you in trouble for breaking curfew." Eiji suggested.

"Oh, okay. Can you bring me to the elevator? I think I might get lost if I go by myself."

"Sure, let's get going." The dark haired young man escorted the girl out of the room.

After the door closed behind the two, Genjuurou received a call.

"Hm?" The commander took out his phone and immediately recognized the name. "It's Asumu! Hello, this is Genjuurou…Yes…Really? I see…I'll come by later to check."

"Did something happen Commander?" Tendou asked.

"Akakishi is still unconscious, but his injuries appeared to be healing quite fast." The commander said with a smile.

Ryoko smiled happily at the news as well. "Of course he would recover faster than the average man! Those augments are my personal design!" She stated with pride and no one argued with her over that.

"With his recovery, we're one step closer to helping the Kamen Riders and Humanity." Tendou stated.

"But Vice Commander, we still have no users for the Relics in our possession." Aoi stated upon remembering a report she received from one of the still contacting Kamen Riders.

"Then hope the others can find anyone compatible." Tendou heard a buzz from his phone and recognized the number. "Hello? It's finished already? All right, I'll tell Tomari to transport it from your location."

"Was that the development team?" Aoi asked with her head turned to the vice commander.

"Yes, they are finished creating the **Eleventh** Relic. It will be delivered to us within a few days." Tendou reported.

"That is good news, Tendou! Now that brings our current number of Relics to **twelve**!" Genjuurou smiled with his arms crossed.

"I just hope this isn't a calm before the storm." Sakuya said jokingly.

"Don't jinx it." Aoi chastised as the man gave a mock smirk with his hands raised in no offense.

* * *

On the next day, Hibiki walked through the halls of the hospital to check on Akakishi, but she had to make sure Miku did not follow her.

"Can you go ahead, Miku? I just need to make a quick stop, don't worry it won't take long." Hibiki told Miku after she handed in her assignment.

"Oh, all right. Don't be late Hibiki." Miku said with a nod before leaving.

While walking, Hibiki thought about the changes on Akakishi starting from his scars to his aggressive hostility against Tsubasa. " _Aka… What happened to you over these two years?_ "

At the door of his room, Hibiki hesitated before knocking on it with her fist.

"Aka? It's me Hibiki, I'm coming into the room."

The cream haired girl opened the door to see the redhead who was peacefully asleep. She noticed a pot and flowers with a get well card signed by Genjuurou and the other members of the Second Division.

"Even the Commander was worried." Hibiki noted as she brought up a chair and sat next to Akakishi. "Hey Aka, it's me Hibiki. It's been so long since we last saw each other. You know that the day we reunited was the day you disappeared? I was so glad to see you again, and I wanted to tell Miku what happened but I made a promise with Ryoko-san not to tell anyone. It must have been hard not being able to tell anyone you knew that you were still alive."

Hibiki gave a sad smile before remembering what she wanted to say.

"Oh, that's right! Miku and I had been accepted at Lydian Academy a year ago before you came back! I'm trying my best to get by, but I enjoyed singing the songs here! I think I should sing a bit, I mean, you never actually heard me sang anything besides the song of Gungnir. So I think the occasion calls for it."

(Insert OST-Shiritsu Rideian Ongaku Inkou Uta)

Breathing in, Hibiki began singing the song of the school's anthem. As she sang, a wind blew cool air which moved the curtains. The sun shined brightly as the song continued, with Hibiki holding Akakishi's right as she sang. Unnoticed by the girl, the circuits in his mechanical right arm glowed brighter and brighter in reaction to her song. Then Akakishi made a quiet grunt as his eyelids twitched, signaling the signs of waking up. As the song ended, Hibiki cried a bit before resting her head on the redhead's arm.

"Please…Wake up, Aka." Hibiki muttered.

"Hibiki…?" called out a voice. Hibiki quickly lifted her head to see Akakishi awake and slowly sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Aka!" Hibiki exclaimed before jumping forward to hug him.

"Whoa!" Akakishi felt the weight of the flying girl land into his chest as his back crashed into the mattress.

"Thank goodness…*Hic* You're awake… You're awake… I thought *hic* you wouldn't wake up." Hibiki tearfully hugged Akakishi as if he was about to disappear.

"…" Akakishi returned the hug while patting her head. "Sorry about that Hibiki, I made you more worried about me than you already had."

"It's fine…you're awake, that's all that matters." Hibiki muttered while still hugging the young man.

* * *

After calming down, Hibiki sat next to Akakishi for at least half an hour without speaking a word.

"Well… I'm messing up pretty badly in my classes." Hibiki said to break the mold.

"*Sigh* Of course, you are. You should really need to hit the books more instead of messing around!" Akakishi said with an unsurprised tone.

"Hey! I don't mess around!" Hibiki shouted indignantly.

"Then explain those times where Miku and I had to help with your homework back in middle school." Akakishi crossed his arms with a deadpan look.

"Hey, those were only a couple of times!" Hibiki said huffily.

After a few moments of silence, the two childhood friends snickered and laughed at the feeling of energy they had from their meaningless argument.

"Man, I nearly forgot how much we would argue like that!" Akakishi said with a smile to catch his breath.

"Yeah…" Hibiki said while wiping a tear. "But are you okay, Aka? You coughed up probably a gallon of blood back there."

"If I had coughed up a gallon, then I wouldn't be alive." Akakishi made a sweat drop at her statement. "But some blood loss won't kill this Rider anytime soon."

"But, are you really? You also took an attack from Tsubasa for me." Hibiki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Hibiki! A few more scars on me is just a part of being a Kamen Rider!" Akakishi assured with a smile.

"Scars?" Hibiki asked before noticing a couple of old scars on his left arm.

"Oh…Damn it, I didn't want to mention that." Akakishi looked at his left hand which was covered in burns. Then he gripped it to show he was not bothered. "It's nothing really, a few cuts like these aren't much. So I'll be back on my feet before you know it!"

"Aka… I want to know what happened to you over these two years. You never actually explained it to me what you were doing." Hibiki requested with a determined look.

Akakishi gave a thoughtful look before talking. "Hmm, you do have a good point… But you never actually asked me. *Chuckle*"

"Ehhh?! That's why you didn't explain what you did over these two years?!" Hibiki exclaimed, surprising the hospitalized redhead.

"Damn it, lower your voice Hibiki! This is still a hospital." Akakishi said as he gave a stern look at how she raised her voice.

"Oops, sorry about that. *Nervous Chuckle* I was just surprised your answer was just that." Hibiki scratched her head with a goofy aura.

"Of course that's my answer! I'm a fighter, not a mind reader. How am I supposed to know you wanted an explanation?"

"Sorry, I kind of thought you would understand…" Hibiki looked down from his lecture.

The redhead sighed before smiling with a soft look in his eyes. "Honestly, this is why you are half-baked. But fine, I do owe you an explanation after all this time." Akakishi rolled up his sleeve to show his mechanical arm. "You can already tell my right arm is no longer flesh and blood. Just about a majority of my body had to be augmented or replaced."

"When did this happen?" Hibiki asked worriedly as she looked at his arm closely before looking towards his face.

"Shortly after the Zwei Concert, I was rushed to an operation table to be patched up using machinery to save my life. The machinery did not stop at the augments, they also implanted the IXA R's core systems into my body." Akakishi placed his left hand over his chest.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean? I thought that your powers as a Kamen Rider came from that belt you would always wrap around your waist."

"You're somewhat right, Hibiki. But the belt is actually a key to accessing the core systems in my body. With it, I can become a Kamen Rider that has access to creating scores for both Kamen Riders and Symphogears. I could create scores without the belt, but the risks are too great if I did so. But I'm going off track here. After my surgery and modification, I met the Kamen Riders for the first time. I honestly didn't believe they were the urban legends due to their seemingly normal appearances."

"How did they prove it?"

"One of them smashed a solid metal table in half with a chop of his hand." Akakishi recounted with a thought of that vivid memory of a wild man swinging his arm down and snapping a table in two.

"EEEHHHH?! Why did he do that?" exclaimed Hibiki who widened her eyes at the ridiculous action.

"Apparently he was trying to kill a pesky fly that kept bothering him." Akakishi bluntly pointed out despite how unrealistic his story was. "But back to my story, they introduced themselves as the original fourteen Kamen Riders. **Takeshi Hongo** , the first Kamen Rider, Ichigo. **Hayato Ichimonji** , the second Kamen Rider, Nigo. **Shiro Azanami** , the third Kamen Rider, V3. **Joji Yuki** , the fourth Kamen Rider, Riderman. **Keisuke Jin** , the fifth Kamen Rider, X. The man who chopped the table, **Daisuke Yamamoto** , the sixth Kamen Rider, Amazon. **Shigeru Jo** , the seventh Kamen Rider, Stronger."

"Stronger? Why give himself a name like that?" Hibiki asked.

"Master Jo claims that he becomes stronger than the last battle he fought in. But let's get back on track. **Hiroshi Tsukuba** , the eighth Kamen Rider, Skyrider. **Kazuya Oki** , the ninth Kamen Rider, Super 1. **Ryo Murasame** , the tenth Kamen Rider, ZX. **Kotaro Minami** , the eleventh Kamen Rider, Black RX. **Shin Kazamatsuri** , the twelfth Kamen Rider, Shin. **Masaru Aso** , the thirteenth Kamen Rider, ZO. Finally, **Kouji Segawa** , the fourteenth Kamen Rider, J."

"Wow, that's a lot of people and they're the originals?" Hibiki asked while processing all the names she heard.

"Yep, they are the Showa Generation of Kamen Riders who fought to protect our world in the past."

"Showa? Wait, if the originals are known as Showa, what does that make you, Eiji-san, and Tendou-san?"

"We're known as the current generation, Heisei. Our generation currently has several members who have fought to protect this world, but their identities are a story for another time. After the introduction of the originals, I began rehabilitation for a couple of months while interacting with my sempais. During my time in the facility, I met Miss Sakurai who ran tests on my augmentations. Then I was given the Ixa R Driver and Reverse Knuckle in order to test their functions. Through trial and error, the belt was perfected and I could wield the power of a Kamen Rider. But I was still nowhere near becoming one."

"What do you mean by that, Aka?"

Akakishi looked at his right hand and moved his fingers into a grip. "According to Master Hongo at the time, I lacked what makes each Kamen Rider unique, a set of beliefs of which I wield my strength for. I wanted to understand what he meant so I requested tutelage under him. From that point, I learned and trained under eight Kamen Riders, from both Showa and Heisei, traveling around the world in order to learn what made them strong. During those two years, I learned the burden that each Kamen Rider had to go through."

"Burden?"

Akakishi closed his eyes and thought about what his teacher's words. "The burden of a protector. Hibiki, you might not think about it, but there is a possible time where you might be faced with unconditional loss. A possible time where you will see yourself fail at saving someone. When that happens, will you give up your will to fight?" Akakishi asked with a steady tone looking at the girl in front of him for an answer.

"I… I don't know, Aka…" Hibiki looked down for a moment with her hand over her chest.

"I see… Then don't think about it, Hibiki…" Akakishi placed his hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile. "When the time comes just remember why you fight. That's how I survived those two years, fighting with a promise to myself."

"What was that promise?"

"To go look for shooting stars with you and Miku, like we promised back then." Akakishi said as he looked towards the evening sky.

"The promise…" Hibiki said with a smile. "Hey Aka, how about we go now?"

"Hm? Why now?"

"Because I made plans with Miku that we go stargazing! First you sneak out of the hospital, then we can go look at the stars together!" Hibiki grabbed her bag and ran to the door.

"W-Wait a minute Hibiki! How am I supposed to sneak out, first of all?" Akakishi shouted at his childhood friend with a confused expression.

"I'm sure your masters must have taught you how to sneak out of hospital! Well then, I'll be waiting outside, Aka!" Hibiki quickly left the room with Akakishi dumbfounded at her decision.

"*Sigh* Honestly, you are reckless as ever." Akakishi got out of his bed and stood up to stretch. "But this makes a good chance to fulfill my promise to them."

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a male voice.

Akakishi turned around with a surprised look. "*Gasp* Asumu-sempai! Sorry but I need to…"

The doctor walked into the room with a serious face and stopped to look the redhead in the eye. "Fulfill your promise to you friends? As your doctor, I recommend that you get your rest, but as your sempai…" Asumu's expression softened and he smiled as he gave a bag to Akakishi. "Go and reunite with them. You deserve it after going through that hell." The doctor left the room to allow the redhead some privacy.

"Thank you, sempai!" Akakishi bowed before opening the bag that had a new set of his preferred outfit. Akakishi took off his hospital gown and dressed himself in the outfit. Then he reached into the bag to find the key to his motorcycle and the Ixa R Driver. "So she managed to fix it, I need to thank Miss Ryoko after this. Master Hongo, I won't fail at upholding my beliefs, no matter what." Akakishi walked out of the room toward the parking lot.

* * *

Waiting outside, Hibiki checked the time on her watch. Nearby, Miku and Hibiki's clique were passing by when they saw Hibiki.

"Is that Hibiki?" asked the blond haired girl.

The girl with pigtails squinted her eyes before widening them with a wide smile. "Yeah, it is her! Hey Hi-"

* _VROOOMMMM_ *

As one of the girls was about to call out to Hibiki, a motorcycle rev interrupted her and out of the hospital parking lot was a motorcyclist on a black-silver and red trimmed motorcycle which looked closely similar to a Honda CB 1300 SF except with heavy customization on its frame. The driver's features were not discernable due to his helmet. Then he stopped his bike next to Hibiki.

"Did I keep you waiting?" asked the motorcyclist who had a male voice.

"Nope! Come on, let's get going!" Hibiki said as she put on a spare helmet she received from the rider. The rider drove away with the cream haired girl as his passenger.

"What the? Who was that?" The blond haired girl asked.

"I don't know, I never heard about Hibiki having a boyfriend." The tall girl with beige hair said with a shrug.

"Let's ask Miku in class tomorrow if she knows about it."

* * *

Back at base, Tsubasa was deep in thought on how she should apologize to Eiji until she noticed the man himself looking at what appeared to be one of his medals except it was broken in half.

"Ankh…Just wait, I'll bring you back one day. Ryoko-san said she might have an answer to fixing your medal."

"Hino?" Tsubasa asked as she approached him.

"Oh, Tsubasa! Is there something you want?"

Tsubasa had to think quickly in order to talk to him. "I'm fine, Hino. I just noticed you were staring at that broken Core Medal you always had on you. What is so important about it?"

"You might not believe me, but this is what remains of a lost friend of mines." Eiji said as he looked at the medal. "He was technically one of the monsters I had to fight as OOO before I met you all. At first we didn't trust each other, and used each other for our own means. But as time passed…we became friends or at least the closest thing to being friends. He always looked after me because there is no one else who can become OOO. And I helped him because he is my friend…and brother. At the final battle he sacrificed himself to help me save the world. Even in his final moments, he still watched out for me. From that day, I swore to continue helping people and find a way to bring him back."

"Does fixing that medal mean your friend will return?"

"I'm not sure, but I have faith that it will bring him back. But I won't let my goal stray me from my wish to continue helping people."

"Because that is your duty?" asked Tsubasa with with a questioning look.

"No, because that is what I want to do." Eiji said with a simple smile.

Realizing how much she misjudged of the veteran Kamen Rider, Tsubasa gave a regretful look. "…I'm sorry."

"Hm? Sorry? For what?" asked Eiji as he turned his gaze to the blue haired female.

"For being such an inconsiderate person who would do nothing except cause trouble for you all."

"You weren't troubling anyone, Tsubasa." Eiji waved off.

"But how I acted a few days ago doesn't change the fact I could have destroyed what hope we have left in helping humanity!"

"You're right, but you should learn from that mistake rather than wallow in it. People can change Tsubasa, but we need to accept our regrets and learn from them so we don't repeat them again. I too have my regrets, but I learned from them and strove on."

"How…How can you be so strong?" Tsubasa asked with a pleading look.

"To tell you the truth Tsubasa, I'm not. I just don't let my regrets hold me down. Rather, I will strive through the battles to help as many people as I can. Because that is the only desire and resolution that I have."

" _The resolution of a protector… To think all this time, I was trying to be a peerless blade when my own steel was blunted by my lack of emotions. After talking to Kanade, I realized how much of a mistake I made walking down that path._ " Tsubasa looked to Eiji with a sad and remorseful look. "Please, Hino…" She bowed before saying her words. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for my behavior over these two years. You stood by my side despite the treatment I gave you. I… I know my actions a few days ago were unacceptable and unforgiveable, but I only wish that you accept my apology."

Eiji nodded in respect to the idol's willing apology. "While you crossed the line for attacking Akakishi and Hibiki, I forgive you, Tsubasa-san. If I had been here earlier before the two of you fought then I could have prevented his injuries. I have regrets of not helping some people Tsubasa, but even so… I still continue to reach out to people like you. Because deep inside you, there is some form of good that fights out of the protection of others." Eiji smiled brightly to assure the blue haired female. "I'm just glad we can talk properly for the first time after these two years."

Tsubasa made a peaceful smile at his acceptance with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Hearing that from you lifted some weight off my shoulders." Tsubasa then moped after realizing there were still two more she still needed to apologize. "I just hope those two can forgive me for what happened."

"I'm sure they wouldn't hold it against you if you talked to them." Eiji reassured the blue haired girl. "As long as you have your tomorrow underwear, then you can always look forward to tomorrow."

"I don't understand how underwear is related to my plight." Tsubasa stated with a sweat drop.

"Hey! Eiji! Tsubasa!" Kanade approached them. "What's going on?"

"I'm just apologizing to Hino, that's all Kanade." Tsubasa said though she had a frown.

"That's good! Hey, what's with that look? C'mon! Turn that frown, upside down!" Kanade pinched Tsubasa's cheeks and moved them up to make a weird smile.

"H-Hey! Kanade! That hurts!" Tsubasa took the redhead's fingers off her face before rubbing away the soreness.

"Now that's the crybaby I know! You always made an embarrassed face whenever I did that!" laughed Kanade. Then Eiji joined in the laughter even though he received a glare from the blue haired female, but she also laughed, changing the heavy atmosphere into a lighter one.

Then the alarm sounded gaining the attention of the three.

"The emergency alarm?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Just when we resolved this, those damn Noise just had to ruin it! Come on, the boss is waiting!" Kanade shouted and the other two nodded nodded before they ran off.

* * *

On the road, Akakishi and Hibiki were heading to the location where Miku was waiting for Hibiki to show up. Suddenly, Hibiki's phone rang and she took it out to check who was calling her. She made a nervous look upon realizing who was calling her.

"Who's calling?" shouted Akakishi over the motor.

"It's commander!" Hibiki replied before she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hibiki! There is a Noise appearance near your location! I need you to stop them from causing further damage!"

"What?! But…"

Upon hearing her hesitation, Akakishi slowed his motorcycle to a stop near a sidewalk with the visor of his helmet tinted from the light.

"Aka what's wrong?" Hibiki asked before getting off to check on the young man.

"Nothing, Hibiki…But let me handle this." He told his friend.

"Huh? Why?" asked Hibiki with surprise.

"A promise between friends should be kept, remember? I may not be able to see the stars with you two today. But that does not mean I won't see them with you girls tomorrow." Akakishi said as he revved his motorcycle.

"But commander's-"

"Just tell him that you won't make it because of a promise to a friend." Akakishi revved the motor of his motorcycle before burning rubber to change his direction. "Instead, I'll be fighting there in your place!"

"Wait, Aka!" shouted Hibiki as she watched the rider drive off at an incredible speed.

"Hibiki! What's going on?" shouted Genjuurou over the phone.

"Aka's going there instead of me!" Hibiki answered into her phone with a panicked tone.

"What?! He's awake?! But why is he outside of the hospital?"

"I…I'm sorry commander. I asked Aka to sneak out of the hospital so we could fulfill a promise with Miku! What should I do?" Hibiki urgently asked the man for an answer.

* * *

At the base Genjuurou and the other members were troubled at how to break the news on choosing what the girl should do.

"The best way would be to have her support him, but…" Sakuya said.

"She might not be willing to do so considering she has plans to go stargazing with her friend." Aoi finished his thought.

"Let me talk to her, Commander." Tendou requested as he gestured to be given a means of speaking to the girl.

Genjuurou turned to the vice commander and nodded in confirmation. "I'll leave it up to you Tendou, here." The commander provided the headset to the veteran Kamen Rider.

"Tachibana, are you still there?" Tendou asked over the headset.

* * *

"Vice-commander? Yes, I'm here. Do you know what I should do?" asked Hibiki worriedly.

* * *

"At this point, you're going to have to make a choice. You can follow Akakishi into the fight and help him. Or you can leave the Noise to him and watch the stars with your friend. Time is precious so make your choice quickly."

* * *

"I…" Hibiki muttered

* * *

"Remember this Tachibana: If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving. You must decide on your path on this crossroad: to fulfill your promise to your friend or to protect the friend who is protecting you despite his state." Tendou stated.

* * *

"Give back more than the kindness I was given…" muttered Hibiki as she pondered over her choices.

* * *

A hand grabbed Tendou's headset and pulled it off his ears. Kanade took the mic and shouted into it. "Basically go out there and help his ass, Hibiki!"

* * *

"K-Kanade-san?!" Hibiki questioned in confusion.

* * *

"He's already done enough protecting you, so go and give back the favor two-fold!" Kanade ordered. "You can go stargazing with your friend at any time! But you can't do it together with her if Aka is dead, right?"

* * *

"Kanade-san…I know what I have to do!" Hibiki nodded.

* * *

"Good…Here vice boss." Kanade handed back the headset to Tendou who had a stern look at her sudden action.

"Then I wish you luck…Hibiki Tachibana." Tendou said as he ended the call.

* * *

Hibiki took her phone away from her ear and dialed Miku's number. She placed the phone near her ear and waited for a response.

" _Hello, what's the matter, Hibiki?_ "

"Miku, I'm sorry but I suddenly got something tonight… I'm sorry, but I can't make it." Hibiki replied with a regretful tone.

* * *

At the base everyone was waiting on both Akakishi and Hibiki engaging the recently appeared Noise.

"So do you think she will help?" Genjuro asked with a concerned tone.

"We have no choice but to put our faith in her, Genjuro." Tendou replied with an even tone.

"Sirs! Ixa R has now entered battle!" announced the female operator as she located the signal of the activated Ixa R.

"I just hope she can make it in time." Genjuro said.

"She will, if she's my successor, then she will make it." Kanade smiled confidently.

* * *

At Akakishi's side, he drove near a subway station to see clumps of ash before coming across a large number of Noise in a park. He stopped his bike before getting off and taking off his helmet. Then the redhead wrapped the IXA R Driver around his waist before putting on the Reverse Knuckle onto his left hand.

"You Noise sure enjoy appearing at the worst times. Preventing me from reuniting with my friends…so it's preventing me from fulfilling my promise to them. Master Tendou tells me to keep my head cool in times like these. BUT SCREW THAT, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES!" shouted Akakishi as he charged in with his knuckle raised as he punched a Noise into a group, causing the Noise to fly everywhere from the collision. From the impact of the hit, the siren of the knuckle sounded to signal its activation.

 **=READY!=**

"HEN…SHIN!" Akakishi announced as he slotted the Knuckle into the buckle to summon the onyx crest. Then the silhouette of Ixa R formed and slammed into him to construct his armor.

 **=HENSHIN!=**

"Noise…" Ixa R snapped the fingers on his right hand before pointing at his enemy. "Prepare to be silenced!" At the moment the young Kamen Rider was about to charge into battle, he stumbled a bit. "Ugh, I'm going to have to make this a quick fight…"

Retaking his sprint once more, Ixa R brought his fists at the ready and made a right hook into the face of a Noise, turning it into ash upon collision. Then he swung a left straight into another Noise with sickle hands and sent it bowling into a row of Noises that turned to ash upon impact. He dodged several Noise that turned themselves in projectiles by leaping to the side. Upon landing, Ixa R winced in pain and held his shoulder. The Noise took advantage of his pause in action and leapt forward to kill him. Luckily, the knuckle Kamen Rider noticed and rolled out of the way of his attackers. He looked up to see a massive Noise and more waves approaching. Knowing the situation wasn't in his odds, Ixa R took out a silver and red trimmed Score Plate with a symbol of a Phi and a red metal Score Plate with the symbol of a beetle with the letters ZECT engraved on it.

"I guess there's no other choice but to gamble…Sorry Hibiki, I think I'll be in the hospital for a few more weeks." He was about to insert the scores into the buckle, but stopped when a hymn could be heard.

 _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_

The rider turned to the hymn's singer and witnessed a burst of light before Hibiki went through it in her armored form.

"Hibiki?!"

"HAAA!" The cream haired girl landed and clumsily punched a nearby Noise into ash. Then she jumped to Ixa R's side while catching her breath.

"Hibiki, what are you doing here?! You should be with Miku." Ixa R said before he sent a Noise flying with a roundhouse kick. He stood behind her back-to-back.

"I know, but I can watch the stars with her anytime. I'm here not because I want to burden you, Aka. I want to help!" Hibiki jumped forward and punched another Noise with incredible strength. "I'm here because you are still hurt because of me! So I will repay your kindness two-fold!"

"Hibiki…" Ixa R dodged a slash from a sickle-armed Noise before giving it an uppercut. Then he swung his body in a full revolution to lift his right leg to smash apart three Noise apart with an ax kick. "You sound like you don't have faith in me."

Jumping back from a Noise slashing with its blade arms and clumsily landing. "That's not it! I just don't want to lose you again!" Hibiki charged forward and clumsily punched another Noise to ash. "If I truly lost you, then I can't face Miku or anyone in the Second Division ever again!" Then she swung her fist again at another Noise.

"…" The Kamen Rider grabbed a Noise and threw it into a group with incredible strength. He stood straight and look at the girl who landed near him. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Hibiki. I just wanted you to not be burdened by these things."

"Well I'm involved, so you better get used to it!" Hibiki said as she and Ixa R stood back-to-back once more.

"I won't complain, but these Noise aren't going to make it easy for us." The Kamen Rider stated as he prepared to fight. "Hibiki, I just want to let you know that I didn't want you or Miku involved, because I didn't want you two to get hurt."

(Insert OST- Gekisou Gungnir)

The cream haired girl turned her head to look at the Kamen Rider. "I understand, but let me help you! With my own song!" Hibiki smiled a bit as she glowed with power.

Noticing something glowing in one of his containers, Ixa R took out the Gungnir Score which glowed with a similar light.

"Hibiki…" Ixa R looked at the determination that Hibiki showed so he nodded in respect. "Thank you. Let's fight, together!" He slotted the plate into his buckle causing a reaction that made the armor glow orange as an announcement was made.

 **=CHAINED BURST: GUNGNIR=**

The armor pulled itself apart to reveal an orange glowing frame underneath. The armored legs opened to show the glowing frame and caused the user to stand taller. The pack pulled apart to show a similar pack and a silver rod on the left side. The chest plate split itself open to show the orange frame and the arms followed. The helmet visor crest reassembled itself into a horn sprouting from around the forehead, but this time an energy blade sprouted on the edge of it. The different colored eyes flashed with their respective colors of blue and green.

"Hibiki, I need to borrow one of your gauntlets." Ixa R said as he inserted the weapon Fuestle into the buckle.

 **=GUNGNIR: ARM UP!=**

"Whoa!" Hibiki watched as her left gauntlet opened to reveal a lance staff constructing from the opening. "Here Aka!" Hibiki swung her left arm to dislodge the constructing lance toward Ixa R.

The young rider caught the weapon and spun it a few times before slamming it into the ground with a heavy strike. "This is the second time I wielded this lance, but I think there is a difference." Ixa R muttered noticing that Hibiki's gauntlet was still intact despite its transformation from the last time he used the Arm up fuestle.

"What was that Aka?" asked Hibiki as she ducked under an attack before retaliating with a fist strike.

"Nothing, Hibiki. I'm just in the mood for a rampage…These Noise made me late. AND THAT IS UNFORGIVEABLE!" Ixa R shouted out with a bit of malice.

"…! Yeah, they made me…BREAK OUR PROMISE!" Hibiki replied before charging forward alongside her friend. "I just wanted to see the stars with Aka and Miku!"

Ixa R smashed several Noise into the ground with his lance, creating a crater. "YEAH! NOISE, YOU ARE AN UNFORGIVEABLE EXISTENCE AND WE WILL ERASE YOU!" He pivoted his foot before elbowing a Noise close by into a cloud of ash. The impact of the elbow caused a shockwave that turned several Noise caught in it into ash as well as made a crater into a nearby building.

* * *

Back at base, the signals from both Ixa R and Gungnir was rising in according to a bar that measured their symphonic gain.

"What incredible symphonic gain! Is this due to the Ixa R system?" Aoi asked.

"No, this is due to the emotional state those two share, and it's amplifying the powers of Gungnir." Ryoko reported as she made several analyzations on the phenomenon. "Let me bring up their situation through his artificial eye and ear."

"Wait, did you have that built in without Akakishi knowing?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course! Every mother worries about her child's safety~!" Ryoko responded.

" _That's not something a normal mother would do!_ " Everyone present thought. Though Genjuro and Tendou did not seem bothered by her statement.

"And there!" Ryoko said as she finally pressed a button that allowed a live feed of the current situation.

"I'M GOING TO SMASH AND CRUSH UNTIL YOU ARE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! THEN I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB…FROM…LIMB!" shouted out Ixa R as he annihilated another group of Noise while decimating a tree line by creating a shockwave through smashing his spear into the ground.

"…What?" Kanade asked with a surprised look. Then Hibiki came into view and she clumsily punched several Noise to ash. Then she dodged some projectile Noise that tried to hit her.

"Aka! There are Noise going into that subway!" Hibiki pointed at the subway entrance which was covered in Noise.

"LET'S SLAUGHTER THEM!" shouted the young Kamen Rider while he raised his lance with vigor before charging in and kicking down a Noise that got in the way. Hibiki followed his charge and jumped forward into the subway entrance.

"Those two seem to be into it." Ryoko commented with an amused smile.

"Almost too into it." Kanade said with a sweat drop as she saw Ixa R used his lance to bludgeon a Noise with the parts of the stairway, while Hibiki punched one Noise after another. She even tore a Noise in half with her bare hands. "Wait…is that Gungnir's armed gear? I thought Hibiki couldn't use it."

"She can't seemingly, but Aka-chan can. I made a special device based on the IXA system that allows him to wield a copied version of a Symphogear's armed gear." Ryoko said with a smile while the carnage between the two fighters was going on. "This reminds me of how you used to fight, Kanade-chan."

Watching Ixa R smash through another group of Noise before making way for Hibiki to wildly punch and get her gauntlet stuck in the wall, Kanade turned to scientist with a clueless look. "Was I really that reckless?" Kanade asked with a confused tone.

Everyone gave deadpan looks while answering her question. "Yes, you were."

"You two, calm down!" Tendou ordered with his arms crossed.

* * *

"Master?" responded Ixa R before he ducked and smashed the spear into a Noise before spinning it and slicing through another group.

* * *

"We detected something big in there, Tsubasa and Eiji will get there soon. Just hold on until then." Genjuro briefed. "Don't be reckless."

* * *

On cue, Hibiki tore her arm out of the wall and went back on her assault with the young Kamen Rider.

"Understood, commander!" replied Ixa R as he kicked and cut down Noise with his spear.

"Got it!" Hibiki shouted at they landed in front of the subway turntables. "We'll do what we can!" She jumped over the turntables and tackled a Noise through an advertisement stall. Then a purple Noise with grape-like parts on its body launched some of its balls at the two.

"Watch out!" Ixa R shouted. Then the balls suddenly exploded and caused debris to fall on them.

When the dust cleared, Ixa R and Hibiki were buried under the rubble. Noise slowly approached the pile until their voices were heard.

"Did you think…?" Ixa R and Hibiki broke out of it and charged forward. "THIS WILL STOP US?!" Hibiki punched through one Noise and Ixa R kicked through another. The remaining Noises decided to fuse in order to fight against their opponents. The Noise fusion form was a bear-like Kaijin with stained glass coloring all over its body. It prepared to attack only to be met with two punches that sent it flying in a wall. The Noise Kaijin slowly got up from the impact of their attacks and saw the point of Gungnir's armed gear pointing at its chest.

"This will be quick." Ixa R said as he shifted the Reverse Knuckle to activate its finisher.

 **=GUNGNIR: SYNC BEAT STRIKE!=**

"Disappear…" Ixa R shoved the spear into the Kaijin's chest to immobilize it. Then Hibiki punched the end of spear that shot a beam of light that pierced through the monster and created a crater behind it.

 **LUX NAIL**

The Kaijin struggled for a few moments before going limp and turning into stained glass. Ixa R tore the spear out of its chest and it shattered into pieces of stained glass.

Near the rails, the purple Noise ran to a location far from the two, but Ixa R and Hibiki managed to catch up.

"Last one." Ixa R said with a malicious tone as his eyes appeared to be glowing red.

"Yeah." Hibiki's face was shadowed and a sadistic smile with a pair of red glowing eyes.

The two charged forward as the balls of the purple Noise transformed into more Noise that attempted to delay them.

"Get out of the way!" Ixa R shouted as he bludgeoned his way through the Noise.

Hibiki tore apart a couple of Noise before she crushed one under her heel and smashed her fist through another. She looked up to see the ball bounce toward her and the young Kamen Rider before exploding. When the smoke cleared, Ixa R blocked some of the blasts for Hibiki, but the two escaped the attack unharmed. Noticeably, they returned back to their normal selves with no dark looks.

The purple Noise continued to run from the two by jumping onto the rails and Hibiki gave chase. "Wait!" She shouted as she also jumped onto the rails followed by Ixa R.

"You're going down!" shouted Ixa R as he threw the Armed Gear at the Noise, but it fired its balls earlier into the ceiling above, causing it to collapse. The falling debris interfered with the thrown spear's trajectory and it missed the Noise.

Hibiki and Ixa R braced for impact from the dust cloud that formed from the falling debris. When it cleared, they noticed the Noise was no longer on the rails. Ixa R looked left and right while Hibiki looked up, and she saw the purple leaping through the opening it made in the subway.

"Aka!" Hibiki shouted for the Kamen Rider's attention.

"Tsk, this thing's overstayed its welcome!" Ixa R said as he looked for the Gungnir Armed Gear. "Now where did it land?"

Hibiki continued looking staring up until she noticed a shooting star-like projectile fly through the starry sky. "Huh? A…shooting star?"

"Wait, what?" Ixa R stood next to his friend after finding the spear and looking up. "Whoa…Come on! We can get some more after getting that Noise!"

* * *

(Insert OST- Ame no Habakiri)

Soaring through the sky, the projectile turned out to be Tsubasa who flew through the sky with the boost of her heel blades. Then she shot an azure wave that successfully cut down the escaping Noise. Hibiki and Ixa R witnessed the action of the armored idol as she floated down from her flight with her blade still in cleaver form. Hibiki approached the blue haired female while Ixa R turned to see Kamen Rider OOO arrive on his Ridevendor.

"Sorry we're late, you two!" OOO apologized.

Turning to the older Kamen Rider, Ixa R shook his head before assuring him. "It's fine, sempai. We took care of the Noise that appeared near here. Actually, she took care of the last one."

"I have things that I want to protect, too!" Hibiki shouted to Tsubasa as her armor gave off exhaust heat from the flight. "So…"

Still silent, Tsubasa lifted her sword. In response, Ixa R walked forward to protect Hibiki, but OOO grabbed his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Akakishi. She needs this." The older rider said.

"Fine." The younger rider relented with a nod.

"So? So what?" said a voice. Everyone took notice and looked in the direction of the voice. Out from the darkness with the moonlight shining upon her, an unknown female with silver hair in white armor with a set of chains hanging from her shoulders approached the group.

"The **Nehustan armor**?!" OOO exclaimed.

"Ne-what armor?" Hibiki asked as she turned to Ixa R who shrugged in similar cluelessness.

* * *

Back at 2nd Division Headquarters, everyone was also surprised by what appeared on the screen.

 **NEHUSHTAN**

Genjuurou was surprised that the armor reappeared after its disappearance during the Zwei concert. "The Nehushtan armor?!"

"The relic lost during the Zwei concert, and it's in the hands of a third party." Tendou stated with a serious expression.

* * *

Back in the park, the group was tense with the sudden appearance of the mysterious female with the missing armor.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked with a cautious tone.

"No one in particular, just know that I'm here to fight!" shouted the female as she swung one of the chain whips on her armor towards them. The scene froze with the group engaging the girl who suddenly attacked.

* * *

(God Eater Ost: God and Man)

 _Instrumental_

Akakishi was seen laying on a tree in a ruined field covered in flames as his eyes reflected the night sky. He held his Reverse Knuckle but he appeared to be on his last legs since the light in his left eye was dimming.

 **Memories keep flooding in showing the paths I should've taken, but**

 **now that time has run away from me I cannot change a thing.**

The scene shifts to Eiji who lied on the ground of a hill staring at the same starry sky while gripping two halves of a Red Medal.

 **I remember how you'd counsel me with wisdom of the ages true:**

 **"Live your best life" you told me and "You walk the earth but once"**

Tsubasa sat on her motorcycle and looked up to the night sky while holding her relic necklace.

 **and now you've come, to see me once again,**

 **I feel safe at last; Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me.**

Tendou was seen looking at the sky on a cliff while the Kabuto Zecter sat on his shoulder.

 **If I could only travel back in time, to peaceful days gone by.**

A female with silver hair gazed at the sky from a mansion window with a look of melancholy.

 **But this is my price to pay: to not survive beyond this very day.**

The camera views a male with a pompadour who was looking the starry sky with a smile.

 **Oh, the pain is lessened when you're near, there is no fear.**

 **I'm whole again as in days gone by, if only for a while.**

Kanade was seen standing on top of a roof while looking at the sky with longing eyes

 **But it hurts to have to leave you so, I don't want to go.**

A blue haired girl was seen sitting on a bench stargazing with a man in a detective suit with smiles on their faces.

 **Could this sacrifice cost me my life?**

A man in a trench coat stood in an open field to watch the stars as he held a white memory stick with an E.

 **Oh, just to live my life again, to treasure every little moment then,**

 **satisfied, I'd leave you all behind, accepting of my fate.**

Akakishi smiled a bit before slowly closing his eyes in peace as the light of his cybernetics slowly dim to black.

 **But I am full of grief, to leave this life so incomplete.**

 **My dream is coming to the end.**

Then a hand held his hand and he opened his eyes while feeling the energy it granted. He looked to see Hibiki with a relieved look before pulling him to his feet. Akakishi was taken by surprise but stood up with a smile. They turn to see their friends and allies approach with smiles on their faces as the dawn of morning came. The scene fades to a white.

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _A new enemy appears._

"Let's see if you can live up to being a protector."

 _Followed by a hopeless battle against this seemingly unstoppable opponent._

"Tsubasa, watch out!" OOO shoved Tsubasa out of the way of an energy ball before being hit by it.

"Sempai!" shouted Ixa R.

 _But a new power shall be born from this._

"Tsubasa…I can hear your song…" Ixa R said as he slowly got up from an attack.

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider IXA R: A New Enemy and a New Power!**

"I won't allow you to hurt them!" OOO shouted as he scanned his medals except the colored rings on his buckle have blue outer rings.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I needed some time to think how to pursue the story with who to add into the fight. Yes, I decided to add Kamen Rider Drive into the fight, but my story takes place after his story with the secondary Riders making an appearance. Thank you BlazingEdge for providing me with an OC to become Drive's partner. I will still accept OC submissions, but remember that the Kamen Rider partners have to be any canon Heisei Rider that appeared, primary or secondary! The main restriction is that the Kamen rider Gaim, Wizard, and Ghost characters cannot partnered, I already have plans for them in the Second Season. PM me for any OC you have in mind.**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Enemy and A New Power

Chapter 4: A New Enemy and A New Power

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Symphogear or any appearing Kamen Rider, but OCs belong to their respective creators.**

(Insert OST- Ame no Habakiri)

"Watch out!" shouted OOO as everyone jumped out of the way of the sudden attack.

Landing at a farther distance alongside the medal Rider, Ixa R lifted the Armed Gear of Gungnir to guard against more attacks. "Sempai, what is that armor she is wearing?" asked Ixa R as he never took his eyes off the unknown opponent.

"That armor is known as the **Nehushtan Armor** , the second complete relic that was under the 2nd Division's custody before the Zwei Wing incident!" answered OOO as he also prepared to defend against any attacks.

"Wait, was…? Are you saying that what happened that day is related to that armor?!" shouted Ixa R before he dodged a whip attack from the mysterious girl.

"Eh? Do you idiots really think you have time to talk?" spoke the girl with an arrogant tone. Then she swung the thorn chain on her armor like a whip to hit the two Kamen Riders. Ixa R brought up the spear to block while OOO used a double-arm block to shield himself from the attack. The impact of the attack sent the two Kamen Riders off their feet before they regained their balance by landing at a distance.

"Whoa, I actually felt that." Ixa R looked at his right hand which shook a bit from the hit.

"Why? Why are you wearing the Nehushtan Armor?" demanded Tsubasa.

"Oh? So you know where this armor came from?" The girl spoke with a condescending manner.

"I would never forget what was taken from me when I let my guard down two years ago! Do you think I could ever forget the lives lost because of my, no, our failure?!" shouted Tsubasa with an angered look.

" _Our?_ " noticed Ixa R as he turned his sight to Tusbasa before returning to the mysterious female.

Tsubasa prepared her massive sword while the Nehustan girl did the same and prepared to fight with an oddly shaped scepter with a silver frame and a purple grip.

" _What a twist of fate that the reason Kanade nearly lost her life and the shards of her Gungnir would both come back to me, two years later._ " Tsubasa thought at her situation. "It may cruel, but I can't imagine a better time."

"Stop Tsubasa!" Hibiki shouted as she tackled the armored singer in a mock grapple hold.

Ixa R stumbled a bit at his childhood friend's action. "Hibiki?! What in the burning heavens are you doing?!" shouted the younger Kamen Rider who made sweatdrop along with OOO who also did not expect someone to interrupt the fight between Tsubasa and the Nehushtan girl.

"Stopping her! She's human! Human like us!" responded Hibiki.

"This is a battlefield! What's wrong with you?!" shouted both Tsubasa and the Nehushtan girl. Then the two noticed their similar statement before looking at each other.

"I think we're going to get along quite well." Tsubasa smiled with a hint of respect.

"Let's have some fun!" replied the mysterious girl then she swung her fluorescent pink chain at Tsubasa. The armored singer responded quickly and shoved Hibiki off her before jumping out of the attack trajectory.

"Hibiki!" Ixa R ran to Hibiki's side after her rough shove from Tsubasa. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah. But-" Hibiki turned to see Tsubasa who flipped in the air before preparing to attack. Lightning formed from the blade before the blue haired singer swung it to form a blue slash wave.

 **AZURE FLASH**

The attack flew at the girl who responded with a swing of her chain vine which sent the attack into another direction.

"She deflected it?!" shouted OOO as he and the other members watched Tsubasa's attack got deflected so easily. Tsubasa appeared to also be surprised before the scene froze to Tsubasa preparing to swing her massive sword at the girl equipped the Nehushtan Armor.

* * *

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

/ **Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da** /

From a cloud of black ash a young man with red hair walked out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He placed the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he punches the screen with the knuckle, causing a crack. When the crack shatters the glass, Ixa R stands in place of Akakishi.  
 **  
**/ **Tooku tooi basho e to** /

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Ixa R jumps and punches forward to the sky while Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes. Then an additional line appears: "From the heart of the brave, a chained Symphony shall be born."

/ **Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku** /

Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

/ **Umare kita imi wo shiritakute** /

The scene changes to a silhouette of a person who held the white crystal memory stick labelled with an E. And behind the person was a hand that held a red crystal memory labelled with an A.

/ **Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo** /

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and Eiji where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Then a male with raven haired styled in a pompadour is shown walking the streets with his friends while passing by a silver haired girl.

/ **Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou** /

Several colored chains of orange, blue, and purple wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look until she looked up and smiled at a hand offered to her.

 _Instrumental_

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and darkish red.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side.

/ **Bokutachi wa mina kitto** /

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists and Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki

/ **Te wo nobashiterun da** /

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

/ **Nakusenai mono ni mukatte** /

The scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form with a female figure behind him.

Then a dark silhouette of a Kamen Rider with orange compound eyes is shown.

Next came a shadowed figure with a white lens with a feminine figure behind him wielding at what appears to be a hammer.

/ **Kagayaita yume dake wo** /

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her gauntlet

/ **Taguriyosenagara** /

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

/ **Tooku tooi basho e to** /

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off.

* * *

Tsubasa swung her blade down to hit the girl, but the mysterious attacker dodged her swing with ease. The she swung the massive sword horizontally, but each swing failed to make contact until the mysterious girl blocked the attacks with the chain whip of the armor. The girl smiled as she caught another attack before lifting Tsubasa's weapon up allowing with the singer's arms to reveal an opening for her chain whips. With a quick reflex, Tsubasa ducked under the attack, but failed to dodge the kick sent into her abdomen.

Sent into the air, Tsubasa thought how more powerful the Nehushtan Armor was compared to her own Relic. " _Is this the potential of an unbroken relic?!_ "

"Don't underestimate the power of Nehushtan, okay? This is far from my best game!" announced the girl with her still arrogant tone. She sent her chain whip in the singer's direction to hit her, but Tsubasa managed to dodge the attack. Forced to stay on the defensive, Tsubasa dodged the several chain whip attacks that could prove to be her downfall if hit once.

"Tsubasa!" Kamen Rider OOO shouted in worry for his friend.

Taking notice of the three other fighters present, the mysterious girl smiled and took out her scepter. "Don't worry. I'll keep you entertained." She fired several beams that hit near the three. Then from the ground of where the beams landed, new Noise began to form which looked like microphones with beaks.

"Those are Noise!" Hibiki gasped in shock at the second ability of the girl.

"She can summon them?" asked Ixa R out loud. Then he prepared to attack the Noise that were summoned along with OOO until he noticed they were about to fire from their beaks or nozzles. Reacting quickly, the Kamen Riders jumped out of the trajectory of the substance fired, but Hibiki got caught in it. The substance caught her in a glue-like bind, preventing her from running.

"Agh! Damn it!" Hibiki shouted while she could not free her arms and legs.

"Hibiki!" shouted Ixa R before he turned his head towards the girl in the Nehustan. "How dare you-!"

"Wait Akakishi!" OOO said to prevent the younger Rider from acting recklessly.

"But Hibiki's-"

"I know. Stay here and get Hibiki free." OOO said as he brandished his Medajabilur. "I'm going to support Tsubasa, but we need you two in case something goes south." In the background, Tsubasa was trying her best to fight the mysterious girl.

"…Understood, sempai." Ixa R stated with a nod. "Be careful, that girl must have a couple more things up her sleeve!" The younger Kamen Rider charged forward to cut down the microphone shaped Noise.

"I will, Akakishi." OOO replied before turning around and charging in to help the blue-haired singer.

* * *

"Forget about me when you were busy?" Tsubasa swung down her massive blade which once more was blocked by the mysterious girl's chain. With quick thinking, Tsubasa slid her right foot right next to the girl's left foot to trip her off balance. Then she made two successive roundhouse kicks using her heel blades. The first kick missed, and the second one was blocked by the girl.

"Don't get on your high horse!" shouted the mysterious girl. Then she grabbed Tsubasa's leg and swung the singer into the ground before stomping on her head at a short distance.

"Don't get your hopes up, you beast! Nobody will miss you!" stated the girl. "You seem to think you're the main character here. You're wrong. My goal was to abduct them from the beginning." The girl pointed to her thumb to Hibiki and Ixa R. In the background, Ixa R smashed two Noise but was forced to dodge some of the gluey substance from the others. Then he threw the lance into a microphone Noise and managed to destroy it. Drawing the photon blade from his back unit, the black armored Kamen Rider charged back into the fight. "Is this all you can do to protect your comrades and armor?"

"Do you think I will just watch? I swore I wouldn't!" Tsubasa proclaimed.

"And you won't, Tsubasa!" shouted OOO as he jumped forward and sidekicked the Nehustan girl with incredible impact that sent her flying. "Because you are not alone."

(End Insert OST)

Regaining her ground easily, the girl smiled impressed at the attack made by OOO. "Wow, I actually felt that. But don't get cocky as well, Kamen Rider. You're not what I am looking for."

"I don't care, I already had enough of arriving late to protect others. I, no, we won't make the same mistake again." OOO said with a nod to Tsubasa. "Ikusei, Tsubasa!" OOO shouted as he charged in to fight.

"Hai!" shouted Tsubasa as she followed suit.

* * *

The two charged in to fight the girl causing several explosions and destruction throughout the park. During their struggle, Ixa R managed to destroy the Noise that kept Hibiki in place, but the glue substance remained. He prepared to cut the glue by swinging his photon blade into it, but failed to cut it as the weapon simply bounced off the hardened substance.

"Damn it! I need something sharper!" Ixa R looked around and saw the lance he threw. He grabbed the weapon and lifted it to prepare cutting. "Don't worry, Hibiki. I'll get you out of this!"

"Hurry! We need to help them!" Hibiki shouted as another explosion took place.

* * *

Out of the smoke that formed after the blast, OOO flew and landed on a tree branch. He quickly jumped off to evade another chain whip attack.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" shouted the girl as she swung her weapon at the Kamen Rider.

Using the power of his Batta legs, OOO once again jumped to evade the attack. "That's not really a good reason." The Medal Rider commented with a sweat drop. Then he charged in to attack the girl with the claws of his Tora gauntlets extending out. The girl blocked a swipe from the Rider, but it left a scratch in her armor's sleeve.

Looking at the scratch OOO managed to make, the mysterious girl smiled. "Heh, I thought you Kamen Riders were all for show. But fighting you changed my opinion!"

"I'm glad, but can we stop destroying the park? We are already causing enough damage destroying the Noise." OOO suggested after looking at the many craters and charred trees that were the results of their ongoing battle.

"Nope, now I want to defeat you and break a couple of your bones!" The mysterious girl smiled sadistically as she continued her whip assault.

Quickly dodging her chain whip by ducking then jumping to the side, OOO was once more on the defensive against his opponent. Then Tsubasa interrupted the assault and deflected a chain whip before summoning several blades to rain down on the white-haired girl.

 **THOUSAND TEARS**

The falling blades did not make contact due the girl jumping out of the way. Tsubasa made another downward slash which was once more blocked by the chain whip.

"She's not just playing with us. Her power is just as real." Tsubasa mused as she struggled to gain an advantage.

"Do you really think you have time to think about that?" The girl broke contact and made a right roundhouse kick towards her opponent. "You don't!"

Acting quickly, Tsubasa retreated by doing backwards somersaults before landing with OOO arriving to help. Deciding to increase her advantage, the Nehushtan girl took out her scepter and fired another beam of green light the summoned a large number of Noise. Joining forces, OOO and Tsubasa quickly dispatched the groups of Noise through a series of attacks. Then the Kamen Rider gave the armored singer enough room to use her Blue Flash on the Nehushtan girl. But even upon contact, the girl came out unscathed. Tsubasa summoned several daggers and threw them at her opponent. The girl used her whip to knock the blades out of the air.

"As if those will make a difference!" shouted the girl mockingly. She jumped high and lifted her whip which had an energy ball of black lightning at the end. Then she swung the whip to launch the ball at Tsubasa.

 **NIRVANA GEDON**

"Tsubasa, watch out!" shouted OOO as he charged in and pushed the armored singer out of harm's way. Then he tried to block the energy ball with both arms, but he appeared to be losing the struggle. Then the Medal Kamen Rider was consumed by an explosion from the attack.

"Sempai!" shouted Ixa R watching his senior take a direct hit from the attack.

"Eiji-san!" shouted Hibiki as they watched OOO fall from the attack and his transformation deactivated. Noticeably, the young kamen rider had finished freeing the cream-haired girl.

"HINO!" Tsubasa ran to Eiji's side. "Why? Why did you do that?!"

Opening his eyes to see the singer, the injured and scorched young man smiled. "*Cough* Because…I promised to protect you. And…because you're my family."

"But-"

"Wow, bravo, you acted like a dumb knight in shining armor and saved the girl. But you risked your life all for a stupid reason. It's almost so cliché that I forgot to laugh!" stated the girl with a mocking tone.

Tsubasa gave an angry look at the girl and wanted to hit her. "Shut-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ixa R as he appeared suddenly next to the white-haired girl and swung his knuckle into her face.

"Ugh!?" The girl was taken by surprise as he smashed his knuckle into her cheek. The force of the attack was surprisingly strong despite the knuckle not even charged to make a finisher, and she flew a few feet before smashing through a tree.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT EIJI-SEMPAI'S REASON!" Ixa R shouted with his fist shaking in anger. "HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS…WHEN HE HAS BEEN RISKING HIS LIFE TO PROTECT THIS WORLD?! IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU…THAT MY FIST WANTS TO CRUSH!"

Standing up from the surprise attack, the Girl rubbed her cheek to soften the pain she felt from the hit. "Ugh…Don't get cocky just because you got a hit in! I'll kick your ass just like that idiot over there!"

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" shouted the young Kamen Rider as he was fully enraged at this point. The two collided as Ixa R swung his spear at the girl while she swung her chain. The Kamen Rider was overpowered and sent into a tree, but that was not enough to keep him down.

Hibiki managed to arrive to the scene as she knelt next to Eiji. "Eiji-san!" Hibiki looked at the young man in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Hibiki-chan. I've taken hits far worse than this." Eiji assured the younger girl as he sat up despite his injuries.

Tsubasa stood up walked towards the younger Kamen Rider as he got up. "Ixa R, I understand that my actions from a few days ago was not acceptable, and I'm sorry." Tsubasa said with a sad tone.

"It's fine, you managed to work things out with Sempai, and you weren't exactly yourself when you attacked Hibiki." Ixa R said as he kept an eye on his opponent. "I understand what it is like losing someone close to me, but that doesn't change the fact that I still have to fulfill my duty as a protector. Just prove to me…that you will still fight even with the loss of an ally!"

"Hey, don't say it like I died!" Eiji shouted indignantly.

(Insert OST- Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)

"I understand, so allow me… to amend my mistakes!" Tsubasa proclaimed as she glowed with power and sung her Relic's song.

Ixa R looked at the determination that Tsubasa showed so he nodded in respect. "Tsubasa…I can hear it... I can hear your true song." Ixa R took out the Gungnir Score Plate which caused his armor to return to its default mode.

 **=REQUIREMENT FULFILLED!=**

After the belt's shout, Ixa R glowed with a blue aura as he stretched out his hand to form a new Score Plate that had a blue crystal material with a katana blade in the center.

"As if I'm letting you transform!" shouted the girl as she swung one of her pink chained whips at Ixa R and Tsubasa.

"Aka, Tsubasa-san, watch out!" shouted Hibiki as she watched as the two were about to be hit.

The onyx Kamen Rider quickly slotted the plate into his buckle, replacing the Gungnir Plate and causing a reaction to energize the belt.

 **=CHAINED BURST: HABAKIRI=**

Following the announcement, armor's glowing frame transitioned into a bright blue underneath. The armored legs also changed to show the glowing frame with the greaves glowing brightly. The pack rearranged to become similar to a wing frame and a silver rod on the left side. The chest plate's glowing frame changed blue and the arms followed. The helmet visor crest reassembled itself into a horn sprouting from around the forehead, but this time a blue steel blade sprouted out of it. The different colored eyes flashed with their respective colors of blue and green. Blue chains formed around the arms of Ixa R, sparking with energy.

The barrier during the transformation repelled the whip from interrupting it, much to the mysterious attacker's surprise.

"W-What?!"

"That's right, this is the first time you've seen me transform into this form." Ixa R said as he inserted the weapon Fuestle into the buckle. "Tsubasa-san, let's even the playing field."

 **=HABAKIRI: ARM UP!=**

From Tsubasa's heel blades, several blades launched, flew, and landed, forcing the mysterious opponent to dodge, but Tsubasa and Ixa R did not move an inch. The blades stabbed into the ground surrounding them.

"Are you idiots? That attack didn't hit me before, so it's useless!" shouted the girl with her arrogant tone.

"That was no attack. That was a setting of the stage!" Ixa R proclaimed as he manipulated the chains to grab two blades from the ground and charged in wielding them. He swung down with the blade in his left hand which was blocked by the chain of the girl. Then he spun sideways with the blade in his right hand and made a successful hit on the girl's right ribs. "The stage for our sword dance."

"Sword Dance? How can something as useless as that help in an actual fight?"

"It actually can, you're just not seeing its true value. Then again, you're not a performer, so you won't ever see it like that. But to someone like Tsubasa-san…" Ixa R stated before Tsubasa jumped over him while dual wielding two blades for her attack. "It's more than enough to take you down." Tsubasa swung her blades down, and the attack managed to push back the Nehustan girl despite making a successful block.

"What?!" The mysterious girl was shocked at how much power Tsubasa gained from synchronizing with Ixa R.

"Even if you wield the power of a complete Relic, it will not have enough to compete against the duet of a Kamen Rider and a Symphogear!" Ixa R shouted as he followed her attack with a well-timed two sword cut while the armored singer jumped up to allow him to attack. The girl managed to block Ixa R's attack, but she struggled to keep it back. Taking advantage of her struggle, Tsubasa jumped up and swung down one of her heel blades. Reacting quickly, Ixa R stepped to the side to allow the singer to land her attack.

Upon collision, Tsubasa managed to hit her opponent and sent her flying. The girl landed back on her feet and looked angry at the fact she was being pushed back by what she viewed as nothing more than weaklings. "You bastards! Don't think you have the advantage just because you got a little power up!" She took out her scepter and fired beams to summon a numerous amount of Noise. The Noise surrounded Ixa R and Tsubasa who did not seemed perturbed by the situation.

"Tsubasa-san, can you keep going?" asked the younger Kamen Rider.

"Yeah, I can. I should be asking you that though." Tsubasa responded while keeping her blade at the ready.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to finish this." Ixa R shifted the Knuckle to activate a finisher. The buckle made another announcement in reaction.

 **=HABAKIRI: SYNC BEAT STRIKE!=**

The several blades began to glow as well as the Kamen Rider and Symphogear user. The two looked at each other before giving a silent confirmation, then they charged through the Noise to get to the main enemy. Cutting down Noise after Noise, Ixa R ran and created lightning at the tip of his blade before launching an energy wave into a group of Noise.

 **BLUE FLASH**

As they caused heavy damage among the hostile monsters, several of the blades that were embedded into the ground began to levitate in midair. Running quickly, Ixa R and Tsubasa managed to reach the Nehustan girl and prepared their assault.

 **THOUSAND EDGES WALTZ**

Ixa R and Tsubasa slashed consecutively with the many swords at their disposal, picking up speed with each attack. When one of them swung a blade and broke it upon contact, they would discard it and pull another blade from the air. Tsubasa slashed with the second-to-last sword and the young Kamen Rider jumped forward and prepared to deal the final blow of the attack.

"This ends here!" shouted Ixa R as he swung the sword down. But suddenly he felt his chest in pain and paused his attack.

"No, this ends for you!" The mysterious girl took advantage of his pause and swung another energy ball at Ixa R.

 **NIRVANA GEDON**

The Kamen Rider could not dodge and took the full hit of her attack. The resulting explosion sending him into a tree, decimating the plant.

(Abruptly end Insert OST)

"AKA!" shouted Hibiki in distress after watching her friend get taken down so quickly. Eiji quickly stood up and ran to his junior's location which was not very far.

"No…" muttered Tsubasa with a sense of distress realizing that the turning tide failed due to the injuries of the young Kamen Rider.

"Oops, I might have overdone it. With his current condition that hit might have left more than a simple bruise." The armored girl stated. "But no matter, I stopped him. So you have no Kamen Rider to help your asses out of trouble."

"…!" Tsubasa prepared herself due to the possibility of defeat being imminent with the loss of Ixa R's power.

Rushing to his side, Hibiki and Eiji knelt down to check on the young Rider's condition. "Aka!" The armored form was not deactivated, but the Rider appeared to be unmoving. His helmet was partially smashed open with the right shoulder plate heavily damaged.

"Ugh, Hibiki?" Ixa R sat up despite his injuries. "That's right, Tsubasa! I need to help her!" Slowly standing up despite his injuries, the young Kamen Rider tried to walk toward the fight, but stumbled and nearly falling. Hibiki and Eiji managed to catch him from falling face first into the ground.

"Wait, Akakishi! You're too injured to even be fighting right now!" Eiji argued as he helped the young rider sit down.

"Ugh, I guess I was really pushing it, Hino-sempai…You're going to have to take my place." Ixa R said as he placed pressure in the area where he felt pain.

Knowing what he meant, Eiji nodded and placed the medals onto his belt buckle. "I understand, Akakishi. Get some rest, I'll help Tsubasa." Eiji prepared to walk away to fight alongside Tsubasa considering he had time to rest.

"Wait, I think it's a good time to test the secondary function." Ixa R said as he took out the Habakiri score which glowed alongside a score in the compartment containing the Rider Scores.

"As if I'm letting you do whatever you want!" shouted the mysterious girl as she swung her whip at Eiji and Ixa R.

The injured Riders did not have the time to avoid it, but Tsubasa intercepted the whip and blocked the attack though she felt her strength fade after blocking it.

"I'll keep her busy, you two! Just finish doing whatever it is you are doing!" Tusbasa shouted before she charged in to the fray.

"Thanks, Tsubasa!" Eiji said in gratitude. "Akakishi, do it while she keeps that girl busy!"

"Got it!" Then the young Rider took out the glowing OOO Rider Score which was a multicolored metal score and stacked it with the Habakiri Score. He placed the Scores into the buckle, causing a reaction from the armor. Then the buckle announced as the Rider glowed.

 **=SYNCRONIZATION 85%=**

 **=REQUIREMENT FULFILLED=**

The two scores slowly formed a new score that was a red-yellow-green crystal plate bordered with white metal marked with the OOO symbol with a sword through it.

Smiling under his helmet, Ixa R presented the Score to Eiji. "Here, Eiji-sempai. Make use of the first **Bond Score**." After the older Kamen Rider accepted the score, Ixa R took off the Reverse Knuckle to deactivate his armor.

"Thanks." When Eiji held the Score near his scanner, the device opened to reveal a slot for the Score plate. He inserted the plate, and the O scanner returned to its original appearance but it changed with blue and white trimmed circuits covering it.

(Insert OST: TaToba-Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up)

Charging in to fight, Eiji tilted his belt to prepare to transform. "I won't allow you to hurt them!" Eiji scanned his medals once more except the three rings gained new blue outer rings that signaled a change in the scan.

 **=SCANNING SYNC! HABAKIRI!=**

 **=TAKA!=**

 **=TORA!=**

 **=BATTA!=**

 **=TATOBA! TATO-BATTA-TOBA!=**

The scanner made the announcement as energy formed a ring around OOO along with the medal combination as an image of a music note and a sword formed behind him. The emblem slammed into OOO's back forming circuitry similar to the Habakiri and connected with the circuit lines of his chestplate. The gold rim of the chestplate gained a second rim of white.

On Tsubasa's side, she felt something in her chest as her Relic glowed. " _What is this feeling_?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Tsubasa! Watch out!" shouted Hibiki as she saw a whip head for the armored singer.

"…!" Unable to react, Tsubasa watched as the whip attack tried to hit her except it was blocked by a barrier produced from the relic. "This is…!"

"What?! Okay, where are these annoying barriers coming from?!" shouted the mysterious girl who was extremely annoyed about the number of barriers that popped up during the fight.

 _Taka~_

 _Tora~_

 _Batta~_

 _TaToBa~_

Without hesitation, Tsubasa sang a hymn that produced three rings of energy that were colored red, yellow, and green. The rings created small hexagons that served as foundation for new armor plates that attached onto her arms, legs and chest. Her headset gained a visor and the ear phones rebuilt into small red wings. Her forearms gained white gauntlets with a yellow circuitry and her greaves gained new plating with green circuits. After the transformation was complete, Tsubasa stood tall as the moon shined on her new armor.

"She changed!" exclaimed Hibiki in awe at her idol's new form.

"That means her Symphogear is the most compatible with Kamen Rider OOO. See Hibiki? This is the goal of the Ixa R system, and we finally achieved it." Akakishi smiled knowing the fights were not for naught.

Tsubasa looked at her new armor equipment before turning to see Kamen Rider OOO arrive with his armor also modified. "Hino! But I thought the attack left you incapacitated."

"It did for a while, but I won't lie down while my friend is in trouble." OOO said.

"Good to know, but will we be victorious?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"Have confidence, Tsubasa. As I said before, you're not alone." OOO stated as he wielded his Medajabilur for the fight.

Tsubasa realized he meant it and smiled knowing he had her back. "Thanks, I will follow your lead. All right?"

"If you two are done talking, then just go down!" shouted the girl as she swung her whip.

Reacting quickly, OOO and Tsubasa jumped out of the way. Then the Kamen Rider charged in with his sword and attacked with a slash the managed to make his opponent stagger despite blocking it. Three short swords constructed and Tsubasa held them between her fingers in a similar manner to the Tora claws of OOO. She swung her blades in an arc that managed to scratch the Nehulistan armor. OOO followed up with another slash that also damaged the female.

"You two are nothing more than nuisances!" The girl used her scepter and summoned more Noise to keep the two distracted.

"Tsubasa, let's finish this." OOO took out the O Scanner and scanned the medals in his buckle. Three rings appeared between the two and their adversary.

"Hai!" Tsubasa replied as she readied herself to jump forward with the green circuits in her greaves coming to life.

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

OOO jumped high with the rings angled to help his attack, and Tsubasa charged in while doing her handstand spin. She went through the rings clearing the Noise while OOO flew through his rings.

"HAAAAH!"

"SEIYA!"

The two made contact at the same point, hitting the girl with their charged finishers.

 **TATOBA SLAYER**

The force of the attack sent the Nehustan girl flying back until she collided into the earth while Akakishi and Hibiki shielded themselves from the massive amount of force created from the impact.

"Hah…Hah…It's over…" Tsubasa said in relief as she stood straight up.

"Yeah…" OOO nodded. "And Tsubasa? Thank you for protecting us."

Tsubasa turned her eyes to the Medal Rider and shook her head. "I should be the one thanking you, Hino. If it weren't for your power then we would have lost." Tsubasa stated with a smile.

"You're wrong, we did it because we accepted each other's help." OOO said while rubbing the back of his helmet in a humble manner.

The blue-haired girl smiled and gave a nod at his statement. "Mm. From now on, I will stand by your side, Eiji Hino." Tsubasa offered her hand and OOO shook it.

"Sempai, we need to apprehend that girl. We need answers and she might know them." Akakishi stated as he walked forward supported by Hibiki who had returned to her civilian form.

"Can we just talk it out?" Hibiki asked with hope that they could act peacefully.

Giving a deadpan look along with the older members, Akakishi sighed while scratching his head in frustration. "After what happened here, Hibiki. I rather not be anywhere near her- Wait, what is that sound?" Akakishi asked as the sound of metal clinking was heard before a pop.

OOO looked around before noticing what appeared to be a cannon nozzle in the shadows pointing at their direction. "Watch out!" OOO and Tsubasa pulled their juniors out of the way of a torrent of red energy that blew apart a tree line behind their previous position. The blast created a dust cloud that cut off the group's sight of the unknown girl.

"Come on! Let's get out of here because they get you!" shouted an unfamiliar female voice.

"You?! Did she sent you?" shouted the unknown armored girl.

"Yes, now come on!" Before the sound of footsteps and a motor was heard follwed by a vehicle driving away.

When the cloud cleared, the armored girl and her accomplice were nowhere to be seen.

"So our little thief had friends." Tsubasa said as she got up. While getting up, Tsubasa's armor deactivated.

"Yeah, there goes any answers we could have gotten." OOO sighed at the sudden turn of events. The Kamen Rider tilted the buckle straight and his armor dissipated into light to reveal a bruised Eiji.

"But this answers one thing, we found definite proof that someone is commanding the Noise." Akakishi as he stood up.

"But why would it be another human?" Hibiki asked with worry.

"You got a point, Hibiki. And that scepter she used to summon the Noise…Do you have any idea what it is, Hino-Sempai?" The redhead turned to his senior for any answers to the tool the girl used.

"I might have an idea, Akakishi. But for now let's get back. You're injuries must have gotten worse." Eiji stated.

"Now that you mention it… I do feel a bit light-headed." Akakishi said as he began to stumble a bit as blood dripped from his head.

"AH! AKA!" shouted Hibiki as she tried to support the redhead after he passed out. Tsubasa and Eiji helped the girl lay the teen on the ground. The three gave worried looks until they heard Akakishi make a snoring sound.

"Thank goodness, he's only sleeping." Eiji sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. But you should contact Headquarters, Hino. You, as well as Akakishi, have taken damage from this fight." Tsubasa said due to the obvious injuries on the youn man.

"How about you, Tsubasa? I mean you also took some hits while fighting." Eiji pointed out with the number of bruises the Tsubasa received from the fight.

"I'm fine, I can walk i-" Tsubasa suddenly made a misstep and fell forward. Reacting quickly, Eiji caught her with one arm.

"You're not! You must have exhausted yourself fighting her and synchronizing with me and Akakishi. You need rest, Tsubasa." Eiji stated with a firm tone while looking at the singer in the eye.

"O-Oh, you might be right." The idol stuttered at how close she was with the Medal Rider.

"Just sit down, I'll call HQ." Eiji said as he helped Tsubasa sit down. Then he took out his phone and dialed for the Second Division. Suddenly, several cars pulled up and everyone turned to see a car door open to reveal Genjuurou.

"Is everyone all right?" The commander asked. Then Tendou on his motorcycle pulled up and got off to check on his disciple.

"How is he?" The man asked Hibiki.

"He's sleeping soundly." Hibiki said though Tendou noticed she had a sad look.

"Good." Tendou turned to the medic that arrived with a stretcher. "Take him back to the hospital for examination and treatment. As well as the others." The vice commander ordered while looking at Eiji and Tsubasa.

"Yes sir." The medic replied.

* * *

"Well that was a surprising turn of events." Genjuurou commented after Akakishi, Tsubasa, and Eiji entered the ambulance while Hibiki was escorted back to her dorm.

"My grandmother once said, 'Chase two birds, catch two birds.' Seems like we uncovered more tonight than what scarce information we found over these two years. I'll send word out to everyone, they need to hurry up. Something big is happening if whoever is controlling the Noise is making their move now." Tendou said with a serious expression while crossing his arms. "

"First, we need to find that girl and identify her." The commander noted. "But worries me is how she knows about our activities."

"We will have to be patient for her next attack, I'll investigate any suspicious activity about her informant back at base." Tendou said as he prepared to return to base.

"*Sigh* That boy can't seem to stop getting himself hurt." Genjuurou said with a frustrated look before taking out a photo. "But I'll do my best to watch over him, dear."

* * *

On the next day, Hibiki looked troubled during lunchtime as she gazed over at the hospital.

"Hey Hibiki." Her friend with blond girl asked. "Is something the matter? You've been staring at the hospital section for quite a while."

"Oh, my bad, Shiori. I was thinking about a friend of mines who got injured." Hibiki chuckled nervously.

"Could it be that your boyfriend got hurt yesterday?" The girl with ash hair asked.

Miku took notice at the mention. "Boyfriend? What's she talking about Hibiki?" asked the girl with a suspicious tone.

"I don't know. What are you talking about, Kuriyo?" Hibiki asked having no clue what her friend meant.

"We're talking about how yesterday a guy on a motorcycle came out of the hospital parking lot and picked you up!" The girl with brown hair in pig tails stated excitedly. "But he didn't drive in an awesome way like in animes."

"I'm sure he would have gotten hurt, pulling a stunt like that." Shiori stated with a sweatdrop. "But don't deny it, Hibiki. We were there."

"Um…Oh him, he's actually a distant relative of mines who came by to visit me." Hibiki said.

"Hibiki, you didn't mention a relative of yours coming by to visit." Miku said with suspicion in her voice.

"Well, it was more of a surprise visit! He picked me so I can give him a tour of the town! But he might have gotten into a crash after dropping me off at school." Hibiki explained.

"I see. I'm sorry for prying about it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. After all, he's pretty lucky." Hibiki said while looking at the hospital. Her friends seemed to believe her story except Miku who noticed a hint of sadness in her tone.

* * *

After school, Hibiki walked in the halls of the hospital. " _But what happened that night…Aka got hurt because of me. Not only him…But also Tsubasa and Eiji-san._ "

Upon nearing the room of where Akakishi was roomed, Hibiki saw the door open and out came Genjuurou. "Commander!" The cream haired girl ran to his side.

"Hm? Hibiki, are you here to visit Akakishi as well?" The man gave a friendly smile.

"Uh yes, you could say that." Hibiki said with a downed look.

"Is something wrong?" Genjuurou asked with a worried look.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Hibiki waved her hand to stave off any suspicion directed towards her.

"*Sigh* All right. But you shouldn't keep your troubles locked up. Otherwise, they will always haunt you." Genjuurou advised.

"…I understand." Hibiki said with a nod.

"Good, now go talk to him. Akakishi will understand what you have to say." The commander walked away after saying his piece.

Hibiki entered the room to the sight of the redhead being conscious and looking out the window.

"Oh! Hibiki!" Akakishi noticed his friend entered the room. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just here to check up on you. And I want to talk, Aka," said the girl as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What's the matter?" Akakishi asked with a worried look.

"…" Hibiki looked down at her feet. "It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" asked the redhead with a confused tone.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, EIJI-SAN, AND TSUBASA. JUST LIKE TWO YEARS AGO! ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH AS YOU THREE GOT HURT! I COULD ONLY HELPLESSLY WATCH AS YOU THREE PROTECTED ME!" Hibiki furiously asked as tears fell down her cheeks. "WHY? WHY WOULD DO THAT FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME?!"

"...Because you're my precious friend, my friend who I care about along with Miku. If I hadn't met you two, then I would have been alone as always." Akakishi stated with his eyes closed then he turned to look at the scenery before him. "I hate to think what I would do if I lost either of you."

"But you got hurt protecting me, just like last time. How can I be at ease knowing you will keep doing things like that? If I hadn't come to that concert, then none of this would be happening." Hibiki said with a sad look.

Looking a bit angry, Akakishi turned his head towards the girl. "Hibiki."

"Huh?" The girl noticed the redhead placing his hands her cheeks before motioning her to look at him close-up. "U-Uh Aka? W-What are you doing?" Hibiki blushed at the close proximity of their faces.

"You…" Akakishi slowly raised his head before smashing his forehead against Hibiki's. "IDIOT!"

"OOOOOOOWWWW!" Hibiki teared up a bit as she felt the sting of the headbutt. "What was that for?!"

"For being a bit of an idiot. You can't just change the past just because you don't like it! Sometimes we are unlucky or prone to possibly getting into some unavoidable situations! What happened was a close call, so don't sweat about it since we got out of it with a few scrapes and bruises! And never regret going to that concert! You, as much as I, enjoyed hearing the songs sung by Tsubasa and Kanade-sempai! If you didn't come, then you wouldn't have heard Kanade's very words!" argued Akakishi as he pointed where Hibiki's scar was.

"Never give up on life…" Hibiki looked at where her scar was and placed her right hand over her chest.

"That's right, if you regret that day then it's no different from spitting on the duty and legacy that Kanade-sempai left for you. And I know that you're not that kind of person." Akakishi said before placing his hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "You're not burdening anyone, so don't blame yourself that you can't fight, Hibiki. Instead, find someone who can teach you how to fight."

"Someone who can teach me how to fight?" Hibiki repeated his words.

"Having incredible strength is useless without the proper skill to use it. That's the very first lesson my first master taught me." Akakishi stated with a smile. "You can become an incredible protector with the right teacher."

Thinking about his words, Hibiki smiled and gave a determined look. "Thank you, Aka. I know what I have to do!" Hibiki took her bag and ran out of the room. "Oh!" Hibiki popped her head through the doorway. "Tell Tsubasa and Eiji-san I said hi!" shouted the girl before she ran out.

"Good to see she's back to normal." The redhead sighed in relief. Akakishi heard a set of footsteps come near the door. "Who's there?" He asked as he got out of bed. Upon reaching the doorway, the redhead looked around the hallway and lounge. "Huh? That's weird, I swore I heard someone near here." Akakishi scratched his head in confusion before noticing Tendou walking towards his room. "Master!"

"Akakishi, it appears you seem to be recovering rather well." Tendou commented with a small smile.

"Yep, I'll be discharged soon! So why have you come, Master?" asked the redhead.

"Something that doesn't need to be said here. Come on, you need to go back to your bed." Tendou said gesturing for his disciple to return to bed.

After the door to the redhead's room closed, a silhouette of a girl came out from behind a nearby vending machine.

* * *

Outside of a large Japanese manor with the board labeled with the Kanji, Kazanari.

"Shishou! Please teach me how to fight!" Hibiki requested.

"Me? Teach you?" responded Genjuurou who was surprised by Hibiki's request and presence. The man wore a hakama with a pair of pants as he stood outside of his house.

"Yeah! I figured you'd know some amazing Martial Arts!" Hibiki replied with a determined and respectful face.

"First of all, how did you get my address?" asked the crimson-haired man.

"Well, you're not the first person I asked to teach me! I asked Tendou-san, but he said that he already has his hands full planning how to train Aka! So he recommended I come to you! It actually makes sense since you stopped Aka's punch!" Hibiki said with reverence.

"Hmm…" Genjuurou thought after crossing his arms. Finally he decided to make sure if the girl was truly willing. "My training is rather harsh."

"That's fine! If I can be of use to Aka, Tsubasa, and Eiji-san, then I will endure it!" Hibiki stated with a firm tone.

"Good. By the way Hibiki, are you into action movies?" Genjuurou asked.

"Um, yes?" replied Hibiki with a confused tone.

* * *

At Akakishi's side, he understood what his master said. "So I'll be starting my training on the day that I am discharged?"

"That's correct, if the main perpetrator is making his or her move now, then your training needs to be stepped up. Are you prepared to undergo it?" Tendou stated with a serious tone with his stoic expression.

"Of course, I am! I wouldn't be your disciple if I wasn't ready for more of your training!" Akakishi said with a determined smile.

"Good." Tendou said as he walked out the door. "Be prepared for it." Then he closed the door before walking through the hallway of the hospital.

* * *

(God Eater Ost: God and Man)

 _Instrumental_

Akakishi was seen laying on a tree in a ruined field covered in flames as his eyes reflected the night sky. He held his Reverse Knuckle but he appeared to be on his last legs since the light in his left eye was dimming.

 **Memories keep flooding in showing the paths I should've taken, but**

 **now that time has run away from me I cannot change a thing.**

The scene shifts to Eiji who lied on the ground of a hill staring at the same starry sky while gripping two halves of a Red Medal.

 **I remember how you'd counsel me with wisdom of the ages true:**

 **"Live your best life" you told me and "You walk the earth but once"**

Tsubasa sat on her motorcycle and looked up to the night sky while holding her relic necklace.

 **and now you've come, to see me once again,**

 **I feel safe at last; Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me.**

Tendou was seen looking at the sky on a cliff while the Kabuto Zecter sat on his shoulder.

 **If I could only travel back in time, to peaceful days gone by.**

A female with silver hair gazed at the sky from a mansion window with a look of melancholy.

 **But this is my price to pay: to not survive beyond this very day.**

The camera views a male with a pompadour who was looking the starry sky with a smile.

 **Oh, the pain is lessened when you're near, there is no fear.**

 **I'm whole again as in days gone by, if only for a while.**

Kanade was seen standing on top of a roof while looking at the sky with longing eyes

 **But it hurts to have to leave you so, I don't want to go.**

A blue haired girl was seen sitting on a bench stargazing with a man in a detective suit with smiles on their faces.

 **Could this sacrifice cost me my life?**

A man in a trench coat stood in an open field to watch the stars as he held a white memory stick with an E.

 **Oh, just to live my life again, to treasure every little moment then,**

 **satisfied, I'd leave you all behind, accepting of my fate.**

Akakishi smiled a bit before slowly closing his eyes in peace as the light of his cybernetics slowly dim to black.

 **But I am full of grief, to leave this life so incomplete.**

 **My dream is coming to the end.**

Then a hand held his hand and he opened his eyes while feeling the energy it granted. He looked to see Hibiki with a relieved look before pulling him to his feet. Akakishi was taken by surprise but stood up with a smile. They turn to see their friends and allies approach with smiles on their faces as the dawn of morning came. The scene fades to a white.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _A suggestion leads Akakishi to school._

"Akakishi… What are your thoughts on school?" asked Eiji.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hello, I'm Akakishi Sakurai. I am glad to be a part of Amanogawa High School." Akakishi was seen in an Amanogawa uniform.

 _A young man offers to become his friend._

"Who are you?"

"The name's Gentarou Kisaragi! Will you be my buddy?"

 _An officer on the job is attacked_

"We can't let the Noise get the Package!"

 _But a new ally arrives to help_

"I won't allow you… to take any more lives!"

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider IXA R: The Hand of Cosmic Friendship!**

"With this power… I will become a hero!" The mysterious girl in armor proclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long everyone, I needed some time configuring the fighting and preparing for the next semester of my College. And yes, Kamen Rider Fourze arrives to the fight! But at this time, he has no knowledge of the other Heisei Kamen Riders and vice versa. The movie plots won't make be canon in this story. Sorry for those who hoped that Nadeshiko makes an appearance in this story. On a further note, I am still accepting Symphogear OC submissions, but refer to chapter 2 for the format of the submissions. Just PM me if you can come up with an original character.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hand of Cosmic Friendship

Chapter 5: The Hand of Cosmic Friendship

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Symphogear or any appearing Kamen Rider, but OCs belong to their respective creators.**

"There appears to be no problems with Aka-chan's body." Ryoko reported about the conditions of the young Kamen Rider. "Eiji-chan is recovering nicely along with Tsubasa. Those two will be released soon enough."

"That's good Ryoko, but the where is Akakishi, right now?" Genjuro said as he looked at the neatly folded bed with no sight of the redhead.

"The vice commander is also absent, but he did leave behind this note." Ogawa presented the note with Tendou's writing on it.

"Let me see. 'Gone out to buy some tofu.' What does this mean?" Genjuro asked his agent who shrugged at the vice commander's confusing message.

* * *

"To walk the path of heaven, you must have calmness and tranquility while sprinting!" announced Tendou during the early morning.

"I understand, Master Tendou!" shouted Akakishi in a white Karate Gi who was running while dragging a tire through the streets of the city. On the tire was Tendou who held his tofu bowl in one hand. The tofu inside had surprisingly remained intact despite the bumpy ride the man was subjected to.

The two stopped in front of a market stall that sold produce. "Good job, now do one-hand-stand push-ups while I buy some produce. And keep an eye on my tofu." Tendou stood up from the tire and placed the bowl on top of the redhead's head.

"Yes sir!" The redhead saluted as the tofu bowl was placed on his head. Then he placed his left hand on the ground and brought his feet to the sky. Akakishi began to do his one hand push-ups while Tendou bought groceries for breakfast. Some spectators stood clear of what appeared to be martial arts training as the redhead continued to do push-ups.

* * *

Back at the base, everyone was scratching their heads over the note.

"Maybe he just went out to buy some groceries." Ryoko concluded.

"Though I may doubt it, this is the vice boss we're talking." Kanade reluctantly agreed despite how ridiculous the notion was. Then they heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and turned to see Tendou carrying 2-to-3 grocery bags in each hand meanwhile Akakishi carried 5-to-8 bags in each hand with the tofu bowl still on his head.

"Good morning, fellow members of the Second Division!" shouted Akakishi as he stood straight with a hot-blooded aura.

Everyone on base was slack jawed at how the two had arrived with the amount of groceries on hand. With the exception of Ryoko who giggled at how her simple guess was right and at the ridiculous sight.

* * *

(Naked Arms- TM Revolution)

 _Instrumental_

The scene opens with the camera panning over the armor of Ixa R as it slowly dissolves to show Akakishi with his eyes closed as the scene appears to crack then shatter to pieces.

Next the title of Kamen Rider Ixa R: Symphony of Hearts appears after the scene shatters

 **okoshita yume wo tsuranukeru**

The cameras turns to Akakishi two years ago with Hibiki and Miku as they walked to wherever they hang out.

 **kasunda sekai ni noboru taiyou**

The scene freezes before shattering with Akakishi's appearance to show his current form as he walks alone with his IXA R belt in hand

 **shakunetsu koko ni kiwamareri**

Black ash starts to pick up and cover the scene nearly making Akakishi non-visible

 **hageshii mama de nagare wo kaete**

Despite the ash, Akakishi walks through it and looks to see several Noise and Noise Kaijin approaching him with the city in ruins.

 **hikari to kage no kizuna wo terasu**

Undaunted, he wraps the belt around his waist as several Kamen Riders arrived to fight by his side.

 _Instrumental_

The scene changes to Akakishi in a school uniform walking through the city to an unknown destination while carrying a school bag over his shoulder.

 **kienai tsuki ga shiroku yakete kizu no you na yoake**

Akakishi charges into the fight, equipped with the Reverse Knuckle as several energy shots are fired towards him.

 **kurete yatte mo kamawanu asu kyou mata kakaete**

The scene transitions back to the peaceful day as Akakishi greets Eiji who was walking in the opposite direction. The older male looks to the skies while gripping a broken medal in his pocket before smiling and walking towards a direction where Tsubasa was waiting.

 **yurari yurameku mune no fuchi no kagerou wa**

Back in the battle, Kamen Rider OOO was seen charging in the opposite direction with his Medajabilur ready to attack a Yummy pursuing Akakishi. Tsubasa in her Symphogear followed the Medal Rider with her sword raised high.

 **owari kakete mo onore wo kogasu kirameki**

The scene transitions to Akakishi walking past an officer with short raven hair who was washing a sports car that has a badge on the hood. The man takes out a box of milk candies with look of planning to eat them, but a female officer appears next to him with a threatening glare and a pair of handcuffs. Upon noticing her, he runs away while she chases after him. A girl with blue hair and wearing a red coat watches the scene unfolds and laughs.

 **noru ka soru ka kono te no moto ni**

Back to the battle, a red and black Kamen Rider with several miniature cars run past Akakishi and deflected several long range attacks. Following the Rider is the same girl except she is wearing a Symphogear and wielding a hammer. Akakishi continues charging through the battle as several more Riders and Symphogears deal with foes upon coming in contact with them.

 **mihatenu yume no sono saki e**

The scene transitions back to Akakishi as he notices a group of friends who wave toward him and he waves back with a smile on his face. The group wait before they join his walk to a similar destination as a male with a pompadour wraps his arm around Akakishi's neck and points toward the sky.

 **inochi wa jidai ni sakasu hibana yo**

Falling from the sky, a white Kamen Rider with orange lens charged in with a rocket attached to his right arm and smashed it into a Kaijin before punching another out of Akakishi's way.

 **unmei koko ni kiwamareri**

Akakishi punches a Fangire off its feet and slots the Reverse Knuckle into his belt before jumping off a broken highway as a flash of light consumes him.

 **jibun wo toosu kotae wo erabu**

As the day continues to shine brightly, Akakishi sees Hibiki, Miku, and couple more of their friends who wave towards the group. He makes a smile before walking towards them with his friends.

 **hikari to kage ga majiwari togeru**

The entire scene slowly shatters apart as the fragments reform around Akakishi into Kamen Rider Ixa R. The Kamen Rider lands in front of a group of foes staring at a silhouette who appears to be controlling the monsters. Every Kamen Rider mentioned lands near him along with Hibiki and the other Symphogear users. Then the group jumps forward to fight with the enemy. Ixa R collides his fist with the unknown opponent as light engulfs them from the clash.

The song ends with a view of a damaged Reverse Knuckle on a grave as the wind blew.

* * *

After Tendou made the breakfast for the Second Division, he was being reprimanded for his actions earlier.

"Tendou! What were you thinking?! Akakishi has recently been discharged and the first thing you have him do is a morning training run?" shouted the commander who was furious with the man.

"If he is to be my successor of walking the Path of Heaven. He must be able to be stronger than the last battle he was in. No amount of scars or broken bones are excuses to skip training." Tendou waved off any concern despite his position.

"Yes I understand, but you must take his limits into account. Those injuries were not as severe as his past ones, but his body might give out if you don't let him rest." Genjuro stated as he slammed his fist on the table, causing the dishes to jump before landing in their previous position.

"If he did then he would have died a long time ago." Tendou replied as he ate his breakfast.

"*Sigh* That's not the problem here!" The commander shouted as he slammed his fist and the dishes jumped again.

"Hey Akakishi, what are your thoughts on school?" Eiji asked Akakishi over a live phone call since he was still in the hospital. Surprisingly, they ignored the one-sided argument between the commander and vice commander.

Akakishi looked up with a confused look before he could eat his egg omelet. "School? What do you mean, Eiji-sempai?"

"You are still at the age of where you should be going to school. I think you need a social life." The young man stated with a smile at his kouhai.

"I still don't understand your suggestion, Sempai. I already am good acquaintances with you, Master Tendou, Commander, Miss Sakurai, Miss Aoi, Mister Shinji, and Mister Sakuya."

"I meant you need friends around your age, Akakishi. You should try living a normal life outside of the activities of the Second Division." Eiji reasoned with a caring smile.

"But, how can I live normally with all of this?" Akakishi pointed to the implanted circuits on the left side of his face. "I'm technically a government secret, so these would set off a lot of alarms if I'm out in broad daylight."

"Don't worry, Commander already has a plan for that. Commander?" Eiji turned to the muscular man who was still arguing with his second-in-command. Noticing that the man did not react, Eiji tried again except louder. "Commander!"

This time it got the attention of Genjuro and he turned to Eiji. "Yes, what is it Eiji?"

"Remember about our discussion of how to help Akakishi adjust back to a normal life?"

Genjuro thought for a moment while cupping his chin with his right hand. "Hmm…Oh, that!" The man made the gesture of understanding by lightly hammering his open left palm with his right fist. "Eiji's right, Akakishi. A young man like yourself needs a couple of friends to hang out with! And what better place to go to than school? And don't worry about your prosthetics, I already prepared a story of how they are actually new experimental prosthetics that can help people regain a sense of normality despite the loss of body parts."

"Well…That's not too far off." Akakishi said as he moved his right hand's fingers. "But Master Tendou, what about my training with you?"

"I already built a schedule around your training and school work. So you have no need to fret." Tendou stated as he took out a schedule book.

"That's a relief. So which school am I enrolling to, sir?"

"The school you'll be going to is **Amanogawa High School**!" Ryoko stepped in while carrying a blue uniform with black dress pants. "A school that fosters space exploration into future generations!" Then she handed Akakishi a pamphlet of the school.

"Space exploration?" Akakishi wondered as he opened the pamphlet to read the details.

"Yep! This place has a lot of interesting subjects that might interest you, Aka-chan. I know how much you love to stare at the stars, so why not look at those same stars through the observatory there? Or better yet, make friends by joining a club? I'm sure you'll find one that's interesting!" Ryoko excitedly suggested to the redhead.

"The Space Kamen Rider Club?" Akakishi said out loud upon spotting a flyer the came with the brochure.

"Eh?" Eiji noticed what Akakishi said while Tendou also took notice with an eyebrow raised.

"Like that one! I bet you'll meet fellow Kamen Rider enthusiasts going to this school!" Ryoko said with a smile.

"But Miss Sakurai, there's actually a flyer here with a symbol that I don't recognize." Akakishi showed the flyer to everyone that showed a rocket with eyes and the words "Join the Space Kamen Rider Club and make friends!" written on it.

"This could mean there's a possible Kamen Rider at this school." Tendou deduced.

"I'll go make some calls. Maybe Kougami-san knows about this possible Rider." Eiji said as he hung up to call the company president.

"If there's a Rider at this school then it's possible we might gain a new ally. All right Akakishi, find this new Rider and ask for his help! This is a mission you cannot fail!" Genjuro ordered with a mock commanding tone.

"Understood, sir!" Akakishi stood up and saluted to the commander.

* * *

At a school gate with the plaque: Amanogawa High, several students were entering their school just for another day of classes, hanging out with friends, and doing club activities.

"Atchoo!" sneezed a student with a raven colored pompadour haircut as he walked towards the school with his friends at his side.

"What's the matter, Gen-chan? Did you catch a cold?" asked a girl who had a worried look.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just felt like sneezing all of a sudden." The male waved off while rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"They say that if you sneeze, then someone is talking about you." A teen stated while pointing one his right index finger up as a gesture of making a random fact.

"Really? Then I'm going to meet that someone and become their friend!" The male with the pompadour known as Gentarou pounded his chest with his right fist and pointed to the sky.

"Don't believe what he says, Kisaragi. It's nothing more than a superstition." A male walked past the friendly teen. He had a serious look, but he made a mocking smile at his best friend's antics.

"Aw come on, Kengo. There's probably some truth in with JK said. Right Tomoko?" The delinquent looking teen turned to a gothic female who appeared to be brooding over something.

"Something is coming…" muttered the girl.

"Eh? What do you mean by that Tomoko?" Gentarou asked as they walked through the school campus.

"The dark powers are telling me that you will meet someone…" The girl said with a cryptic tone.

"Could it be someone dangerous? Or could it be a new friend?" wondered Yuki.

"I am not sure… But whoever this person is… They will change Gentarou's life." Responded the girl with gothic makeup.

"Good morning, Sempai!" A girl with dark brown hair and a boy with curly black hair arrived to join their group.

"Oh, Ran, Haru! Good morning!" responded Gentarou with a smile.

"Did you hear about the new student, Sempai?" asked the younger teen.

"New student?" asked Gentarou with a clueless look.

"Oh, they must be talking about the mysterious last-minute student who enrolled into our school!" JK said while snapping his fingers.

"A new student? Seems like I already have my goal set for today! I will befriend them!"

"Oh course you will, Kisaragi. Just be careful about this new student, he or she could be what Tomoko was predicting about." Kengo warned.

"Says the guy who doesn't believe in superstitions. Have a little faith that the new student is a nice guy!"

* * *

In the first year classroom, the students sat at their seats and talked with each other about the new student.

"I bet it's a handsome boy!" A girl gossiped with a guess of the new student.

"Yeah! *Sigh* A knight who is the man of my dreams." Another fantasized that the student could be a handsome knight.

"I doubt the new student is going to be that good looking." Ran commented.

"Are you sure, Ran? The transfer student might be like Gentarou-sempai." Haru responded after remembering how their senior entered the High school with a friendly aura despite his looks.

The door to the classroom slid open and a female teacher entered. "Good morning everyone. As you all have heard, we are getting a new student here. So let's give a warm welcome to him."

Walking through the doorway, Akakishi approached and stood next to the teacher with an aloof look.

"Go on introduce yourself, Sakurai-kun." The brunette instructor said with a smile.

Akakishi nodded his head in confirmation. "All right." Letting out a breath before breathing in. "MY NAME IS AKAKISHI SAKURAI!" He suddenly shouted causing the entire class to flinch from the sudden burst of volume he made. "I AM GLAD TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!"

The shout caused several students to become stunned while others fell with their chairs backwards onto the floor. Recovering from his sudden shout, the teacher decided to talk. "Um… Can you tone it down a bit, Sakurai-kun? This isn't military school."

"Oh, um… Sorry about that, one of my masters once told me that shouting was the best way to introduce myself." Akakishi apologized to the teacher.

"It's all right. Just introduce yourself normally. No one's going to judge you."

"Got it. *Ahem* Hello, I'm Akakishi Sakurai. I am glad to be a part of Amanogawa High School." Akakishi said at a normal volume before making a small smile. Surprisingly, his aloof atmosphere was replaced with a somewhat socially awkward and polite tone. "I hope to learn the far reaches of space with you all."

"All righty then. You can sit in the empty seat behind Kusao-kun." The teacher directed the redhead by pointing to where he will sit down.

"Over there?" Akakishi asked with an unsure tone at where he was supposed to sit. Receiving a nod of confirmation, the redhead walked to the seat behind the teen and sat in it.

The boy with curly hair turned around and offered his hand. "Hey, my name's Haru Kusao. If you want help with anything, just ask. All right?"

"Sure, I'm glad to make your acquaintance, Kusao-san." Akakishi said while shaking the teen's hand.

"Since you have become acquainted with the new student, Kusao-kun. After I take attendance can you show him around?"

"Yes ma'am." Responded the teen.

" _You sure have changed a lot, Haru._ " Ran thought as she watched the interaction between the two.

After the attendance was accounted for, Haru acted as a tour guide for Akakishi and they walked around the school building in order to the redhead to gain a familiarity with the school.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, the Commander and Vice Commander were looking over reports on the data that Ryoko managed to recover from the damaged drive Hibiki (the Kamen Rider) managed to retrieve.

"Project MODERN, a project aimed towards creating present day equivalents of Relics." Tendou summarized what he read from the report.

"Yes, apparently this project is handled by an unknown group that may had connections to Shocker." Ryoko stated with a diagram that detailed the connection between the two.

"The question is what they are using as a basis for these MODERN Relics. Ryoko, you said it yourself that the only way to create a Relic is through the heretic methods of past Relic forgers."

"Yes, but the basis of a new Relic has to be made with an object of incredible power." Ryoko stated as she thought for a moment.

"Could a Rider System be used to make this MODERN Relic?" Eiji asked over a live phone call.

"Yes and no, Eiji-chan, your rider systems have the power to rival a Relic's power, but certain ones are not as long lasting as true Relics which produce Aufwachen wavelengths." Ryoko pulled out a diagram which showed a Relic fragment and a red mechanical beetle. The two images gave off energy readings along with a timer.

"But the Rider Systems could contain that seemingly limitless power. Remember how you used that as the basis for the IXA R System?" Genjuro cupped his chin with his right hand.

"Yes, but what are you implying, boss?"

"Just a hunch, but for now let's worry about this Project later. There's another issue we need to worry about." Genjuro decided to steer the meeting to the current topic.

"The new Symphogear Relic?" asked Tendou who knew the meeting's primary objective.

The commander nodded his head in confirmation of Tendou's suspicion. "Yes, it's now on route. Tendou, you are to rendezvous with Detective Tomari here." Genjuro pointed his finger to the point of the transport. "This mission requires discretion, so keep transformations to a minimum until you three reach the base."

* * *

Back at Akakishi's side, his tour with Haru was done, so they headed to cafeteria at the time of the lunch break.

"And this is the cafeteria, basically where everyone gets something to eat." Then the two heard a bell ring, signally the end of the morning classes. "And since it's about the lunch break want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Akakishi responded. Then Haru led the redhead to the cafeteria stalls and they bought their lunch before the other students came in. Walking around the cafeteria, the two were looking around for somewhere to sit.

"Now where's Ran? She said that she would be saving everyone a table."

"Everyone?"

"I meant my friends at the Space Kamen Rider Club." Haru responded while still looking around for the club members.

" _So he's a member of that club? That was easy finding a member_." Akakishi thought with smile at his surprising luck. "Hey Kusao-san. What is the Space Kamen Rider club?" asked Akakishi with a seemingly clueless tone. "I only know about it from a flyer in the brochure."

" _So Yuki-sempai actually managed to get that flyer in?_ " Haru thought with a sweat drop on his head, remembering the antics his senior seemed to cause when she was promoting the club. That one incident with the food stand did end with some unforgettable moments, good and bad. "Well, our club is kind of just a get together while investigating the rumors about the Kamen Riders. You know, the heroes that have protected not just Japan, but the entire world."

"I see, the mysterious warriors known as Kamen Riders. That's actually pretty impressive that there's a club dedicated to researching them." Akakishi commented.

"Yeah, but we're not that dedicated. As I said, we just get together. Most of the club is mostly made of several second year students and two graduated students." Haru said with a shrug.

"Haru!" shouted Ran as she waved to the two male students.

"Ran! There you are!" Haru walked to the table with Akakishi following him. The two male students sat at the table with the girl while they wait for the other members of the club.

"So what do you think of our school, Sakurai-san?"

"It's pretty nice… um…"

"Ran, Ran Kuroki." The girl offered her hand as a good gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Ran-san. And just call me Aka." Akakishi accepted her gesture and shook her hand.

"Sure thing, Aka-kun. So I guess Haru told you about the Space Kamen Rider club, right?"

"Yeah he did, so is the club accepting any new members?" asked Akakishi.

"Not sure, but you're in luck. The older members usually sit with us." Ran said before the three heard a skid, a yelp, and finally a crash. "Speaking off them, one of our sempai is here."

Akakishi turned around to the sight of a male with a pompadour haircut who was upside down with his back slumped on the wall he crashed into. His legs fell down onto the tile floor with a groan of pain coming from the male.

"Gen-chan! Are you all right?" asked a girl with dark brown hair who rushed to the delinquent's side.

"Ow~ Did someone see who threw that banana peel?" asked the delinquent in a dazed tone.

"Eh?" Akakishi said with a dumbfounded look at the scene in front of him. He turned to his fellow first years who just made amused smiles.

"Those sempais over there are the founding members of our club." Ran pointed out nonchalantly at the odd sight.

"I see…" " _I guess it's normal as a Kamen Rider to meet some more eccentric people_." The redhead thought. "Is he going to be all right?" asked Akakishi with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry, it will take more than a slip up to take down Gentarou-sempai." Haru assured.

Akakishi turned to see the delinquent second year stand up from his trip with a friendly smile and assuring to his friends that he was fine. He turned to see Haru and Ran sit at the club's usual table before approaching their location.

"Ran, Haru! Thanks for saving the table for us!" thanked the delinquent looking male before he noticed Akakishi. "And who's this?"

"This is the new transfer student we were talking about this morning. Aka, this is Gentarou Kisaragi, one of the founders of our club."

"Nice to meet you, sempai. My name is Akakishi Sakurai."

"Nice to meet you too, Aka! I hope we can be great friends!" Gentarou held his hand out.

"Sure." Akakishi shook the hand before letting go.

Gentarou grabbed his wrist. "No, not like that!" The delinquent second year grabbed the redhead's hand, changed the grip, let go, bumped fists, and finally pounded their fists. "Like this! See?"

"I see… Is that your special handshake?" The redhead pondered as he tried to commit the handshake to memory.

"Yep! I make that special handshake with people I consider my friend! Try it with others you want to become friends with!" Gentarou said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm sure one of my masters would enjoy being your friend, sempai." Akakishi commented.

Gentarou gave a nod in respect before noticing what looked like a tattoo on Akakishi's face. "Whoa! That tattoo looks awesome! Where did you go to get that?" asked the second year with a curious look.

"Tattoo? These circuit scars are genuine." Akakishi stated to the older teen student who looked at his augments with curiosity.

"Circuit scars?" asked the other girl who joined with a couple more members of the Kamen Rider club.

"A side effect when cybernetics are implanted into the human body." Another male with brown hair said with an interpretive tone. "You must be the new student."

"And you are…?" asked Akakishi who did not know the older student before him.

"Kengo Utahoshi." The intellect said with a smile and an offered hand.

Akakishi decided to copy the same handshake and did it with the second year. "Nice to meet your Utahoshi-sempai. My name is Akakishi Sakurai, but you all can call me Akakishi or Aka."

"Good to know, seems like you made your first cyborg friend, Kisaragi."

"Wait! Cyborg?!" One of the girls closed in on Akakishi before giving him a look over. "Wow, he really is one!" Then she pounded the delinquent's chest in frustration. "No fair Gen-chan! I wanted to befriend a cyborg!" pouted the girl.

"Well you can still befriend him, Yuki! You can become his first friend who will go into space!" Gentarou tried to calm his childhood friend down so she could stop hitting him.

"Okay." His words appeared to cheer up the female and she turned around to face Akakishi. "Nice to meet you Aka-chan, I'm Yuki Jojima. Let's be friends and reach to the stars!" she stated with a smile before holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Jojima-sempai." Akakishi said before they did the special handshake. "So I can guess that they are also part of the club?"

"Yep, as the club president let me introduce you to our remaining members." Yuki gestured to the male with hairband and loosely wearing his school uniform. "This guy is Kaizo Jingu, but he prefers to be called JK."

"If you need know something like any girls here just ask." The male said with a cheeky tone.

"The gothic girl with the Ipad is Tomoko Nozama."

"Nice to meet you… Are you in any way related to Ryoko Sakurai?" asked the goth curiously.

"The genius who has made several innovations in the technology that we use today?" asked Kengo.

"I do know her. She's also the one who made my advanced augments. But Sakurai is just a surname she gave me as my guardian." Akakishi stated for the record. "Though she's a bit eccentric, it's thanks to Miss Sakurai that I can still do things similar to a normal person." Akakishi answered while lifting his cybernetic right hand to move it.

"Wow! That is a pretty realistic design, do you think she can help with any space robotics?" Yuki commented before asking the underclassmen.

"Well, you'll have to check it with her when you meet her one day." Akakishi said with an apologetic smile.

"Awww…." Pouted the second year.

"Are there anymore members in the club?" asked the redhead with a curious tone.

"Well, there are three more members, but we meet up after school." Gentarou said.

Akakishi nodded with a smile. "I see. Well I hope to meet them all."

"Sempai, Aka-kun here is interested in joining our club. Is that all right?" asked the Ran.

"Of course he can join. Seems like your recruiting plan worked, Yuki!" Gentarou said before giving a high five to his friend.

"So do you have any questions, Aka?" asked Yuki with a friendly tone.

"Yeah, I just have one question. It that all right?" asked Akakishi with a polite tone.

"Sure, go ahead, Aka." Gentarou said with a smile before drinking his juice from a can.

"Is one of you a Kamen Rider?" asked Akakishi with a blunt tone.

Caught surprised by the question, Gentarou spat out his drink along with Yuki, Ran, Haru, and JK. "EEEHHHHHH?!"

"Why on earth would you think that Gen- I mean, one of us is a Kamen Rider?!" shouted Yuki.

"Just a hunch, I can tell you why once we are somewhere more private." Akakishi assured after he finished his lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile in a red sports car with an odd design, a detective in a suit with slicked-back hair was driving through the transport route to the rendezvous point.

"Man, why do I have to be the one to play delivery boy?" the detective complained despite no other passenger seemingly in the vehicle.

Then an odd device attached to a pedestal located at the center of the car's dashboard turned to the driver making a deadpan face. "Because the Tridoron is the most durable vehicle we have, remember? This is a completed Symphogear we are transporting, Shinnosuke. The 2nd Division is not taking any risks considering that attack a week ago."

"I know, Belt-san, but I wanted to participate in the fight with them." Shinnosuke, a detective of the First Division's special cases and a liaison of the police to the Second Division.

"I understand, Shinnosuke. But without proper tuning and a Symphogear partner, even Drive may not be able to handle the Noise." The device made a sad face knowing what his partner felt at being left out of helping the Second Division's efforts.

"*Sigh* I know." The detective placed his head on the steering wheel with an unhappy tone along with his tie going slack. Then a phone call brought the two out of their melodramatic mood. "Can you get that, Belt-san?"

"Sure, moshi-moshi? This is Mr. Belt speaking." The device answered the call knowing the traffic laws in place.

" _Hello Belt-san, it's me, Yoku! Can I speak to Shin nii-san_?" asked a girl on the other end.

"Oh sure, it's for you, Shinnosuke."

Then a click was heard, meaning that the call is now on speaker to allow the driver to talk while he drove. "Hello, Shinnosuke speaking."

"Hey, Shin nii-san!"

"Yoku? What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you are still picking me up from school! You promised that I could ride in the Tridoron with you, nii-san!"

"Eh?" Shinnosuke realized with wide eyes that he did not recall any memory of that promise.

"Please tell me that you didn't forget about it." Mr. Belt whispered with a deadpan look on his screen.

"It's fine if you don't remember about your promise, Shin nii-san. I can call Kiriko nee-san to pick-"

"Wait! Wait! I can pick you up, Yoku! Don't worry, Shinnosuke Tomari always keeps his word!"

"Oh… Okay, I see you at the school gates! Later!"

"See you there." Shinnosuke muttered. Then the call ended. "*Sigh* Looks like we'll have to make a detour."

"It appears so, Shinnosuke. But may I remind that we are carrying a precious piece of equipment that may decide the future of Humanity?" deadpanned Mr. Belt considering the importance of the item they are carrying.

"The future of humanity or not, I'm not going to get on Kiriko's grumpy side. That boot of hers hurts." The detective rubbed a place where his girlfriend last hit him in the head.

"*Chuckle* To think that the hero who stopped the slowdowns is now a whipped dog." Mr. Belt made a smiled face on his screen with a honk of the car horn.

"Shut up." Shinnosuke berated with a mock angry tone.

* * *

Back at Amanogawa High around the end of classes, the Kamen Rider club sat in their clubroom with Akakishi in front of the Gentarou who sat with his arms crossed. Everyone was skeptical that the transfer student could be an enemy, but he wasn't an obvious ally either. Kengo kept a calculating gaze on the redhead. Yuki made a worried look while repeatedly changing her line of sight from the redhead to her childhood friend who sat at the opposite end of the table. Arriving into the room, several of the remaining club members arrived to find the tense situation involving the new student.

A male student in a college football jacket was confused alongside the other members. "Eh? What's going on here?"

"Oh Shun! Miu! And Ryu-chan! You're all here! Well, let me introduce you all to our newest member, Akakishi Sakurai!"

"Ha? Newest member?" asked the female who had short raven hair identified as Miu.

"Yes!" responded Yuki with a strained smile.

"Yuki-chan, I know that look. It there something wrong?" asked the male who was identified as Ryusei who had messy brown hair and wearing a brown school uniform.

"Well… Nothing really except that… He may have thought one of us… may… be… a Kamen Rider?" Yuki said in a strained tone.

"WHAT?!" shouted the three.

"That is not nothing! That is something! A very big something!" shouted the male named Shun.

"Oops! Did our secret get leaked already?" wondered Miu.

"That shouldn't be possible unless…" The male in the brown school uniform turned to Akakishi with a realization apparent on his face.

"Unless I am a Kamen Rider myself, right?" Akakishi finished for the male before he took out his Ixa R Driver and placed it on the table in front of him.

"EH?! You're a Kamen Rider as well?!" shouted Gentarou in surprise.

"Yes, sempai. My alias is Kamen Rider Ixa R," nodded Akakishi with a smile on his face.

"Well that's a relief." JK sighed in relief.

"Don't scare us like that, Aka-chan!" admonished Yuki.

"So what reason brings a Kamen Rider like you to our school?" asked Kengo who was still suspicious.

"Just one sempais, the Noise." Akakishi said with a serious tone. Everyone knew the seriousness of Akakishi's words after he mentioned the Noise.

"The Noise? Are you fighting them?" asked Gentarou

"Yes." The redhead went on to explain the Second Division's battles and his reasons for enrolling into the school.

* * *

Back with the Relic transportation, Shinnosuke drove near the entrance of a high school that a bit away from the Lydian Private School. The detective waited until a girl with short, braided blue hair, hazel eyes, and wore a red jacket over a blue blouse with a school skirt approached the passenger's side of the Tridoron. She entered the sports car and sat in the seat.

"Hey Shin nii-san! Thanks for coming!" greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hey Yoku, how was school?" asked Shinnosuke as he drove the car out of the school parking lot.

"Fine." The blue hair girl shrugged. "So how's your progress on proposing to Kiriko nee-san?"

Shinnosuke looked the other way upon being asked about his relationship with Kiriko. "U-Um… It's a secret."

"Basically none at all." Mr. Belt deadpanned with his face also making a blank expression.

The detective felt the words hit him like a brick. "Belt-san! No telling kids what they're supposed to not know!" admonished Shinnosuke in an attempt to salvage his pride.

"Then don't hesitate and just do it!" Mr. Belt stated bluntly.

"*Giggle* As usual, Belt-san is lecturing you, Shin nii-san." Yoku smiled at the friendly banter between the partners. Then she noticed a football sized container that was placed between the two. "So what's with that container?"

"Oh… It's just something work-related." Shinnosuke waved.

"That's what Harvey jii-san said about that last thing before it turned out to be Go nii-san's Mach system. Can I try-"

"Sorry Yoku. I made a promise with Professor Harvey to look after you after his departure with Go. So no messing around with the Container, understand?" requested Shinnosuke.

"*Sigh* Fine." Yoku said dejectedly.

"We understand that you want to help, Yoku. But there are some things you must leave to us adults, all right?" Mr. Belt said with a sorry face.

"All right…" The blue haired sighed in frustration. As the sports car drove on to their next location, several forms followed the transport.

* * *

Back at the clubroom, Akakishi finished his explanation. "And when I saw your club symbol, we guessed that there was a Kamen Rider here. The Second Division needs all the help that it can get, even more Kamen Riders can help us turn the tide. That's why I wanted to meet you all, the Space Kamen Rider club."

Kengo put his right hand up with his index finger pointing to the ceiling as a gesture to- "Excuse us for a moment." The group turned their backs. "I don't trust him." The intellectual male stated with a deadpan look.

"What?! Come on, Kengo. This guy is telling us that he is fighting the Noise! He needs some help!" Gentarou pleaded with his best friend.

"But it could be a trap. I mean, what kind of guy would suddenly appear and request help from a Kamen Rider, but turn out to be someone attempting to kill Gentarou? Oops!" Realizing what she said, Miu turned to the martial artist and Gentarou's past attempted murderer. "No offense, Ryusei."

"None taken, but I think we should trust Gentarou on this. The Noise have been creating havoc in the city and we haven't exactly been able to pinpoint their locations." The martial artist stated. "Besides, **I** think we can trust him."

Suddenly, a siren was heard from Akakishi's pocket and he took out his phone which stated an "EMERGENY CALL" on the screen. The redhead answered and gave a surprised look. "Yes, what is it Commander? What?! Why now of all times? Okay, I'll be there!" Akakishi turned off his phone and opened a nearby window. "Sorry sempais, some Noise appeared, so I need to take my leave!" The redhead said as he jumped out of the window.

Running to the window where the redhead had jumped from, Gentarou saw his underclassman run off. "Wait a minute, Aka! I'm going after him, you guys!" Gentarou announced as he prepared to follow the young teen out the window.

"Hold it Gentarou! If you're going to follow the kid, just take the stairs!" shouted Shun as he restrained his friend from breaking his legs.

"But I'll be too late to follow him!" argued the less than logical delinquent.

"Don't worry, I placed a tracking device on him." JK stated with a thumbs up and his phone up. A map with a red dot was shown on the screen.

"Nice work, JK! Come on Ryusei, we're going after him!" Gentarou ran out of the room followed by the male in the brown uniform.

* * *

At Akakishi's side, he ran out to the school gate and took out his phone. Dialing the numbers, 9-8-2-1, and pressing enter, Akakishi heard an announcement.

 **SIDE BASSHAR KAI: COME CLOSER**

A motor was heard and Akakishi's motorcycle drove near unmanned, but noticeably the motorcycle now had a side car. Strapping on a helmet taken from the sidecar, Akakishi got onto his motorcycle and drove off to the location of where the Noise had appeared.

* * *

At the location, a police officer was dodging several Noise that had managed to follow the car.

"Faster, Shin-nii san! Faster!" shouted Yoku with a worried look as the Noise tried to skewer the car by turning into spears.

"I know, I know! Damn it, these guys really want whatever's in our package!" shouted the detective as he spun the wheel to keep the car swerving in order to dodge the attacks.

The detective noticed an entire wall of Noise and stepped on the brake to prevent the car from crashing into the monsters.

"Yoku stay here!" ordered Shinnosuke as he unbuckled and took Mr. Belt with him out of the car. The massive number of Noise closed in on the car with the intention of gaining the Relic.

"We mustn't let them take it, otherwise our efforts would be all for naught!" reminded Mr. Belt with a serious face.

"Yeah! Ready, Belt-san? My brain is at top gear!" The detective tightened his tie to show his seriousness.

"Yes, we were entrusted with this package! So we must not fail! _START YOUR ENGINE!_ " announced the AI.

Shinnosuke wrapped the belt around his waist with a single motion and took out a red miniature car. He changed the car's form into a small lever and placed it into the brace attached to his left wrist.

"Henshin!" shouted the detective as he lifted the changed car in the brace. Then he swung his arms in a circle as armor parts formed with a cylinder of light surrounding him. During his transformation, Mr. Belt announced the form he took.

 **DRIVE TYPE: SPEED!**

The armor converged onto the detective before he was covered in a set of red armor. The armor had a sports car motif with a white LED lens in the helmet with the chestplate having an odd diagonal indent from the Rider's left collarbone to his right lower rib. At the Tridoron's side, the front frame's left tire became exposed and it retracted to generate a new that launched out. The tire slammed into the Rider, but instead of knocking him down the tire attached.

"Now then, let me take you all for a ride!" Kamen Rider Drive leaned on his right leg before running into the fray.

* * *

Back at Akakishi's side, he rode to where Drive was fighting at the highest speed that his motorcycle is going. During his drive, the redhead heard two more motors coming near him. Driving up near him were Gentarou on a rocket themed motorcycle and Ryusei on a satellite themed motorcycle.

"Sempais?! How did you two follow me?"

"We followed the tracker JK placed on you! So where is the Noise?"

"We're near there. Come on! A sempai-rider is in danger!" shouted Akakishi as he revved his motorcycle to move faster.

"Sempai-rider? Come on, Ryusei! Sempai-Rider KITTAAA!" shouted Gentarou as he followed with his motorcycle's back thruster burning.

"Understood!" Ryusei responded and revved his motorcycle to increase speed.

The three managed to arrive to the site of Kamen Rider Drive fending off the Noise with a sword that had a steering wheel on its knuckle guard. He turned the steering wheel and hit the center of the wheel. During these actions, the sword announced several phrases.

 **=TURN!=**

 **=DRIFT!=**

"Haahh!" Drive shouted his battle cry, and he spun and sliced through the several Noise to pieces.

 **DRIFT SLASH**

When he was done spinning through the several ash monsters and turned to see the three approach.

Akakishi, Gentarou, and Ryusei drove their bikes to a stop, took off their helmets, and they got off their respective motorcycles.

"Teenagers?! Get out of here before the Noise attack you!" warned the sports car Rider as he waved for them to run away.

"As if we're leaving a fellow Kamen Rider in peril!" responded Akakishi as he wrapped his Ixa R Driver onto his waist and took out the Reverse Knuckle. "Especially a sempai!"

"Eh? Fellow Kamen Rider? Sempai?" asked Drive who was confused by his words.

"Could he be the Rider that was supposed to rendezvous with us?" wondered Mr. Belt

Charging into a sprint, Akakishi prepared his attack. "Take this!" shouted Akakishi as he jumped forward and punched a Noise into ash.

 **=READY!=**

The siren of the Knuckle signaled its activation and Akakishi stood straight to transform. "Henshin!" He shouted and inserted the knuckle into the buckle.

 **=HENSHIN!=**

The black silver crest formed from the buckle before creating the silhouette of Ixa R. The projected silhouette slamming into the redhead, transforming him into Ixa R. Flicking his fingers and pointing at the enemy of Humanity, the young rider said his phrase. "Noise, prepared to be silenced!" The black and crimson armored Rider charged into the fray to help the older Kamen Rider.

"Awesome! So Akakishi was telling the truth!" Gentarou shouted in awe at his junior's transformation.

"Yeah, but we need to help him. You got your Driver, Gentarou?" asked Ryusei as he took out a black device with a meteor-like sphere at the center.

"Yep! I always have it with me! Ikusei Ryusei!" shouted Gentarou as he took out a bulky silver device with a screen at the center, several small switches that were colored orange, blue, yellow, and white, four red smaller switches in front of the colored one, and a lever on the right hand side.

The two placed the devices at their waists and belts wrapped around their waists through a formation of energy. Gentarou flipped the four red switches on the device causing the screen to show a figure with a countdown sounding off. The delinquent crossed his left arm over and gripped the lever with his right hand. Ryusei pushed a silver lever out with his left hand then spun his arms with his right arm up.

 **=3!=**

 **=2!=**

 **=1!=**

"Henshin!" shouted both the second year students. Gentarou pushed the lever and lifted his right arm into a reaching position as a cylinder of energy and smoke covered him. Ryusei pushed down on a blue and silver spherical lever and a blue energy shot into him and turned into a sphere. When the smoke cleared, Gentarou was now in a suit of white armor with a rocket shaped helmet. When the blue energy dispersed, Ryusei wore a set of black armor that had several constellations with a shooting meteor tail-shaped plate that was attached to his right side. On his right forearm, there was a finger scanner device that granted him several abilities.

Crouching forward before stretching out with a shout. "Uchuu… KIITTAA! Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's settle this man-to-man!" proclaimed the rocket Rider as he charged forward with his pack thruster going at full power and attacked a Noise that was about to be attacked by Drive.

Drive had to stop mid-swing as Fourze attacked. "Eh? But there's more than one…"

"Shinnosuke on your left!" warned Mr. Belt before the Rider responded quickly and dodged the attack.

* * *

At the same time shortly after Fourze joined the battle, Meteor did his introduction.

"Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate!" announced Meteor as he made a motion of wiping his nose with his right thumb. Then he joined the battle and punched a Noise that was about to hit Kamen Rider Ixa R. "Wat'cha!" shouted the Rider with a Bruce Lee tone.

"Thanks sempai!" thanked the youngest rider and he swung his left fist into another Noise with sickle arms, annihilating it.

Meteor nodded before dodging another Noise and kicking it back into ash with another Bruce Lee styled shout. "You're welcome! These Noise are pretty weak! How are they giving you trouble?" asked the older rider as he smacked and hit several more Noise in quick punches and kicks.

"Their large numbers and their ability to fuse into Kaijin or massive forms!" responded Ixa R as he ducked and weaved through the Noise before powerfully upper-cutting one and kicking another to death.

Meteor turned to the younger Rider. "What?! They can do that?" asked the shooting star Rider who didn't notice a Noise that was about to slice him.

"Watch out!" shouted Ixa R and he dropkicked the Noise. "Now we're even, sempai!" The youngest rider then glowed a bit, much to the confusion of the older Rider.

"Why are you glowing?" asked Meteor as he swung his fist up and smashed an approaching Noise from behind him. Ixa R look at his hands and noticed the glow he was giving off.

"Don't know, but we need to focus on the fight!" Ixa R took out his knuckle Fuestle and placed it into the buckle. Then he shifted the knuckle to charge the Reverse Knuckle.

 **=IXA KNUCKLE- BEAT MAX!=**

"Got it." Meteor dodged a couple of attacks before pushed a lever with a symbol that represented a planet.

 **=SATURN! READY!=**

Then he pressed his left index finger on the scanner of the device on his right arm.

 **=OK! SATURN!=**

The device produced a planet that was Saturn over Meteor's right fist. Meteor swung his arm and launched several rings that sliced apart several of the approaching Noise.

 **SATURN SORCERY**

Ixa R took out his knuckle as it produced an entire mass of flames. He raising his knuckle high before smashing the ground in front of him, creating an eruption of fire under several Noise.

 **BAKUNETSU REKKAKEN**

 **(ERUPTING RAGING FIRE FIST)**

The attack completely incinerated the several monsters, lowering their numbers very quickly.

* * *

Back at Fourze and Drive's side, Fourze pressed the orange switch on his belt while kicking a Noise to ash.

 **=ROCKET SWITCH ON!=**

An energy projection formed over the white rider's held up right arm and constructed an orange rocket. The back burner on the rocket lit up and allowed the white rider to charge forward and smashed it into several Noise before he hit a massive orange Noise with devastating force.

" **RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!** " shouted Fourze as the Noise were reduced into dust by his attack.

Drive got a glance while holding a Noise down and was surprised by the attack Fourze performed. "His arm turned into a rocket!"

"Shinnosuke, heads up!" warned Mr. Belt. Drive looked up and saw several flying blue Noise that turned into several drills.

"Oh crap!" shouted Drive as he ran out of the way of the attacks and rolled out of the last one that attempted to skewer him to the ground.

"Stay focused, Shinnosuke! That was a close call!" Mr. Belt reprimanded his partner.

"How can I stay focused with all these new riders?!" shouted Drive before he took out a door-shaped gun and fired upon several Noise. Then he swung his steering wheel sword through several more Noise with sickles for hands.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Tridoron, Yoku watched in awe as the Kamen Riders did damage to the numerous amount of Noise. As she watched, she wanted to help even more. " _Why? Why don't I have a power like Shin nii-san? I not only want to help him and the others… I want to fulfill my sister's wish!_ " She balled her hands in frustration and could only grit her teeth until a glow came out from the gaps of the container. Catching her attention, Yoku leaned to look at the football-sized container and it suddenly opened up to reveal an amethyst jewel held on a stand.

Taking the jewel from its container, Yoku looked at it with curiosity. "A gem? What is so special about it?" As she looked at the gem, it glowed a bit.

* * *

Suddenly, the entire wall of Noise was smashed apart by what appeared to be a white wheeled battering ram being driven by a Kamen Rider with a red beetle motif armor.

"Kabuto-sempai?!" shouted Drive who did not expect the arrival of other rider.

"Seems like I made it in time, Tomari." Kabuto greeted as he parked his transformed motorcycle near the three Riders. "And our two new Kamen Riders."

"Master, you came!" said Ixa R with a relieved tone.

"Master?" asked Drive, Meteor, and Fourze.

"Get out of here with the package, Tomari! Otherwise-" before Kabuto was cut off by several explosions occurring near them. When the dust clouds cleared, several large yellow and green Noises stood tall above the Riders.

"EEEEHHHH?! Those are some big Noise!" shouted Fourze who did not expect the large type Noise. Ixa R turned around and did not enjoy the sight behind the group.

"They're not the only ones we have to worry about!" shouted Ixa R as he pointed to the direction of several Noise fusing together into several Kaijin that appeared to have Constellations marked over their bodies or have an insectoid form.

"Zodiarts!" Meteor recognized the kaijins that the Noise fused into.

"Worms…" Kabuto got off his motorcycle and prepared to fight the Noise Kaijin.

"Ah great, now we really need some back up!" shouted Drive as he brought his weapons to the ready.

"No time to complain, just fight!" ordered Kabuto as he hit a button on the right side of his belt. "Clock up!"

 **=CLOCK UP!=**

After the announcement of the belt, Kabuto entered a higher speed and in a quick blur annihilated several weaker Noise before attacking one of the spider-like Worms.

"Awesome, he became faster!" exclaimed Fourze who watched as Kabuto easily took care of several Noise in just seconds.

"You can watch in awe later, Fourze!" shouted Drive as he shot at the massive Noise with his gun but failed to damage it. "Damn it, time to bring out the big guns!" The sports car Rider took out a miniature formula car and twisted it into a lever.

 **=CHANGE! TYPE: FORMULA!=**

As Mr. Belt announced the new form, Drive stood straight as new armor formed over him along with a cylinder of light and the tire attached to him sprang out. The armor converged and turned his red sports car motif into a blue and white formula racer form. The armor had a bulky chestplate that was similar to the nose of a formula race with the back being a rear wing. On the armor, there were several stickers of different designs and names. The Tridoron generated a pair of smaller tires that flew out and attached to Formula Drive's forearms. A small truck ran on a miniature road that moved near Drive's side. Formula Drive took the truck from the track and slid the cab down to form the trigger for its cannon form.

"Awesome, sempai! If you need more firepower, then I will bring some more to the table!" Fourze deactivated his rocket and took out the orange switch with the number 01 and white switch with the number 04 in the belt. Then he produced a blue and red phone and opened it.

"I don't think it's an appropriate time for a phone call." Commented Mr. Belt with a deadpan look.

"It's not just for calling. Watch, split and insert!" Fourze split the phone in half and inserted the red side switch into the slot on his right side and the blue switch side on his left side. Next he switched on the two switched that were marked N and S.

 **=N MAGNET ON!=**

 **=S MAGNET ON!=**

Then the switches created an energy field and created two u-shaped magnets projections at his sides.

"Are those magnets?"

"Not only that, but he's absorbing the magnetic forces those magnets are producing!"

The projections formed two halves of an armor that combined together onto Fourze. Then a lens formed over his mask and glowed a set of two eyes. On his arms there was two big magnets attached to his forearms.

"Yosha! Say hello to Magnet States!" shouted Magnet Fourze as he gripped the large switches and prepared to fire upon one of the larger Noise. "Ikusei, sempai!"

"Oh, all right!" Formula also aimed and fired upon the large Noise.

* * *

Back at Ixa R and Meteor, they were defending the Tridoron from the remaining Noise that were still after their objective, the new relic. Noticeably, the younger Rider was still glowing.

"They really want whatever's in the car!" shouted Meteor as he fended off the Noise with several Karate moves that were reminiscent of Bruce Lee.

"Yeah, because it has a-" Ixa R turned to the window to see a blue haired girl holding the completed Symphogear gem. "Oh no…"

"What?" asked Meteor.

The youngest rider hit the window of the sports car. "Hey! What are you doing with that Symphogear?"

The girl was taken by surprise and had the window down to properly talk to Ixa R. "Y-Yes?"

"What do you think you are doing with that? That's not any normal gem that's a-" The black silver Rider noticed that the Relic was glowing. "How long has it been glowing?"

"For a while now. Why?" asked Yoku who also noticed the Symphogear Relic glowing

"You're a match." Ixa R stated with a dumbfounded look.

"Um… What?" Yoku had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're a match for that Relic in your hand! Do you feel as though you want to sing?"

"Um… Yes? But what does singing have to do with-"

"If we're going to survive tonight, we need your power."

"Eh?"

"You have the power to protect just like us! Please, lend us that strength to stop these Noise!" pleaded the young rider before he kicked a Noise behind him.

"If I use this… Will I become a hero?"

"A hero, huh? That is only up to you, um… Wait, what is your name?"

"Yoku… Yoku Hikari. Who are you?"

"My name is Akakishi, but you can also call me Aka. I am also known as Kamen Rider Ixa R."

"N-Nice to meet you, Aka…" Yoku opened the door and stepped out with the Relic in her right hand. She looked a bit scared of the large Noise and the remaining ones that closed in. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ixa R give a reassuring nod.

"Don't recede, instead stand tall and determined." The youngest rider advised to Yoku.

Feeling a bit reassured, Yoku gave a smile to the rider before facing the Noise. "Noise! You have taken a lot from me! But I will not back down while you continue! With this power… I will become a hero!" proclaimed the blue haired girl as she held the glowing relic near her mouth.

 _~Levisa Ukonvasara Tron~_

After singing the hymn, Yuko glowed a bit before her entire body was engulfed in light.

* * *

At the Second division base, everyone noticed that the Aufwachen Waveform Detection system reacted to the transformation in progress.

"Sir! An Aufwachen wave is detected, and it's… Ukonvasara!" announced Aoi who reported the detected Symphogear activation.

"The Symphogear's activated? We need a visual on the situation!"

"To think that the new Symphogear's already found an owner! My, what a nice turn of events!" said Ryoko with a cheerful tone.

* * *

When the light dimmed, Yoku now wore a Symphogear suit that was mostly yellow with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore a headset with a visor and her blue hair was now tied in a short ponytail. Her armor consisted of a set of gauntlets armored from wrist to elbow with fingerless gloves, and a pair of armored greaves with black leggings.

(Rising Hope- Lisa)

"Eh?! Yoku transformed?" asked Formula Drive who was distracted by the transformation.

"Incredible! So this is an activated Symphogear! And watch out Shinnosuke!" warned Mr. Belt.

Formula Drive look up and saw one of the large Noise bringing one of its claws down on the Rider. "Ah Crap!" shouted Drive as he ran out of the way.

Opening her eyes, Yoku turned to see Drive in the middle of trouble. "Shin nii-san!" shouted the blue haired girl as she jumped forward in his direction. As she flew in midair, Yoku slammed her fists together and the upper armor detached from the gauntlets. The armor formed together a yellow and white hammer around half the size of Yoku with the handle rod being her height. She grabbed the weapon and swung it right into massive Noise, knocking it off balance. Landing in front of Formula, Yoku shouldered the weapon and turned to the detective Rider. "Are you all right, Shin nii-san?"

"I'm fine! Yoku, that was incredible!" praised Formula Drive.

"Thanks, but-" Yoku turned around to see the massive yellow colored Noise get up. "It's still not enough, nii-san." The back of her hammer split opened to reveal a rocket thruster the burned alive.

* * *

Back at Ixa R and Meteor's side, they were impressed by the attack the girl managed to perform, but their attentions were quickly swayed back to the Noise still attacking them along with the Noise-Kaijin that are approaching.

"Meteor-sempai, can you handle those Kaijin by yourself?" Ixa R asked as he punched and kicked down the remaining grunt Noise before dodging one that fired itself like a tentacle.

"Yes, I have experience fighting them before. Why do you ask?"

The glowing younger Rider turned to Yoku who prepared to attack with her rocket hammer. Then he had to dodge another barrage of launched Noise. "Yoku's power may help us defeat all these Kaijin."

* * *

The blue haired armored girl jumped up high as lightning gathered at the head of her hammer and she swung it right into where she thought was the monster's head.

 **LIGHTNING PUNISH**

The flash of lightning followed by an explosion of thunder could be felt as the Noise was fried and later scattered into ashes.

"Awesome…" said Formula Drive as he watched Yuko took out the massive Noise in two blows.

"So this is the strength of a sympho-" Mr. Belt was cut off by Magnet Fourze who crashed into Drive.

"Ow~" Magnet Fourze rolled off and turned to see that he had landed on the older Kamen Rider. "Ah! Sorry about that Sempai! That Noise over there is pretty tough to shoot at!" The student Rider brought the older Rider back onto his feet.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, sempai!" Magnet Fourze said with a nod before the ground rumbled and their attention returned to the other two large Noise. Yoku landed near the Kamen Rider with her hammer at the ready.

"Let me take care of them!" proclaimed Yoku as she readied to swing.

"Wait, Yoku!" Formula Drive tried to reach out, but the determined armored girl charged in.

(Stop Song)

The armored girl jumped forward with her hammer at the ready and clumsily swung at the two Noise, but she was hit before she could make contact. The girl was sent flying to the ground, but Ixa R jumped forward and caught her. Thrown back by her inertia, the onyx Rider nearly fell over upon landing, but he bent his body forwards and they skidded back to a halt.

Yoku slowly opened her eyes and felt she was in a set of arms. "While I respect that headstrong approach, you shouldn't be that reckless just yet." Noticeably, Ixa R was no longer glowing.

"Aka! Thanks for saving me." Yoku responded as Ixa R let the girl down onto her feet.

"You're welcome." Ixa R responded with a nod.

"Yoku! Are you all right?" asked Formula Drive as he ran to check on the condition of the two.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness…" Formula breathed out in relief before sternly looking at the younger girl. "Don't go doing that again! It's my responsibility to keep you safe!" The Rider reprimanded her.

"Sorry, Shin nii-san. I thought that I could be of some help to you and the others. I guess I got a bit careless." Yoku looked to the ground with a guilty tone in her voice.

"*Sigh* I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Formula Drive said before an explosion was heard and Magnet Fourze landed near them face-first.

"Fourze-sempai!" Ixa R crouched down to check on the older Rider.

"Ugh, those things are really hard to shoot down!" Magnet Fourze stood up with Ixa R's help and shook himself from the daze he got from the impact. "We need to beat down those two Noise before they cause more damage!"

Ixa R checked the Aufwachen Bar in his helmet and saw it was near at the point that a Score could be created. "Drive-sempai, can you and Fourze-sempai distract those two Noise over there?"

"We can, but why?"

"So that Yoku's song can help create something new through my Rider System." Ixa R stated.

"Do you mean the Score Plate?" asked Mr. Belt.

"Did sempai's belt just talk?" asked Magnet Fourze.

"Yes," responded Ixa R with a nod of his head while indirectly answering Fourze's question.

"Score Plate? What is that, Belt-san?" asked Formula Drive.

"An item that may change the tide for us, Shinnosuke! So we must buy time for them to create it!"

"Oh, all right. I want the specifics later, but the fight comes first! Let's go, Fourze!" shouted Formula Drive as he ran forward with his cannon at the ready.

"Got it, sempai! Let's finish this so I can befriend your belt!" Magnet Fourze followed the older Rider with his shoulder cannons charged to fire.

"So what do I have to do?" asked Yoku.

"Just keep singing, Yoku." Ixa R stated.

The girl nodded as she continued to sing once more along with Ixa R regaining his glow which increased in brightness.

(Resume Song)

At Magnet Fourze's and Formula Drive's side, they shot at the Noise, aggravating them to no end.

"Come at us! You big ugly yellow mushes!" shouted Formula Drive as he fired his gun at the monster, causing only minimal damage.

"Yeah! Let's fight! Man-to-monster!" shouted Magnet Fourze as he fired red and blue lasers continuously while using the thrusters on his back to maneuver around the Massive Noise's explosive attacks.

Back at Ixa R and Yoku, the glow has reached it maximum brightness followed by an announcement.

 **=REQUIREMENT FULFILLED=**

The black silver Rider held out his hand and a yellow crystal Score Plate with a hammer formed from the glow. Then he inserted the Score Plate into the buckle of his belt.

 **=READY=**

The cracks within his armor produced a yellow glow, then it pulled itself apart to reveal a yellow glowing frame underneath. The helmet visor crest reassembled itself into a horn which now had an arc at its tip. The fully revealed mask showed its blue and green eyes which glowed. The glowing frame produced chains that wrapped around his armor giving an appearance as if they were meant to restrict him.

Yoku felt her body energized and gazed at Ixa R's new form. "So is this what the Score Plate can do?"

"Yes, it's meant to connect a Kamen Rider's and Symphogear's power, creating a synchronization that is not restricted to a boost in power." Ixa R took out the weapon Fuestle and turned to Yoku. "Ready to finish these guys?" asked the onyx Rider.

"Yes." Yoku said with a nod and gave a determined look.

Smiling under his mask in respect at her determination, Ixa R inserted the Fuestle into his buckle and shifted the knuckle.

 **=UKONSAVARA: ARM UP!=**

Yuko's gauntlets produced a second set of additional armor and they launched out to form a second rocket hammer that landed in Ixa R's hands. After making a couple of test swings with his red and black hammer in order to gain a sense of familiarity, the onyx Rider rested the weapon on his shoulder. "You lead the charge, I'll follow and support you."

Yoku was surprised before giving a confirmation nod and charged towards the two massive Noise with her hammer's rocket lit. Ixa R gave chase and wielded his hammer at the ready.

After dodging another attacks from the large Noise, Formula Drive noticed the charging pair. Deciding they needed an opening otherwise Yoku would be on the receiving end of another counterattack, the older Rider turned to the space Rider with a plan. "Fourze, let's give them an opening!"

"Understood, sempai!" Magnet Fourze responded. "Ikusei!"

Formula Drive loaded two miniature cars into the truck before taking out his miniature formula car and inserted into the top of the trailer.

 **=HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!=**

Fourze pulled the lever of his Driver to activate a finisher.

 **=NS MAGNET! LIMIT BREAK!=**

 **=FULL! FULL! FORMULA CANNON!=**

Formula Drive aimed his charged cannon and fired a blue laser at one of the Large Noise, sending it toppling to the ground.

 **TRAILER IMPACT**

The two shoulder cannons on Magnet Fourze detached and combined to form a big magnet.

Pulling the trigger, Fourze fired a charged ball of concentrated magnetism at the other massive Noise. " **RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!** " The attack sent the massive Noise crashing down on its twin.

"Ike Yoku!" shouted Formula Drive as the attacks died down.

"Hai!" The blue hair girl jumped high using her hammer similar to a pole vault maneuver. Flying into the air, Yoku prepared her hammer which charged with a large amount of electricity.

Back on the ground, Ixa R jumped a shorter height and smashed his hammer into the two large Noises to keep them down. The back of his hammer opened up and out came a cylinder that extended until it was at the length of a car.

"IKEEEEE!" shouted Yoku as she smashed her lightning hammer into the extended cylinder and the two Noises were skewered by the pile driver in Ixa R's hammer.

 **BLITZ DRIVER**

The impact could be felt as the road shattered and caved in before the Noise were shocked then they exploded in a big ball of fire. Yoku landed near the three Kamen Riders who watched as the large Noise disintegrated into ashes.

(End Song)

"Phew… That was exhausting!" shouted Formula Drive who relaxed after the exhausting fight.

"Don't relax now, Drive-sempai. We still have the Noise-Kaijin to…" Ixa R turned around to see Meteor leaning on the Tridoron along with Kabuto who just stood there with his arms crossed. Behind them were several scorched spots that appeared to be the post result of explosions.

"Master! You took care of the Noise Kaijin already?" asked Ixa R who was surprised that his teacher managed to deal with the Noise kaijin that would have normally give any Rider more trouble compared to the Noise.

"Yes." Kabuto simply responded.

"Thank goodness. I thought you and Meteor-sempai were going to need help." Ixa R said as he rested the massive hammer in his shoulder. Then he took out the Score plate to deactivate his synchronization with Yoku which also caused the hammer to deconstruct back into her gauntlets. "Oh well, at least we took care of the Noise."

"But the mission is still not over." Kabuto stated before he turned to Yoku was still armored. Then he turned to the other teenagers who joined the fight. "And we need to brief our two potential recruits."

 **=N MAGNET OFF!=**

 **=S MAGNET OFF!=**

Fourze returned to his base form and approached Kabuto. "All in a day's work, sempai!" proclaimed the space Rider as he rubbed the side of his head or helmet in this case before offering his hand. "And it's nice to finally meet you!"

Kabuto accepted the gesture and allowed Fourze to do his special handshake. "Pleasure to meet you too. Come on, our base is just ahead." Kabuto got on his motorcycle which transformed back into its original red motorcycle form. The others followed suit and got on their respective vehicles, but Yoku entered the passenger's seat with Drive.

As the four drove off to the Lydian Music Academy, they did not realize they were being observed by several figures who sat at the top of a nearby building.

* * *

"Seems like the attack was a failure." One of the figures said with a female voice.

"She is not going to be pleased." Another female voice said with an even tone.

"Yeah… but at least they have a fighting advantage. Though will it be enough when we face each other?" wondered a third female voice who had an older tone. "Oh well, let's get back to milady. She will need to hear about the new Symphogear user." The three left by jumping off the roof.

* * *

At the Lydian Music Academy, the five vehicles drove into a hidden entrance that allowed them to enter an underground parking lot. The Kamen Riders and Symphogear user left their vehicles and entered an express elevator located near them.

Inside the elevator after a couple of shouts at the sudden descent, the group were amazed by the numerous murals around them as the elevator continued to descend.

"Amazing…" Yoku said in awe.

"Yeah… There's so many murals!" exclaimed Fourze who looked at the numerous ancient paintings.

"We're near the base headquarters, everyone! The Commander will greet us when we get there." Ixa R announced for the first-timers.

"The Commander?! Oh man… But this is so sudden!" Yoku said with a worried look.

"This isn't like an interview." Kabuto stated with a blunt tone.

"*Chuckle* You'll be fine, Yoku. The Commander is actually pretty lax. You'll see." Drive assured the girl.

Then the elevator stopped its descent and the doors opened to reveal several party poppers and a welcoming party with a banner that was titled "Welcome Fourze, Meteor, and Yoku!" tied to the ceiling.

"Welcome to the Second Division! Headquarters of the protectors of Humanity!" announced Genjuro who wore the top hat again. At his sides were Ryoko who held an already popped party popper and Kanade who palmed her face and sighed.

Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor were dumbfounded by the welcome along with Yoku who also did not expect it.

The three's unanimous response was, "Eh?"

"Um Commander… Are you going to keep doing that every time there's someone new joining us?" asked Ixa R with an unsure tone.

"Yes I will! I don't want to scare off any potential recruits by putting them in some interrogation room!" stated Genjuro with a firm tone.

Ixa R turned to Kanade who just shrugged in defeat. "The boss is serious about that."

The commander laughed loudly before giving a carefree smile. "And think of this party as a celebratory congratulation to Tomari for bringing the Symphogear safe and sound!"

"Oh! Um… You're too kind, Commander!" The car based Kamen Rider bowed in respect to the Commander's praise.

"You can all deactivate your transformations. We're all friends here~!" Ryoko stated with her typical cheery tone.

"Understood, Miss Ryoko." Ixa R nodded in response and took out his Reverse Knuckle which triggered the armor's deactivation. The other Riders followed suit with Drive taking out his miniature car and pressing a button on the brace followed by an announcement.

 **=NICE DRIVE!=**

The Drive armor disassembled and disintegrated into light, revealing Shinnosuke who did not seem injured from the fight. Kabuto took out the red metal beetle in his belt buckle and the armor disassembled into hexagons. Then the mechanical beetle flew away. Meteor pushed in a lever on his Meteor Driver and the armor was engulfed in a blue light before dispersing to reveal Ryusei who appeared to be fine.

"Friends? I'll be all your friends! Starting with Mr. Belt!" proclaimed Fourze as he flipped all the red switches on his Driver up, causing a power down and deactivation of his Rider form. Gentarou bent down to Mr. Belt's screen and offered his hand.

"As much as I love to shake your hand, young man, I do not have hands." Mr. Belt apologized with a sad face.

"Oh. It's fine, then I'll shake sempai's hand!" Gentarou stood up straight and looked at Shinnosuke's eyes with a friendly smile. "My name is Gentarou Kisaragi! A second year at Amanogawa High and a founder of the Space Kamen Rider Club! I am also known as Kamen Rider Fourze!"

"Oh… Nice to meet you. I'm Shinnosuke Tomari. A detective of the First Division in the police. I'm also known as Kamen Rider Drive." Shinnosuke shook the second year's hand and was taken by surprise by his signature friendship handshake procedure.

Finishing the handshake off with a fist pound. "Now we're friends, Shin-sempai!"

"Eh? Shin-sempai?" asked Shinnosuke who was still taken aback by Gentarou's handshake.

"That's his way of becoming friends, Tomari-san. My name is Ryusei Sakuta. A second year at Subaruboshi High school and an honorary member of the Kamen Rider club. I'm also known as the Kamen Rider Meteor." Ryusei said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both! I am Genjuro Kazanari, commander of the Second Division! Nice work on finding the Kamen Rider, or Riders in this case, Akakishi!" Genjuro said with a smile. Then he turned to Yoku who was a bit scared of the large man. "And nice to meet you, Yoku. Professor Harley had spoken a lot about you."

"You know Harley jii-san?" asked Yoku who noticed that the commander mentioned the professor's name.

"Yep, I-"

Suddenly the commander was pushed away by Ryoko who took interest in the girl. "Let me talk to her, Commander! You're scaring the poor dear! Hello Yoku-chan. I'm Ryoko Sakurai! A good friend of your grandfather! It's a pleasure to finally meet you~!" The researcher closed in to a very close distance from her face to the teenage girl's.

Uncomfortable by the close distance, Yoku made a hesitant smile before responding. "O-oh. It's nice to meet you too, Sakurai-san!" After backing up, the blue haired girl bowed and stood straight before noticing she was glowing a bit. Then a light dispersed along with her Symphogear armor, returning her to her civilian form. Yoku opened her eyes and noticed the deactivated Relic crystal. "What the? The armor returned back to this gem."

"Are you all right, Yoku? Do you need to sit?" asked Shinnosuke with worry in his voice.

Yoku shook her head in denial of any negatives she felt. "I'm fine, Shin nii-san. Just a little tired." The blue haired girl turned to Ryoko and Genjuro and looked at the Relic she held. "I'm guessing you guys want this back?"

Genjuro held up his hand and shook his head. "You can keep it, Yoku. You are Ukonsavara's attuned after all."

"Attuned?" asked Yoku.

"We'll explain it later. Just promise to come to a meeting we're having tomorrow. We'll formally introduce you all to the team we currently assembled to deal with the Noise threat." Kanade stated after noticing the tired look everyone had. "You all look like you need rest."

"*Yawn* Now that you mention it… I do feel a bit sleepy." Gentarou said while rubbing his eye. The group also felt a sense of drowsiness in their bodies.

"I don't know if my eyes are deceiving me, but aren't you Kanade Amou?" asked Yoku which also caught Shinnosuke and Ryusei's attentions.

"Yep! The one and only!" responded the redhead with a smile.

"Wow! It's nice to finally meet a real life pop star!" exclaimed the blue haired girl with a look of amazement.

"Former… Former pop star." Kanade corrected the girl.

"Either way, it's an honor to meet you!" Yoku said with a smile.

Then a thud was heard and everyone turned to see Akakishi on the ground unconscious.

"Aka?! What's wrong? Answer me!" shouted Gentarou along with Yoku who both rushed to the unconscious redhead's side.

The redhead stirred with a groan. "Mm… Let me sleep for three more hours." Akakishi muttered with a drowsy tone.

"EEEEHHH?!" screamed everyone in the group except the Kanade, Tendou, Genjuro, and Ryoko as they fell in shock that the redhead simply collapsed from exhaustion.

"*Giggle* Seems like Aka-chan's already sleeping. Commander can you get him to his room?" asked Ryoko who turned to the older redhead.

Genjuro chuckled before lifting the younger redhead and placed him on his shoulder. "All right. We'll see you tomorrow, everyone!" shouted the Commander as he carried Akakishi away with Ryoko following him.

Then Ryoko turned around to say something. "Oh! And I hope to meet your other club members, Gen-chan!"

The delinquent second year bumped his chest before pointing the brunette researcher. "Yeah! I'll bring my buds! I'm sure they'll be impressed with this place!" Gentarou shouted back.

"Come on, Gentarou. We need to get home." Ryusei stated as he left for the elevator. Gentarou followed suit.

"Well Yoku… Today must have been a lot for you to take in."

"Yeah… I'm still kind of reeling from the shock, but I'm glad that I'll be able to help you and the others Shin nii-san!" said the girl with an excited tone.

"That's good to know! But you'll need some practice before you can wield your new powers properly." Shinniosuke stated with a smile. "Come on, let's get you home or Kiriko will have my head."

"Okay. See you later, Kanade-san!" Yoku waved before leaving with the detective.

"See ya later, kid!" Kanade responded as she watched the new arrivals leave the base. "Well we got some good news in a long while."

"Yes. And Kanade, I managed to contact him. He'll arrived in the city by next week." Tendou stated as he left Kanade's side so she can process the information.

"That's good to hear." Kanade smiled a bit at the news of whoever was arriving in the city.

* * *

At Akakishi's room in the Second Division Base, he was laid on a bed surround by a numerous amount of machinery that appeared to monitor his condition.

"How long does he have, Ryoko?" asked Genjuro as he watched Ryoko place a blanket over Akakishi's body.

"Just enough to last the year. The core in his body will cease around the end of that time frame." Ryoko stated without facing the spiky haired man.

"Any luck on the replacement?" asked the commander as he crossed his arms with concern evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, but no progress. We have already expended our resources in building the Ixa R system and the new Symphogears. There's not enough to build a new core for his body. I'm sorry, Genjuro." Ryoko said with uncharacteristically somber tone.

"It's fine, Ryoko. I just want Akakishi to enjoy his life while he still can." Genjuro walked out of the room with an even tone.

The brunette scientist placed her hand on the young Rider's head, patting it as his hair was brushed by her fingers. "It's truly unfair that your life will snuff out so soon, Aka-chan. I wish I could do more for you." Ryoko said with a sad tone before she kissed his forehead. "Good night, my little knight." Ryoko walked out of the room before closing the door.

* * *

(God Eater Ost: God and Man)

 _Instrumental_

Akakishi was seen laying on a tree in a ruined field covered in flames as his eyes reflected the night sky. He held his Reverse Knuckle but he appeared to be on his last legs since the light in his left eye was dimming.

 **Memories keep flooding in showing the paths I should've taken, but**

 **now that time has run away from me I cannot change a thing.**

The scene shifts to Eiji who lied on the ground of a hill staring at the same starry sky while gripping two halves of a Red Medal.

 **I remember how you'd counsel me with wisdom of the ages true:**

 **"Live your best life" you told me and "You walk the earth but once"**

Tsubasa sat on her motorcycle and looked up to the night sky while holding her relic necklace.

 **and now you've come, to see me once again,**

 **I feel safe at last; Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me.**

Tendou was seen looking at the sky on a cliff while the Kabuto Zecter sat on his shoulder.

 **If I could only travel back in time, to peaceful days gone by.**

A female with silver hair gazed at the sky from a mansion window with a look of melancholy.

 **But this is my price to pay: to not survive beyond this very day.**

The camera views Gentarou who was looking the starry sky with a smile.

 **Oh, the pain is lessened when you're near, there is no fear.**

 **I'm whole again as in days gone by, if only for a while.**

Kanade was seen standing on top of a roof while looking at the sky with longing eyes

 **But it hurts to have to leave you so, I don't want to go.**

Yoku was seen sitting on a bench stargazing with Shinnosuke who was laying on the meadow with smiles on their faces.

 **Could this sacrifice cost me my life?**

A man in a trench coat stood in an open field to watch the stars as he held a white tablet with an E.

 **Oh, just to live my life again, to treasure every little moment then,**

 **satisfied, I'd leave you all behind, accepting of my fate.**

Akakishi smiled a bit before slowly closing his eyes in peace as the light of his cybernetics slowly dim to black.

 **But I am full of grief, to leave this life so incomplete.**

 **My dream is coming to the end.**

Then a hand held his hand and he opened his eyes while feeling the energy it granted. He looked to see Hibiki with a relieved look before pulling him to his feet. Akakishi was taken by surprise but stood up with a smile. They turn to see their friends and allies approach with smiles on their faces as the dawn of morning came. The scene fades to a white.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _With new allies, the Second Division is in High Spirits_

"Let me introduce you all to the second Division!"

 _But with them, comes a new threat._

"Who are you?" asked Akakishi as he faced an unknown person.

 _The face of cruel reality shows as the new enemy is more than she seems_

"No… It can't be…" Akakishi realized the identity of the brunette in front of him.

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Ixa R: Project MODERN!**

"Now come along Akakishi. Your mother is waiting for you." The mysterious brunette smiled as she offered her hand to the somewhat injured redhead who sat in crater in a wall. Behind her stood two more silhouettes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Fourze and Drive now join the fight alongside Meteor! But as shown here they have access to their stronger forms different from any cannon feature that included them as side characters. But even the power of their stronger forms will not be enough to fight the Noise.**

 **Many thanks to BlazingEdge for his OC submission, Yoku Hikari!**

 **On another note… Damn it! They're shutting down the Kamen Rider Megaton Smash game on June 30! Just when I finally have gotten a team of Five Stars! That is not a cool move DMM!**

 **On a final note, I am still accepting Symphogear OCs but check chapter 2 for the submission format.**


	7. Chapter 6-1: Project MODERN Act I

Chapter 6: Project MODERN Act I

 **Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider Franchise and Symphogear belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to their creators.**

At an unknown location, a woman with blond hair sat at a long table and she talked on a phone with an unknown male who was speaking in fluent English.

"Solomon's Cane… What happened to the activation test of the Holy Relic we handed over?" asked the male.

"As reported, the test showed that complete relics need a significant level of phonic gain. It can't be done so easily." The woman responded in accented English before testing the abilities of the oddly shaped cane that the silver haired girl used to summon some Noise.

"Black Art… Unveiling the vanished prehistoric civilization technology and definitively make it be our own."

"It's all give and take. I appreciate for the support of your country. I will leave the next month's duck hunt and later successes to you."

"So, you absolutely have a mind to use me. If that's the case, let's see if your action matches this deal."

"Of course, I would do nothing less. As they always say, obedience is the key to longevity." The woman stated before hanging up. "How vulgar and disgusting. Just like his homeland." The woman spat in Japanese after setting up the deal she had. "No need to tell someone like him that Soloman's Cane had already been activated." The woman walked towards a spot where the silver-haired girl was seen tied up to some sort of machine along with another female who had dark brown hair and appeared to be unconscious. "Don't you agree, Chris?" The woman moved her hand to the silver haired girl who she addressed as Chris. "Are you in pain? You poor dear. Your hesitation got you into this mess."

Then the woman grabbed the girl's chin. "You were supposed to bring the boy and girl here after they took the bait. Not only did you fail, but also returned empty-handed too."

"This is necessary, right?" asked Chris who had a tamed tone despite how she acted earlier in the battle.

"What do you mean?" asked the woman though she knew the girl's next answer.

"I have to obey you if I want to see my wish granted, don't I?" asked the silver haired girl.

"Exactly, you have to accept me without a shred of doubt. Otherwise, I'd have to hate you." The woman pulled down on the lever activating an electrical circuit that non-lethally shocked the girl. She screamed in pain from the torture she received along with the brunette who was shocked awake from the pain.

"You're so cute, Chris. Only I can give you the love you deserve." The woman calmly smiled as if she took pleasure in torturing the poor girl. "Don't forget this, Chris. Pain is the only thing that can connect people's hearts. That's how it has always been."

"You may be right on that, ma'am." The brunette commented.

"Oh? It seems you're finally awake. Had a good sleep, dear?"

"Could do without the sudden wake-up shock." The brunette joked as if waving off the pain she just felt.

"Good, now let's eat together."

Chris looked as if she was happy to know that the woman was being merciful. But the woman made a sadistic smile before pulling the lever again, putting both females under the shock of electrical voltage. This left Chris unconscious, but the brunette female breathed heavily from the pain and was still awake.

"You know what to do." The woman untied the brunette's restraints and allowed her to crouch down to catch her breath from the torture session she shared with Chris. "I expect you and the other two to retrieve the boy this time. The power that he wields will put a chip in my plans." The woman ordered to the freed brunette.

The brunette stood up and nodded in confirmation with her orders. "Yes ma'am, but what if he resists?"

"Then you have full permission to do whatever is necessary, even if you have to bring his broken body here." The woman ordered with her smirk still present.

The female frowned from the orders she was given, but she had to comply. "Fine, but I don't think I will need to. I will hold up my end of the bargain as long as you hold up yours." Then the brunette left while leaving the blond woman alone.

"*Malicious Chuckle* I never expected her child could cause so much trouble for me… But that will change once I have him under my control…" The blond woman smiled cunningly.

* * *

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da/**

From a cloud of black ash, a young man with red hair walks out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He walks forward with the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he stops to the view of rocky cliffs and a starry night sky.  
 **  
/Tooku tooi basho e to/**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Akakishi follows her action and jumps towards the sky from the rocks. While Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes.

 **/Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku/**

Then Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of an armored man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **/Umare kita imi wo shiritakute/**

The scene changes to Hibiki who is staying to the sky at the Lydian Academy. Then an image of Kanade and Tsubasa fighting in the Zwei Concert incident appears in her mind.

 **/Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo/**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and an unknown male in a trench coat where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Eiji also watched Tsubasa except he was in the situation/observation room with Genjuro, Tendou, and the other members of the Second Division. Then Gentarou is shown walking the streets with his friends with Tridoron passing the group on a road. Noticeably, a girl with silver hair in a majenta dress also passed the group.

 **/Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou/**

Several colored chains wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look with chains of orange binding her. Tsubasa also is restrained in blue chains as her eyes closed. Yoku is also seen with yellow chains covering her and her chained hand reaches out.

 _Instrumental_

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and purple. He reaches out to the chained Hibiki who smiles at his appearance and she reaches out with her chains shattering. Tsubasa sees Eiji who reaches out to her and she reaches out to his hand with her chains shattering. Yoku's outstretched hand is grabbed by Shinnosuke who embraced her in a protective hug, causing her chains to break apart.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side.

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto/**

In a factory, Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists into each Noise in her way with practiced ease. Then Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki.

 **/Te wo nobashiterun da/**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Next, Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

Then Kamen Rider Drive crashes through some Noise before Yoku swings her hammer and smashes through several Noise in seconds.

 **/Nakusenai mono ni mukatte/**

The next scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form with an unknown female behind him.

Then Kamen Rider Fourze is shown with his Rocket Module active as he flies into battle.

Next came a shadowed figure with a cape and yellow lens with a feminine figure at his back with a blue visor.

 **/Kagayaita yume dake wo/**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her gauntlet.

 **/Taguriyosenagara/**

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

 **/Tooku tooi basho e to/**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off. The scene flashes and dies down to reveal Akakishi standing with Hibiki with their eyes staring off into the blue horizon. Behind them is Eiji with Tsubasa, and Shinnosuke with Yoku.

* * *

At Amanogawa High School, Akakishi had finished his classes along with Haru and Ran. The three were walking to the Space Kamen Rider club room with Akakishi wondering if the club was willing to come to the Second Division's headquarters. What he saw was the entire club with a man in a suit talking to each other.

"Mr. Ogawa?" asked Akakishi upon recognizing the man.

"It's good you're doing fine, Akakishi-kun. I was talking to the Space Kamen Rider Club about their trip to the Second Division. Good news is that there was a unanimous agreement with everyone." The four turned to look at the club members.

"Second Division KIIITAAA!" shouted Gentarou and Yuki while they raised their arms.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Ogawa. How about Yoku-san and Mr. Tomari?"

"Detective Tomari will join us, and Yoku will be with him at the base when we arrive."

"Um, what is this about?" asked Ran who was confused what was going on.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Shinji Ogawa, one of the agents of the Disaster Relief Second Division." The manager offered his hand as a friendly greeting.

"Oh, so you must be the ones fighting the Noise, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." Ran smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Likewise. It appears you two have already been somewhat briefed on what Akakishi does in our group. We will explain more when we get there." Ogawa said before he heard the ring of his phone and responded. "Yes, it's done? Good." Then he put away the phone into his breast pocket. "Speaking of which, your transport is ready and here. Let's go."

"Understood, Ogawa-san." Akakishi saluted to the older man who nodded in response.

"Wow, it's not even a week and you're already bringing us into a storm of craziness!"

The redhead turned to meet an older female with a black bob cut. "Um, sorry about that, umm… I don't believe we have properly met."

The young woman made a gesture with an expression of genuine surprise. "Oops, I forget about that! My name is Miu Kazashiro, the Space Kamen Rider Club's Chairman and a first year in college."

"Nice to meet you, Chairman. My name is Akakishi. You can call me by my full name or Aka."

"It's nice to meet you, Aka-kun. This is Shun, my boyfriend."

"Hey, the name's Shun Daimonji, any Rider who is a friend of Gentarou's is also my friend."

"Likewise, sempai." Akakishi smiled before nodding in respect to the young man.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" shouted Yuki who as the doorway along with the rest of the club.

"*Chuckle* Let's not keep everyone waiting." Miu walked forward with a queen-like aura but shared a friendly smile.

* * *

During the trip, Akakishi rode on his motorcycle along with Gentarou and Ryusei who rode their respective Rider Machines and drove along with the transport to the Lydian Music Academy. Upon reaching the Academy, the Club members did not expect that their destination was the school that specialized in music.

"So the Second Division base is the Lydian Music Academy? That's Incredible!" Yuki commented while still staring at the school.

"From my sources, I heard that the idol, Tsubasa goes here! Man, this is awesome!" JK stated.

"But why establish a base in a Music School? Is there a specific reason for it?" wondered Kengo who thought with an inquisitive look. The intellectual did had a point of the odd circumstances.

"You all can figure it out when we meet with the Commander." Shinji said to the group in a friendly manner.

The transport drove into the parking lot where the car parked in front of the main building entrance while the motorcyclists were guided to their own areas to park their bikes. The Space Kamen Rider Club entered the main building where Shinji led everyone into the high-express elevator. Along the way down, the club looked in awe at the ancient murals that cover the entire walls that surround the elevator.

"Whoa…" Ran looked as each of them.

Tomoko appeared to be the most awed member of the club with recognition in her eyes. "I've only seen photos of these murals in dilapidated conditions! But these look pristine!"

"Tomoko-sempai, do you know what these paintings are?" Haru asked the goth.

"These aren't any ordinary paintings, they're from an ancient civilization that had managed to master magic and create various objects of incredible power! I never thought I get to see these murals in such good condition!" Tomoko said with surprising glee.

"I never seen Tomoko this happy before." Shun muttered to Miu who nodded.

"It's quite disturbing." Miu agreed with a whisper.

Tomoko closed in on the redhead with a look of unbridled passion "You! Aka-whatever! You must tell me if you have mastered the Black Magic that the ancients have created and wielded! If you do not, I will curse you into oblivion!"

"Um… Sempai, I'm just the guy who fights the Noise. If you want to talk about Black Magic, Miss Ryoko will be more than willing to oblige." Akakishi said with a couple of sweat drops pouring from his face.

Then the young Rider was saved by the bell of the elevator.

"We have arrived, everyone." Shinji said to the group as the doors opened.

The club entered the base's main control center with amazement evident on their faces at the numerous monitors in the room.

"Whoa…" Yuki looked at the number of monitors present. "This place kind of reminds me of the Rabbit hatch!"

"Well everyone, let me welcome you all to the main headquarters of the Second Division! A group that is tasked with the protection of Humanity. And well… the usual stuff considering you guys have been in this business for a while." Akakishi said to the club with a friendly smile. "But… there is one thing that is bothering me…"

"What is it, Akakishi-kun?" asked Shinji who had a sneaking suspicion about the youth's question.

Akakishi turned to Shinji with a questioning and confused look. "Where's the Commander? He usually prepares a party to welcome everyone new."

"Apparently he's out." Shinnosuke said from his seat on the couch, catching everyone's attention.

"And who are you?" asked Kengo while thinking where he had seen Shinnosuke's face.

"Oh Shin-sempai! Did you arrive early?" asked Gentarou as he walked to the detective's side.

The detective stood up to meet his junior with a smile. "Yep. Been here for a while with my partner and Yoku."

Then the delinquent turned to his smarter friend and introduced the man as a friend. "Guys, this is Shin-sempai! He's a Kamen Rider like me and Ryusei!"

"Shin? As in Detective Shinnosuke Tomari? I read that he is one of the more public Kamen Riders!" Tomoko remembered that there was an influx of news that mentioned about a detective who revealed himself as a Kamen Rider.

"That is correct though you can blame my old chief for that leak. Nice to meet you all, I am Shinnosuke Tomari. A Detective and liaison of the First Division in the Police Department, and the Kamen Rider: **Drive**. And this is my partner, **Mr. Belt**." The detective gestured to the belt strapped on his waist which made a smile.

"It is also my pleasure of meeting you all! I am Krim Steinbelt, the second half of Drive! But you can also call me, Mr. Belt!" Mr. Belt introduced himself as the gentleman that he was.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" shouted the Space Rider Club members that had not met the two.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Did that belt… JUST TALK?!" shouted JK.

"Incredible! A Driver with a sentient AI!" said Kengo with an intrigued look.

"AWESOME!" Yuki exclaimed before mock saluting. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Belt!"

"*Laugh* Ah, to be young again." Mr. Belt said with an amused tone at the energetic reaction that the group gave.

"Yes~ Yes~ Mr. Belt here is quite a fascinating fellow, everyone." Then Ryoko entered the control room from a nearby door with Yoku following her. Noticeably, the younger girl with light blue hair was eating a bar of chocolate.

"Miss Ryoko!" Akakishi noticed the woman before giving a smile. Then he gave a questioning look. "Do you know where the Commander is?"

The brunette scientist gave his question a thought with her usual carefree expression. "He's meeting up with an old acquaintance, Aka-chan. And the Vice Commander is also out for now, so I'm in charge until either of them get back~"

Akakishi gave a breath of relief knowing both Commanders weren't MIA. "That's good to know, Miss Ryoko."

"So this is the Space Kamen Rider Club? My, what an impressive number of cuties~!" Ryoko smiled with her eyes closed. Then she placed her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out in pride. "My name is Ryoko Sakurai, the brains of the operation here. Nice to meet you all."

The club member returned the greeting introduced themselves respectively to the researcher.

"Aka-whatever said that you know about the murals we saw during our trip from the elevator. Is it true you discovered the magic of the Ancient Civilization?" asked Tomoko with eagerness.

"My, a fellow fanatic of Black Magic? Why yes, of course, Tomo-chan~! My research into their magic allowed me to create the Symphogears! Like Yoku-chan's here!" Ryoko pulled Yoku by the shoulders and presented the girl to everyone.

"H-Hey, the name's Yoku Hikari, and I'm glad to finally meet you all! *Nervous Chuckle*" The light blue-haired girl said with a timid smile.

"Sakurai-san said that you have something called a Symphogear. What is it?" asked Kengo who was curious about the object in question.

"Symphogear? Oh, you mean the Relics!" Yoku remembered before she took out a necklace with the magenta-colored crystal.

"A gem? What is so special about-" Yuki wondered before she yelped from being knocked away by the club's goth.

"What is this crystal? I feel something strong emanating from it." Tomoko took a closer look at the Relic crystal with curiosity. The girl moved her ear closer to the Relic crystal as if straining herself to hear whatever the object sung. "Not only that… but a faint tune?"

"Is she having those 'feelings' you tell us about, sempai?" asked Ran.

"Seems like it. That's how she figured out about the Fire Switch." Gentarou remembered about that moment when he first befriended the girl.

"So there is something special about this crystal, Nozama-san?" Kengo asked her.

"Yes. I'm just not sure why…"

Ryoko stared at Tomoko with a hint of surprise in her eyes. Then she smiled at the fortune meeting someone with such a rare gift. "My, you are quite gifted, Tomo-chan~ Not many can hear the voices of the Relics as sensitively as you. Not even I can hear them as clearly."

"The voice of the Relics?" wondered Kengo.

"Does it have something to do with Yoku-san's transformation?" asked Ryusei who remembered the events of last night.

"Correct! Ryu-chan!" Ryoko said with a smile while giving the martial artist a nickname that he didn't like if there was anything to go by his grimace. She took out a remote and pressed a button that revealed a screen which provided information on the Relic crystal in Yoku's possession. Then the crystal shifted to its activated state. "Symphogears are armors that draw from the fragments of Relics or objects that shaped the myths and stories we are very fond of hearing. The Relic that Yoku has in her possession is known as Ukonvasara."

"Ukonvasara… As in the magical weapon used by the Finnish thunder god Ukko?" Tomoko said with look of realization.

"Correct!"

"So it is safe to assume that this Ancient civilization that Tomoko is so interested in is also responsible for creating these Relics? And these Symphogears help us fight the Noise?" Miu intuitively guessed on the connection between the two.

"Spot on, Miu-chan. As your friends, Gen-chan and Ryu-chan, have experienced fighting the Noise, there is a noticeable gap in fighting them off, correct?"

"Yeah, I barely won the fight against those Noise Kaijin, Sakurai-san." Ryusei said with an honest tone.

"And that massive Noise took my magnet guns as if it was nothing! Even the finisher failed to kill it."

Ryoko smiled reassuringly. "But you two managed to hit them and defeat the smaller ones, so it is safe to assume that Cosmic Energy has an effect, albeit a small one. But your problems are shared with all the Riders who do not meet a certain specification."

"A certain specification? And what is that?" asked Kengo.

"An Aufwachen Wavelength Form." Ryoko answered while pressing the remote in her right hand which cause the main screen to reveal readings that pulse off the Relic Crystal. "The Relic crystals generate this particular wavelength that causes the Noise to become vulnerable. And when the Relic fragment is activated, it grants the user incredible power."

The brunette genius absorbed the information with his curiosity still at its peak. "I see… And what is the method of activation?"

"Songs." Ryoko simply responded which the Space Kamen Rider club gave dumbfounded looks. "As ridiculous as it sounds, songs are what activate these fragments of ancient weapons and objects. But each Relic only responds to a particular singer and song, so simply humming a tune won't work. We call these people who activated them, Attuned."

Then the nearby mechanical door opened and Hibiki ran in with a panicked look.

"Sorry I'm late! I needed to finish some homework, so- Eh?!" The amber-haired girl looked surprised at the sudden new faces she did not recognize. "Who are you all?"

Akakishi took the chance to greet his childhood friend. "Hibiki! I was wondering where you were, a few days ago."

"Aka! Do you know who these people are?"

"Them? They're from a Kamen Rider club that I accidentally found out while I enrolled into their school."

"School? So you're going to school now? Why wasn't I told?" asked Hibiki who obviously did not like that her friend was keeping secrets. She pouted at his supposed act of deception.

"Well, it was pretty sudden for me as well, Hibiki. Technically, I enrolled just yesterday. *Chuckle*" The redhead rubbed his head while smiling nervously.

Then Hibiki understood what he meant and let him off. "Oh! But it's nice that you already made a lot of friends so quickly! And I didn't know there were Kamen Rider clubs!"

"I didn't know either, but we managed to find two more riders. The delinquent-looking sempai is Gentarou Kisaragi who is also known as Kamen Rider Fourze. And the disciplined and stoic-looking sempai is Ryusei Sakuta who is known as Kamen Rider Meteor."

The delinquent in question approached the two with a friend look of eagerness. "Nice to meet you, Hibiki! My name is Gentarou Kisaragi, a founder of the Space Kamen Rider Club and the space Kamen Rider Fourze! I look forward to befriending you and the other Symphogears!"

"O-Oh, nice to meet you Gentarou-sempai! My name is Hibiki Tachibana! I hope to be a help to you and the others!" Hibiki smiled before she accepted the handshake, but she was surprised by how Gentarou did his signature friendship handshake.

"There! Now we're friends!" Gentarou smiled with a toothy grin.

Hibiki looked at her hand before nodding with a smile on her face. "Yeah!" The girl turned to see Ryusei approach her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tachibana-san. Though Akakishi-kun here had introduced me I would like to repeat just for good measure. My name is Ryusei Sakuta and I hope we can work together to protect humanity." The brunette offered his hand and Hibiki accepted his gesture and they also did the friendship handshake.

"Yeah! I hope so as- Eep!" Hibiki noticed Tomoko darkly glaring at her and the girl quickly let go his hand and ran behind Akakishi.

"Hm?" Ryusei turned around and noticed Tomoko glaring at Hibiki. "Tomoko, what did I tell you about scaring off girls?"

"Hmph, she was holding your hand too long." The goth replied. "I should be the only woman you can hold hands with that long."

Akakishi looked between the two with an awkward feeling in the back of his head. "Are you two in a relationship?" asked the redhead.

"No." Ryusei immediately replied with a small blush evident on his face.

"Not yet." Tomoko replied at the same time with a blush on her face.

The Space Kamen Rider club gave knowing looks at the evident feeling that the two share. Even some of the Second Division members looked amused.

"Aw~ Young love at such a young age. I hope for you two a happy and healthy relationship~!" Ryoko said with her usual carefree smile that somehow beamed brightly at the sight. "Though I hope a certain two to have such a relationship too~"

Hibiki gave a sweat drop at the comment. "R-Right, Ryoko-san." Then she turned to look at the other members before noticing Yoku wearing a necklace with a Relic Crystal. "Is she a new Symphogear user, Aka?" asked the amber-haired girl with a curious tone.

"Yep. Hey Yoku! This is my friend Hibiki and she's just like you, an Attuned!"

The blue-haired girl took notice and approached the two with a curious gaze, specifically Hibiki. "Just like me? Um… Well, I'm Yoku Hikari. W-What is your Symphogear's name? No wait! I-I mean, what is your name?"

"It's fine, Yoku-chan! My name is Hibiki Tachibana! And if I remember correctly, my Symphogear is Gungnir." Hibiki said while remembering the name of the relic she was attuned with.

"Cool, mine's Ukonbasa-Ukonda-Unkonma…hold on…*Ahem*" Yoku flushed from being unable to pronounce her Relics name. "Ukonvasara. S-Sorry, still getting used to the name." Yoku rubbed her head in embarrassment before noticing an odd thing about Hibiki. "Though there is something odd, I don't see a Crystal in your possession. Y'know, like this one?" The blue haired girl presented the Relic Crystal that hung around her neck.

"Well… The Gungnir fragments are actually inside of my body." Hibiki unbuttoned her collar to reveal the scar on her chest. She pointed at the scar shaped like the letter "F". "Right in here."

"Ouch, is there a reason why there are Relic fragments in your chest?" asked the blue-haired girl who cringed at how the fragments were embedded.

"Well-"

"I remember you now! You are that survivor from the Zwei Wing Concert! Hibiki Tachibana!" JK shouted while making a gesture at how he remembered seeing the girl's face. "I heard there were a bunch of unsavory rumors about you. But to meet you in person is certainly a change in perspective."

Akakishi grabbed his senior's shoulder with his left hand being a bit tense. "Excuse me, JK-sempai. Who said these rumors? I would like to have a word with them…" The redhead had a scowl that promised pain to whoever spoke ill of his childhood friend.

"C-Calm down, Aka! Those rumors died down two years ago! So there's no need to look for those idiots! Besides, I don't think Hibiki-chan wants you to beat up people on her behalf." The senior pointed out in order to reason with the redhead.

Akakishi turned to see Hibiki looked a bit worried and down. "*Sigh* Sorry about that, I just didn't want to see Hibiki sad that's all. But I won't forgive the ones who decided it was even a good idea to spread those rumors. I hope they-"

"Stop it, Aka. Words are just words, even if they hurt. I went through some rough times, but what kept me going was Miku and you and my friends. I enrolled in Lydian to ask Tsubasa-san what happened to you. But you came back to me on the day you left us. So I am happy that you are back!" reasoned Hibiki with a small smile.

"Hibiki… You're right, we shouldn't be dwelling on bad memories!" Akakishi nodded with smile on his face once more.

Then Gentarou pulled the two in a hug with tears streaming down his face. "*Sniff* That… is the most touching chat I have seen between childhood friends! This Kisaragi is glad to have you two as buddies!"

"Eh? Um, sempai… Why are you crying when it should one of us?" asked Hibiki who was as bewildered as Akakishi.

Yuki smiled at the scene and approached the two. "Don't worry about it, Gen-chan has a habit of crying whenever he watches touching moments and learns about people's inner turmoil. Just ask Shun-sempai here."

"Yep, he cried like a water fountain when I told him about my issues. He's always that kind of guy! *Laugh*" Shun chuckled in good nature about the day he finally met someone he could call a good friend.

"Oops! Before we forget, let us introduce ourselves to Hibiki-chan here!" Miu stated with authority as chairman of the Space Kamen Rider Club.

* * *

After certain amount of time and introductions, the door to the express elevator opened to allow Commander Genjuro and a man at a similar age walk in on the young group who was chatting about.

Hibiki took notice and waved her hand to the red haired commander. "Master!"

"Commander, you're finally back!" Akakishi greeted the man. "What were you doing?"

"Just picking up an old friend of mines." The commander gestured to the other man in the leather jacket. "So, we finally meet the Space Kamen Rider club! I am Genjuro Kazanari, commander of the Second Division!" Then he turned his head and recognized a certain member. "And, it's nice to finally meet you, Kengo. If your father was still here, he would be proud to see you strong and healthy."

"You knew my father?" asked the intellectual with a surprised expression.

"Of course! *Proud Laugh* He's an old space mission acquaintance of mines, Kengo. As well as a friend to this gentleman you all should meet." The commander gestured to the man who arrived with him.

Akakishi widened his eyes in recognition of the middle-aged man. "Master Oki!" The redhead ran forward eagerly to meet the older man. "Did you just got back to Japan?"

"Yep! Good to see you're still kicking, kid!" said the man as he ruffled the redhead's hair.

"Hey Aka-kun, who is this?" asked Yuki who felt she knew the man from somewhere.

The redhead in question turned around with a bright smile. "Oh, that's right, you guys don't know about him. This is one of my mentors, **Kazuya Oki**. A former astronaut from a program of NASA's, and the first Space Kamen Rider."

"Eh? The first Space Kamen Rider?" asked JK with amazement in his tone.

"That's right! The Kamen Rider who has reached to the dream that is space itself! I am Kamen Rider Super 1!" The older man did a pose by leaning on his right leg, lifting his right arm vertically, and crossing over his left arm under horizontally. "But you can call me… Kazuya or Oki-san!"

"Awesome! To finally meet the first Space Kamen Rider is an honor!"

Gentarou approached the older identified Rider with friendly look in his eyes. "Nice to meet you Super-sempai! My name is Gentarou Kisaragi, also known as Kamen Rider Fourze!"

"Nice to finally meet you too, Gentarou. I heard about you from the Commander here, but to finally meet the next generation Space Rider fills me with pride!" The man laughed loudly with cheer evident in his voice.

"And I will gladly accept that pride, Super-Sempai!" The delinquent bumped his chest and pointed at the older Rider.

"Where you also responsible for building the Rabbit Hatch, Oki-san?" asked Yuki who looked enthusiastic at finally meeting another astronaut.

"Yep! Kengo's father brought me on board to build that base on the moon as a sort of test of the Cosmic Energy's ability to create wormholes. And I was definitely happy that the test was a success! Though…" The older Rider turned to Kengo with a somber look. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your father, Kengo-kun. His death affected me as much as the loss of the friends I made over the years."

Kengo looked surprised before shaking his head. "If it was the old me, I would have told you to leave me alone. But… after meeting Gentarou and the others, I didn't let that weigh me down. Oki-san, I want to continue my father's work, so that one day we can finally meet the Presenters!"

"Kengo… Thanks, it takes a lot off my shoulders to hear you say that." The man smiled in relief. "I heard from Commander Genjuro that he lost the Rabbit Hatch's signal. Did it really get destroyed?"

The Space Kamen Rider Club gave unhappy looks which answered the question. Gentarou gave a brave face to confirm the veteran's suspicions. "Yes, Kazuya-sempai! The Rabbit Hatch was destroyed. I'm sorry we couldn't save it."

The man gave a disappointed look about the moon base's destruction, but he smiled suddenly and placed his hand on Gentarou's shoulder. "It's fine, shonen. The base can be rebuilt and I'm glad no one died in that ordeal. In truth, I should be the one saying sorry. We did leave you all to deal with our mess."

"…" Gentarou gave a bow and stood straight with a relieved smile on his face. "Thanks Sempai, I'm feeling better already!"

"Wait, do you really have the resources to build a new Rabbit Hatch?" asked Kengo with a hopeful tone.

"Wait… That means we can go back to the moon!" cheered Yuki. "I can't wait to go stargazing with everyone again!"

"*Ahem* I'm glad to see that you all have become happy of hearing that your moon base could be rebuilt, but I fear things aren't going be that simple."

"The Commander's right. With the trouble we have with the Noise, it will delay our plans for a trip to the moon."

The rider club gave knowing looks before turning to the adults with firm looks. Then Miu stepped forward with an aura of grace and authority. "Then we'll help the best we can! As Chairman and Founding member of the Space Kamen Rider Club, I, Miu Kazashiro, wish to lend our support to the Second Division in the coming battles!" Then she offered her hand in a handshake to prove their willingness to assist.

Genjuro, Kazuya, and Ryoko looked happy that the club members were willing to help them in their fights. The red-haired Commander walked forward with a smile and a nod. "Thank you, Kazashiro-san. I hope for a great help from you all." The man shook her hand, but he was surprised the she later did the friendship handshake that he had seen Gentarou use on Shinnosuke.

After the ending fist bump, Miu smiled brightly with a resolute nod with her head. "There, we're friends now."

"Friends? *Laughs* My, that's quite a unique way of providing us with help!" laughed Genjuro who felt the serious mood lighten with a smile on his face.

"Yes~ Yes~ This is definitely a start to a healthy friendship. And… I get more assistants to help with my experiments!" Ryoko brought Yoku, Yuki, Ran, and Tomoko into an embrace before dragging them to her lab in the Second Division Base.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?" asked Ran who was bewildered at the scientist who was dragging her and most of the Space Kamen Rider Club's female members.

"To my lab, silly~ All of you cuties are now my assistants!" Ryoko said with a happy tone with a hint of eagerness.

"Sakurai-san, I still have a few more questions about the Symphogears. Is it okay if I come with you?" Kengo asked with an interested look about the Second Division's means of handling the Noise.

"Sure, Ken-chan~ The more the merrier!" Ryoko smiled with a look in her eyes that gave Kengo the shivers. But he shrugged it off as nothing but her teasing personality.

Akakishi watched as the group went off to Ryoko's lab, and he realized about something. "Commander, where is Master Tendou? Shouldn't he be here right now?"

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit strange that he hasn't returned yet. I'll give him a call." The commander took out his phone and tapped on the quick-call to Tendou's cell.

* * *

In a certain location, a phone rang underneath a pile of rubble. Upon a distant view, the area looked as if a major battle occurred and decimated more than half of the building that the pile of rubble was in. Then the rubble shifted before Tendou lifted the rocks on top of him off. Then he reached into his pocket and took out his phone which displayed the caller ID that was calling him.

"Commander. What do you need?" answered the stoic man who stood up and patted off the dust that was still on his clothing.

"Where are you Tendou? Did you get caught up in something?"

"Nothing really." The vice commander replied as a piece of debris fell near him.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." The commander deadpanned. "I'll send Akakishi to your location."

"No need, whoever attacked me is gone now. Though I fathom enough that the attacker is the same one in league with that girl in the Nehustan armor."

"Either way, your disciple is worried sick about you. So just rendezvous with him and we can sort out what happened."

"…" Tendou placed his back to a wall and thought for a moment about the situation at hand. If he didn't accept any assistance, then his attacker would return to finish him off. And there is the danger of the attacker being more than one, so he would be left in a tight spot and likely captured. But if he were to accept the assistance, then Akakishi would be put in danger. The goal of the girl in the Nehustan armor was to capture both Hibiki and Akakishi. So that was another risk to consider. "Very well, but send in Tomari, Hikari, and Oki in his stead. I have a feeling my attacker is more than one. Use my phone to track down my location."

* * *

The crimson-hair commander complied with a nod. "Understood. Shinji, get Tendou's location down! He's in trouble!"

"What?! Master Tendou is in trouble? But how?!" asked Akakishi with a panicked look. It was no surprise that the man looked for trouble or trouble would find him. But the man always managed to come out on top.

"He is thinking that this may be the same attacker from a week ago! Shinnosuke, Yoku, and Kazuya. Prepare for battle!" Hibiki and especially Akakishi were surprised that they weren't going to be involved in the rescue mission.

"Eh?! But Master! Why can't Aka and I come?" asked Hibiki.

"You only trained for a couple of days, Hibiki. If this is the same opponent from a few days ago, I don't want to put you at risk." Genjuro said with a reasonable tone.

"But what about Aka?"

"He will stay here with you-" The commander glanced for a moment and noticed the youngest Rider was missing. "Oh no, don't tell me…"

* * *

Outside of the base, the redhead wore his helmet and drove off at a high speed to the location where his master was using the location software that the man in question installed into his bike in the event of the Red Beetle Rider going MIA. The bike managed to trace Tendou's most likely location and Akakishi drove into the area where it was one of the more deserted areas due to common Noise sightings in it. As the young Rider drove through the abandoned district of empty or heavily damaged buildings, a silhouette with an orange eye observed him from on top of one of the buildings.

* * *

"The target's here, just as you predicted," said the silhouette with a stoic female voice as she placed her right hand over the headphone on her right ear.

"Good, though I never actually thought that he would come alone." A female responded with a weary tone.

The silhouette's eye took notice that there were two more vehicles closing in on the Akakishi. The first vehicle was obviously the Tridoron which was followed by a motorcycle which appeared to be a heavily customized white Harley-Davidson FLH-80 Classic with blue tints.

"It appears he didn't come alone. Though it is quite confusing why he would go in further than his comrades."

"If I know one thing about the kid, he isn't one to wait when one of his masters is in danger. Stall them with **Birth**. I'll capture the boy." The female said with a hint pride of the redhead's nature.

"Understood. You heard that, **Birth**?"

"Yes, who do you wish to engage?"

"The one in the Red car. It looks… _familiar_ …"

"Very well, I'll fight other rider. Remember, the plan is to stall them until **Blade** has Akakishi in her custody. Is that clear, **Chaser**?"

"Yes." The female silhouette nodded before taking out an odd looking gun and smashing it into the building she was standing on. The building was surprisingly cut into several, clean pieces as a result, causing a large number of debris fell towards the road below.

* * *

"What the?!" Shinnosuke was surprised by the sudden collapse and slammed the brake before the Tridoron was pancaked by the falling debris of what was once a building. The same debris separated Kazuya from the detective as he had to swerve out of the danger of the falling pieces of the former building.

Yoku looked surprised by the sudden fall. "I'm sure buildings falling apart isn't normal, Shin-nii san!"

"This means that the enemy has already found us! Be careful, everyone!" warned Mr. Belt. "Kazuya-san! Are you all right?"

* * *

"I'm fine, guys! But I'm cut off from you three!" Kazuya radioed in from his side. "Though whoever attacked us won't stop there." Then he got off his motorcycle and looked around his surroundings with a cautious look. From out of the shadows a massive drill flew at his seemingly exposed back.

* * *

Akakishi stopped his driving upon hearing the sound of the falling building and noticing a large dust cloud formed from where he was a few minutes.

"What happened over there?" wondered the redhead as he raised the visor to his helmet.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down. Otherwise the enemy may get the drop on you." A female voice warned Akakishi

The redhead gave a look of surprise and turned to see a brunette young woman who wore a black leather jacket, a navy blue polo shirt, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of worn leather boots. "Who are you?" asked Akakishi as he got off his motorcycle and prepared to fight.

"Not anyone important. Just here to escort you, Akakishi. Or do you prefer Aka?" The mysterious brunette smiled.

But the redhead in question felt his instincts telling him this woman was dangerous. "Are you in league with a girl with silver hair? If so, then I am not coming without a fight." Akakishi gave a glare at the woman who he considered to be an enemy at the moment.

"*Sigh* I didn't want to do this, I actually hoped you would just follow me without any reason to go throwing punches. But if I were in your shoes, I would also fight." The woman scratched the back of her head while sighing.

Then Akakishi responded by charging in and attacking the woman with a left hook. But the woman appeared to anticipate the attack and leaned back as Akakishi flew over her. The woman twisted her body and brought her right leg up to kick the redhead who was caught in an open position.

"Tch." Then Akakishi blocked the attack with while twisting his body to punch the kick. Then he threw himself back a distance by landing on the ground away from the opponent. Then he charged the woman once again with a short-second tactic to fight her. He zig-zagged before bringing his right leg up with a roundhouse kick to the brunette's midsection. But the woman brought her left arm up to guard against the kick which had incredible power if the sound of impact was any indication. However, Akakishi twisted his body into a right spin with his left arm ready to punch. Then he stomped right leg forward within the range that he could punch the woman in the face. With a roar he swung and threw his fist forward. But the woman who was knocked off balance by the roundhouse kick only smirked before she slammed her right foot down and tilted her body to dodge the punch within an inch distance. The result was Akakishi's fist missing its target and the woman's face receiving a scratch on her face.

" _What?!_ " Akakishi's eyes widened as he was now open to a counter.

The woman still smiled and prepared her own fist. " _My turn._ " She swung forward and landed a punch on the redhead's stomach which threw him off his feet. Then the redhead flew bit before crashing into a nearby wall.

Akakishi slowly got up and spat a little blood before looking at the female who was planning to kidnap him. " _Who is she? She fought me as if she knew what I was going to do next. Now that I look at her closely, her face almost looks familiar… But why?_ " Another thing that Akakishi had to worry about was his back that nearly broke from the impact and his stomach's internal bleeding from the punch.

"You've gotten better, Akakishi. You would have knocked me out if I hadn't dodged that punch." The brunette smiled at his skill as if she fought him before. She wiped away a small amount of blood from the small cut she received from the redhead.

The redhead's eyes widened when he heard her words and saw a male with the same shade of brown hair with the same familiar smile. "No…It can't be…" Akakishi coughed as he struggled to get up from the powerful hit he received from fighting the unknown female.

The woman approached him and offered her hand to him. "Now come along Akakishi. Your mother is waiting for you."

"Mother? I… I don't have a mother…" muttered Akakishi as he tried to stand up.

"You really caused us a lot of trouble… Kazuma Kenzaki." A male voice said. The young woman looked surprised before turning her head to see Souji Tendou who may not be in the best condition, but he looked ready to fight.

"Master!" shouted Akakishi who was surprised at the man's appearance.

The brunette simply smiled at how she was figured out by red beetle rider. "So you figured it out, Tendou. What gave me away?"

"The Kabuto Zecter acted a bit odd when you appeared in front of me. At first, I waved it off as nothing more than its excitement, but… I immediately deduced that you may have been someone we know because this wasn't the first time my Zecter acted like this." Tendou explained as the red mechanical beetle flew in circles around the female identified as Kenzaki.

"*Chuckle* The little guy is pretty fond of me since we are fellow beetles." The young lady raised her hand to allow the mechanical beetle to land on it. The robot chirped happily on reuniting with her. "So I guess you already know what Project MODERN is, right?"

"Project MODERN? What is she talking about, master?" asked Akakishi as he stood up with a bit of difficulty.

"The data we recovered from the data retrieved by Kamen Rider Hibiki details the mysterious project known as MODERN. The main goal of the project is to create relics through the means of fusing the fragments of Relics into the systems and bodies of Kamen Riders. Or to forcibly introduce Aufwachen waves into the systems. Kamen Rider Blade was used as a guinea pig for these experiments and became the very person standing before you and me."

"Right on the dot, Tendou. And my… 'benefactor' gave me a more than enough of a reason to 'escort' Akakishi." Tendou noticed that Kenzaki clearly showed a hint of distaste for this benefactor of hers.

"Whatever your goals are, Kenzaki. I will not let you kidnap my student." Tendou stretched his arm out as the Kabuto Zecter flew towards his open hand. He grabbed the metal beetle and prepared to slot it into his belt buckle. "Henshin!"

 **=HENSHIN=**

Hexagons were generated and fused together to form a set of power armor with the helmet having a blue lens and a beetle-like design. The bulky set of armor showed a beetle emblem with the name of the defunct organization known as ZECT. The bodysuit underneath the armor plates were actually a unique form of elastic armor with smaller hexagons comprising of the suit's form.

The brunette woman looked a bit sad before sighing with her eyes closed. "I wanted to avoid fighting you, Tendou. But it can't be helped." Kenzaki took out a magenta colored crystal card and sang a hymn.

 _Herba Caliburn Tron~_

Light poured from the card and created a belt that attached to her waist as armor formed over her body. Kenzaki slotted the card in and the buckle changed to show a spade upon the insertion of the card. A tiara and a headset formed and attached to her head with her eye color turning into a ruby red. A navy blue dress that formed over her body and ended with an overlapping skirt with a frilly back skirt. A silver metal chestplate attached to her chest along with a pair of large shoulder plates with spade marks that formed and connected the sleeves which had metal wrapping over the sleeve's end. Then armored gloves covered her hands and bronze bangles formed on her wrists. A set of metal greaves and boots formed on her feet and blue leggings formed on her legs. A sword known as the Blay Rouzer constructed itself at her left hip.

Akakishi was shocked at the form that his former male sempai transformed into. "No way… That form is a Symphogear!" Then the redhead remembered what he could make out from the hymn she sang. "Master… The Relic she's attuned with is…"

"The Golden Sword of the Victorious." Kabuto finished with his ever-calm tone.

(Insert OST: Blade Brave)

"Kenzaki…this fight makes it our 500th." Kabuto stated with a firm tone.

"That's right, we have 149 wins, 150 losses, and 201 draws in your favor. Be careful, I might overtake you." The brunette teased with a confident smirk.

The red beetle-themed rider nodded in response. "We will see, Kenzaki." He stated with a hint of eagerness.

The two collided with their weapons, a sword vs. an axe, drawn. Kabuto swung his ax at Kenzaki and she dodged the attack by side-stepping it. Then she swung her sword at the red-beetle Rider with the intent of slashing his torso. Kabuto reacted quickly and jumped back to avoid getting hit despite wearing reinforced armor.

Then Kenzaki sang a few lyrics causing two solid-light cards to form behind her. The cards fused into her body and the sword charged with electricity. Then she swung the sword created an energy of lightning that flew in Kabuto's direction.

 **LIGHTNING SLASH**

The armored Kamen Rider dodged the attack though the it managed to slice a part of his exterior shoulder pauldron off. The wave cleaved a building behind them in half, causing it to collapse.

"You managed to dodge that, that's quite impressive, Tendou."

Kabuto changed the grip he had on the Kunaigun and aimed his gun at the converted Symphogear user. He fired shots at her, but she sliced the bullets with ease. "Remember this is still a battle, Kenzaki. Talk will only be a distraction."

"Hmph, same as ever. Actions before words. Then again, I'm not one to talk!" shouted an eager Kanzaki as she charged in with her sword at the ready.

Kabuto changed his grip once again and wielded his weapon in its ax form and swung it to intercept the attack that Kanzaki swung. The collision created a shockwave that blew apart the dust around them. Then a clashing of blades took place with the two veterans of battle trying to overpower the other.

Akakishi brought his hands up and grit his teeth from the shockwaves and clashes that two of his seniors were performing.

" _Kenzaki-sempai… What happened that caused you to become like this? And who else has suffered from these experiments that Master mentioned?_ " Akakishi thought with worry evident on his face. Then his eyes widened after remembering that there may be more.

(Pause OST)

"Akakishi, do you copy?" Akakishi heard the voice of the Commander in his left artificial ear.

"Commander? Yes, I copy!"

"Good, you're all right. What is going on?"

"Master Tendou is fighting Kenzaki-sempai, but… Sempai is now a she."

* * *

At the base, Ryoko and the other members of the Kamen Rider Clubs had returned to the situation room after learning that the vice commander was in danger and Akakishi ran off to help him. With the researcher's help, they managed to get a feed on the current situation with the surprise of who Tendou was fighting.

"A woman with Spade armor?" wondered Aoi.

"Not just any woman in armor… If Akakishi said was true, then Tendou is facing a subject of Project MODERN."

"My, I never thought the subject's gender would be changed so drastically after being infused with the Aufwachen Waveform." Ryoko said with a calm face with a curious gaze.

"And there may be more judging by these signals we're getting." Sakuya said as he analyzed the other two signals that could be identified in the area. "All three are unidentified Relics!"

"Well, I know Kenzaki-sempai is Attuned with the relic Caliburn!" Akakishi reported before he grunted in resistance from the large amount of shockwave that the fighting was producing.

"Caliburn?! So someone else managed to find it before us…" Genjuro remembered Yusuke reported that he couldn't find any remnant of the first sword of the past king of Britain.

"It is quite fitting since Kazuma-chan is a King~ *Giggle* Though would she be considered a queen now?" Ryoko said with an off-topic remark.

"…We can worry about that later, Ryoko. I need to think of a plan to get Akakishi out of danger." Genjuro stated while contemplating on how to pull the youngest Rider out of danger.

"I will do it, Shishou!" shouted Hibiki as she stepped forward.

"Hibiki-"

"I know I can't fight since I only trained under you for a few days, but I can get Aka out of danger! He's my precious friend! A friend I need to protect!" announced Hibiki with a firm look.

Gentarou gave a smile and joined her stance. "I want to help as well! Any friend of mines in a pinch is my responsibility to help him out!"

Ryusei also stood at the two's side. "We may not be ready to help a veteran out, but we are willing to rescue our friend!"

Genjuro thought their words through his head and nodded in agreement to their request. "… Very well, you three. I deem you all as the temporary extraction team for Akakishi! Now get him out before the fighting gets frantic!"

"Yes sir!" responded the three.

In the background, Ryoko made a small frown before smiling mysteriously as she took out a remote from her coat and pressed a button.

* * *

Back at another battle site, Kazuya landed a far distance from the flying drill that attacked him. His instincts took control at the last second and he quickly jumped out of the weapon's way before it could hit him.

"Wait, that drill." Kazuya said with a hint of recognition after dodging the drill attack.

The drill flew back onto a mechanical crane that was attached to an arm. The figure walked out to reveal a female cyborg with several gatchapon marks all over her plating. Her head had a metal plating where her ears were supposed to be. Her legs were obviously mechanical with a pair of matching shin guards. On her waist is a belt with a buckle that shared similarities to a gatchapon machine. On her collar there was a noticeable Relic Crystal that was activated. "Oki-san." The brunette said with a blank look.

"Goto?! No way, you've also become a subject of Project MODERN?!"

"…Just give up Akakishi and no one has to get hurt." Goto said as she prepared to fight the Showa Rider.

Kazuya gave a troubled face before he gritted his teeth and entered a fighting stance. "Goto… I'm sorry, but my disciple won't be used by whoever is using you. I will defeat you here and get to him."

"… Good, I don't like this as much as you, so defeat me, Super 1!" shouted Goto as she fired her drill again.

Kazuya stood his ground and deflected the heavy drill that flew at him out of its planned trajectory. "Very well! Ikuzo!" The older man summoned a belt which constructed itself onto his waist. Then he made several gestures before holding his hands together with fingers curled out and pushing them out. Then he turned them clockwise to unlock something. "Henshin!"

The sphere split open and an energy disk spun out a solidified form of light that formed over the astronaut's body. The solidified light formed armor plating and a helmet over his face that took on the features of a firefly. The light died down and veteran Rider stood before Goto and did his well-known stance by leaning on his right leg, lifting his right arm vertically, and crossing over his left arm under horizontally.

"Kamen Rider… Super 1 has entered to fight!" announced Super 1 as he charged at Goto ready to end the fight quickly.

* * *

At Shinnosuke and Yoku's side, they got out of the Tridoron and looked around for whoever attack them. In case for a surprise attack, Shinnosuke had Mr. Belt on his waist and he held the Speed Shift car in his right hand. Yoku gulped a bit as she held her Relic Crystal in her shaking right hand.

"Yoku…"

"Y-Yes!?" Yoku answered nervously as she turned to her guardian.

"Calm down, you won't be good in a fight if you start acting nervous now."

"B-But, this is the first time I heard that we would be fighting people! Isn't it normal to be scared?"

"Yes, but we can't let that fear control us. We need to be as calm as possible and shift our mental gear into top performance. So eat that chocolate bar you have been saving in your pocket."

"O-Okay, Shin-nii san." Yoku reached into left pocket and pulled out an unwrapped chocolate bar and carefully pulled the wrapper to reveal the chocolate. She took a bite and smiled with a relaxed look at the sensation of the sweet taste in her mouth.

"Feel better?"

Yoku let out a small breath of relief "Yeah…" Then the blue-haired girl turned her head and noticed a woman in a black dress with her right eye covered by a broken mask. The dress appeared to have metal part and characteristics of a kimono. But the skirt was more of European design with the back being a part of the skirt frames normally used in past England. On her chest was an activated Relic Crystal. "Who is she?" Yoku asked in fear at the appearance that young woman had.

"That gun…Where did you get that?" Shinnosuke asked the female.

"Unless… you're Chase aren't you?" asked Mr. Belt.

"Eh? What do you mean, Belt-san?" asked the Detective.

"Do you… know who I am?" The female asked with a blank tone.

"Snap out of this, Chase! You're not a puppet anymore! You're a Kamen Rider, a friend!" reasoned Shinnosuke with a pleading look.

"A friend…? Sorry, but I need to know who I am. She told me that she will tell me if I fight you! If you don't want to get hurt… then fight." Chase said with a melancholic tone.

"She…?" wondered Yoku.

"Chase…I understand. Belt-san, my brain is at top gear!" shouted the detective to his partner as he lifted up the Speed Shift Car.

"Very well…Forgive us, Chase. _START YOUR ENGINE_!" announced the A.I. as the activation tune was heard.

"Henshin!" shouted Shinnosuke as he shifted the lever of the speed shift car.

 **=DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!=**

The armored formed and the detective became Kamen Rider Drive: Type Speed. The red sports car-based Kamen Rider leaned on his right leg. "Let me take you along for a ride!" Then he charged at the amnesiac.

"…" Chase responded silently before charging at the two with her weapon raised like a sword.

* * *

Back at the site of battle between Kamen Rider Kabuto and former Rider Kenzaki, the two made one last clash that sent them both off their feet. The two landed a fair distance from each other and now circled around, planning their next move.

"Cast Off!" announced Kabuto as he pulled the Zecter's horn to the right side.

 **=CAST OFF!=**

Then the bulky armor that covered him flew off in pieces, revealing the slim, red armor that Kabuto had when he arrived in the battle last night. The horn then attached to the mask plate followed by an announcement to show that the small transformation was complete.

 **=CHANGE: BEETLE!=**

"Seems like our warm up just finished." Kenzaki said with a smile before her eyes widened and she gripped her head in pain.

Akakishi looked surprised as his senior looked like she was in pain. "Kenzaki-sempai?! What's wrong?"

"Not… Now…! Don't… Don't make me turn into that now! AAAGGGGHHH!" screamed the woman as her body suddenly levitated and sparked with energy and then cards flew out of her Spade buckle. On her arm, a box device formed and one of the cards flew into the slot.

" **ABSORB QUEEN!** " The box announced.

Then a card with a gilded scarab beetle slid into the card section of the box, causing a reaction of golden light on the Symphogear with a spade covering the window screen of the box.

" **EVOLUTION KING!** " Then the second announcement confirmed the transformation.

Then the floating cards absorbed into Kenzaki's form, creating a new set of armor that had turned her blue base form into a gold royal form. Her legs gained greaves that covered up to her thighs with crests that represent different creatures. Her arms gained gold and ebony gauntlets with similar crests and her shoulders were now armored with crests displayed parallel from each other. Her chestplate turn into a golden color with a blue covering the center plate along with a golden scarab beetle in it. The center piece noticeably had the shape of a Spade. Then her headphones while keeping the tiara which turned gold transformed into a headset that had black triangular parts with large golden Spades on both. The skirt of her dress remained, but the back part gained a thin layer of gold armor plating.

Kenzaki landed on her armored feet and opened her eyes before narrowing them in the after-effects of pain. She was catching her breath while sweating from the forced transformation. The brunette looked at her armored hands with shock and fear. "No…"

Akakishi still looked worried about the woman since she still was his sempai. "Sempai! Are you-"

"Don't come near me!" shouted Kenzaki in a warning tone, causing the redhead to once again be taken aback. "I told her this form wasn't stable! But she didn't listen and forced me into it!" The brunette gave an angry scowl that showed her change in attitude.

"Kenzaki, remember we are still fighting." Kabuto stated with his arms crossed. "But it appears I need to get serious as well."

Kenzaki looked at Kabuto with a surprised expression. "Don't do it, Tendou! If you fight me while I am in this state, I could actually kill you!" warned the brunette.

"Then I just need to survive." Kabuto reasoned as he held his left hand out. Then a silver, but smaller mechanical beetle flew through a distortion in space. But this beetle appeared to be a lever and button. Kabuto grasped the beetle and attached it to the left side of his hip. " **Hyper Cast Off!** " Then he moved the lever of the beetle.

 **=HYPER CAST OFF!=**

Kabuto also glowed with power and his armor took on a new form. The chestplate gained a new layer that was silver and red. His arms and legs gain a matching set of gauntlets and greaves with his gloves turning red and his fingertips covered in silver armor. The shoulders held covers to cooling vents in the armor. On Kabuto's back, a pack that was shaped like a beetle's wing shell formed. The metal horn on his mask turned in a larger form and Kabuto's eyes once again glowed blue.

 **=CHANGE: HYPER BEETLE!=**

Kenzaki looked a bit sad before gritting her teeth with a determined look. "Tendou… I knew it was useless to stop you. But to think you would go this far…"

"Don't talk as if I had already lost, Kazuma." Tendou stated as another distortion in space took place, and out came a golden sword with a pair of insect wings on the hilt. Hyper Kabuto caught the sword from its trajectory and wielded it with both hands.

Kenzaki gave a melancholic smile in response. "Yeah… No battle is truly decided until the last blow." Then several components flew out of her gauntlets and create a golden long sword that had a casing attached to its hilt. She held the sword in front of her with both of her hands on the grip.

Then the two clash once again, but this time with their two-handed weapons. The collision of blades created a shockwave that made the previous shockwaves feel like a speaker blast at low volume. Akakishi was taken off his feet from the clash of forces and his back crashed into a wall behind him.

The redhead winced as he slowly stood up and watched as the battle increased in intensity compared to the earlier "warm up" the veterans had. " _At this rate… Master and Sempai are going to turn this district into nothing but rubble!_ "

The veterans clashed with no bars held back in order to decide the fate of the youngest Kamen Rider.

* * *

(God Eater Ost: God and Man)

 _Instrumental_

Akakishi was seen laying on a tree in a ruined field covered in flames as his eyes reflected the night sky. He held his Reverse Knuckle but he appeared to be on his last legs since the light in his left eye was dimming.

 **Memories keep flooding in showing the paths I should've taken, but**

 **now that time has run away from me I cannot change a thing.**

The scene shifts to Eiji who lied on the ground of a hill staring at the same starry sky while gripping two halves of a Red Medal.

 **I remember how you'd counsel me with wisdom of the ages true:**

 **"Live your best life" you told me and "You walk the earth but once"**

Tsubasa sat on her motorcycle and looked up to the night sky while holding her relic necklace.

 **and now you've come, to see me once again,**

 **I feel safe at last; Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me.**

Tendou was seen looking at the sky on a cliff while the Kabuto Zecter sat on his shoulder. In the shadows behind him was Kenzaki who also stared at the starry skies.

 **If I could only travel back in time, to peaceful days gone by.**

Chris gazed at the sky from a mansion window with a look of melancholy.

 **But this is my price to pay: to not survive beyond this very day.**

The camera views Gentarou who was looking the starry sky with a smile.

 **Oh, the pain is lessened when you're near, there is no fear.**

 **I'm whole again as in days gone by, if only for a while.**

Kanade was seen standing on top of a roof while looking at the sky with longing eyes

 **But it hurts to have to leave you so, I don't want to go.**

Yoku was seen sitting on a bench stargazing with Shinnosuke who was laying on the meadow with smiles on their faces.

 **Could this sacrifice cost me my life?**

A man in a trench coat stood in an open field to watch the stars as he held a white tablet with an E.

 **Oh, just to live my life again, to treasure every little moment then,**

 **satisfied, I'd leave you all behind, accepting of my fate.**

Akakishi smiled a bit before slowly closing his eyes in peace as the light of his cybernetics slowly dim to black.

 **But I am full of grief, to leave this life so incomplete.**

 **My dream is coming to the end.**

Then a hand held his hand and he opened his eyes while feeling the energy it granted. He looked to see Hibiki with a relieved look before pulling him to his feet. Akakishi was taken by surprise but stood up with a smile. They turn to see their friends and allies approach with smiles on their faces as the dawn of morning came. The scene fades to a white.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _Two former friends clash_

"Hyper Clock Up!"

"Two can play at that game!" shouted Kenzaki as two card projections formed behind her.

 _Three simultaneous battles take place_

"Rider punch!" Super 1 threw an earth-shattering punch at Goto who jumped out of the way of the attack.

Drive who wielded his Handle-Ken clashed against Chase who wielded a crooked katana with a black edge with a purple lightweave in it.

 _And all hope appears lost for the group_

"Aka!" shouted Hibiki as she reached out to the redhead who was struggling against the grip of a fourth unknown girl.

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Ixa R: Project MODERN Act II**

"Seems like you need to be taught a lesson in manners and what Hell feels like!" announced a young man in a trench coat as he took out an odd-looking memory stick with the letter E.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about that everyone, there was a lot to go through with this chapter and let me just say I have exhausted my brain with all of this stuff written down so the next chapter will conclude this arc!**

 **And now, excuse me while I let this out… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?! *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* (Yes, I am smashing my head against the desk in frustration and bloody embarrassment.) I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD ACTUALLY WRITE THIS CHAPTER FEATURING KAMEN RIDERS TURNED INTO TWISTED FORMS OF SYMPHOGEARS! ESPECIALLY WITH THE RIDICULOUS CRAP MY MIND IS GOING THROUGH I DON'T WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING!**

 ***Ahem* Sorry about that everyone, but in all honesty this idea had been stuck in my head for the plot of the story. Originally, the gender bending victim-related-beetle Rider was going to be Gatack or Arata Kagami. But I went with Kazuma Kenzaki because he had that sad ending. Project Modern was more or less an excuse for how the Riders were converted in entirely female forms. Anime genderbending at its finest, or worse in Goto's case.**

 **And on another note, I might as well be begging for Symphogear OCs because I still haven't gotten any that might help with the appearance of any Heisei Riders. Seriously, I need some help with Symphogear OCs before I decide to go the gender bending route for some Riders. Yes, I am indirectly threatening to turn a couple more Heisei Kamen Riders into feminized and Symphogear-based forms, and entirely female bodies. If you do not wish to see your favorite Heisei Rider become a female, then please, just PM me an OC. For more information, check the second chapter for an idea on the profile of the OC so I can integrate her into the story!**

 **Rate and Review so I can improve on this story!**


	8. Chapter 6-2: Project MODERN Act II

Chapter 6 Part 2: Project MODERN Act II

 **Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider Franchise and Symphogear belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to their creators.**

* * *

In the past, Tendou Souji, **Kamen Rider Kabuto** , trusted very few people to help him. Even his friends were kept at a distance as the Man who walked the Path of Heaven continued his path of protecting his loved ones alone. His continued evolution made him worthy to be considered one of the most powerful Riders known with his strength capable of fighting even **Kamen Rider Stronger** to a standstill. But there were few who actually bested him in nonlethal combat, and one of them was Kazuma Kenzaki who was originally known as **Kamen Rider Blade**. The two shared a rivalry and bond that made them partners in arms. As time passed, Kenzaki became a loyal comrade to Tendou and vice versa. And within that time, the Rider who fought fate regained his cheerful disposition.

* * *

 **Author's Interruption: Wait a minute… Why the heck am I writing this exposition?!**

 **SyforceWindLight (My Big Bro and fellow Fanfic Writer and Artist): Blaze, it is to save the characters from a huge amount of explaining which for the most part is boring, annoying, and whatnot. Remember Genos's Exposition? That was ridiculous, and I thought I had seen more ridiculous stuff on TV Tropes. But get back to the story before the Reader decides to hit the "back" button just because of this interruption.**

 **Author: You got it, Boss!**

* * *

But now, these two comrades were facing each other in a battle to the possible death. Kenzaki wielding her golden sword which was provided by the Relic she was "Attuned" with and Hyper Kabuto wielding his strongest weapon, the Perfect Zecter. A clash of blades and wills to decide the fate of one young teen who wielded a power that could protect Humanity from the monsters known as the Noise.

Kenzaki swung her sword in a diagonal arc in order to cut the red beetle rider, but said rider blocked the attack. Then he parried the blade and swung his sword at the former Rider in a horizontal slash. But the golden armored female blocked the sword slash holding her blade in a defensive position. The brunette smiled a bit from the adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Akakishi silently stood with a couple sweat drops somewhat dripping from his face, considering the intense atmosphere that the two veterans of combat gave off. He managed to stay on his feet while watching the battle that practically shook the abandoned street they were on. The only thing on the redhead's mind was:

" _How long and far is this fight going to go?_ "

As if the question was a silent signal, the Hyper Kabuto and Kenzaki charged at each other once more with their weapons raised high.

* * *

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da/**

From a cloud of black ash, a young man with red hair walks out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He walks forward with the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he stops to the view of rocky cliffs and a starry night sky.  
 **  
/Tooku tooi basho e to/**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Akakishi follows her action and jumps towards the sky from the rocks. While Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes.

 **/Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku/**

Then Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **/Umare kita imi wo shiritakute/**

The scene changes to Hibiki who is staying to the sky at the Lydian Academy. Then an image of Kanade and Tsubasa fighting in the Zwei Concert incident appears in her mind.

 **/Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo/**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and an unknown male in a trench coat where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Eiji also watched Tsubasa except he was in the situation/observation room with Genjuro and the other members of the Second Division. Then Gentarou is shown walking the streets with his friends with Tridoron passing the group. Then the silver haired girl also passed the group.

 **/Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou/**

Several colored chains wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look with chains of orange binding her. Tsubasa also is restrained in blue chains as she closes her eyes. Yoku is also seen with yellow chains covering her and her chained hand reaches out.

 _Instrumental_

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and purple. He reaches out to the chained Hibiki who smiles at his appearance and she reaches out with her chains shattering. Tsubasa sees Eiji who reaches out to her and she reaches out to his hand with her chains shattering. Yoku's outstretched hand is grabbed by Shinnosuke who embraced her in a protective hug, causing her chains to break apart.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side. Two are revealed to be Kamen Riders Kabuto at his left and Kamen Rider Super 1 at his right.

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto/**

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists into each Noise in her way with practiced ease. Then Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki.

 **/Te wo nobashiterun da/**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Next, Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

 **/Nakusenai mono ni mukatte/**

The next scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form clashing with Kenzaki in her armored form.

Then Kamen Rider Fourze is shown with his Rocket Module active as he flies into battle.

Next came a shadowed figure with a cape and yellow lens with a feminine figure at his back with a blue visor.

 **/Kagayaita yume dake wo/**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her gauntlet.

 **/Taguriyosenagara/**

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

 **/Tooku tooi basho e to/**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off. The scene flashes and dies down to reveal Akakishi standing with Hibiki with their eyes staring off into the blue horizon. Behind them is Eiji with Tsubasa, and Shinnosuke with Yoku.

* * *

In another section of the abandoned district, a battle was still ongoing with dust clouds and explosions forming within the streets.

"CHANGE: ELEK HAND!" shouted Kamen Rider Super 1 as his silver gloves transformed with a pair of blue gloves with several gold circuits and lightweave integrated into the gloves. On the gloves were screens with what appeared to be colored bars. Then the colored bars on the gloves lit up before the elder Rider pointed his hand at Goto.

 **1kV (Kilo Volts) ELEK BEAM**

"Tsk." Goto jumped out of the direction of the attack as lightning was fired at her.

The attack of electrical discharge blasted apart the ground near her, leaving nothing but a crater. Taking the chance to charge forward, Goto readied her drill which spun and stabbed forward at the Showa Rider.

With a quick tilt and side step, Super 1 dodged the attack and grappled her outstretched right arm. Then he threw the former Rider into a building, completely demolishing it.

Goto broke out of the rubble and turned her head to the sight of the older Rider flying towards her with a dropkick.

" **SUPER RIDER DOUBLE KICK!** "

Then the rider collided with her chest and sent her crashing into the street before colliding into another abandoned building, sending it collapsing. The crash created a large smoke cloud that prevented the Showa Rider from seeing if his finisher attack succeeded. But he knew he had other things to worry about.

" _That should be enough. I'm sorry Goto… Now I need to get to Akakishi quickly before he gets kidnapped by whoever else Goto is working with._ " Then the Showa Rider ran towards his Rider Machine, but he stopped upon hearing the sound of clinking coins.

Then the dust cloud cleared to reveal Goto still standing except that her weapon was heavily damaged. "You're not getting away that easily!" shouted the young woman as the damaged weapon purged off her right arm. Then she turned the dial on the buckle causing the gatchapon orb on her chestplate to open up and produce several parts. The parts converged and formed a massive cannon that equipped to her upper torso.

 **ASTRA: CANNON FORM**

Then she took two Cell Medals from a coin container on her left hip and she placed one between her teeth and inserted the other into a slot in the buckle.

"Targeting, preparing to fire Cannon." She said as a red crosshair formed on her right iris. Then she spun the dial on her buckle and the sphere opened up and the cannon started to charge.

"Aw crap!" Super 1 shouted before he ran in a different direction to avoid being blasted by the cannon she was equipped with.

"FIRE!" shouted Goto as she fired and swung the cannon at the fleeing Super 1. A laser of red energy flew out of the cannon and vaporized anything in its path. With Goto swinging the cannon, the beam of red energy turned and followed the veteran Rider who was fleeing from it. Goto decided to increase power and lengthen her attack by swallowing the Cell Medal between her teeth. This caused the water-like beam to become a bigger wave that caught Super 1 in the wave of scarlet energy and the blast obliterated the surrounding area into a large dust cloud.

Goto gasped for breath after firing the beam as her sudden increase in firepower caused a greater drain on her stamina. The dark-brunette took out a couple of Cell Medals and ate them whole, causing her body to glow a bit.

"*Exhale* Even if he is my Sempai, I doubt he would be able to stand up from that." Goto said to herself with a melancholic tone.

"Oh really? I actually handled Gs higher than even the best space shuttle during my time." Super 1 commented from the dust could.

"…?!" Goto looked up surprised and saw that the veteran Rider walked out of the dust cloud with a couple of scratches and dust covering his armor. But the first Space Rider looked as ready as ever to continue to fight.

"That attack of yours took me by surprise Goto, but it will take more than that to take me down." Super 1 stated with confidence and he readied himself with his silver gloved arms held up.

"…" Goto did not respond, but she knew that she had to fight with more effort since her last attack didn't leave as much of an injury as she thought.

* * *

In another area, a battle between two veterans took place with the sound of steel clashing with steel. Drive was wielding a blue edged sword with a steering wheel on its knuckle grip which he named the Handle-Ken. (Horrible name…) He clashed with Chase who wielded her gun which had a katana blade on top of it. The blade was a crooked katana with a black sharpened edge and a purple lightweave that traced along the sword with a wave-like pattern. But this blade also gave off an aura that felt cold and destructive.

Yoku shook in fear of the sword Chase was wielding, fearing as though it could do more than it seemed. "Wh-What is that sword?"

"Belt-san! What is Chase using? I don't remember a sword like that on their Break Gunner!"

"That sword may be the weapon she is 'Attuned" with, but… I know I have seen it before, but where?" Mr. Belt wondered with a puzzled look while Drive prepared for another attack.

"Too many questions… So just shut up!" shouted Chase as she swung her sword horizontally. Reacting quickly, Drive ducked under the blade as it cleaved through the wall and even building behind him as if it was nothing but butter.

Drive gave a glance at the bisected building and turned to Chase with one thought in mind. "Well… she's definitely Chase with that temper."

"Get your head back in the game Shinnosuke, or she'll take it off you!" warned Mr. Belt with a serious look.

"Shin nii-san! She could be the one who sliced apart the building!"

"Really?" Then the red-sports car themed Rider parried a swing from Chase with his Handle-ken and jumped a seemingly safe distance away from his former ally. "Belt-san do you have any idea which sword could be that sharp?"

"You do realize that more than half of the swords of legend have been known for their sharpness, right?" deadpanned Mr. Belt.

Yoku would be amused by the banter that the two had if she wasn't so terrified by how scary Chase looked. She heard many stories of the first Kamen Rider Drive who was converted into an enforcer by the Roidmudes from Shinnosuke. But through several confrontations and truths, Chase became an ally to Shinnosuke and regained his mantle as Kamen Rider. But last she heard, Chase was supposed to be dead. Now not only the supposedly dead man was alive, but he had a female form due to some unknown Project behind the scenes. Then the bluenette was snapped out of her thoughts as Drive crashed into a brick wall, leaving behind a hole and a dust cloud.

"Shin nii-san!" shouted Yoku with worry. She turned to Chase who lowered her sword.

Chase turned to Yoku and stared at her with her single eye that had a blankness. "You can run away if you want to."

Yoku felt as air become lighter when Chase made the suggestion. "Huh?"

"My mission is to keep anyone from interfering with our mission. If you wish to escape from this, go ahead. No one is stopping you."

"…" Yoku looked down before with fear still in her heart. But then she noticed the Relic crystal hung from her neck. The light blue-haired girl remembered how the members of the Second Division entrusted the Relic to her and a memory of a younger girl with a similar shade of blue hair smiling brightly.

" _Onee-chan, one day, I want to become a hero!_ "

"Mariko…" Yoku whispered the name of her little sister. " _That's right… I…I can't be scared right now!_ " Yoku looked up and straight at Chase who looked oblivious by the light-bluenette's resolution. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it!" shouted the girl whose fear dissipated by her will to fight.

~ _Levisa Ukonvasara Tron_ ~

Light burst out in the area as Yoku transformed into her armored form. Then she jumped forward with her hammer formed and ready to be swung.

"So you chose to fight. Good." Chase stated as she prepared for the new Symphogear wielder's attack.

* * *

Back at the site of Kamen Rider Kabuto fighting Kenzaki, the two still continued their battle which was at a stalemate. After a clash of their blades caused the two to be forced back, both fighters distanced from each other and stood still in order to think of a strategy.

For Kenzaki, she was breathing at a labored pace because the fight lasted a long time though her "final" Symphogear form retained her strength at optimal levels. She kept her blade raised while planning a counterattack the moment the red beetle Rider made his move.

For Hyper Kabuto, he had a small glance at Akakishi during the small skirmish and knew that he needed to get his disciple out of harm's way. His best move was one he knew could bring the fight into another area. With Kenzaki entirely focused on him, it could work.

"Hyper Clock Up!" shouted Hyper Kabuto, then he slammed his left palm on the small silver Zecter's button-like back which caused a reaction and announcement.

 **=HYPER CLOCK UP!=**

Then the Red Beetle Rider disappeared into a blur with only a green trail left behind. With quick reflexes, Kenzaki raised her blade and blocked a couple of attacks from the high speed Kabuto. But she took a hit that sent her flying through a wall and several buildings behind it.

Getting up from the rubble with little-to-no injuries, the brunette decided to even the odds. "Two can play at that game!" shouted Kenzaki. Then two cards flew off her armor plates. One was a card titled Mach and the other was titled Lightning. Then the card projections assimilated into her body and she glowed with a silver aura.

 **MACH BURST**

Then time came to a snail's pace in Kenzaki's eyes, and she saw Hyper Kabuto dashing towards her with his Perfect Zecter ready to swing. Kenzaki raised her sword and she blocked the beetle rider's swing, sparks flying which also suddenly slowed in midair.

"You managed to keep up with Hyper Clock Up, Kenzaki. Impressive." Hyper Kabuto commented on his opponent and rival's ability to catch up with his speed.

"Didn't you say that talk is distracting in battle, Tendou?" Kenzaki said but still kept her smile of eagerness.

"True. But that doesn't mean I can't express my amazement." Tendou stated before the two gave each other an exchange of dancing blades in an attempt to strike each other again. "Besides, I can't put my disciple in danger."

"Huh, so you really gone through in taking him under your wing." Kenzaki said with a satisfied smile, but made a frown. "But you did know that I didn't come alone, right? After all, I wasn't the one who attacked you earlier."

"…?!" Hyper Kabuto nearly forgot about his attacker who lured him into the abandoned district with an anonymous message. Then ambushed him with a falling building though he survived.

* * *

Back at Akakishi's side, he had watched as his master and senior Rider entered the realm of beyond the speed of light and clashed repeatedly throughout the abandoned area. As he witnessed the scene, he did not realize that there was a silhouette creeping up behind him.

* * *

"Huh? This can't be right…" Aoi said as she typed a command into her console to check again.

Genjuro noticed the female member's confusion and decided that any possible risk cannot be ignored. "What's the matter, Tomosato?"

"There appears to be a fourth Aufwachen Wavelength in the area! But how is it possible to be missed by our scanners?"

"A fourth Aufwachen signature? Can you locate it?" asked the Commander since there was only three identified signatures.

"That's what is confusing me, sir! It's near Akakishi's location!"

"What?!" Genjuro gave a shocked look before recomposing himself. "Kengo, tell Fourze and the others to hurry."

Kanade gave a frustrated look and balled her hand into a fist. " _Again… And there is nothing I can do._ " Then the redhead felt her phone vibrate a bit, so she took it out to view the message.

The message read: I'm here.

The former singer widened her eyes before quickly replying to the sender with a text that summarized the situation.

* * *

Back at Akakishi's area, he felt the gaze of another person behind him and readied himself for a fight. He turned around and swung his right fist at the opponent behind him. But the punch was caught by a hand covered in a black glove with a brown metal plate on top.

Then the silhouette revealed herself to be another armored young woman with an activated relic crystal on her chest along with a rider belt on her waist. Her hair was a messy brown, she had a diagonal scar on the right side of her face, and her eyes were a pearl white. The armor on her body was a set of silver, black, and bronze consisting of a chestplate and a pair of two spike pauldrons, an unzipped short jacket hung over her armored chest. Her left arm was sleeveless but covered in a gauntlet while her right arm had a long sleeve that was encased in a matching gauntlet with a mechanical cricket-like leg on it. She wore a pair of shorts with armor plates covering her hips, a pair of shin guards along with a pair of armored long boots. "So… You're the little boy who has the power to synchronize Symphogears?"

Akakishi gave a glance at the belt that the young woman wore and it was a brown mechanical grasshopper. "You're Shun Kageyama, aren't you? Also known as Kamen Rider PunchHopper."

"Heh, so Tendou has mentioned me to you, IXA R?" asked the woman with a rhetorical tone.

Akakishi narrowed his eyes in response. He knew several things about the Hoppers twins, and how they were formidable enemies of his master. But he also remembered that the PunchHopper brother died during the final conflicts of Kabuto. "Yeah, and I remembered how you two acted a bit odd, believing your lives are nothing but Hell. But when I actually met KickHopper-sempai, he looked and acted different from the man Master described. He became more accepting of life."

The woman smiled with a mysteriously melancholic look and her tone became softer. "Aniki… I guess you finally returned to the light. I may not escape from the darkness… But it's less agonizing knowing you're happy." Then she gave a serious look with a frown. "But enough of that… now I have to bring you to Mistress, IXA R."

"Mistress? Is this the same woman who claims to be my mother?" Akakishi readied himself to fight while reaching for his knuckle.

Kageyama made a mysterious smirk and laughed with a hint of insanity. "Of course, after all you two share the same darkness in your hearts."

"…?!" Akakishi gave a look of confusion before grabbing his knuckle. "What are you talking about?" Then he swung the knuckle at her head, but the brunette quickly dodged the attack and let go of the redhead's right fist. She jumped a small distance before smiling with a hint of insanity in it.

"*Maniacal Laugh* Deny it if you want to, Ixa R. But you are after all the light born from the darkness that created the Noise!" shouted Kageyama as she charged at the redhead with her fists raised up.

Akakishi narrowed his eyes and entered a stance to counter her attack. With quick movements, he ducked and weaved through her punches which targeted his head. " _I've got to be careful. Master said that PunchHopper Sempai relied on fisticuffs similar to Ichimonji-sempai, and she's already in her transformed state_ " Then the memory of Hibiki crying reminded Akakishi of how his actions were a cause to her sadness. But he quickly returned to reality and blocked Kageyama's punch before swing his kick in a sweep to knock her off balance. Then he threw an elbow blow to her ribs. " _But I can't fall here, otherwise Hibiki will cry…_ _And I don't intend for her to shed those tears… Ever again!_ " His attack made contact and threw the young woman off her feet.

But the attack wasn't enough and she landed on her feet with a short stagger. "Ugh… You are definitely Tendou's student. Which makes it much more desirable to crush you!" Kageyama charged forward once more and swung her fists at the redhead.

* * *

In another section of the abandoned district, Hibiki sat in the back of Gentarou's motorcycle as it sped through with Ryusei following at their side on his motorcycle. "Hurry, Gentarou-san!"

"I know! I know! Too bad, we don't have any Astro-Switches that increases speed. Right Ryusei?" shouted the Second year as he revved the handle to maintain the high speed they were going at.

"Yeah…" Ryusei looked around the abandoned area as several buildings crumbled apart from the fighting taking place.

"Are you worried about the others?" asked Hibiki.

"Yes, our opponents this time are human beings, and former Kamen Riders at that. This Project… Just who on earth would do such a thing to our Sempais?" asked the martial artist with a troubled tone. Though the young man wouldn't hesitate to fight them, he can't help but worry due to his past attempt to kill Gentarou.

"Don't know…" Gentarou said while tilting his head down with small contemplation.

"Maybe it has something to do with the curse of Humanity." Hibiki said with a sad look before she looked towards the road. Suddenly she made a panicked look and shouted, "Gentarou-san, look out for that rock!"

"Huh?" Then he jerked his back up to notice the debris in front of him. "Whoa!" shouted the male with the pompadour as he quickly swerved out of the way. Then he revved the motor of his motorcycle to increase the speed.

"Be careful, Gentarou. These roads aren't exactly ideal for high speeds." Ryusei stated while keeping his eyes on the road in case of more obstacles.

"…I've decided!" shouted Gentarou after a moment of contemplation.

"Huh? Decided what?" asked Hibiki.

"Decided I will protect my friend! Even if we have to fight our sempais, I will also befriend them! That is the Kisaragi way!" proclaimed the delinquent.

"Gentarou…" Ryusei responded in awe.

Hibiki gave a surprised look before smiling and nodding in response. "Yeah! We can't back down now! IKE! GENTAROU-SAN!" The amber haired girl raised her fist and shouted with a smile.

"YEAH! RIDER RESCUE KITTAAA!" shouted Fourze as he revved the motorcycle into a full burst boost with the thruster on the bike increasing its speed.

"Heh, same ol' Gentarou, thinking nothing but making friends while charging into battle." Ryusei smiled under his helmet before following his friend's lead into the chaos.

* * *

Back at Akakishi's side, he received a couple of hits to his face and body with a bloody nose still running. The redhead stood up and dodged another swing from his opponent only to get a punch to his right cheek.

"My, my… You're still standing after so many hits. Normal people would go down in three hits from my punches." Kageyama stated with a sadistic smile as she swung only for her attack to miss and Akakishi closing in with his knuckle fist aiming at her ribs.

" _There-_ " But the attack was canceled by the brunette kneeing him in the chest before punching him straight into the center of his face. The redhead was thrown off his feet and landed on his injured back. Then he turned his body to face the ground in order to stand up once more.

"You are strong, Ixa R. But you're so predictable, you won't transform unless you at least punched your opponent in the face. A dangerous fault against someone like me." The woman said with her sadistic tone still in place. It was at that moment that Akakishi realized she was just behind him before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then the two heard the sound of two motorcycles arriving to the scene.

"Aka!" Hibiki shouted as the redhead was pulled into a chokehold. She jumped off the motorcycle and ran to where the redhead was put in a precarious position.

"Well, well, seems like another prey is about to join her friend. Along with two more." Kageyama said with a tone that intimidated the members of the rescue group.

"Hibiki… Run…" Akakishi muttered as he struggled against the chokehold he was put through.

But the brunette holding him tightened her hold. "Ah, Ah, Ah… Even with your strength I doubt you will be able to break out of this hold."

"So she's allies with the brunette that Kabuto-sempai is fighting?" wondered Gentarou as he prepared to equip his driver.

Ryusei mirrored his action while keeping his eyes on the young woman before them. "Must be, got any ideas on how to get Akakishi-kun out of there, Gentarou?"

"Not really, we're going to have to wing it, Ryusei." Gentarou said as he put on his driver.

"Not much of a choice, huh?" Ryusei said as he equipped his driver.

Then a gunshot rang through the street as it hit Kageyama square in the head sending her reeling back. The shot caused her to let go of Akakishi though it dragged him into landing on his back again.

"Aka!" Hibiki ran to her friend's side as he coughed a bit. Gentarou and Ryusei quickly followed her to help their young member.

"*Cough* Hibiki… Who…?" asked the redhead as he was pulled to his feet by the older teens and carried away from Kageyama.

After putting the injured redhead on the ground with his back resting against a wall, Ryusei answered his question. "Don't know, it came from there."

Upon the sound of footsteps, the group of teens turned to a figure in a trench coat who walked calmly on the scene with a gun smoking at the barrel. As the moon shined on the figure's face, it revealed a young man with spiky black hair with white ends and dark brown eyes. The unknown male walked toward the group with his gun now lowered.

"That gun… You're…" Akakishi said with wide eyes.

The young man kneeled down and gave a smile. "Hey Aka. Good to see I made it in time." The male said.

"Um… Who are you?" asked Hibiki.

Akakishi turned to Hibiki before nodding and gesturing to the spiky haired male. "Hibiki, sempais, meet my fourth teacher of the Heisei Riders… **Big Bro**. Or also known as…"

" _Aw great, he's doing it again…_ " The young man internally thought with a sweat drop on his head before flicking the younger teen's forehead. "Hey! Save the exposition for later, Aka. Besides, how many times I keep telling you to call me **Fen**?" The spiky haired young man stated with crossed arms with a deadpan look.

"Oh, my bad, Big Bro." Akakishi said before attempting stand only to wince in pain.

Fen held the younger teen's shoulder to stop him from carelessly moving. "No need to strain yourself, Aka. You did enough, so let me take over."

"Ugh… All right, show her what you can do, Big Bro Fen!" said Akakishi with a smile.

As Fen stood up, Gentarou pounded his chest before pointing to the young man. "Sempai! Let us help you! She isn't any ordinary crook!"

Fen shook his head while raising his hand as a gesture of turning down the delinquent's offer. "There's no need for that, I know. I have been tracking these guys for six months. Though I never thought that Project MODERN would progress this far. Just how many of our comrades are transformed into such states?"

"Well… currently four. Though we do have to worry about…" Akakishi said from the sidelines.

Fen gave an exasperated sigh before cutting the redhead off. "*Sigh* That was rhetorical, Aka!"

Realizing his mistake, the redhead apologized quickly. "Sorry, Big Bro!" Akakishi said with a panicked tone. "But you know I can't help it!"

"It's fine. Just get that habit fixed." Then the spiky haired male turned to Ryusei and Gentarou with a serious look. "But you guys have to get Aka back to base. That is your mission isn't it? You don't have to stay for my fight."

"But sempai-!"

"I know you two want to help, but right now that isn't what you three came here for. Get him back to base so he can be treated." Fen stated to the two.

Ryusei understood the older male's word and decided to convince Gentarou. "Let's do what he says, Gentarou."

"But Ryusei-"

The martial turned to his friend with a firm look. "I don't like it as much as you, but we came to get Akakishi-kun out of here. The last thing we need is to put him in a riskier situation."

"…All right. Fen-Sempai, we'll meet back at base!"

"Good luck, and tell Kanade I said hi!" shouted the young man as he turned to Akakishi's mtotocycle. "Can't forget about you." He approached the bike and took out an older model phone. Then he dialed in a code and the motorcycle turned on with its motor running. The headlights turned to Fen and the motorcycle gave a few revs. "Hey SBK, long time no see. Sorry to cut this reunion short, but get back to base. Aka's already being brought back." Then the motorcycle turned its head to the sight of Akakishi being carried onto the back of Ryusei's Meteorstar. After putting a helmet on the incapacitated teen's head, the group drove off. Quickly following, Akakishi's motorcycle drove off towards the location that the group retreated to.

"Ugh… Who shot me?" said Kageyama as she sat up and held her head in pain from the shot she took. Though the bullet didn't kill her, it was enough to knock her lights out for a few moments. She turned her head to see Fen standing in front of her and Akakishi was nowhere in sight. "Who? Wait, where's the boy? Don't tell me-" Then she jumped onto her feet and charged at Fen who simply sidestepped her attack. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PREY AWAY!" She shouted furiously as she attacked Fen with anger, causing her swings to become sloppy. This allowed the young man to easily dodge her attacks with quick footwork and calm anticipation.

Having enough of her, the spiky hair male dodged another attack before kneeing her in the abdomen. The attack sent the woman flying a fair distance before landing away from Fen. "Seems like you need to be taught a lesson in manners and what Hell feels like!" announced Fen as he took out an odd-looking white crystal memory stick with the letter E on the label.

 **=ETERNAL!=**

"Henshin!" shouted Fen as he slammed the memory stick into his L-Shaped Rider Driver before tilting the slot to form an L on his driver. Then several particles gathered around the male as markings formed on his face. Then the particles took form over his body and transformed him into a Rider with white armor and a cloak. The Rider had a white helmet with yellow lens and shared traits of a horned owl. On his chest there is a belt with slots adorning it along with a belt on his right arm and his left thigh. Finally, his arms are covered in a pair of matching blue, flame-like gauntlets. The Rider took out his gun and pulled out a similar shaped memory stick except it was blue and had the letter T labeled on it. The action caused the weapon to form into its default form which was a large, military combat knife with a slot that he could fit his memory sticks into.

Kageyama did not expect that a new and unknown Rider had joined the ranks of the Second Division. But she did not care, she only wanted to tear this interference limb-from-limb. "A Rider? Tch, do you really think you can scare me? I'm already in the darkness known as hell!"

"No, your so-called Hell is incomparable to my own. When I'm done with you… **You Will Know** **True Hell**." The Kamen Rider stated as he calmly approached his opponent while wielding his knife in a back-handed grip.

* * *

For Goto, the fight had turned from difficult to extremely hard. Throughout their fight, Kamen Rider Super 1 proved his skills as a veteran and original generation by fending off several of her attacks. Currently, the silver rider was using a pair of orange gloves with metal pistons on the metal on top of his hands to lift a large piece of debris that may had been an entire floor.

" **SUPER-1 THROW!** "

He tossed the debris at Goto who was equipped with a pair of armored boots that had treads. She quickly used her increased mobility to dodge the thrown debris and moved a fair distance away from Super 1.

"Tsk." Goto felt the fatigue get to her because of the long battle they were having. " _Even though the plan was to distract the help, this is taking too long. Blade or PunchHopper should have taken him by now!_ "

"Seems like you're running on fumes, Goto!" shouted Super-1 despite that he too was catching his breath.

"Say that for yourself. Shouldn't you retire by now, Oki-san?" retorted Goto as she tried to think of another plan of attack against the Showa Rider.

Super 1 crossed his arms and huffed in indignation. "Hmph, as if this old man is done fighting. I still want to give my best in guiding the youngsters to a future that is the final frontier for Humanity!"

"…Then let us continue." Goto stated as she brought her reconstructed drill at the ready.

"Matte! Matte! Matte! Matte!" shouted a man who quickly ran in on the scene before jumping over a large piece of debris. Then he landed near the two who took notice at his arrival.

"You…!" Goto gave a surprised look and a hint of recognition of the man who had arrived.

"You're…!" Super-1 said with a hint of utter surprise.

The man raised his head with a big smile on his face. "The fighting doctor, Date Akira… has just returned to Japan from the other side of the world!" Then he stood straight up. The man with a mustache and goatee was of middle age with his outfit being a brown leather aviator and a pair of worn jeans. On his back was a milktank and a medium-sized duffel bag.

"Date-san!"

The man in the aviator leather jacket turned to the young woman with a carefree smile. "Yo, Gotou-chan! You look a little different from when we last met. Could it be…" Date gazed at the obviously female Goto with an inquisitive look. "That you lost weight?"

In response, Goto fell over from Date's act of not realizing the obvious changes to his former partner. While Super-1 just snickered at the doctor's act of supposed lack of insight.

Then she quickly sat up and glared angrily at him. "You're kidding me, right, Date-san?! Can't you see that I'm very different from the last time we met?!" shouted Goto in indignation with an expression that broke her melancholic outlook.

The man then gave a serious expression and cupped his chin to give another look over the young woman. "Now that you mention it… Did you become more girly than the last time I saw you? At this rate I might mistake you for a woman! *Laughs Loudly*" The man laughed loudly at his joke while Super-1 also joined his laugh.

"This isn't funny, Date-san! Can't you see that I'm your enemy now? This is a battlefield!" Goto said while gesturing at the wrecked scenery around them.

"So?"

"SO?! I'm fighting Oki-san right now! Can't you see that?"

"Oh? Hey, Oki, did you do something to anger her?"

"Not really, she attacked me."

"Ugh, can you two stop messing around so we can get back to fighting?"

Date just waved off her declaration with a nonchalant wave. "Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Goto-chan. We haven't caught up on current events! So let me start by saying that I managed to establish that medical school I wanted. And by what I can tell about you, you got a sex change operation!"

Goto gave an exasperated look and held her head for the coming migraine from interacting with her old friend and mentor who just did not give a damn about the situation. "Ugh, Date-san, first of all, congratulations on your hospital. And second… I didn't get a sex change operation! This is a result of forceful experimentation on my body!"

"Oof. Let me guess, you got traumatized by the needles. Well you're not alone! Oki and I are also afraid of getting our flu shots! *Laughs* Right, Oki?"

"Yep." Super-1 nodded in response.

"…Can't you even be serious about the situation, Date-san! It's obvious you're Oki-san's back up!" shouted Goto who got fed up by his carefree attitude. She even pointed an accusatory finger at the older man.

"Backup? Am I your back up, Oki?" asked the man with genuine curiosity and obliviousness.

"Not sure, I mean you just came out of nowhere, Date-san. And I was handling the situation pretty well. So why did you come here?"

"Hm… That's right! I was called in to act as a first aid medic for Aka-kun! After what I heard from Genju, the kid's got a knack for getting hurt." The fighting doctor pointed out.

"He is quite reckless." Super-1 agreed with the doctor's words.

"From what I heard from Blade, he definitely is- Hold on! This is still a battle, so cut it with the idle talk!" shouted Goto who caught herself before she took part in the discussion.

"True, by now the others must have gotten back to base." Date said while crossing his arms in order to think.

"Oh? So that means you're just here to tell us it's fine to stop fighting." Super-1 said as his belt buckle closed and he reverted back to civilian form.

"Yep!" Date said with a smile.

"Wait, so no one managed to secure him? Ugh, then the mission was a failure." Goto gave a sigh that her efforts were wasted. "Then that means you're just here to distract me!"

"Darn, I got caught." Date said with a serious expression and a pout.

"This isn't a joke, Date-san. One wrong move and I could have injured you heavily!"

"But you didn't. Within the time I arrived, you could have attacked me."

"…" The cyberized subject of Project MODERN realized that Date was right. She had been caught off guard by his arrival that she didn't even think of attacking him despite knowing he would be Oki's backup. "Tsk."

Then she turned around and placed her hand on the area where her left ear was supposed to be. Then she made a call to the members of the group that they were pulling out.

"Hey, Goto! Aren't we going to catch up on things?"

"Date-san…" Goto turned around and glared at Date and Oki. "The next time we meet we'll be enemies. So prepare yourself." Then one of the gatchapon-like capsules in her gauntlet opened and she swung it to throw an object that exploded into a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, the cyberized Goto disappeared from the scene.

Date placed his hand on hips and gave a disappointed look. "Maaaaa, if she didn't want oden she could have just said so."

"True." Oki said. "Do you need a lift, Date-san?"

"Sure. The taxi I took to get here ran off the moment I left it." Date responded as he followed the older man to his motorcycle which was undamaged despite the battle that occurred in the area.

* * *

At the location of where Drive and Yoku were with Chase, the bluenette was seen swing her hammer wildly at her opponent. But Chase simply dodged each attack with ease.

"Stand still!" shouted Yoku as she swung her weapon down, smashing apart the pavement but not her target.

After evading the attack, Chase ran in with her blade at the ready. She swung quickly and forced the inexperienced hammer wielder on the defensive. Yoku used the handlebar of her weapon to block the sword, but the blade cut it in two with ease. The force of the attack sent Yoku off balance and she landed on her behind.

"Shinnosuke! Wake up! Yoku's in trouble!" shouted Mr. Belt as he should his mechanical body.

"Ugh, Belt-san?" Drive sat up and wobbled a bit since the attack Chase did knocked him out. He walked out of the hole to the sight Chase raising her sword and Yoku who was on the ground with her hammer laying far from her.

With his thoughts regaining speed, the red Kamen Rider realized his charge was in danger. "Yoku!" shouted Drive before he shifted the Shift Car in his brace.

 **=SPEED-SPEED-SPEED!=**

The katana glowed with a purple energy that covered the sword's edge. "Goodbye." Chase said as she swung her sword down.

Drive's running speed increased by an incredible amount, and he threw himself in front of Yoku. The sword slashed Drive's back as well as the air that it cut through, slicing several buildings in a row apart.

 **DEMON REAP**

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" shouted Drive as his back was cut open, sparks flying and blood spurting out.

Yoku could only watch in horror as Drive fell to his knees from the powerful attack that Chase used. As he fell to the ground, his armor deactivated, returning him to his civilian form.

"Shin-nii san!" screamed Yoku as she ran to the detective's side. But her way was blocked by Chase who stepped in front of her with her sword raised. "…!"

"Don't lose focus on your opponent, otherwise you will end up like your comrade." She stated.

"How can you be so cold! Shin-nii san is your friend! He's helped you before, Chase! So why… So why do you have to be his enemy!" shouted Yoku with her eyes covered in tears.

"…What use is your words if you do not have the strength to back it up?"

Yoku gave a shocked look.

"I may not remember about Drive, but he had the strength to fight me to a standstill. And he did it to protect you. While you only fought just to prove you are some so-called hero. A ridiculous notion if you haven't even the strength nor skill to prove it!"

"…" Yoku could only feel the weight of Chase's words, because she was right.

"Now… let's end this pointless talk." Chase raised her sword to cut down Yoku, and the girl could only close her eyes in shame and defeat since her fight was pointless.

"Stop!" Shinnosuke jumped on Chase and seized her arms from moving.

The girl opened her eyes and saw him grapple the armored woman. "…! Shin-nii san! I thought-"

"Never mind that Yoku! You need to get out of here!" shouted the injured detective as he tried to restrain Chase.

"But-"

"Get out of here! You've been fighting to keep a promise, right? Then don't give up on it now! I know you don't have the experience, but I know you have the resolve!" shouted her older-brother figure.

The bluenette stared at him in surprise before grasping her hand. "Shin-nii san…"

" _Don't recede, instead stand tall and determined._ " The words that Akakishi told the girl before her first transformation rang through her head.

She stood up and gave a look of determination. "… Then hold her still, Shin-nii!" shouted Yoku as she grabbed the hammer with its remaining bar and raised it.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Showing my resolve!" shouted the girl as her hammer's thruster ignited with electricity coursing through the weapon. "Now duck!"

Shinnosuke quickly let go and dove to the pavement to avoid the impact. Meanwhile, Yoku swung her hammer sideways and finally made contact with Chase's body. Upon impact, Chase felt her body being singed by the voltage generated by the girl's hammer.

 **LIGHTNING PUNISH**

Then the armored woman was thrown off her feet and into a building, causing it to collapse. As the two watch the building collapse, Yoku felt her legs give out and she sat on the ground.

"It worked… It actually worked." Then she gave a breath of relief that her split-second idea managed to finally land a blow on their attacker.

"Yeah… Hey, Yoku."

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for helping me." The detective said with a smile.

"Of course, if I didn't then Kiriko-nee san would be unhappy and crying."

"True…"

"So after this experience, are you ready to propose to her, Shinnosuke?" asked Mr. Belt.

"Don't start, Belt-san!" shouted Shinnosuke with an exasperated sigh.

"He's right though, Shin-nii!" laughed Yoku as Shinnosuke slowly stood up.

He walked over to the blunette and offered his right hand to her. "All right, but let's get going. Akakishi's still in danger as well as Tendou-sempai." Then an explosion occurred catching the attention of the two followed by the sight of a pair of golden rays clashing.

Yoku understood and gave a serious expression. "Yeah, our mission isn't over yet." She took his hand and stood up with his support. As the two were about to walk to the Tridoron, two energy blasts flew at them.

The detective quickly noticed and action had to be taken. "Watch out!" shouted Shinnosuke as he tackled Yoku to the ground before the shots hit them. Then a wave of energy flew towards them and blasted apart the area near them. The two were flung a few inches from the ground, but Shinnosuke held Yoku in a protective hug as they landed hard on the ground. Then out from the debris field, Chase walked towards them with her weapon's blade at the ready.

"She's still fine after taking that?" Yoku said with a shocked expression. Her hammer should have at least knocked the woman out cold, but she proved to be tougher.

The woman lifted up her sword and glared at the two. "Disappear."

"Oi, Oi, don't leave me out of the fun!" shouted a male voice.

Suddenly, several blue bolts struck Chase in the chest before she could deliver a finishing blow on Yoku. A motorcycle was heard screeching to a stop behind the two. The two turned their heads to see who saved them and the motorcyclist took off his helmet to reveal a young male with messy brown hair and he wore a white hoodie with red racing stripes and a pair of jeans.

Shinnosuke slowly stood up with his eyes widening upon recognizing the young man who saved them. "Go!"

"Go-nii san?!"

"Hey, Shin-nii san! Yoku-chan! Sorry I'm late for the party! Traffic was a killer!" said the photographer known a Go Shijima.

"How did you know we were here?! Much less know we were going to be in trouble?!"

"I contacted Go." Mr. Belt replied.

"Belt-san?"

"Well, Commander Genjuro and I suspected that these Project MODERN fellows are not to be trifled with so we called in some allies in secret. Luckily they arrived today."

"You and the commander made a plan without us knowing?! Belt-san, you're still up to your secretive ways!" accused Shinnosuke despite his injured state.

"Says the man who got his back cut open. Go, can you handle this?"

"Yep! Besides, Chase and I have some unfinished business."

"…Go?" Chase looked at Go with recognition in her eyes. " _Goodbye, Go._ " A memory flashed in her mind with a hand reaching to the same male except he was somewhat injured.

The young man gave an angry expression as he stated his thoughts. "Now this is just sick. Whoever your employer is, tell them I won't forgive anyone who turns my friends into nothing more than puppets!"

"Do you… know who I am?" asked Chase as she stared at him with a curious gaze.

"Yep! I don't want to lose again because I'm your friend!" Go stated with a friendly smile.

Chase felt that she did not want to fight him, but she knew that she can't retreat, otherwise she won't regain her memories.

Then the sound of a transmission came in, cutting her off her internal thoughts. "Chaser, the mission is a failure. We need to regroup and head back."

"…! Understood." The she fired several bullets in front of the Riders, creating a smoke screen.

"Wait! Chase!" shouted Go as he ran in through the smoke cloud, but when it dissipated the young woman could not be found. "*Sigh* Why does she still have to be such a pain?"

"Let's be glad she even retreated, we could have lost if it wasn't for your interference, Go." The detective said as he limped towards the young man in white. But then he nearly lost his balance if it wasn't for Yoku who quickly supported him along with Go who caught.

"Whoa, take it easy, Shin-nii san! You took quite a bit of damage fighting her." Go told his brother figure as he helped him walk to the Tridoron.

* * *

Finally back to the site of Hyper Kabuto and Kenzaki's battle, the entire area was reduced to rubble with a clearing in the middle of it all. A glow of red and green clashed with a glow of gold and light blue until they collided right in the middle, creating another enormous shockwave. Kenzaki and Hyper stood strong with their sword clashing in a struggle of strength. Both sides looked less for wear with Kabuto's armor receiving several scratched with his horn seemingly bent while Kenzaki's dress's long skirt was in tatters with her armor also sporting a couple of dents and scratches. Then the power struggle resulted in a small explosion of energy that caused the two combatants to land at a distance from each other.

Hyper Kabuto kept his cool, but even he felt fatigue from fighting so long and even using Hyper Clock up for a longer period of time.

For Kenzaki, the armored brunette was huffing in exhaustion from their fight, but she didn't seemed unhappy about it. " _Heh, Tendou sure knows how to keep a fight interesting. And seems like I have lost control ye-_ " But she gained a surprised look as her heartbeat felt irregular. "Ugh…" When her heart beated again she felt something welling up inside her, much to Hyper Kabuto's confusion. Her eyes shook as red firefly-like dots started scrambling within her ruby eyes signaling something. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" screamed Kenzaki as her body glowed with a black aura and her body slowly became covered by a dark layer. After the sudden change, Kenzaki became a humanoid beast of pure darkness with the exception of her sword glowing with a golden aura and a blue visor over her face. "Raagghh…"

"Kenzaki… So this is what you are afraid of." Hyper Kabuto said as he lessened the grip on his sword. As if responding to him, the Perfect Zecter pulsed with light from its golden blade. Then several mechanical insects which composed of the yellow mechanical bee, a blue mechanical dragonfly, and a purple mechanical scorpion appeared on the site and attached themselves onto the sword. Next, Hyper Kabuto proceeded to press the buttons on the hilt from red, yellow, blue, and purple.

 **=Kabuto Power, TheBee Power, Drake Power, Sasword Power! All Zecter Combine=**

Kabuto held his sword high and gripped the handle tightly as the weapon pulsed with energy.

For Kenzaki, she roared and charged at Hyper Kabuto with her own sword raised high as it formed a beam of light. At the same time, Kabuto pulled the trigger on his sword to form a red blade of Tachyon energy to counter the attack.

 **=MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!=**

The two energy blades collided and then the two were engulfed by a large energy dome as a result. Everyone in the area witnessed the large dome form as it expanded and disintegrated any rubble or buildings in its way. Luckily, the other members were far from the dome, but they were caught in the air-rending shockwave that followed.

* * *

At Lydian, Miku was working on her work until she paused as she felt a tremor in the room. When the tremor stopped, the girl couldn't help but worry about Hibiki who went out for the night. So she took out her phone and made a call to her friend.

* * *

At the Second Division base, the members on the consoles were frantically working to analyze what the situation was as several reports of the sudden explosion followed by the shockwave shook the entire city at a certain magnitude. Luckily, the explosion was small enough to be contained within the district, but the resulting destruction left everyone worried about those on site.

"Do you have any visual of the situation?" asked Genjuro for a sit-rep.

"None sir, but we're trying!" reported Aoi as she rapidly tapped on the computer console.

"How about the others?" asked Genjuro with a concerned tone.

"Not sure, Commander. Everyone's conditions after that explosion are currently unknown!" reported Sakuya.

Genjuro turned back to the screen, hoping that everyone including the extraction team survived that in one piece.

* * *

Back in the abandoned district, Hibiki laid on the ground seemingly unconscious. Then she slowly regained consciousness and positioned her arms so her upper body can get up. After doing so, she saw a shadowed figure and Akakishi in his IXA R armor but his helmet was missing. At that point she realized Akakishi was being held by the neck by this unknown figure who then threw him onto the damaged pavement. On the ground, the redhead turned his head and raised his arm to reach out to her, but the shadowed figure stabbed his or her claw into his chest.

Horrified, Hibiki could only watch the unbearable sight unfold as the figure tore its scarlet-covered claw out of his chest. " _AKA!_ " screamed Hibiki as her voice echoed through the air.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _The unimaginable danger of the Project_

The berserk Kenzaki roared as she swung her sword wildly

 _The conflict between friends continue_

Hyper Kabuto swung his sword with the tachyon blade still active

 _The climax of this battle will decide the end of this restless night_

Kabuto was thrown by the berserk Kenzaki through rubble and landed roughly near the ground.

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Ixa R:** **Project MODERN Act III!**

"Grandmother once said, 'My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution.'" Kabuto quoted as he glowed with a blue aura.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I finally managed to complete part two of this arc! Next time is the conclusion, I promise. Though this is taking longer than I expected, so I need to cut it off here.**

 **I wish to welcome Fen of ShadowBladeKnight as a member of the veteran Riders! And yes, I "asked" permission though… He hasn't exactly responded, but I think he's fine with it. Though I will have to PM him again.**

 **Well, I am still open for OC submission! Remember to refer to the second chapter on what information you need to fill out! Just PM me your submissions and I'll see what I can do, but remember only certain Riders are available though I will have to list them!**

 **Kuuga: Closed for Planning with OCs' Creator**

 **Agito: Open**

 **Ryuki (Maybe): Open**

 **Faiz: Closed for Planning of OCs thanks to Creator**

 **Blade: Taken and Experimented on**

 **Hibiki: Open**

 **Kabuto: Closed for future planning**

 **Den-O: Open**

 **Kiva: Open**

 **Decade (So-So I mean Tsukasa appearing would spell something going down): Open**

 **Double: Open**

 **OOO: Closed because he is partnered with Tsubasa**

 **Fourze: Closed for future planning**

 **Wizard: Closed for future planning**

 **Gaim: Closed for future planning**

 **Drive: Closed because he is partnered with Blazingedge's OC: Yoku**

 **Ghost: Closed for future planning**

 **Ex-Aid: No, just not yet for him.**


	9. Chapter 6-3: Project MODERN Act III

Chapter 6 Part 3: Project MODERN Act III

 **Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider Franchise and Symphogear belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to their creators.**

* * *

Hibiki watched the unbearable sight unfold as the shadowed figure tore its scarlet-covered claw out of his chest. " _AKA!_ " screamed Hibiki.

" _Hibiki…_ " muttered the mortally wounded Akakishi.

Hibiki cried as Akakishi continued to reach out, but his arm twitched and fell onto the ground as if its strings were cut like a puppet. Then her sadness felt cut off as she heard his voice again.

" _Hibiki… Wake up!_ " shouted Akakishi except his voice didn't come from him. Instead he was heard as an echo in the air itself.

Hibiki looked around in confusion before turning to the spot where Akakishi still laid. " _Huh_?"

" _WAKE UP!_ " shouted Akakishi except it was louder and she felt his voice echo through her mind.

Then Hibiki gasped and opened her eyes to the sight of Akakishi holding her. He gave a sigh of relief that she was fine. "Jeez, don't scare me like that, Hibiki."

"Aka… You're alive?" asked Hibiki with a dazed tone, probably from the shockwave they got caught in.

"Of course, I'm alive! Well in pain, but alive, no less. And Gentarou-sempai and Ryusei-sempai made it out with a few scrapes. That shockwave must have hit you a little too hard in the head." Akakishi said before he brought out Hibiki's smartphone which was ringing. "And I believe this belongs to you."

"Oh, my cellphone! Oh no, Miku's calling!"

"Well answer it! You know how worried she gets if you don't pick up!" Akakishi said with a panicked tone.

"Got it! Hello, Miku? What's wrong?"

While Hibiki responded to her call, Akakishi turned to Gentarou and Ryusei who were busy digging out their motorcycles.

"Yeesh, I did not expect something like that to happen."

"Just be glad we're alive, Gentarou. But what caused that blast earlier?" wondered Ryusei who turned to the direction where the shockwave originated.

Akakishi approached the two with a concerned look on his face. "My guess is Master Tendou and Kenzaki-sempai."

"Eh? Is it normal for the sempais to fight this recklessly?" asked Gentarou who had a sweatdrop.

"Well yes… but that explosion of energy earlier was way too powerful compared to their usual fights." Akakishi turned to where the sounds of battle continued with several dust clouds forming from the intense conflict. "I just hope Master is all right."

At Hyper Kabuto's side, he dodged several beams of lights aimed at him and charged forward with his sword raised. When his target came within the right distance, the red beetle rider swung his two-handed sword down. But his attack was immediately blocked and parried by a shadowed Kenzaki who roared and swung her blade up. With quick reflexes, Hyper Kabuto jumped back a fair distance away from the deadly arc his opponent swung. He wielded his sword and held it tight waiting for something. Then the moon itself lit the area around them and set the stage for the climax of their battle.

* * *

(Sanctuary- Tamaki Nami)

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto Te wo nobashiterun da/**

From a cloud of black ash, a young man with red hair walks out. Then his face is shown to be Akakishi as both of his eyes glowed. He walks forward with the Reverse IXA Knuckle on his left hand. Then he stops to the view of rocky cliffs and a starry night sky.  
 **  
/Tooku tooi basho e to/**

The scene shifts to Hibiki who stood on top of a tower of rock looking toward the sky. Then the scene turns to her back as wings sprout out of it. She flies off the pillar of rock and into the sky.

Akakishi follows her action and jumps towards the sky from the rocks. While Hibiki flies toward him in the opposite direction. Then the title appears with the two turning into silhouettes.

 **/Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku/**

Then Akakishi is shown on his motorcycle looking toward the sky as the wind blew. Then a silhouette of a man with red compound eyes came to his mind.

 **/Umare kita imi wo shiritakute/**

The scene changes to Hibiki who is staying to the sky at the Lydian Academy. Then an image of Kanade and Tsubasa fighting in the Zwei Concert incident appears in her mind.

 **/Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo/**

The scene changes to Miku who watches a meteor shower then reaching out to the same shower. A shift to Kanade and Fen where they are shown watching a concert performed by Tsubasa. Eiji also watched Tsubasa except he was in the situation/observation room with Genjuro and the other members of the Second Division. Then Gentarou is shown walking the streets with his friends with Tridoron passing the group. Then the silver haired girl also passed the group.

 **/Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou/**

Several colored chains wrap around Akakishi's body as he falls into an unconscious state. As ash gathered and dissipated, Hibiki is shown sitting in a fetal position with a sad look with chains of orange binding her. Tsubasa also is restrained in blue chains as she closes her eyes. Yoku is also seen with yellow chains covering her and her chained hand reaches out.

 _Instrumental_

The scene shifts back to an awakened Akakishi as he tears off the chains with each colored chain breaking in succession with the music and in the order of orange, blue, and majenta. He reaches out to the chained Hibiki who smiles at his appearance and she reaches out with her chains shattering. Tsubasa sees Eiji who reaches out to her and she reaches out to his hand with her chains shattering. Yoku's outstretched hand is grabbed by Shinnosuke who embraced her in a protective hug, causing her chains to break apart.

Then the scene transitions to the armored form of Ixa R with several shadowed Kamen Riders at his side. Two are revealed to be Kamen Rider Kabuto at his left and Kamen Rider Super 1 at his right.

 **/Bokutachi wa mina kitto/**

Hibiki charges into the fray of battle swinging her fists into each Noise in her way with practiced ease. Then Ixa R kicks down a large Noise before punching a Noise in sync with Hibiki.

 **/Te wo nobashiterun da/**

Tsubasa jumps in by cutting down several Noise with the blades on her legs. Next, Kamen Rider OOO lands and supports the singer by cutting down foes with his sword.

 **/Nakusenai mono ni mukatte/**

The next scene shows off Kamen Rider Kabuto in his unmasked form clashing with Kenzaki in her armored form.

Then Kamen Rider Fourze is shown with his Rocket Module active as he flies into battle.

Next came Kamen Rider Eternal standing with a feminine figure at his back with a blue visor.

 **/Kagayaita yume dake wo/**

Ixa R takes out a fuestle and equips his Reverse Knuckle while Hibiki pulls out the piston on her gauntlet.

 **/Taguriyosenagara/**

The two run through the long range attacks of the Noise and punch forward, ending the scene with a view of their knuckles.

 **/Tooku tooi basho e to/**

The camera shows the armored hand of Ixa R reaching out and the armored hand of Hibiki grabbing it. The hands lace their fingers as the armors transition off. The scene flashes and dies down to reveal Akakishi standing with Hibiki with their eyes staring off into the blue horizon. Behind them is Eiji with Tsubasa, and Shinnosuke with Yoku.

* * *

As the moonlight brightened the area around the two veterans, they charged at each other once more. Blades clashed with sparks flying as Hyper Kabuto stood his ground and fended off the berserk Kenzaki. The Rider-turned-Symphogear user-turned-berserker swung her two-handed sword with her hand wildly with each attempt parried. The she stabbed her left, claw-like hand forward in order to make at least a single blow to the red beetle rider, but he quickly jerked his head to the side before punching her in the face with a cross counter. The attack sent her staggering for a few moments before she growled and continued her assault. Hyper Kabuto was forced on the defensive with his skill and remaining strength keeping him within fight-worthy conditions.

During this battle, the moon was suddenly block by clouds. At that moment, Kenzaki's assault proved relentless and broke through the red beetle rider's defense by knocking his sword out of the way resulting in his arms stretching out, and leaving his body open. She then grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground, creating web-like cracks on ground.

"Ugh…" muttered Hyper Kabuto as he felt dazed from the attack.

Kenzaki raised her sword and stabbed down to Hyper Kabuto's chest, intending to finish him and the battle right there.

During those few seconds, Hyper laid motionlessly and watched as the blade fell down. But within those few moments, he heard someone crying. The sound caused the Rider to regain his bearings and quickly slammed the button on the Hyper Zecter.

 **=HYPER CLOCK UP!=**

Then Hyper Kabuto felt his body being pulled backwards and saw a tunnel of blue energy around him before he felt himself on his feet at a distance from the monstrous Kenzaki. For the shadow Kenzaki, she was confused when her target suddenly disappeared in a green glow, leaving nothing but an empty space. Kabuto took the chance as an opening for another attack as he held his Perfect Zecter before tilting the hilt in an angle.

 **=GUN MODE=**

Then he pointed the weapon at Kenzaki who took notice of the announcement before he pressed the buttons once more.

 **=Kabuto-, TheBee-, Drake-, Sasword Power! All Zecter Combine=**

A vortex of golden energy formed at the Perfect Zecter's tip while Hyper Kabuto's armor split open to release its stored Tachyon energy. Then the rider pulled the trigger on his weapon which fired a red laser at the monstrous Kenzaki.

 **=MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE!=**

The torrent wave of energy engulfed Kenzaki and several pieces of debris in a cone the continued to fly out of the area.

* * *

At another area, a large amount of rubble heaped into one large pile. Anybody that would be stuck under that would not be able to move, but a rumble was suddenly heard. Then a black jeep-like car broke out and drove out with a drill attached to its car door helping in its escape. The high suspension vehicle quickly maneuvered down the rubble with ease before parking at the base where there was a somewhat intact road. The door opened with Go and Shinnosuke falling out because of the somewhat cramped space, and Yoku opening her side and running to check on them.

"Are you two all right?"

"Fine, Yoku-chan!" The photographer said from the ground while giving a thumbs up. "But I am not going inside of any cars for a while… Too cramped." Go said as he stood up before stretching a bit.

"Agreed. On another note, did a mini-nuke drop or was it something else?" wondered Shinnosuke. Suddenly a large beam of red energy vaporized the pile behind him with Go witnessing the disintegration of the debris.

"Like that?" asked Go and Yoku who pointed to where pile of rubble used to be.

"EEEHHHH?!" shouted Shinnosuke who did not expect the rubble to suddenly disappear.

"Man, Kabuto-san sure is going at it with whoever he is fighting." Go commented with a nervous tone.

"But the amount of collateral damage could prove to be quite staggering for the Second Division to cover." Mr. Belt commented with a troubled emote.

"Yeah… Say Go, where's your bike?" asked Shinnosuke as he looked around the ruined area for any sign of the younger man's motorcycle.

"Gah! I knew I forgot something!" The young photographer quickly ran about the place looking through the rubble for any sign of his custom motorcycle.

"*Sigh* We might as well help-"

"No! You are staying in the car, Shinnosuke! You already took enough damage fighting Chase."

"Belt-san is right, Shin nii-san!" Yoku agreed as she stood in front of the injured detective.

"Is that the sound of an injured person I hear?"

The detective and high school student turned to the sound of the voice to find Oki and Date had just driven up to them. The two were covered in dust and dirt as a sign that they too were caught in the shockwave earlier.

"Ah, Oki-san! You're all right!" Yoku said with a relieved smile that the older man was still all right.

"Yep, and I picked up a friend that can help." The older man gestured to his passenger who got off.

"Um, who is he?" asked Shinnosuke who did not recognize the man in the aviator jacket.

"He's-"

"Hold it! Let me introduce myself, Oki. I am the Fighting Doctor, Date Akira! And also one of your sempais!"

"Eh? Fighting Doctor?" Shinnosuke never even heard of his title.

"Yep, you heard that right. Now don't leave me hanging and introduce yourself, Suit Kouhai."

"Oh right, introduce myself! My name is Detective Shinnosuke Tomari! It's an honor to meet you sempai!" Shinnosuke said as he bowed quickly though he quickly regretted it due to feeling the pain from his back injury coming back.

"Good, it also a pleasure, Shinni-chan! Now, let's get some first aid on you."

"Please do, Doctor Date." Mr. Belt said.

"Of course, Professor! Now… strip off that shirt!" exclaimed the fighting Doctor as he took out a pair of clothes cutting scissors, which were just a very big pair of scissors.

"H-Hold on a minute!" shouted Shinnosuke as he quickly got on his feet and ran.

Then Go walked in on the scene while wheeling his undamaged white motorcycle at his side. "Finally found it, guys! Hm? When did you get here, Mister Oki?" asked Go who recognized the space Kamen Rider. Then the two began to have a talk about their times journeying around America while ignoring Shinnosuke's shouts as he was being chased by the scissor wielding Date. At this point, Yoku decided to ignore everything and finish up her chocolate bar.

* * *

Back in Hyper Kabuto's battle, he lowered his weapon with the feeling of exhaustion taking its toll on his body. He breathed heavily but his guard was still up since he had faced opponents who had to take more than one finisher to go down. His intuition proved true when the dust cloud cleared to reveal the shadowed Kenzaki still standing and in one piece.

" _To be able to remain in one piece after taking a full force blast, this form… is definitely dangerous._ "

The shadowed woman roared in anger from the attack she received and bent her body forward to charge at him. The laser attack appeared to be Kabuto's last trump card and he was now picking straws. Deciding to keep his cool, Kabuto took a neutral stance and waited for the berserk Kenzaki to come within distance of him. When Kenzaki came within the right distance, she swung her two-handed sword with a wild, wide arc. Upon her attack Kabuto saw his chance, he abandoned his sword, and smashed his elbow on her wrist as she was in the middle of her swing. When the elbow struck true, Kenzaki was forced to let go of her sword, leaving herself open for Kabuto to make a counterattack. He spun his body and swung his right leg into a high roundhouse kick aiming for her head. The kick made contact and Kenzaki was thrown off her feet and into the ground with a heavy thud, but she quickly rolled on the ground and got back on her feet.

Hyper Kabuto put his foot down calmly and knew that the situation was bit more favorable since she was disarmed. But he recognized he was still at a disadvantage since the kick did little to damage to the shadowed beast-like woman. Then he tilted his head in deep thought before remembering there was still one more option he could try. Hyper Kabuto pointed to the sky as the clouds broke clear to allow the moon to shine on the red beetle rider.

"Grandmother once said, 'My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution." Then he grabbed the horn lever of the Kabuto Zecter. "Hyper Cast On!"

 **=HYPER CAST ON!=**

Then he pulled the lever into its original position and his body glowed with a blue aura. Followed by tachyon energy discharging from his body, forming a blue sphere that engulfed his body.

* * *

At the Second Division headquarters, the members were hard at work at locating the members of the extraction team and other Rider group until an alarm went off.

"What's going on?"

"Sir! There's been a large spike of Tachyon energy in the vicinity and it appears to be coming from the Vice Commander!" reported Aoi.

"I see… he intends to use that. Shinji, has the armor been deployed?"

"Yes, it's been on standby until the activation of the new system and now en route."

"Good, we can only hope this new power can help him win his battle." Genjuro looked forward to the screen as whatever was the armor was on route to the Kabuto's location.

* * *

At Akakishi's side with the older teen riders and Hibiki, they managed to dig out the older riders' motorcycles and found the redhead's motorcycle.

"There. Sorry I almost forgot about you SBK." Akakishi apologized to his motorcycle. The vehicle responded with an engine rev akin to a horse snort.

Hibiki looked a bit confused at the scene before she noticed a line of light going through the sky. "A shooting star?"

Gentarou also took a look at the sky and also saw the stream of light. "Huh? No, that doesn't look like a shooting star."

* * *

(Full Force- Kamen Rider Kabuto OST)

A large case flew in to the site of the tachyon sphere of energy with Kabuto in the middle. Then the case broke open to reveal several metal components that converged and absorbed the tachyon energy. Then the metal components formed on Hyper Kabuto and attached to his body. They each covered his arms and legs with armor plating that made him seem a bit bulkier. His back received an armor plate to protect his beetle wing-like armor. His helm received additional armor that was similar to his default armor but without the crest since the hyper horn was a permanent attachment. The exposed lining in the armor glowed with a blue and a little bit of electricity sparking from the frame.

"It's time we end this, Kenzaki." Hyper Masked Kabuto stated as he gripped his fist which glowed with a blue aura.

The shadowed female growled then bellowed out a roar before she charged at the armored Kabuto. She swung her clawed right hand at his head, but Kabuto quickly intercepted the attack with his left arm with Kenzaki's shadow nails digging into the new armor. He gripped his fist and swung into her chest, causing a heavy blow that shook the air. She took the hit and screamed a bit in pain, signifying his attack was working.

Kenzaki flew a bit in the air before landing and all fours. She decided to changed tactics by jumping at short leaps in a zig zagged patterned to prevent the red beetle rider from anticipating her next move. Then she landed at attacking distance with Kabuto's back seemingly exposed. She swung her claw at his armor back, leaving a shallow scratch mark. Next, she quickly leapt at another angle of attack, aiming at his chest. But Hyper Masked Kabuto quickly brought his arms up to block the attack. Though that didn't stop the shadowed berserker as she continued her attacks into a similar manner that turned into of barrage of claw attacks that forced the heavily armored rider on the defensive. But the veteran quickly got ahold of the pattern of attacks and quickly came up with a counter strategy before she could go through his armor.

At the moment Kenzaki attempted another attack at his back, she didn't expect him to turn around with his fist raised. As the berserker quickly swung her claw forward, Hyper Masked Kabuto performed a cross counter, successfully hitting her face. Kenzaki once again flew a distance and fell ungracefully on her back. Even though the hit was a success, the shadowed Symphogear user was still conscious. She growled and slowly stood up with her legs now shaky. She slowly walked forward despite the damage she incurred during the entire fight.

Hyper Masked Kabuto stood ready with his left hand over the Hyper Zecter. "Kenzaki, allow me to release you from this curse. Hyper Strike." Kabuto said as he pulled the lever down with his left palm.

 **=MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!=**

Kenzaki ran into a full sprint to attack the red beetle Rider and with her fist raised. As energy charged into his right hand, Hyper Masked Kabuto readied himself for the attack. He slowly moved his hand forward to intercept Kenzaki who continued her charge at him. At the moment when his right hand met her chestplate, she suddenly stopped before a large vacuum of wind blasted from their position and dispersed the clouds above them.

 **HYPER STRIKE**

(End OST)

As the air settled down, the berserk Kenzaki lowered her arms before the darkness that covered her dispersed into ash-like particles. She fell forward with her armor and her discarded sword dissolving into light, returning her to her civilian form. The red beetle rider quickly caught the young woman and laid her down on the floor. Then he sat down as the exhaustion finally taxed his body. He took off the Kabuto Zecter and the Hyper Zecter, causing the Hyper Masked Armor to fall off his body along with the inner armor disintegrating into hexagons. The outer armor quickly formed into its default unused form before soaring off into a dimensional portal along with the Perfect Zecter sword.

"I guess this means you won this round, Tendou." Kenzaki said as she laid on the ground with an indifferent attitude.

"Nope, it's a tie." Tendou said with a similar tone.

"Heh, you became humbler than the last time I saw you. It doesn't really fit you."

The man gave a small smile at her and looked up to the moon that shined on them. "Well, I do have a disciple who looks up to me. So, I can't betray his expectations as his master."

"Yeah… Promise me, you'll continue to protect him, Tendou. That kid's our hope after all." Kenzaki closed her eyes as she stated her request to her friend, knowing his response.

"Hmph, what do you think I have been doing all this time?" Tendou stated rhetorically causing the brunette to nod and smile. Then he heard several footsteps behinds him. "Took you all long enough. Take her, she's all yours."

"And no dirty business girls, the last thing we need is to end this fight on a sour note." Kenzaki stated with a silent threat combined with a smile that promised such a thing.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Goto responded with a salute before she brought the exhausted brunette's arm over her shoulder and carried her. Chase took the other arm to help.

"Hey, Tendou. Let's settle this another time." Kenzaki said as she was carried off.

"Of course, and I hope that the next time we meet, you will have that power under your control." Tendou responded without looking back.

"Of course, that's a promise I'm willing to make." Then the women left the area with a high jump towards one of the remaining buildings

" _That form… That was definitely a result of the Relic she was 'attuned' with, but why did it have that sort of reaction in her final form? That mastermind behind this attack and the Noise… just who is 'she'?_ " Tendou thought as he looked towards the sky as the moon shined on him.

"Master!" shouted Akakishi as he drove up to the scene along with the other members of the teenage group. Then the Tridoron drove in with Go, Oki, and Date following it. The redhead ran up to the exhausted veteran who looked up to the sight. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Akakishi. Just another spar with Kenzaki."

"A spar that nearly turned the entire district into rubble." Akakishi deadpanned. "We're lucky it has been abandoned but I don't think the government is going to enjoy having to cover up what happened here."

"You shouldn't have to worry about the details, Aka. That's why we adults are here."

The redhead turned around and saw Fen drove up near the group. "Big Bro! You're all right!"

"Of course I am! Who do you think had to drag you out of that one mess in Egypt?"

"That again? In my defense Big Bro, I didn't know that there was an actual mummy in there who has the power to rival one of Master Hongo's strongest foes!" defended himself on this incident they were referring to.

"But that doesn't excuse that you were the one to wake it up!" shouted Fen in return.

"What?! You woke up a Mummy, Aka?" asked Hibiki who jumped in the conversation.

Realizing Hibiki was still in his presence, Akakishi decided to shut up about the incident. "That's a story I will tell you later, Hibiki."

"Aw… But I want to know now." The girl pouted.

"You will learn about it later, Hibiki. My back is killing me!" Akakishi walked away quickly to avoid talking about what happened in Egypt. Date quickly ran to the young teen's side in order to examine his injuries.

"Aka! Geez, what happened in Egypt?" wondered the girl before Fen decided to approach her.

"So you must be Hibiki. Name's Fenrir Shinta, but I prefer to be called Fen. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Fen-san. I'm Hibiki Tachibana! But you can call me Hibiki!"

"Got'cha. So, got any questions for me?" asked Fen with a friendly smile.

Hibiki thought for a moment while crossing her arms. "Well… can you tell me when Aka started calling you Big Bro?"

Fen thought for a moment and laughed a bit. "Well… That's actually a funny story." Then the sound of a phone ringing was heard. The two turned to Oki who answered to whoever was on the other end. "But that is a story for another time, Hibiki."

"Okay, everyone! Let's get going! We still need to retreat back to base!" Oki announced to the group who understood that the mission was still not over. As they got on their respective vehicles, though Akakishi had to sit in the sidecar due to his injuries with Date agreeing to drive his motorcycle.

"So how did you defeat Kageyama, Big Bro?" asked Akakishi as he contacted Fen as the group drove to the base.

"Well, it was actually a pretty simple…" Fen said.

* * *

Kenzaki, Goto, and Chase looked at the prone form of Kageyama who was hanging from a broken street lamp. She seemed completely downtrodden as she was hung upside down from her position.

"So what happened here, Kageyama?" asked Kenzaki who had an amused expression.

"I don't want to talk about it, Blade-san." The young woman responded with a comically depressed tone.

* * *

Back at the Second Division base, the battered Riders and Symphogear users returned. Some were bothered and some were exhausted, but all-in-all there wasn't any casualties. Nonetheless, there was questions about the encounter with the subjects of Project MODERN.

"When were you going to tell us about Project MODERN, Commander?" asked Ryusei.

"In truth, we only found out about their operation and experiments from the data Ryoko managed to decode today. We were going to disclose what we found out about the Project during the conference tonight."

"Too late for that considering the enemy just recently hit us hard- ITAI!" shouted Shinnosuke after Date slapped his back.

"Oh, quit being such a baby. Eiji didn't complain when I treated him." Date said with a carefree tone.

"I think it's because Eiji-sempai's nerves are shot." Akakishi muttered after Ryoko wrapped some of his injuries and placed icepacks on his bruises.

"But why keep it a secret until now?" asked Kengo with suspicion in his tone.

"…Currently, we experienced a number of security breaches in the Base as well as the disappearance of several Kamen Riders. And taking into account the several skirmishes you all already went through in the recent days, I didn't wish to put too much on your shoulders with such information until we could confirm it."

The redhead sighed as he stood up. "Honestly Commander, you know you should…" Strangely, Akakishi trailed off with his eyes having a listless gaze.

Genjuro, Ryoko, Date, Oki, and Fen gave alert expressions from his sudden silence. "Aka what's wro-" Hibiki approached the redhead until he suddenly fell over before getting caught by Fen.

"Hey Aka! What's wrong?" asked Gentarou who quickly approached the redhead along with the other members of the Kamen Rider club.

"Ugh… Sorry, just feeling a bit sleepy, that's all. *Chuckle*" Akakishi said before giving a big yawn and rubbing his eyes.

But those who noticed knew there was more than the younger teen was letting on, but decided not to talk. A concerned Fen helped the young Rider to his feet and carried his arm over his shoulder.

"I'll bring him to his room. Commander, you mind guiding me to there?" asked the spiky-haired male.

"All right. Everyone, we will continue this meeting on a later date. Those who got seriously injured will be sent to the hospital for treatment and rest, but all in all take some time off for now. You all earned it. Understood?"

"Understood!" shouted the entire group.

Kanade watched as Fen carried the youngest Rider towards his room with Genjuro guiding him and Ryoko following them. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion with her thoughts focusing on the sudden collapse of the teen. " _Something's going on… What's Fen and the others hiding about Aka?_ "

* * *

At Hibiki and Miku's dorm room, Miku was at her table worrying about Hibiki's condition since the tremor earlier followed by news reports stating there was an explosion in one of the abandoned districts of the city. Then the door opened to reveal Hibiki who was fine and giving an apologetic look.

"I'm back! Sorry I'm late Miku, there was a lot going on after that earthquake and-"

Miku ran up to hug the girl, cutting her off. "Its fine, you're all right. That's all that matters."

After breaking off the embrace, Hibiki looked at her best friend with a reassuring look. "Sorry, I made you worry."

"Of course I would worry! There was a tremor and you were out for the evening! If I lost you like Aka… I don't know what I would do."

"Miku… Don't worry, I won't be leaving you." Hibiki said as she held her hands with a smile gracing her features.

"Yeah…" Miku said with a smile.

" _Don't worry Miku. One day, Aka will be able to show himself to you and we can hang out together like in the past._ " Hibiki thought with a thoughtful smile.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of Lydian, Fen was seen gazing at the stars in the night sky. His expression was unreadable as he stared at the sky without a care in the world

"So mind telling me what was that about?" asked a female voice.

The spiky-haired young man turned around to the sight of Kanade approaching him. "Kanade… It's been awhile. How's Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa's fine, she finally got out of that rut she was in ever since the Zwei Wing Concert."

"That's good…" Fen offhandedly commented before he returned to stare at the starry sky.

Kanade knew there was something bothering the young man and decided to hit straight to the point. "Look, you don't have to tell me, Fen, but you're going to have to tell me why Aka has a habit of passing out like that."

Fen gave a reaction then turned around with an unamused expression. "*Sigh* I guess you're going to find out sooner or later."

The redhead placed her hands on her hips and gave a deadpan look. "You think? I tried asking Ryoko and Boss, but they always pass the buck or shut up. I figure you might know what's happening to the kid."

"…Aka started doing that about six months ago. He would get tired and slept earlier than usual. Sometimes, he would even space out around the evening before collapsing out cold. After a thorough examination, Ryoko found that the core in his body is deteriorating in function. Heh, I guess even geniuses make mistakes." Fen said with a bitter smile.

Kanade was shocked by his words since the redhead didn't act as if he was dying. Then again, she couldn't say much for herself during her fights as a Symphogear user. "What? Are you telling me that he's going to kick the bucket sometime soon?"

"Probably…" Fen said with an uncertain tone though his trouble face showed he believed her claim to be truth.

"Then why not make another core for him?"

"If they could, they would have already done it!" snapped the young man. Then he realized his slip-up and put his head down. "Sorry about that, Kanade. It's just that… he's my student, and yet… And yet he has to live on such limited time! If life is so precious, then why can't he be one of those who has a chance at living his properly?" asked Fen as he balled his hand into a fist and gripped tightly.

"I'm not sure, Fen, but… I don't think his burden should be yours to bear."

"But it is mines to bear! If I had known his core was deteriorating after that big fight a year ago, I could-" Then he was cut off by the former singer hugging him.

"Could what? Make it better? That's like saying you can cure cancer with a flick of a finger." Then she broke off the hug and looked at him in the eyes with a serious expression. "Fen, that kid's got more life in him than anyone I have met. He's reckless, hotheaded, but also caring and honest. He worries more about others rather than for himself. And I'm sure he wouldn't like it if his Big Bro is depressed about his limited time."

"Kanade…" The spiky haired young man looked at the moon before nodding. "Yeah, I can't let him down by being all moody and emo. I'm supposed to be the Big Bro he looks up to!"

"*Laughs* Now that's the Fen that I know." Kanade gave the young man a light punch in the shoulder while laughing lightheartedly. "So mind telling me how you became his big bro?" asked Kanade with an expecting gaze at her reunited friend.

"Well, it's actually a pretty funny story!" Fen said with a smile before recounting his nostalgic story to the redhead girl.

* * *

In the room where Akakishi slept, Ryoko entered with a shadowed expression on her face. As the researcher approached him, she took out a syringe with a clear liquid inside. But before she could inject him with the substance, a voice could be heard.

"Ryoko-san? What are you doing here this late?" asked Oki, who had happened to come by the room.

"Oh nothing, I was just checking on Aka-chan. Though I should be asking you, Oki-chan. Did you also come here to check on him?" asked the researcher as she quickly put away the unused syringe.

"Yeah, I heard from Genjuro he doesn't have long to live. I never imagined that the operation that saved his life only ended in failure two years later. I thought that the core Hongo-san designed would keep him living as long as we have."

"I thought so too, but there's nothing we can do now. We already spent our resources on the Relics we managed to convert into Symphogears."

"Indeed, but onto the other reason that I'm here. Commander is looking for you, Ryoko-san."

"Oh? The Commander is looking for me? What for?"

"Don't know, but I think he is just worried about you. I heard from him you have been working harder ever since Akakishi arrived here." Oki said with a hint of worry.

The woman gave a carefree smile that masked her current feelings as her glasses became glinted by the light. She brushed Akakishi's hair and stared at his sleeping face. "Having a child to call your own is quite an interesting circumstance. I always imagined such a concept, but never truly thought it out once Aka-chan came along. I guess this is the feelings of a mother."

"You would have made an excellent mother, Ryoko-san." Oki said with a smile as he watched her pat the teen's head.

The brunette quickly sat up and turned around with her hand on her left cheek. "Aw~ You flatter me!" Ryoko said with a playful tone. "But you better hope I won't tell your wife that you were flirting with another woman~!"

"O-Oi! Please don't tell her! It was already hard enough to convince her to let me into our home since your last prank call!" shouted Oki who gave a worried expression, much to the satisfaction of the amused scientist as she ran off to where Genjuro was.

* * *

As the morning came for the city and later the day entered the afternoon, the Space Kamen Rider club met together in the club room. Ran and Haru were the last to enter with worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys, so what's going- Huh? Isn't Aka with you today?" asked Yuki who tilted to look behind them for a sign of the redhead.

Haru scratch his head in equal bewilderment. "That's the weird thing, he didn't show up this morning and has been absent all day."

"Did something happen with Akakishi-kun last night?" wondered Ryusei.

"Maybe, let me call the Commander-san, he might tell us what's wrong." Miu stated as she dialed a number she received from Genjuro in the case of an emergency or inquiry.

"Could it be…?"

"What's wrong, Kengo? Do you know what happened to Aka-kun?" asked Gentaro.

"Not at the moment, Kisaragi. It's all conjecture. We need full confirmation from the-"

"Aka-kun's in the hospital!" shouted Miu.

"EH?!" shouted everyone in worry and the sudden news.

"We need to get there now!" shouted Gentarou who looked prepared to sprint out of the clubroom.

Upon hearing her phone pinged due to receiving a text, Miu looked at her phone and said, "Oops! False alarm, he's just in the hospital for examination. Apparently it's a routine thing they do!"

Then the club members fell face-first on the ground in exhaustion and exasperation due to the false alarm.

* * *

At the hospital ward in Lydian, Akakishi was laying on a flat table while going through a scanner with Asumu and Ryoko at the controls. He looked indifferent from the procedure as the two looked at the data being projected on their screen.

"The power output is still the same… but it appears there is some form of deterioration in its powering lifespan. How about his vitals?"

"Still in the green, there's no indication about the core's deterioration affecting his body's functions. So there's no need to fret about his health." Asumu reported.

The researcher gave a thoughtful look as her glasses were glinted by light. "I see… you hear that, Aka-chan? You can still have your private time!" teased Ryoko as she spoke into the speaker to the examination room.

"Hey! Don't go saying stuff that would make anyone misinterpret it, Miss Sakurai!" shouted Akakishi who did not enjoy the comment.

"*Giggle* Boys… They're all the same when it comes to mentioning something relating to their chastity~" Ryoko giggled that she managed to rile up the redhead.

Asumu gave a sweat drop at her action while thinking, " _Seriously? Though as a man, I can't really deny that claim…_ "

After the examination, Akakishi was walking through the halls of the hospital with his mind stuck in thought. " _Man, I never thought I would meet Kenzaki-sempai as a woman… I guess that's why the score now changed form._ " The redhead took out his Rider score which was now a crystal navy blue instead of the metallic color like the other Scores.

"Aka!" shouted Hibiki as she waved to the redhead in the hospital hall.

The redhead teen noticed the girl and approached her. "Hibiki? What are you doing here? And what's with the flowers?" He noticed that the amber-haired girl had a bundle of flowers on her.

"I'm visiting Tsubasa-san and Hino-san! What about you?" asked Hibiki.

"Medical examination, I took a pretty nasty beat down after fighting Kageyama, so Commander ordered that I receive some examination so that the parts in my body aren't too damaged." Akakishi responded as he scratched his head. "But it was just a couple of bruises here and there, so there's no need to worry."

"Oh, well want to join me on my visit? Commander said that they will be released from the hospital soon."

"Sure." Akakishi said as Hibiki walked to her destination with him following her lead. "We're going to need all the help we can get in fighting the Noise. Though I nearly forgot about Tomari-sempai. Is he also admitted in the hospital?"

"No, I heard from Shishou that Tomari-san was admitted in a hospital close to the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend. *Chuckle* It must be nice being able to stay close with the ones you love." Hibiki smiled at the thought of seeing whoever Shinnosuke was in love with tending to him.

"Yep, I bet she is feeding sempai apples right now." Akakishi said with a similar thoughtful expression.

* * *

At another hospital, Shinnosuke stared at a young woman who had straight, long black hair, and she stared back at him with an unamused expression. While the stare off went down, Go and Yoku watched from the sidelines with the blue haired girl eating a chocolate bar and the brown-haired young man drinking a soda.

"So Kiriko… why the surprise visit?" asked Shinnosuke with a nervous tone.

"I just wanted to know when you were going to tell me about Yoku-chan being a Symphogear User. After all, I'm also her guardian." The woman stated with a serious tone.

"Well, you were a bit busy and I didn't want to bother you so…" The detective hesitated to answer in fear of her wrath.

"And you decided to tell me after you got injured protecting her when she shouldn't be fighting at the moment." The woman deadpanned with a blank stare at the detective.

"What does she mean by that Go-nii san?" asked Yoku with a concerned tone.

"Wait for it." Go responded with a knowing look.

"Well, I thought it would be better if she learned on the field and well…"

"Then you should have told me earlier! I could plan up a training regimen so she has a better handle in battle!" stated Kiriko as she crossed her arms.

Shinnosuke was stunned by her willingness to help and his response, "Eh?"

"Look, while I don't approve of a young girl like in the field of battle, she willingly took up the duty, right?" asked Kiriko who looked at the detective with an expecting look.

"Yes…"

"And you are willing to protect and support her, correct?" pressed the woman.

"Yes…"

"Then Yoku-chan is going to need training if she is to serve as an effective partner for you, Tomari-san."

"Really? I can actually be able to become a hero with this training, Kiriko-nee san?"

The woman smiled with a confident expression. "Yes, Yoku-chan. No more reckless charging in or cumbersome movements. With this training, I will help you become an effective Symphogear user. But only if you are willing."

Yoku gave the offer some thought and nodded with a confident smile. "All right, I'm willing to do it!"

"Are you sure?" asked the woman for assurance.

"Yes!"

"Good, then we'll start first thing, tomorrow morning."

" _Phew, seems like I've gotten out of that punishment._ " Thought the detective as he smiled in relief.

"And Tomari-san… When you recover, you and I are going to have a talk." The woman said with a smile that meant something else.

"Darn it." Shinnosuke muttered as his head hung low in defeat.

* * *

Back at Akakishi and Hibiki's side, they were outside of a room after passing a couple of security guards. "So are you sure this is Tsubasa's room?" asked Akakishi.

"I'm sure, Aka. You've got to have faith in me about stuff like this." Hibiki said with a huff.

"Well sorry, force of habit." Akakishi said with a chuckle.

Then Hibiki knocked on the door. "Tsubasa-san? It's Hibiki and Aka! I hope you don't mind if we come in!" Then she opened the door to the room, but it wasn't what she expected.

Akakishi also took a look and made a shocked expression. "W-What in the world?!" Then he ran into the room which looked as if a tornado went through it. "What happened here?"

"Tsubasa-san… Aka, do you think she's been kidnapped?!"

"Probably! I'll alert Commander about this!" Then he speed-dialed the number and placed his phone near his ear.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was panicking and hoping that her idol was still all right.

"Hibiki-chan? Akakishi? What are you two doing here?" asked a familiar voice behind the girl.

"Hino-san! It's terrible, Tsubasa's been kidnapped!" shouted Hibiki.

Instead of giving a similar shocked and panicked expression, the young man just gave a confused, "Eh?"

"It's true! When we got to her room, it's a mess! Aka's already calling the Commander about this!" shouted Hibiki.

"Tachibana, what's going on?"

Then Hibiki noticed Tsubasa with relief. "Tsubasa-san, you're all right! Did something happen to you?"

"You're seriously asking a hospital patient if they're all right? Now what happened that got you so flustered?" asked the older blue haired girl whose patience was thinning.

"Well, when I and Aka saw your room…" Hibiki pointed to the messy room.

"Huh? What about it?"

"We thought you were kidnapped!" shouted Hibiki.

"I think she means to say she saw the mess, Tsubasa." Eiji said a calm tone, causing the bluenette to give an alarmed look.

"Look, the situation isn't good! Tsubasa is missing and her room is a mess- Okay, false alarm, sorry for the interruption Commander. Hibiki found Tsubasa and Eiji-sempai." Akakishi said after noticing the two outside of the room. Then he hanged up the call.

"So I guess, you also saw the state of Tsubasa's room, Akakishi." Eiji said as Tsubasa gave a troubled look.

The redhead approached the three outside of the room with a bothered look. "Yeah Eiji-sempai, so what gives? The sight nearly gave Hibiki and me a heart attack."

Eiji gave a glance at the singer as if silently asking her permission. The young woman simply nodded with her face in a firm and stoic expression though her cheeks were tinted red. "Tsubasa is an expert in many things, but… housework is where she fails at." Eiji admitted in order to help his partner save face.

The two gave disbelieving looks and turned to the singer. "I-It's true. It appears that my training as a sword dulled my abilities in the category known as housework."

"Definitely like a pampered princess…" Akakishi finally said with an exasperated tone.

"Yep…" Hibiki agreed.

In reaction, Tsubasa blushed a bit in embarrassment at the revelation of her lack of housework ability.

"Well I think it takes talent to make this much of a mess." Kanade said as she approached the group of four.

"I don't think it's that much of a talent, Kanade." Fen said as he followed the young woman's lead.

"Kanade! And Fen-san! I didn't know you came back!" Eiji said as he approached the young man and shook hands with him.

"Been here since last night, Eiji." The young man said with a friendly smile. Then he turned to Tsubasa who was surprised at his appearance. "Seems like you've changed a bit since we last met, Tsubasa."

"Yes, Kanade made me realize the errors of my beliefs. I am a sword, but my edge is meant for protecting those I care about!"

"Heh, you really grown a bit, kid." Fen said as he patted her head. "Though you still owe me that rematch."

"Of course, Enrique-dono. But this time, I will win with my heart clear of the past!" Tsubasa said while pointing a determined face at the young man.

"I look forward to it." Fen said with a nod while smiling.

"Big Bro, I thought Kanade-sempai was the woman for you. Is there some other sort of relationship between you and Tsubasa?" asked Akakishi while crossing his arms in confusion.

"Eh?" asked Kanade who thought she heard the redhead's words wrong.

"Whoa! Where did you get that from, Aka?! Tsubasa and I aren't like that!" shouted Fen.

"Then what are you two?" asked the redhead.

"I think they're more like siblings, Aka." Hibiki suggested.

"Huh? Really? Now that I think about it… Since Commander also semi-raised Big Bro along with Kanade-sempai, it would make sense that he grew up with Tsubasa. So that would make Tsubasa, Big Sis Tsubasa? But I feel as though Kanade-sempai would fit the Big Sis role more! AGH! I don't know!" shouted the redhead as he felt a migraine coming from trying to make sense of what he should call each of them. Then he started smacking his head against the wall.

"Hey calm down, Akakishi!" shouted Eiji as he restrained him.

"Ugh, I forgot he has a habit of doing that." Fen said before he approached and smacked the redhead on the head. "Don't overthink it, Aka. Just treat Tsubasa as how you would any of your seniors."

"Ow, got it, Big Bro. But you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Even if you are calmer than you were in the past, that doesn't really excuse you to still act that flustered." Fen scolded.

"Got it." Akakishi said as he continued to rub where he was hit.

"So why did you two want to visit Tsubasa and Eiji?" asked the young man with black spiky hair.

"Oh right! Here, some flowers for you two." Hibiki said as she gave the bundle of flowers to Tsubasa.

"Thank you, Tachibana."

"Since we're here, we might as well help clean up your mess." Fen said.

"Y-You don't need to do that! Hino can help me! That's the reason I went out for a bit!"

"So that's why Eiji-sempai's here? Yeesh, I never thought sempai would be demoted to the level of a servant." Akakishi said with a sweat drop.

"It's nothing like that, Akakishi." Eiji said as he waved his hand. "I just wanted to help her since she asked me. That, and the fact we're being discharged from the hospital next week."

"Next week? That's means you two will be back in the fight!" Akakishi said with an excited smile.

"Yes, we both heard about the recent attack last night. So uncle requested that we be discharged earlier than scheduled."

"If there are more Project MODERN subjects, then the Second Division needs all the help it can get." Eiji said with a firm tone.

Fen nodded in with a smile. "Good act on Commander's part, but there's also a reason why I'm here. The Commander's got a conference meeting and he wants you and Tsubasa there next week."

"Really? What does he want?" asked Eiji who looked at Fen then Kanade.

In response, Kanade gave a shrug. "Don't know, all I got was that one of your acquaintances needed to talk to you. But enough of that, we'll stay to help with cleaning up your room. More hands equal getting the job done faster."

"So should we help, Kanade-san?" asked Hibiki.

"Nah, you two already went through enough yesterday. Take the day off such as going around town or something." Kanade said with a smile. "I'm sure you two would prefer spending time with each other in peace for once."

"Now that you mention it, you do have a point, Kanade-san. Come on Aka, let's go to a pancake place that opened while you were gone!"

The redhead smiled in response before giving a wistful smile. "Sure, might as well spend the rest of the day with you. Though I would prefer Miku be there as well…"

"Yeah… wait, I got an idea!" shouted Hibiki as if a light bulb lit up in her head before running off.

"Well, it better be a good one!" Akakishi said before chasing after her.

"Wait, you two! You're not supposed to even be running in the halls!" shouted Eiji with a worried tone.

"Honestly, those two are in high school yet they act like children." Tsubasa said in exasperation while closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Well, they're still kids after all." Fen said.

"Yep, though in my opinion, kids at least clean up their messes compared to some adults I know." Kanade said before turning to the three who realized what she meant. Then they looked away from her gaze with embarrassment evident on their faces.

Unnoticed to the group, a silhouette was eavesdropping on their conversation before leaving in the direction of the two childhood friends while the older members prepared to enter Tsubasa's room. While the figure discreetly left, Fen and Kanade gave a glance at their hiding place before deciding the eavesdropper wasn't a threat for now. Then they followed their younger friends into the room to clean up the mess.

* * *

At a certain city in the country of Ireland, people were running as Noise appeared with ash flying about from the victims of the monsters. Running in the opposite direction, two individuals charged the enemy with as the sound of rumbling came from the similar belts they wore except one had a golden coat while the other had a silver coat.

Standing in front of the monsters, the two males who had their faces shadowed as they stretched their right arms out before shouting, "Henshin!" Then they brought both of their fists toward a switch on their left hip and pressed it. At that point, a sound whirling could be heard from the belt and a golden glow formed from it as armor formed over their bodies. The male with the silver belt had red armor with a helmet based on a beetle as well as golden bracelets and anklets. While the male with the golden belt had a similar red armor but with additional gilded features on his armor such as the edges of his shoulder guards and a plate on his right shin. The two obvious Kamen Riders charged forward with their fists raised at the Noise.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _A return to where he began_

"So this is where you became OOO, Hino?"

 _A reunion of friends_

"Eiji-kun!" exclaimed a girl who ran to him and hugged the former vagabond.

 _A new foe_

"OOO and the Attuned! Finally, a challenge!" shouted a Kamen Rider with marine animal parts.

 _And… A friend's return_

"Eiji… It seems you are still an idiot."

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Ixa R:** **The Future Rider and a Friend's Return! Act I**

"That Rider... I don't think he wants to fight us." Eiji said.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I finally managed to complete final part of this arc! Next time Eiji will return to where OOO began and this will explain why he has only been able to use TaToBa combo in his battles!**

 **But first off… I'm sorry for the delay everyone. There has been a lot of thought put into this with ifs and maybes along the way. I am still preparing for the right amount of inclusion of OCs and Kamen Riders!**

 **And the end of this chapter actually marks a side story chapter I'm planning on releasing as I write chapter 7. This will detail the OC characters I received from RedRat8.**


	10. Chapter 6 5: The beetle and the Hound

**Chapter 6.5: Side Story: The Beetle and the Hound**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Symphogear or the Kamen Rider Franchise. OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

In the country of America, all seems well in a town located in the suburban area. That was until the Noise attacked the area, sending it into chaos.

"Oryaah!" shouted someone kicked some of the Noise that were causing trouble.

But the Noise were held off by a warrior in red armor based on a Lucanidae beetle. In several quick movements, he smashed through the monsters using just his fists before jumping high into the air to perform a somersault kick. His kick landed true and turned the monsters into pseudo-bombs that exploded and decreased their numbers. Then another fighter with a similar appearance to the warrior joined in his side and attacked the monsters with a series of kicks and punches that cleared the way. This warrior had golden edges on his red armor along with a golden shin guard on his right leg.

"Get out of here!" shouted the red armored fighter as he guided a group of civilians to a detachment of army men who were busy evacuating the noncombatants to a safer area.

"Wait, what about you?" asked a girl with blond hair as she gave a worried look at the younger fighter who turned around in the direction of the Noise who started fusing together into new forms.

The warrior craned his head to face her and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I won't die that easily. Besides, I need to help my teacher." Then he charged into the fight while some soldiers grabbed the girl and pulled her to safety by bringing her to an army truck that was evacuating the citizens. The vehicles drove off and quickly out of the town.

From a farther view, the town was burning in flames before an explosion engulfed it with the townspeople watching from afar. The girl stared at the sight with worry about the pair who saved her and the townspeople from the danger. While also in horror at the loss of her home.

* * *

 **Three years later**

In the country of Ireland, the same girl, now a bit older, was seen walking through the city streets while looking at the items displayed in the display windows of the shop. She had long braided blonde hair, blue eyed, fair complex, a pair of black stockings and shoes with a long black skirt and a white button upblouse with a sun hat on her head. Her height was around five feet and seven inches with her body being slender and well-endowed. She appeared to be frowning as she walked the streets of the city, wondering what she should do next.

In the opposite direction, a young man with black hair combed hairdo giving a professional look, a bit of a tanned complexion, chocolate brown eyes, and stood around a height of six feet was walking in the opposite direction of the girl with his eyes stuck on a map of where he should go. Noticeably, he wore a white T shirt with black sweatpants, a pair of sneakers, a pair of leather fingerless gloves, and a black vest. With a scenario like this, obviously the two would collide due to not noticing each other.

"Oh!" shouted the girl in response to the collision and she landed on her behind.

"Oof!" said the male as he stumbled back and dropped his map. He looked up to notice the blond girl on the ground. "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl tilted her head up to get a view of the person she bumped into. "N-No, it's fine. It should be me who should be saying sorry."

"Need a hand?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." The girl took it and she was brought to her feet. Then she dusted herself a bit of the grime lingering on her skirt. "I-I'm sorry for crashing into you."

"Don't sweat about. Just a give a smile and look forward! Though I'm one to talk of looking out where I walk… *Chuckle*" The young man said while still chuckling.

For some reason, the girl couldn't help but smile at the young man's odd but friendly attitude. Then she noticed the map that the young man picked up. "Are you looking for someplace?"

"Yes, do mind if I ask where this is? I'm supposed to be meeting with my instructor, and I'm running late."

"Sure." The girl gave a nod with a smile.

"Thanks. My name is **Carter Graves** , in case you were wondering about my name." The young man introduce himself with a smile.

"A- **Amelia Fields**." The girl known as Amelia introduced herself with a small bow.

"Amelia… Got it. So, can you show me the way?" asked Carter in which the girl silently nodded.

* * *

Then the pair walked through the city, searching for the location where Carter's teacher agreed to meet up at. At a crossway street, the two stood in front of it before noticing a small Café with the same number address as what was written on the map.

Amelia pointed to the café. "There! That must be where your instructor must be."

The two walked into the establishment and looked around for any sign of whoever Carter was looking for. Then carter noticed a man with messy black hair with a sports jacket and ripped jeams who was having a lively conversation with another man with an apron.

"Mr. Godai! Hey!" shouted Carter as he waved to the older man who took notice and waved to the man.

"Carter-kun! You made it!" said the man as he stood up and walked towards the younger male and his companion. "And it seems you brought a friend."

"Oh yeah, this is Amelia. She helped me find this café."

"N-Nice to meet you. I'm Amelia Fields."

"It a pleasure, Fields-san. My name is **Yusuke Godai**. A man bringing smiles around the world!" stated Yusuke with a big smile and a thumbs up.

Amelia was taken aback by the man's positive energy before she smiled as well.

"Don't think too hard on it. Mr. Godai enjoys saying that phrase a lot." Carter snarked with a carefree smile of his own.

"It's fine. He must be a good mentor to you, Carter."

"Indeed he is."

"Hey you two, don't talk as if I'm not here." Yusuke said with a pout.

"S-Sorry. Well, I'll be going now! I hope to meet you again, Carter!" Then the blond girl walked away in a hurry with a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"Hey Amelia! Sheesh, I never thought I would meet such a shrinking violet in real life." Carter said with a half-smile.

"True, but it seems like you two might reunite soon." Yusuke said with a knowing smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Carter with a doubtful look and a raised eyebrow.

Yusuke smiled back with a carefree attitude. "Just call it a feeling, Carter-kun."

"So… remind me why are we in Ireland, Mr. Godai?" asked Carter with a suspicious tone.

"Well, if there is someone here who can use this Relic, then Ireland is our best bet."

"That's a bit stereotypical coming from you, Teach." The young man said with a judging look and crossed arms.

"Hey, I'm just saying. This is the birthplace of where the hero who used this Relic after all." Yusuke pointed out as he had found the relic fragment of the spear while traveling in Ireland.

"*Sigh* Well this is the third city we're in and I don't think we can handle another trip. Besides, didn't the Vice Commander said that there was a major development going on back on the frontlines? If we can't find the Attuned to that Relic, we might as well leave to help everyone." Carter pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess we might as well, Carter. But I can't help but be optimistic. I'm sure somewhere around here, the compatible user is here!" Yusuke stated with a smile before taking out the Relic crystal and looked at it before noticing a small flash. "Hm?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Amelia, she was walking through the streets in another section of the city. As she walked, she couldn't help be feel a bit troubled how she just suddenly left Carter.

" _Ooohhhh… Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to be so rude and leave? After all, he was a nice guy and he didn't smell off. Honestly… I really need to stop being nervous._ " She berated herself subconsciously walking in one direction.

Then a scream was heard catching the attention of the girl. Followed by black ash in the air, causing Amelia to immediately stop and stare in horror. Far from the corner in front of her, a noticeable claw grabbed the corner of the wall before revealing itself to be-

"Noise!" shouted Amelia with a hint of fear at the translucent monster.

* * *

Back at Yusuke and Carter's side, they were walking through the street of the city and changing directions when the flashing of the crystal appeared dimmer or brighter.

"Seems like Ryoko's theory is correct, Teach." Carter said with a smile.

"Yeah, but now comes the problem of finding the Attuned in this entire town." Yusuke pointed out as they continued to walk.

"Well we better hurry, 'cause I have feeling something is going to go down."

"What do you-"

Suddenly he was cut off by the sound of a loud siren, causing everyone in the streets to run in a panic.

"Noise Attack! C'mon Carter-kun! We need to find where they are!" shouted Yusuke as he ran forward.

"Got it!" shouted Carter as he followed his mentor.

The two ran through the streets in the opposite direction of the people who were running away. As they ran, turned corners, and jumped over obstacles, black ash accumulated until they reached the site of humanoid shaped ash piles scattered about on the street. Near the piles, where small and large fires scattered about.

"Damn it…" Carter grit his teeth and gripped his fist in silent anger and guilt at the number of dead.

Yusuke placed his hand on the young man's shoulder with an understanding look. "We can't give up now Carter. We need to find the Noise before they take any more victims!"

Carter pushed down his internal anguish and stood strong. "Yeah, Mr. Godai. This isn't the time for mourning…"

"KYAAA!" screamed a girl's voice.

"That voice… Amelia!" shouted Carter as he ran forward with Yusuke following his lead. The two males ran through the devastated street before they came upon the girl running towards them as a blue Noise ran after her in pursuit.

She tripped and fell down with the Noise moving closer to claim her as its victim. The girl screamed, brought her arms forward, a closed her eyes for the inevitable.

Carter increased his pace, positioned his hands over his waist, mentally commanding a silver belt with a pale white jewel into existence. Time seemed to slow as he ran faster and faster, then he shouted one word while raising his left fist over a certain indent in the side of the belt. "HENSHIN!" Then the black-haired teen brought his fist down onto the activation switch of the belt, causing the gem to turn red and emit a whirling sound as armor grew over his body. The red armored warrior smashed his foot down mid-stride, bringing a larger force of strength that crumpled the pavement under it. Then he launched forward and flew over the downed girl before smashing the Noise into ash and crushing the ground where he landed.

Amelia felt the gust of wind in her face and slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" She looked up and saw the red armored warrior standing before her. He stood up and turned to her, somewhat scaring her with its red compound eyes.

"Are you all right, Amelia?" asked a familiar voice under the mask.

"Huh? Do I know you?" asked the blond girl even though she had a nagging feeling she knew the man under the mask.

"Ah that's right, I'm wearing my armor right now." The armored warrior said while looking at his current state. "It's me, Carter."

"Carter?! Why are you here? And what is that armor?" asked Amelia with a frantic voice.

"I'm here to fight the Noise. And in this armor, I'm known as **Kamen Rider Kuuga** … **the 2nd** ( **Kuuga II** )." The scarlet armored warrior said with a truthful tone. Then he turned around and looked around their surroundings for any Noise. Then an orange Noise flew out to attack him but another warrior with similar armor and belt except that he had gilded features on the armor intercepted the attack by performing a flying kick over the armored Carter's head.

"Focus Carter! They're going to coming in groups!" warned the **original Kuuga** as he stood next to the armored Carter.

Kuuga II cracked his knuckles with his left palm and readied himself by positioning his back to his mentor. "I know, Teach! Just try to keep up with me."

Then several more Noise of different colors flew at them in either spearing forms or flying bullets. The gold tinted Kuuga jumped forward and kicked the spear Noise and dodged others while in midair. Kuuga II used his forearms and smashed apart the bullet-line-like Noise into ashes. He charged forward and allowed gold energy to build into his right fist and punched a stationary Noise that caused an explosive blast to pierce it and engulfed the others behind it.

 **MIGHTY BEAT STRIKE**

The gold-tinted Kuuga landed and he quickly entered a rhythm of punching one Noise then kicking another before grabbing a third and throw it into a group of Noise. When he managed to make a large pile, he jumped high at an angle and let gravity take him before he yelled, "Oryaaaahhh!" and struck the pile of Noise with a golden-electrically charged knee, creating a large explosion.

 **RISING MIGHTY KNEE CRASH**

Then original Kuuga jumped out of the crater he made and flew the sky as he hit the side of the belt he wore. "Chou Henshin!" shouted Kuuga as his armor transformed into a blue color with the gold tints still visible. "Carter! Toss me a stick!"

"Got it! One stick coming up, Teach!" Kuuga II tore off a steel rod from a discarded clothes stand and threw it to the still-in-midair Kuuga.

The blue armored Kuuga grabbed the stick and the rod transformed into a two-bladed golden spear with a pair of blue sapphire gems on the end.

He twisted his body, yelled, "Oryaaaah!" and stabbed the weapon in the middle of a group of Noise, creating a miniature blast of blue energy similar to a water splash.

 **RISING SPLASH DRAGON**

Back at Kuuga II, he punched and kicked the Noise around him to ashes, but it appeared he was slowly being overwhelmed. But he smirked confidently and took an umbrella from an upturned table and allowed some golden energy to charge it into a makeshift weapon. He swung it widely and caught several Noise that single swing, but it left him open. The Noise charged at the armored teen with the intent of overpowering him.

But Kuuga II had different plans and let go of his grip on the umbrella to bring his left fist down onto the side of the belt. "Chou Henshin!" A whir could be heard as the large number of Noise piled over his body, but they were thrown off by him as he took on a new armor form which had silver armor plating and purple lining with the gem in the belt turning into an amethyst purple. Then he held the umbrella in a two-handed grip, causing it to transform into a purple-bladed great sword with a golden hilt and a purple gem. Kuuga II swung the sword in a wide, slicing several of the midair Noise to pieces. Then he held it over his head and swung it down, creating a shockwave that hit several Noise on the ground, crushing them to ashes from the impact. He then pointed the point of the sword at another group of Noise and drew the weapon back. Golden energy pour from his gauntlets and onto the sword, forming a large blade construct.

"Haaaagghhhhhh!" shouted Kuuga II as he thrusted the sword forward. The energy construct flew out and hit the group, annihilating the rest of the Noise in the vicinity along with some buildings shattering from the explosive impact.

 **CALAMITY TITAN**

"Phew…" Then Kuuga II shouldered the great sword on his shoulder after it seemed the Noise on his side were defeated. "Seems like they'll be gone for now."

The blue Kuuga landed near him with his rod still in his hands. "Yeah, but we need to get Fields-san out of here."

Amelia stared in amazement at the sudden destruction of several Noise at the hands of the two armored individuals. "H-How… How is it possible for you two to able to kill the Noise?"

"Dunno, but that hasn't stopped us from kicking their asses." Kuuga II said with a shrug.

"Indeed. But we need to get you to safety, Fields-san. This is not a place for you to stay."

Kuuga II walked up to the sitting girl and offered his hand. "Can you stand, Amelia?"

"Y-Yeah." Then she grabbed his hand and with support stood onto her feet. "Thank you, Carter. If you and Mister Godai hadn't come, I would have been a goner."

"Your welcome. Besides, I'm sure you can repay me later. For now, we need to get you out of here."

"Yeah…" Amelia nodded, remembering some dark memories of a Noise attack on her hometown back in America. " _Again… I have to run away…_ "

Then the sound of crashing was heard, causing the group to look up and notice a couple of massive, yellow Noise approaching them.

"Okay… that might be a problem." Kuuga II said with a surprised tone.

"Carter-kun, I'll handle those Noise! You get Fields-san out of here!" ordered Kuuga as he charged forward while using his double-bladed spear as a makeshift vaulting pole to vault into the air at an incredible height. But he was quickly swatted from the air by as tentacle from the massive Noise. He crashed the ground, creating a 20-foot wide crater.

"Teach!" shouted Kuuga II as he ran forward.

Amelia looked in horror until she heard something clinked near her. She looked down and saw a magenta gem in an odd cylindrical shape. The girl picked the gem up as it started to glow brightly in her hand.

"You all right?" asked the younger Kuuga as he helped the original, who had his armor colors reverted to red, up onto his feet.

"Yes… I'll be fine." Kuuga said while holding his head. Then he checked himself and realized that the crystal was no longer in his hands. "The Relic Crystal! I must have dropped it when I got hit!"

"Crap! Where-" Then Kuuga noticed a shine from a behind him and the two turned to see that the gem in question was in the hands of Amelia.

"The Relic Crystal… It's reacting to her."

"Amelia is an Attuned?!" shouted Kuuga II with shock.

* * *

"Wh-What is this?!" shouted Amelia before a light consumed her, causing her to close her eyes. When the light cleared, she opened her eyes to find herself in a forest with a fog. "Wh-What the? Where am I? A forest?" The blond girl looked around with a puzzled face as her nervousness grew in the deathly silent forest.

"Who goes there?" asked a female voice behind the blond.

The girl jumped a bit in shock before twirling around and bowing. "Eep! I'm s-sorry! There was this light and suddenly I'm in this forest and-"

"I wasn't asking how you arrived, girl. I was asking who you are." The woman stated with a firm and authoritative tone that froze the girl in place as she walked into view to reveal herself. The woman wore a one piece suit with some black clothing and a pair of silver pauldrons on her shoulders in her right hand was a crimson spear.

"S-Sorry… My name is Amelia. Amelia Fields. Who are you?" asked the blond girl as her nervousness grew. She didn't even hear the woman's footsteps.

"Scathach of the Land of Shadows. What brings you here to my domain?" asked the woman with her tone still holding weight.

"W-Well… that's what I'm confused about. One moment, I'm standing in a ruined town due to a Noise attack…" Amelia trailed off.

The woman took notice at the mention but she kept her cool. " _Noise?! So she has finally made her move again…_ "

"Then this gem probably brought me here." Amelia held up the Relic Crystal, causing Scathach to stare at it in wide-eyed surprise.

"That crystal…" The woman walked toward the shorter girl and gave the crystal a look over before turning to the nervous girl who somewhat shivered from the woman's stoic gaze. "I see… you were chosen to become his spears' inheritor. Amelia, was it? If you were given the choice to run away or fight, what would you choose?"

"…" Amelia gave the woman's words some thought before giving her answer. "I… I probably would have run away, Miss Scathach."

The woman gave no indication of disappointment from the girl's words before asking again. "Then how about this… If you were given the choice to run away, abandoning a friend, or to fight, to protect that same friend. What would you do?"

"…!" Amelia widened her eyes at the implication that the woman in front of her said. " _Run away… Abandon… No matter how many times I hear those words… I can't help but feel an ugly stir in my chest. It's unbearable…_ " "I…" " _Just say run away, hasn't that always been your answer?_ _Because there was nothing you can do to help._ " The memory of the day she left her home after those strange men saved her and her family. But from that day, she was afraid of fighting and violence. She was a coward, always running from the fight before it could begin. She couldn't do amazing things like Carter and Mr. Godai. " _But when they were faced with heavy opposition, they could have ran away, leaving me behind. But they didn't… they prioritized my safety over theirs. They chose…_ _to fight._ " "I would… no, will fight, to protect my friends!"

Scathach made a small smile and felt a bit of nostalgia in the eyes of the girl in front of her. "Good. Burn this meeting and that vow into your memory, and never falter in the face of danger, Amelia Fields."

"Yes. But what can I do to help them?"

"You already had the means. For you… are the Valkyrie who has inherited my student's weapon." Scathach walked forward and placed her hand over the outstretched hand of Amelia, creating a new light. In Amelia's ears, she could hear a song.

Out of impulse, she sung:

~ _Excitaresonada Gae Bolg Tron_ ~

After singing the hymn, Amelia was engulfed in light and her outfit transformed into a new form while also sending her back into the real world.

"May we meet again… The one who may one day kill me…" Then dark-purple haired woman said as she walked back to her original location, which was a dilapidated stone castle.

* * *

Back in the real world

"Amelia!" shouted Kuuga II as he ran towards her as the light engulfed her. But he felt a strong force push him back from even reaching her.

~ _Excitaresonada Gae Bolg Tron_ ~

"Huh? Singing?"

"An activation hymn!" shouted Kuuga as he stood strong alongside his student.

Then the light dimmed away to reveal Amelia wearing a one piece black-purple suit with armor plating supporting her covered chest and shoulders. On her arms were cover with black silver plates along with a matching pair of greaves with heels. A black veil was worn on her head along with a set of headphones. The braided hair blond slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the armor on her body.

"Wh-What is this? What am I wearing?" The girl felt her new armor and a bit embarrassed how exposed she was.

"A Symphogear. An anti-Noise weapon which formed from that Relic Crystal you picked up." Then a roar was hear before the group saw that the massive Noise were approaching closer. "We can talk later, Fields-san. Carter, get her out of here." Kuuga insisted as he and Kuuga II prepared for the confrontation.

"No." Amelia joined the two Kamen Riders with a determined face. "Carter… Mr. Godai… I don't want to run away anymore. I want to fight alongside you!"

"Amelia…"

"And with this Symphogear, I will do just that! So please… let me." Amelia said with a determined voice,

Kuuga II saw her determined eyes, different from her fearful side when he met her at first. "All right. But try not to do anything crazy." he readied his sword.

"Here they come!" shouted Kuuga as he entered a fighting stance while Kuuga also took a similar stance with his sword at the ready.

Amelia stood in between the two Kuugas and she glanced at them who both nodded to her in confidence. She bent her knees and drew a rod from a container on the leg armor attached to her, in which it extended to transform into a spear. From the larger Noise, several smaller, human-sized Noise spawned and soon they faced an army. "Let's get dangerous."

Then the three charged at the large yellow Noise as a wave of energy shot out from the girl, causing the Noise to take on physical forms.

(Insert Song: Bloody Stream- Coda (Female Version by Milki))

As the jazz tune played along with the first few lyrics, Amelia spun the spear at an incredible speed and then she lost her grip, causing the weapon to fly like a buzzsaw that sliced through several Noise to pieces. Then the weapon impacted with a building, demolishing it.

"Wh-Whoops." Amelia said with a sweat drop forming from her head. Suddenly more Noise approached the unarmed Symphogear User from behind, but they were instantly annihilated by a spinning weapon that crashed near the girl, forcing her to close her eyes to stop the debris from getting into her eyes. She opened her eyes to find that the spinning spear had returned with its blade embedded in the ground.

 **CRAZY SÁBH CIORCLACH**

"Wow… I didn't know it could that." Amelia said in amazement.

"That's because a Symphogear's weapon abilities respond in line with the user's thoughts!" stated Kuuga said as he punched one Noise before grabbing one in a hold before jumping high into the sky to pile drive it into the ground.

Then another group of Noise charged at her before Kuuga II landed in front of them and smashed his sword to create a shockwave that killed them.

"Try to focus right now, Amelia. Teach and I can take on the small fry. But they'll keep coming until the big guys are taken out." Kuuga II said as he blocked a blow and punched the Noise responsible.

"So basically, I should aim for those yellow Noise." Amelia concluded as she retrieved her crimson spear.

"Yep, try doing that buzzsaw attack again." Kuuga II suggested before he ducked under a slash from a Noise and cleaved it.

Amelia nodded until an idea came into her mind. She held her spear and then two angled blades came out from the pole. She spun the weapon and soon a sideways tornado formed and hit two of the Massive Noises, sending them into the air.

 **DIVINE ANFA**

Amelia then summoned several spears to form in the air and she stopped spinning her weapon to position herself into a throwing form. She stretched her left arm forward and bent her knees with her aim on the two main Noise in the air. Then she threw the spear, causing the several spears around her to blast off like missiles all for a large, crimson shooting star. The attack speared through the two Noise, causing them to explode violently like a pair of fireworks.

 **SOILÉIR STAR**

Meanwhile, Kuuga II stabbed his sword forward creating another blast of golden energy that annihilated the group of Noise before him.

 **TITAN CALAMITY**

At the original Kuuga's side, he ran up a ramp and flipped forward to kick into a Noise. "Oryaah!" shouted Kuuga as his kick launched it into a group, causing them to explode.

 **RISING MIGHTY KICK**

(End OST)

* * *

With the remaining Noise annihilated, the three regrouped and waited for the relief forces to arrive. They sat on an intact bench while taking a breather for a second.

"Well… that went by faster than expected…" Kuuga II said with a huff as his body shined before his form returned to Carter.

"Yep. I heard from Eiji-kun that when a Symphogear user joins a battle, the Noise are easily annihilated. Turns out he wasn't kidding…" Kuuga stated as his armor deactivated to show a somewhat bruised Yusuke.

"So… what should I do now?" asked Amelia with an unsure tone.

"Well, we need to contact the Commander on the good news that we finally found a match." Carter said with a shrug.

"Yep, Genjuro-san and Ryoko-san will be pleased that we have another ally. After that, we will need to head to Japan."

"Japan? Why though?"

"From what we can tell from our contacts with the Commander, there's been some major activity back in Japan. And they need every able-bodied Kamen Rider there."

"But you have the choice of staying here, Amelia. No one's stopping you from making that choice. Though we will need to assign a guard for you."

"…" Amelia mulled over her decision. Leaving Ireland for Japan… She didn't even know how to speak Japanese. Not only that, but her parents may be worried about her going to another country. "I… probably can't leave here just yet. I mean… my parents are quite protective of me."

"Well, it's kind of obvious. And I don't think they will agree on you joining in on the fight." Carter said.

"But what about your parents, Carter?" asked Amelia. "Did they agree to you helping Mr. Godai?"

Carter gave a dark look at the question. "They didn't because they died before I even became a Kamen Rider."

"Was it due to the Noise?"

Carter entwined his fingers and gripped until his knuckles turned white. "Yeah… Teach is actually my guardian after my relatives were unwilling to take me in. One thing led to another and I became his protégé Kamen Rider."

"I see…" Amelia felt a bit guilty for asking in such an insensitive manner. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." Carter shrugged with a smile before looking at the night sky. "But we need to focus on your decision, Amelia. And to answer your question, my parents would probably disapprove of me fighting monsters. But they would also be proud of me for doing what is right."

"…I'll try to convince my parents to let me join you two." Amelia said with a resolved tone.

"You sure? Japan's school system is entirely different from here, Amelia-san." Yusuke pointed out. "They're much stricter when it comes to learning."

"W-Well, I'll face that challenge!" Amelia said with a nervous but bold tone. "I won't ignore the dangers of Noise anymore. I will fight!"

"Good speech, but we'll still need your parents' consent. Whether they will agree or not with your transfer will depend." Yusuke said a shrug.

"Oh well, we can sort out that stuff later. I say we deserve a break from the fight today." Carter said as he stood up at the notice of several familiar vehicles approaching them. He turned to Amelia and held his hand out. "And Amelia, may I congratulate you on joining our fight."

The blond haired girl smiled a bit and she accepted his hand. She was pulled onto her feet and soon the vehicles arrived. "Thank you, Carter. I hope to work together with you more in the future."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **FINALLY, I AM DONE WITH THIS SIDE CHAPTER! NOW I CAN FOCUS ON GETTING CHAPTER SEVEN DONE! Sorry if the quality is a bit shoddy, I've never actually been to Ireland, all right? No wait, that was lame. I mean to say is that this is sort of my first time trying to make an "original side story" chapter.  
Big thanks to RedRat8 for his OC submissions. **


	11. Chapter 7-1: Future & Friend's Return I

Chapter 7: The Future Rider and a Friend's Return! Act I

 **Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider Franchise and Symphogear belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to their creators.**

* * *

 _24 hours before Eiji and Tsubasa's hospital discharge_

At a seaport near Yumemi Town, everyone was going about their business until a purple vortex appeared in the port. Shortly after its appearance, several researchers and scientists along with guards were researching the singularity.

"A distortion in space… What could have caused this?" wondered one of the researchers. Then the monitors and scanners were beeping erratically due to the vortex sparking with energy in reaction to something coming out of it.

Out from the portal, a form covered in water-like liquid landed in front of the group of researchers and guards with a quake-like crash.

"Looks like my trip through that time gate worked out." The figure stated as the debris cloud cleared revealed an armored individual with fish-like characteristics and a fin-like crimson spear in his right hand.

"Who are you?! Stop, or we'll shoot!" shouted the leader of the guards as he and his men took position to shoot at the unknown warrior in armor.

"Hmph. Whatever. Just don't beg for mercy…" stated the warrior with an uncaring tone despite being held at gunpoint. He walked forward causing the guards to twitch in nervousness and he pointed his spear to make a point. "It'd be a waste of time."

"Fire!" ordered the leader of the guards then they shot at the warrior while causing the scientists to flinch in fear, some even diving underneath the table they had set up.

But the bullets fired from the guns didn't even make the warrior flinch as he walked forward with an even pace. Then the warrior swung his spear, firing a blue energy wave that struck the ground in front of the guards and scientists. The wave exploded with incredible force that caused the group to scream in pain and be flung off their feet and into unconsciousness.

"Hmph. These bottom feeders didn't even last long enough to amuse me." The warrior said as his belt flashed and his armor disintegrated into light with coin-like components retreating into the buckle. The individual was revealed to be a young man with brown hair and a blue highlight wearing a blue sports jacket, short exercise pants, a pair of black sneaker, and a pair of goggles hung from his neck.

"Happy Birthday! Dear… Now, what exactly should I call you?" asked a man on one of the surviving monitors. He was a man in his 40s and wore a red suit with a yellow tie.

" **Kamen Rider**." stated the male as he leaned on his crimson spear with his pupils glowing an ominous purple for a moment.

"Well… Now, that is interesting." The man stated with an interested but troubled tone. Then the sound of a train whistle was heard before a pair of feet landed near the unknown Rider.

"Found you!" shouted a voice and a young man with light brown hair wearing a leather jacket landed in front of the other young man with a blue Oni-like humanoid following his pace. "Teddy! Get ready!"

"Understood Kotaro!" shouted the Oni-like being known as Teddy.

Then the young man known as Kotaro equipped a pale gold belt with a T-symbol in the center along with four colored buttons. "Henshin!" He shouted as he held a black container with a pass that had the same symbol and positioned it over the belt buckle, causing a reaction from the belt.

 **=STRIKE FORM!=**

Then several parts formed and attached to his body, creating an armor which was a black and navy-blue undersuit along with a mask that had a train track in the middle of the mask. A light trail formed and constructed four pieces of armor that attached to his body and the orb of light collided with his mask to summon a train-like construct that trailed down the tracks and transformed into an eyepiece mask part. The armor on the Kamen Rider was a turntable-like chestplate along with four sets of train tracks on the shoulder plates and collarbone area. The Oni-like humanoid glowed and jumped into the air, transforming into a sword for the Kamen Rider to wield.

"Hmph, so you actually chased me down, Kamen Rider Shin Den-O. Fine, I'll let you keep me entertained until my actual prey arrives!" shouted the young man in a distorted voice as he wielded his lance at the ready. "Henshin."

 **=Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo!=**

Three symbols formed in front of the young man as he made a bloodthirsty smile. Then he transformed back into the marine animal armor and charged at the time traveling Rider.

* * *

(Synchrogazer – Nana mizuki)

 _Instrumental_

At the start of the techno music, each beat creates music bars revealing the face of Tsubasa and Eiji who look up. Then the bars went down as another beat creates a second set of bars revealing the faces of Kanade and Fen. Next another beat creates a third set of bars revealing the faces of Yoku and Shinnosuke. Two more beats create a succession of bars that reveal the faces of Ryoko and Chris. The final beat reveals several bars revealing the faces Hibiki who had her eyes closed, Miku who looks up, and Akakishi who is upside down as if he is sleeping.

The scene transitions to a hand manipulating a console control panel in succession to a techno wave sound. Then the scene changes to a rocky tower with Hibiki standing on top of it. She stares towards the starry sky before singing:

 **Listen to my song…**

Falling from the sky, Akakishi opens his eyes as Hibiki jumps off the rocky towers with wings extending from her back. Then she extends her hands to the falling redhead as a light consumes them. Then the silhouette of Hibiki with wings and the silhouette of Kamen Rider Ixa R forms the title card:

 **Kamen Rider Ixa R: Symphony of Hearts**

 **Like a meteoroid… Falling, burning, and disappearing…**

Hibiki appears on the left side of the screen and opens her left eyes which the screen zooms in on as energy flows and sparks through her eye.

 **Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...**

Alone in a middle of a field of grass, Miku stood watching the starry sky with her hand reaching out. The camera changes to her troubled face before she gives a smile and her expression changes to a serene one.

 **Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away**

Then Tsubasa is seen preparing for a concert and she looks at the photo of her and Kanade before she turns around heads off.

 **Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete**

In the Second Division Headquarters, Aoi and Sakuya report the situation while Genjuro, Tendou, Ryoko, Shinji, Kanade, Fen, and Eiji observe the main screen. Then the scene changes to Chris who is falling in a void with a ring of piano keys in the background. She reaches out desperately for someone to save her.

 **Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo**

The scene changes to Hibiki and Akakishi running forward as Miku walks in the middle of them in the opposite direction. The scene during all this is a gray background with a red soundwave line. Miku turns around with a worried expression as the background turned into a pinkish hue with black streams stretching out.

 **Hajimete shiru kankaku**

Suddenly the scene changes to Akakishi, Miku, and Hibiki in a restaurant eating. The redhead and the greenish-black haired girl turned to their friend who made a goofy smile in response to the delicious food. Then the two laughed a bit at their friend's reaction.

Then the scene transitions to Hibiki in her armored form showing off her outfit.

Then there are glimpses of a golden sword, a young Chris with a stunned expression after witnessing an explosion, a woman with blond hair in armor who smiled sinisterly, a jewel staff, the Space Kamen Rider Club, Hibiki and Miku's friends, Yoku in her armored form, the forms of Kamen Riders Drive, Eternal, Kabuto, and Fourze, and finally a smiling mouth of the lower half of a person's and a small stream of red falls from the corner of his mouth.

 **Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo**

Then Tsubasa is seen in her armor cleaving through several Noise using the blades on her greaves. The scene transitions to her singing on stage before reaching out to someone. In response, Eiji is seen reaching out to her hand with a smile on his face. Then the scene returns to the sight of Kamen Rider OOO falling through the air before stabbing a Noise with his sword.

 **"Dakara waratte..."**

Ixa R and Hibiki enter the scene as Tsubasa and OOO leapt off a nearby building. Following the group is Drive along with Yoku who wielded her hammer.

 **Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo**

Noise charge forward and the amber-haired girl confronts the charge by attacking several Noise with concentrated and practiced attacks. Then Ixa R follows her by kicking a Noise before elbowing another in quick movements. Hibiki pulls out the weight of her gauntlet's piledriver while Ixa R inserts the Knuckle Fuestle into his belt's buckle. The armored girl punches forward, firing an energy blast the smashed through several Noise which were pink or orange in color. Meanwhile, the Kamen Rider smashes his knuckle into the ground and blasts apart the enemy in front of him with a flaming wave.

 **Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu**

OOO and Tsubasa slash through several Noise before the armored idol jumps into the air to slash several spear-like noise. Then the Kamen Rider scans his medals and leaps through the air as rings formed in front of him. He goes through the rings and crushes an entire group of Noise into dust.

In another section, Drive rushes through Noise at an incredible speed and Yoku follows him by swinging her hammer in precise, strong swings. They manage to defeat the Noise in their area before a very large Noise with horns destroys a nearby building. Hibiki and Tsubasa arrive along with their Rider partners and sing to prepare a powerful attack.

 **Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda**

The group hears other voices and turn to the sight of Kamen Rider Eternal and Fourze who stood alongside their partners who also sang a hymn. Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Yoku visibly smile and turn forward to attack alongside their partners.

 **Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite**

Tsubasa transforms her sword into a heavy form and jumps forward along with OOO who scan-charged his sword. Hibiki follows her lead with a kick ready with Ixa R as an energy forms on his left leg. Eternal and his partner swung their weapons forward with Fourze drill kicking.

 **Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo**

The group attacks the large Noise simultaneously and land behind it as it exploded into a ball of fire and ash.

Then three hands are seen stacked on top of each other. The camera retracts back to reveal Akakishi, Hibiki, and Miku with smiles on their faces as they turn to the starry sky.

* * *

 _Today_

At the Second Division base, Genjuro, Eiji, Tsubasa, Fen, Kanade, and Tendou were having a conference meeting with the president of the Kougami Corporation, Kousei Kougami himself. The same man who had an earlier conversation with the unknown Kamen Rider. The seemingly business savvy man was happily making a cake to celebrate the occasion after learning about synchronization that Eiji managed to obtain with Tsubasa.

"So what is the reason you have called us, President Kougami? Is it the Noise?" asked Genjuro.

"The Noise? No, not those desire destructive monsters! It appears some plans I made for the future have gone awry. And they have brought a Kamen Rider from that future!"

"The future? What Kamen Rider would come from the future?" asked Eiji since Den-O and other time-patrolling Riders had jurisdiction over such matters.

"Well, the plans I had made were the schematics for new Core medals." The president confessed.

"New Core Medals?! But wouldn't that create more Greed?" asked Eiji with worry.

"That is not what these new Core medals will become! No, they will run on purely desire rather than produce desire! But, just like my ancestor, it appears I have failed. Now this Rider will cause havoc in our city. That is why we need OOO back!"

"But what about Kamen Rider Den-O, can't he handle this?" asked Tendou who had met the time traveling Rider once.

"Well, he has tried to deal with the situation, but this future Rider was a bit too much for him. But don't worry, he isn't dead. Look." Then the president sent over a video feed of the battle between Kamen Rider New Den-O and the mysterious marine Rider.

"I won't let you damage the timeline any further!" shouted New Den-O as he charged at the unknown Rider with his sword. Then what came after was the members of the Second Division Group wincing at the beatdown that the time traveler received.

"Hmph, pathetic." The unknown Kamen Rider said before walking away from an unconscious New Den-O.

"That's got to hurt." Fen commented with a cringe before making a frown. "But I'm glad he's going to be fine. Though I'm going to have to inform Ryotaro about his grandson getting injured on the job again."

"…" Tendou gave a disappointed look. "I knew it, that boy's going to need more training. Kougami, when he recovers, send him over here at the Second Division's HQ. A Rider who can't even fulfill his place as a protector needs further training." Then the man walked away with the thought of stricter training for the future Rider.

* * *

 _At a certain Hospital_

Teddy felt a shiver all of a sudden as he sat on a chair near the brunette who was in a hospital garb with bandages covering his body. "Oh dear, it appears instructor Kabuto noticed your sloppy moves, Kotaro." No one in the hospital appeared to be bothered by the blue oni-like humanoid who was peeling apples.

"Seriously?! We need to get out of here!" shouted the bedridden young man as he tried to get out of the bed, but he was pushed back on by his partner.

"Stop Kotaro! You need to rest after fighting that future Kamen Rider!"

"Tch. Damn it, why did he had to pull such a stupid move? He was already wielding his own unique power, so there was no need to use that Driver."

"I agree… but we must hope that OOO may be able to help quell his self-doubt."

"Yeah… I can't think of anyone better at helping the idiot than Eiji-san." Kotaro said before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 _Back at headquarters_

"Hm… This is quite the situation. But I'll leave this decision up to Eiji." Genjuro stated as he turned to the young man with making his decision.

The brunette nodded with a firm determined face. "It's all right, I'll go. My friends need me after all." The group took notice at his unwavering decision.

"You're not going in without backup." Then Date walked forward with a confident smirk.

"Date-san!"

"Yo, it's been awhile Eiji! So this is the girl who caught your fancy." The doctor said upon noticing the bluenette.

The two in question shared a clueless look before Eiji decided to clear up any misunderstandings. "Um, Date-san. My relationship with Tsubasa-san is strictly professional."

"Oh really…" Date said while looking at the bluenette who still looked as clueless as her Rider partner. "Huh, yet you two match…"

"I don't believe we have met properly… My name is Tsubasa Kazanari, who are you?" asked the girl.

"The Fighting Doctor, Date Akira!" boasted Date with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Tsubaki-chan!"

"H-Huh?! But my name is Tsubasa…" Tsubasa was taken aback by the odd doctor's attitude and incorrect naming.

"It's fine, Date-san has a habit of mispronouncing names." Eiji said with an assuring tone. "Just go along with it. So Date-san, what brings you here?"

"Got called in for a favor by the Boss here with Aka's condition and acting as first-aid medic for the others. I think it's a good thing I came, a couple of the guys got pretty beaten up. I'm surprised Tendou could still stand after his scuffle with Kenzi-chan."

"Those two fought again?" asked Eiji incredulously. "No wonder there was that earthquake last week…"

"Vice Commander fought someone to cause that quake?" asked Tsubasa.

"That's right, you don't know about Tendou-sempai and Kenzaki-sempai's infamous 'spars' Tsubasa. Tendou-sempai is rivals with another Kamen Rider by the name of Kazuma Kenzaki who is also known as Kamen Rider Blade. He and Kenzaki-sempai get into a spar every time they meet and it usually ends with a large change in the terrain. One time… they fought in a desert and turned most of it into a sea of glass. Commander had a rough time covering that up…"

"Really? That doesn't sound very possible."

"Kogami-san." Genjuro said.

"Here, Tsubasa. Behold, the creation of two incredible powers clashing!" shouted Kougami as he brought up a satellite view of a desert and what appeared to be a shining surface and some sand surrounded by mountains.

"…They actually created that result?"

"Yep, I was just as surprised as you when I first saw it, Tsubasa." Kanade affirmed to the incredible sight.

"But let's get back on topic. Date-san, are you really coming along with me back to where I began?" asked the former traveling Kamen Rider.

"Yep! Besides, Kogami here contacted me about a new Rider system after the last one was stolen. After seeing Goto-chan, at least we know what happened to it."

"Indeed, I shall prepare a cake for her to celebrate her new form as **Sympho-Rider Birth Astra**!"

"*Ahem* Kogami-san, let's not get off track again." Eiji said. "Date-san, I know you want to come. But if another attack occurs again, I think you need to stay here. After I'm done with business back in Yumemi Town, I'll bring the New Rider system for you."

Stunned by his words, Date couldn't help but smirk. "Heh, you got some backbone to tell me what to do, Eiji. What happened to the meek but kind-hearted guy I knew?"

"So is that a yes?" asked Eiji with a hopeful tone.

"Of course not!" responded the fighting doctor with a smile, causing Eiji to sigh. "I have to make sure you don't get too injured yourself after taking down this rogue future Kamen Rider!"

"Of course you wouldn't listen, Date-san…" Eiji sighed but smiled.

Tsubasa made a contemplating face before looking up and deciding her next action. "I wish to come with you as well, Hino!"

The group turned to the girl with surprised faces. "Tsubasa-san…"

"Are you sure, Tsubasa?" asked Genjuuro.

"It's only fair. Hino has been my backup even when I rebuffed him, so let me help him in this mission." The girl recalled while gripping her Relic crystal.

"Hm… Very well, but only if Eiji agrees." Genjuro stated while turning to the Kamen Rider in question.

"Tsubasa-san… This could be dangerous, and the others might need support from a Veteran." Eiji reasoned since he hoped she would stay behind, the recent attacks were more proof that the group needed a veteran on the field.

"I think Fen-dono and the Vice Commander have that covered. I'm only returning the favor, Hino. Because of my stubbornness, I never truly saw you as an ally! So please, let me be your sword and ally!"

"She's got a point, Eiji. Besides, if trouble brews. I got it covered." Fen boasted, but he wasn't wrong in his words.

"Besides, she's willing to help you, Eiji. Any friend worth his salt shouldn't turn down such a request." Kanade reasoned.

Seeing her reasoning make sense, Eiji realized he couldn't say no. "…Thank you, Tsubasa-san. Don't worry, you were not the first stubborn bird that I had to work with." Eiji said with a smile.

"*Laughs* He's got that right!"

Tsubasa gave a smile before she twisted her expression in a confused form. "Wait. Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well… Um… yes!" Eiji stammered while internally reasoning to himself that the girl at times reminded him of his friend. "Now then, let me prepare my tomorrow underwear!"

"Ojii-san, I'll also take my leave to prepare for the trip!" stated Tsubasa as she gave a salute.

"Very well, remember to pack lightly, Tsubasa." Genjuro said with a smiled and nod.

As the two took off to prepare for the trip, the remaining members looked a bit amused. "Well I'll be… Seems like that kid can fall in love."

"Or their denseness nullifies each other…" Fen said with a sweat drop.

"Tsubasa did become a bit more meat-headed over the years." Kanade playfully commented with a smirk along with Fen who shared a knowing look.

* * *

 _The next day_

Aka and the Kamen Rider Club arrived to the Second Division base entrance with Hibiki who was waiting for them. The group entered the hidden express elevator and descended into the underground base. Then they entered the main lobby room where they expected the older members of the Division to greet them. "Another day, another good time for a meeting then training!"

"Yeah!" responded Hibiki with a raised fist.

"Training, huh? Seems like we also need to join in, right Gentarou?" asked Ryusei as he turned to his friend.

Gentarou on the other end did not seem as keen to the subject of training. "Training? Hm… I'm not really interested…"

"Sounds like Gen-chan is getting a bit lazy~." Yuki teased her childhood friend who took offense.

"I am not lazy! I already have a teacher for training!"

"Good." Tendou responded as he entered the room with a woman. "Because I am expecting you to train until you can prove your worth, Kisaragi."

"Oh, good afternoon, Tendou-sempai!" Gentarou said with a friendly wave before noticing the woman. "EH?! Utsugi-sensei?! Wh-Wh-Why are you here?!"

"Tendou-san asked me to come here, Gentarou-kun. He briefed me that you and Ryusei-kun are helping with the Noise threat and you need a teacher so that you will be able to hold your own against these Sympho-Riders. That, and you have been skipping out on your lessons." The teacher stated with a disappointed glare.

"Eh… So I can't escape it after all…" said the teen as he hunched forward in defeat.

"So you really were being lazy." Ryusei deadpanned, remembering how sluggish his friend had become when it came to fighting lately.

"Excuse me Vice Commander, what do you mean by Sympho-Rider?" asked Hibiki.

"We'll explain more since everyone is here." Genjuro said with a smile.

* * *

Then the group sat on the couches as the older members prepared the meeting presentation.

"After a discussion with the Commander and Dr. Sakurai. We have decided to identify the changed Kamen Riders as **Sympho-Riders** due to their capabilities in using Relics to become something akin to Symphogears." Tendou stated as several photos of the currently identified former Kamen Riders were shown on screen.

"So that's what we're calling them! But… can't we talk it out? They're still your allies even if they have changed." Hibiki said with a hopeful tone.

"If only if it were that simple, Hibiki…" Akakishi muttered with a shake of his head with a doubtful tone.

"…Convincing Kamen Riders with just words isn't easy, Tachibana. We're people who only listen to people whose strength is something we can acknowledge." Tendou stated with crossed arms. "So a fight is inevitable until you have the power to convince your enemy that you are on the side of right."

"I-I see…" Hibiki gave a down look.

"Don't despair just yet, Hibiki-chan. If we managed to convince them we can help, then there may be hope of ending this peacefully." Miu reasoned with an assuring smile.

"Yeah," Hibiki nodded with a smile. "We can't give up now! They're still humans we can reason with!"

"*Laughs* Good to see that you're in high spirits, Hibiki!" Genjuro said with a smile.

"Hai, Shishou! So when is Tsubasa-san and Eiji-san getting out of the hospital?" asked the girl with an eager tone.

"Speaking of that… Hibiki, where is that welcome back gift that you bought yesterday?" asked Akakishi. During their time off, the two went around looking for gifts to celebrate the pair's hospital discharge,

"Gift? Oh you mean… AAAAHHHH! I forgot to bring it back at Miku and my dorm room! Oh… And I was so hyped to welcome Tsubasa-san and Eiji-san back!" shouted the girl with a downed tone.

"Um… Can someone explain to us who are Eiji-san and Tsubasa-san?" asked Ran with a hand raised.

"Oh right, all of you have yet to meet them. Before Akakishi and Hibiki joined us, there were two other members fending off the Noise. They are Eiji Hino, also known as Kamen Rider OOO and Tsubasa Kazanari, the first Relic User." Kanade answered for them.

"Tsubasa Kazanari, as in the famous singer and idol?!" shouted JK who was music savvy enough to remember the name.

"A singer? That's… surprisingly fitting since the Symphogear does require an Attuned. But wait a minute… is Kazanari-san a relative of yours, Commander?"

"They're related?" asked Gentaro who looked a bit surprised.

"They do share the same surname, Gentarou." Tomoko pointed out.

"That, and Kanade-san here was a member of Zwei Wing along with Tsubasa, a pair of idols who were on the rage before an incident at one of their concerts that left Kanade in critical condition and Tsubasa pursuing a solo career." JK detailed.

"Were you a fan of them, JK?" asked Yuki who knew that the information gatherer had some good clues from what he heard in the grapevine of their school, though his information seemed more detailed than usual.

"W-Well… I sort of enjoyed dancing to some of their songs…" JK embarrassingly stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh, seems like you did enjoy their songs." Miu teased.

"*Ahem* Before we get off track, yes, Tsubasa is my niece. Kanade and Shinji helps with her career as a singer, but she also serves as our vanguard along with Eiji here at the Second Division."

"Why didn't you mention them earlier?" asked Kengo.

"Sorry, but we didn't wish to worry you all with the mention of the two being in the hospital. That, and we didn't cover everything due to the incident last week." Genjuro admitted.

"Well, we can't blame you for having that excuse, a lot did happen over the week, Commander Kazanari." Miu stated with a smile. "So did the two get injured in a fight recently?"

"Yes, there was an unknown assailant a few weeks ago wearing a complete Relic we excavated year ago." Genjuro gestured Aoi who nodded and she pressed a few buttons on her console to reveal a shot of the unknown girl in the stolen armor.

"What is with that armor design? It doesn't seem to cover everything…" Kengo pointed out with a disapproving tone.

"Yes, it looks a bit scandalous." Miu agreed before glaring at the other males in the club. "And stop staring you three! And you better not be taking pictures, JK!"

Though Gentarou appeared to be a bit entranced by the mysterious girl.

"She wore the Nehustan Armor which was lost during the event of the last Zwei Wing concert."

"The same one where the Noise attacked the stadium?" JK asked.

"Correct. For it to appear in the hands of this girl, we believe that there is someone manipulating the Noise behind the scenes. This mastermind may be the same person who sent the Sympho-Riders and responsible the disappearance of several Kamen Riders."

"What? Some Kamen Riders have went missing?" repeated Ryusei with a worried tone.

"Yes, there are some unconfirmed missing members… but this is the list of members we managed to compile." Then a list of Kamen Riders with unconfirmed statuses was shown. "Though it appears we will have to update it with Riders who were confirmed dead."

"Dead?! We're actually fighting zombies?!" shouted Gentarou with a horrified face.

"We're not sure. In truth, the Aufwachen Waveform has some unknown effects that Sakurai is still trying to discover, but reviving the dead was not something even we could thought of." Tendou stated.

"Given the abnormality of the situation, I've decided to ask some of the other Kamen Riders if there had been some form of unusual activities involving resurrections. And it appears that Fen-kun here has a clue." Ryoko said.

"Actually it was Phillip and Shotaro who found the clue, I just found some very conclusive evidence at an old Foundation X facility." Fen stated as he took out a memory stick and gave it to Aoi who inserted it into her console and typed to open up the data the young man managed to recover.

"Foundation X?"

Fen nodded with a serious face and a scowl. "On the surface, it would be some pharmaceutical firm, but… It's actually an underground research facility specialized in several forms of inhumane research. If there's one organization that would fund the Project MODERN, it would be them. Aoi, open up that one file with the name 'Necro'."

"Got it." The woman said as she moved the cursor over the file and opened it.

The screen showed the name along with a couple of the pictures of the subjects involved. "Foundation X's Necro-Overs project. If this mastermind of the Noise has gotten ahold of that project's data, then there is a possibility that we will be facing a couple of Kamen Riders we thought were dead."

"Though there is the question of what sort of agenda does this mastermind have." Tendou crossed his arms.

"Yeah, why act now? Oh well, we can worry about that later. For now, we must focus on training in preparation for the SymphoRiders." Genjuro said as the slide shifted.

"*Groan* But aren't we strong enough without the training?" groaned Gentarou.

Fen gave a serious face before confronting Gentarou. "I understand that it might be a pain, Gentarou. But this training is necessary for you all. Besides, we expect you younger Kamen Riders to be strong enough to dent solid steel with your fists."

Gentarou realized he may had a way out of this. "Really? Well then-"

"WITHOUT transforming." Fen stated before giving a nod to Genjuro. "Commander, show them."

"All right." Genjuro understood what sort of point the young man was making. Then he walked to a hanging sandbag with a steel block at the average height of a person's chest. The red-haired commander readied his fist and took a breath in. Then he swung his fist and crumpled the steel block and caused the sand to explode out from the back of the bag.

The Space Kamen club members were shocked at the power that the commander possessed, and last they checked he was still human.

"W-Whoa! He annihilated the sand bag!" shouted Yuki.

Kengo mentally calculated the amount of force it took to just to make the steel block crumple in. "No way… that was about 20 tons of force he used for that one punch. And there's no sign of damage on his fist…"

"Commander, what sort of training did you do to gain such strength?" asked Ryusei who was a martial arts practitioner of the Seishin Darinken, but he never had met a fellow martial artist with such strength before.

"Eating, sleeping and watching movies. A TRUE MAN NEEDS NOTHING ELSE! *Laugh*" boasted the commander with a loud laugh.

The Space Kamen Rider gaped at his claim. It was pretty obvious that the older man did not just gained his strength from such a lax lifestyle.

"Yeah… That does sound like something Shishou would say…" Hibiki muttered with a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Don't bother with more details, the boss has always responded with that ridiculous answer…" Kanade stated with a wave of her hand.

"That, and Commander always had that ridiculous amount of strength. Sometimes I think he would be the next Segata Sanshiro." Fen joked.

"*Laugh* I'm not that powerful, Fenrir-kun! I couldn't even perform the feats of Segata!" stated Genjuro.

"But back on topic, this is the sort of strength you guys will need before our next scuffle. The Symphogear users such as Hibiki here are already training hard for the next fight." Tendou stated then he gave glances to Ryusei and Gentarou. "For now, let us split up training exercises. Utsugi, you will join me in training Akakishi and Kisaragi. Commander, you will handle Tachibana's training. Sakuta, you will work with Super-1. Remember the purpose of this training is so we have more members prepared for the next battle."

"What about us? We want to help out as well." Haru asked while raising his hand.

"You all can help me in my lab with analyzing the Relic Crystal that Fen-chan managed to recover." Ryoko said with a teasing smile.

"Relic Crystal?" repeated Shun with a questioning look.

Then the spiky-haired young man in question took out a crystal magenta memory stick with the letter E and the subtitle: Engine. "Found this while I was investigating the lab." Fen turned to look at the memory stick himself and tilted it to look at it from a different angle. "Looks like we now know what happened to Captain Terui's Engine Blade."

"Indeed, but he was quite fortunate that Shotaro and Phillip were there, so it was only his weapon that was taken." Genjuro pointed out how the past incident only caused the man to lose his weapon.

Ryoko smiled in agreement. "Yeah, Ryu-chan does have a child, so it was quite fortunate he was safe. Besides, we managed to make a second Engine Blade, with my own improvements in the design."

"Did you make that comment just to show off how good you are?" asked Fen with a dubious face.

"Yep! And you know as well as I do that I have the skill to back it up~!" Ryoko said with a carefree smile.

"Yeah, as well as you taking a liking to young girls…"

"*Giggle* Says the young man who has a taste for redheads with big-"

Okay, let's stop the conversation right there. I just got back and I rather not make things awkward for everyone here." Fen stated while cutting off the scientist who smirked teasingly as if she won this bout. "And did you hack my internet history?"

"What are you going to do if I had said yes?" teased Ryoko.

"You two know that just makes you both guiltier, right?" Kanade pointed out with a sweat drop.

Tendou decided to change the focus of the meeting back to what they had intended. "*Ahem* _As_ I was saying, that is how we will be handling training with the current pairings for today. Before we start, are there any more questions?

"Ano…where are Tsubasa-san and Eiji-san?" asked Hibiki with a hand raised up high.

"Well… They are currently on a mission due to an incident where Eiji became Kamen Rider OOO." Genjuro responded.

"Eeeeeh? But they just got out of the hospital! So where could they have gone?!" shouted Hibiki with a loud voice.

Akakishi gave the location some thought before realizing where the commander meant. "Hm… I think I know where the Commander is talking about."

* * *

 _At Yumemi Town:_

"So this is where you first became OOO, Hino?" Tsubasa asked as they walked through the airport with an overhanging view of the city. She wore a red hat to cover her head along with a yellow dress with white opened-toed shoes. "It's quite a nice city."

"Yep, we can go sightseeing later. For now, let's get going before that Kamen Rider continues to wreak havoc." Eiji said as he carried a wooden stick that had a pair of boxers hanging on it.

"Yep, hope we get a big payday for this."

"Agreed." Tsubasa said with a nod before noticing a young man with blond-brownish hair wearing red pants, a black leather jacket with a right red sleeve and fur collar, standing at a distance and staring at the two partners. "Hm? Is he one your friends?"

"Huh? Well, I'll be." Date said with a surprised face.

Eiji turned around to see the young man who smirked at the brunette's attention on him. "Ankh? But…"

"Eiji, you're late. Do you know how long I have been waiting?" asked the man with a cocky attitude. "C'mon you three, I heard the sound of Medals this way." Then the blond before he walked away leading the two.

"Oi! Wait!" shouted Tsubasa. "What did he mean by medals? Unless…"

"Yes, we need to follow him Tsubasa, he knows where this future Rider is now!" Eiji ran after the mysterious blond before Date and Tsubasa followed his pace.

* * *

Meanwhile at another location, two young women were sitting in a car with the professional-looking one explaining the situation to her passenger.

"For a Kamen Rider to be targeting other Riders like this… That's why you came with me to get Eiji and Date-san, isn't it, Satonaka-san?"

"I'm just doing my job. While Date-san is handling his hospital, Eiji-kun and the Second Division are working with the Kougami Foundation to help their research, after all." The other woman responded as she drove on the street with her eyes focused on the road.

"He's been gathering all kinds of information while traveling and helping people, right? Eiji-kun told me that he managed to repair three broken medals, so he is close to that day when he restores Ankh's." The young woman said with that certain memory of their lost friend.

"Though it appears that it has been delayed with all these Noise popping up everywhere." Satonaka pointed out.

"*Sigh* Yeah. Nii-chan is so busy with all of the Noise attacks. Luckily this Second Division is handling them."

"Indeed." Then the driver gave a surprised face before stepping on the break to stop the car. In front of the two, there was a large number of mummy-like creatures with circular holes of where their faces should be. "Yummies!"

"Yummies?! But aren't they all supposed to be gone?"

The driver lowered the back of her seat and reached to open a metal case and grabbed a gun inside it. "Hina-san, stay in the car!" The woman walked got out of her car and loaded the gun with silver Cell Medals before slotting it under the gun nozzle for extra stability. Satonaka quickly fired the gun in short bursts at the creatures known as Yummies, more specifically, Waste Yummies. The moaning monsters stumbled slowly towards the woman with the gun, some going down and disintegrating from taking too many shots. Some of the groaning monsters managed to knock the gun out of her hand and grab the young woman, but she proved to be strong enough to handle them at close combat by elbowing one in the back and kicking several behind her. She kicked away the one grabbing her, but her passenger, Hina was grabbed out of her seat. The humanoid mummies tried to drag her, but the girl proved to be quite strong by throwing the ones grabbing her arms off. But the larger number of Yummies managed to grab her and push her onto the ground.

The large number of monsters slowly approached the downed girl, but a hand grabbed one from behind and forced the monster to face the hand's own. Then it received a powerful punch to the face, knocking the mummy monster down. The person turned out to Eiji who was quickly clobbering the mook monsters with precise blows and kicks.

Hina got a clear look at the man's face before smiling. But she didn't notice how he didn't smile when he made eye contact with her. "Eiji-kun!" shouted Hina with a cheerful smile.

The young man knocked the yummy away and was about to greet her when a splash of water was heard before the marine Kamen Rider appeared. The young man turned around and faced the enemy Rider with a calm face.

"So, this is Kamen Rider OOO…" Then he attacked Eiji who didn't have time to react and he took the full brunt force from the future Kamen Rider. He flew through the air and crashed onto the pavement with his body going still.

"EIJI-KUN!" screamed Hina who could not believe that her friend was so easily struck down. She quickly ran to his side while Satonaka managed to shake off the Yummies on her.

"Hino-san!" shouted the young woman before she quickly grabbed her gun and fired at the marine Kamen Rider who quickly jumped back as the shots smashed into the pavement, damaging the ground.

"Eiji-kun? Eiji-kun? Eiji-kun?" repeated Hina as she shook the unconscious Eiji who laid still on the ground.

"Taken down by a simple surprise attack… How boring." The mysterious Rider said with a disappointed tone.

Satonaka responded to his words by shooting his shoulder, which only seemed to add to the Kamen Rider's ire.

"If you want a piece of me, remember this… Do not beg for mercy. It's a waste of time." The Kamen Rider stated as he turned to and pointed his spear at the female with the gun.

"Matte, Matte, Matte, Matte, Matte!" shouted a male voice and Date jumped over the car in a single leap. "The Fighting Doctor, Date Akira, has returned from a recent battlefield!"

"Date-san! You made it as well!" Satonaka said with a smile before she went to her car to grab from the case containing silver Cell Medals. She grabbed a belt buckle with a Gashapon Capsule in the center.

"Nice to see you too, Satonaka-san!" Date said with a smile as he didn't break eye contact on the opponent.

"Here. If you could please suit up…" The woman said with a professional tone as she handed him the belt.

"Thank you, Satonaka-san! Now this is going to get rough, so step back." Date admitted as he accepted the buckle and attached to his waist.

Then there was the sound of music on the air, catching everyone's attention. "Does anyone hear that?"

"Is that… singing?"

(Insert Ost: Zetto Ame No Habakiri)

Suddenly thousands of swords flew down onto the area and annihilated the Yummies in seconds. Then a large tower blade crashed into the marine Kamen Rider, burying him into the stone ground. But the attack created a large gust of wind and small debris that forced the group of three to cover their eyes. The three slowly got up and saw on top of the tower sword was a blue-haired young woman with a familiar face.

Hina gaped at the sight of the girl standing on the massive weapon. "Eh? Isn't that Tsubasa Kazanari?"

"Aw mou! And I was just getting ready to show off." The fighting doctor complained with a mock unhappy tone before doing a 180 in his mood and waved his arm. "Seems like you made, Tsubaki-chan!" shouted Date with a smile.

Tsubasa did not answer as she turned to look behind her and saw the state of Eiji on the ground.

"Don't think… this will stop me!" shouted the Kamen Rider in the ground as tower sword slowly cracked apart from the energy that he was emitting. He broke out and smashed the sword to pieces, forcing the bluenette to jump off before she lost her footing. Tsubasa landed near the group as the unscathed Marine Kamen Rider landed in front of them. Then he cracked his neck from stress of getting buried from a massive sword crashing into him.

"Seems like I might get a chance at some action today." Date flipped a Cell Medal into the air with his right hand and catching it with his left. "Henshin!" He then slotted the coin into the slot on the left before spinning the dial on the right, causing the device to activate with the capsule in the middle opening up to reveal a lit up X. Then an energy sphere formed around him, creating eleven capsules that positioned themselves at different parts of his body before forming silver metal armor along with a metal helmet with a U-shaped eye visor that flashed red at the end of the armor up sequence. Noticeably, there is red lines on the armor along with a red circle around the capsule on his chest, forearm plating, and shin guards.

"Birth… And the famous Attuned, Tsubasa… I hope you two will put up a better fight than that man over there." The enemy Kamen Rider said with a distorted voice.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint you!" shouted Kamen Rider Proto Birth but before he could make the first strike, Tsubasa charged in and swung her sword at the Kamen Rider forcing him to block her with his spear.

"How dare you… speak of Hino like that!" shouted a furious Tsubasa as she clashed blades with the Kamen Rider.

"My… quite angry that I killed someone you care about?" asked the Kamen Rider as he parried her strikes and swung his lance that struck the girl and sent her backwards.

Proto Birth charged past the bluenette and attempted to strike the marine Rider but he received two lance swings on the chest that sent him staggering back.

"Not bad…" commented Proto Birth.

Suddenly Tsubasa jumped in and swung her long sword down and hit the future Kamen Rider on his chestplate.

"*Laughs* Excellent, you fight as well as the stories told about you are. Now, become a sacrifice to sate my thirst!" shouted the marine Kamen Rider as he swung his spear blade, forcing Tsubasa to block the blow empowered by water.

"Ugh… So this is the power of a Kamen Rider from the future…" muttered the blunette as she continued clashing blades with the marine Rider. Then she ducked under a blow and swung her heel blade at his chestplate before positioning herself in a handstand. Then she spun like a top at incredible speed with her heel blades slashing at the Marine Kamen Rider's spear.

 **WIGHT SLAYER**

Her attack put him on the defensive while Proto-Birth readied his own preparations. "Hey, don't leave me out of the fun!" Then he loaded three Cell Medals into the left side slot of the belt before spinning the dial. The capsule in the chest plate opened to summon out several mechanical parts that built into a cannon.

 **=BREAST CANNON=**

He loaded another two coins into the slot and spun the dial. "Get out of the way, Tsubaki-chan!" Catching his signal, Tsubasa stopped spinning and jumped into the air as the Gatchapon Kamen Rider fired his cannon at the Marine Medal Rider, forcing him to block the blow with his spear. The Rider jumped back as his spear took the full force of the beam, but he quickly overpowered the attack with a swift swing. Then he summoned forth another ocean-like energy and swung his spear, firing a disc of deadly energy at the group.

With quick movements, Tsubasa transformed her sword into a greatsword, summoned electricity at its edge, and swung the weapon, firing a wave of blue energy that collided with the enemy's attack.

 **AZURE FLASH**

The two energies reacted and exploded, creating a large cloud of debris.

"Su… Sugoi… (Amazing)" Hina said with a surprised face at how the girl handled fighting the enemy Kamen Rider in front of them.

"Date-san, get them out of here." Tsubasa said as she readied her sword.

"No way, kid. I'm not running from this fight!" stated the veteran Kamen Rider as he readied to continue the fight.

"Even though you're clearly outmatched? I sometimes forget you Kamen Riders are stubborn." Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Heh, well we're the good kind of stubborn, Tsubaki-chan." Proto-Birth joked.

"*Laughs*" The group gave cautious stares as the marine Kamen Rider slowly walked out of the smoke unscathed. "You really do have promise, Attuned! Though I am disappointed with you and New Den-O, Birth. Are all Kamen Riders from this era so pathetic? How boring. Gh?!" While the Marine Kamen Rider held his spear in a relaxed position, he felt a stabbing sensation in his back.

"You finally let your guard down…" A voice said.

The marine Kamen Rider turned his head around and saw the face of Eiji who had a calm face with an arrogant tone. His right arm took on an avian form and it had stabbed into the Rider's back, exposing the mesh of Medals underneath. "What…?! Y-You…"

"Eh? Eiji was Ankh? How…?" Hina wondered out loud with a stunned face at how Ankh was now here.

"It was part of a plan the two of them came up with." Proto Birth said. "Anko surprisingly had a hunch about our future guest here."

"And it seems my hunch was correct. The Core Medals that disappeared after Maki's destruction… ended up inside of you." An image of a humanoid figure taking an energy blast before a vortex tore his body apart along with other colored medals getting sucked in came to mind. "Who would have guessed that they were sent into the future?" said "Eiji" as his voice morphed into a familiar voice of Ankh's.

"Ugh… They all belong to me!" shouted the Marine Kamen Rider as he broke away and swung at Ankh who ducked under the attack before jumping into the sky and onto a nearby construction platform.

"Tough luck. But the real fight can't start unless we have these." Anhk stated as he held three certain colored medals of red, yellow, and green in his right hand. "Eiji!"

Walking out from a nearby forest, Eiji smiled in anticipation as he stood at Tsubasa's side before stabbing the stick which held his underwear. He quickly caught the Core Medals. "Mission accomplished, Ankh!" shouted Eiji before he slotted in the medals into his belt buckle.

"Hmph." Ankh huffed that he had to do most of the work again for the idiot and he had to drag the younger girl into it.

"What?! You tricked me!" shouted the marine Kamen Rider.

"Says the guy who attacked an unarmored Kamen Rider!" shouted Ankh as he sat on the platform.

"Tsubasa, get ready!" shouted Eiji as he tilted the buckle to activate the transformation sequence before readying his scanner.

"Hai!" shouted Tsubasa as she readied her sword.

Eiji scanned his medals causing three energy rings to ding in sequence while Tsubasa prepared to sing. "Henshin!"

 **=SCANNING SYNC! HABAKIRI!=**

 **=TAKA!=**

 **=TORA!=**

 **=BATTA!=**

 **=TATOBA! TATO-BATTA-TOBA!=**

As the scanner made the announcement, an energy formed a ring around OOO along with the medal combination as an image of a music note and a sword formed behind him. The image slammed into OOO's back forming circuitry similar to the Habakiri and connected with the circuit lines of his chestplate. The gold rim of the chestplate gained a second rim of white. His gauntlet blades gained a white edge with a blue energy lining.

At Tsubasa's side, she sung a hymn as three rings of different colored energy surrounded her.

 _Taka~_

 _Tora~_

 _Batta~_

 _TaToBa~_

The rings created small hexagons that served as foundation for new armor plates that attached onto her arms, legs and chest. Her headset gained a visor and the ear phones rebuilt into small red wings. Her forearms gained white gauntlets with a yellow circuitry and her greaves gained new plating with green circuits.

"She changed form?"

"So this is the power of the Bond Score… Heh, why do you always keep getting the cool stuff, Eiji?" commented Proto Birth with a mock jealous tone at the change in Kamen Rider OOOs armor.

Gripping his spear the enemy Kamen Rider growled in anger. "You deceiving punks!" shouted the future Kamen Rider as he charged at OOO and Tsubasa in anger.

OOO met his charge and ran forward. The marine Kamen Rider swung his spear at OOO's head which he quickly ducked and shifted to the rider's before striking the rider's shoulder with his right backhand. Then the enemy rider swung his spear which OOO blocked with his left gauntlet, causing sparks to fly from the contact of armor and bladed metal. Then the traffic-colored rider brought his right hand up and knocked down the spear before punching the Rider in the navy-blue armored chest, knocking him off balance. The enemy rider tried to strike him with the back of his spear, but the attack was blocked by Tsubasa who flipped through the air and struck the handle. Then she twisted her body and smashed her green tinted heels into the marine Kamen Rider's chest, knocking him further off balanced.

"Hino!" shouted Tsubasa as she held her arms out and OOO quickly grabbed them.

Then he quickly swung her horizontally 180 degrees with her heel blades extended. "Haaa… SEIYA!" The enemy Kamen Rider was struck once more in the chest by the two heel blades.

 **HOPPER CHOP**

While in motion, OOO threw Tsubasa into the air and she landed gracefully. Meanwhile, the enemy Rider fell on the ground before tumbling back onto his feet while holding his chest which sparked and smoked from the hit.

"Eiji! New girl! Switch Medals!" shouted Ankh who was still taking Eiji's form and he threw two medals which were green and red.

The enemy Kamen Rider got onto his feet and charged at the two. He roared and wildly swung, but OOO jumped over him while Tsubasa jumped and slid underneath, tripping the Rider while getting to OOO's side. OOO quickly grabbed the medals, tilted the Driver into neutral position, and replaced the red medal on his right side and the green medal on his left side with the two new medals which switched the colors. OOO tilted the buckled and slid the scanner to activate the shift.

 **=SCANNING SYNC! HABAKIRI!=**

 **=KUWAGATA!=**

 **=TORA!=**

 **=CONDOR!=**

New medals formed from the new combination with the head medal being a green stag beetle, the lung medal still the yellow tiger medal, and the leg medal being a red condor. The three medals fused into one and attached to his chest, changing his armor appearance instantly. The helmet changed into a green stag-beetle-like mask, while his armored greaves transformed into red armor with claws on the shin guard and the heel.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa sung a hymn as new energy rings surrounded her.

 _Kuwagata~_

 _Tora~_

 _Condor~_

Her winged visor headset changed into a having her usual headset with two beetle horns holding her hair in a ponytail and a green energy weave and some green armor with her blue. Her white and yellow gauntlets remained unchanged. Then her leg greaves transformed with the front foot gaining two bird-like talon with the heel blade growing in width and becoming sharper showing it was more lethal. The extra armor on the greaves changed into a red color.

"Tsubasa!" shouted OOO.

Tsubasa summoned a second sword which sparked with green lightning while OOO generated green lightning from his beetle horns. He fired the lightning at the raised swords while Tsubasa brought her swords down which fired an x-shaped energy projectile into the enemy rider.

 **KUWAGATA VERDANT FLASH**

"GAAAGGGHHHH!" screamed the enemy Rider as he received the electric attacks, causing an explosion which obliterated the ground under him. He fell to his knees and held onto his spear for support. "Yes, this is what I wanted! Two powerful foes with the odds stacked against me… Such danger makes me feel even more alive!"

"What a battle maniac…" mused OOO with a stunned tone at the Rider's words.

"This is no time for self-thoughts, Hino!" Tsubasa as she intercepted another attack from the enemy with her swords in deadlock with the Rider's spear.

"Right!" OOO said as he allowed his claws to extend jumped forward as Tsubasa pushed back. Then she brought the tips of the sword above her head before OOO placed the tips of his feet on them. Tsubasa threw her arms down to propel the Medal Rider forward, and he flipped with both of his feet kicking into the enemy's chestplate. OOO added onto the attack with a chain of constant kicking with his bladed greaves, and then he flipped backward before swinging both claw blades with large pair of six energy blades slashing into the enemy Kamen Rider.

The enemy staggered from the blow and held his chest in an effort to stave the shock of pain. "Heh, don't think that can stop me, OOO. This is where I get-Ugh?!" Suddenly a small vision of a person underneath seemingly struggling from the enemy Kamen Rider. Then the enemy rider held his head. "Gugh?! NO!"

"Huh?" wondered Tsubasa along with OOO.

"Don't stop me! Stay out of my way!" shouted the Rider as held his arms out with his chest in the air as if something was coming out before the armor disintegrated into energy, revealing the teen with a blue highlight underneath the armor. His eyes flashed purple momentarily while he breathed heavily.

"A human?" Tsubasa wondered along with how his eyes flashed, further puzzling the bluenette.

The enemy rider deciding to take his losses and leaped far away with a splash taking place for where he was.

"Wait!" shouted OOO as he stepped forward but could not keep up. That momentary flash was a familiar sight to the Rider. "Was that…"

Then Ankh walked onto the scene with an annoyed look at the turn of events. "Tch… He got away… I was hoping to get more Medals, but…"

OOO suddenly felt awkward and decided to pat his disguised friend on the shoulder. "Hey Ankh."

"Hah?" Ankh said with a rude and annoyed look which was something Tsubasa never saw Eiji make before.

"That's enough, okay?" OOO pointed out with his finger at his friend's current form which was a perfect impersonation of his physical body. "Seeing myself walking like this is creeping me out."

"Hmph… I'm the one that should be sickened by it!" Ankh rudely stated since he may respect Eiji, but he did not enjoy impersonating the idiot's form. Then he stared at his claw arm with wings.

"Ah!" OOO turned around and said indignantly, "Don't say that!"

Then Ankh raised his arm and his body was engulfed in red energy with several medals restructuring him. Then aura dissipated to reveal his blond-brunette male with a leather jacket and red pants default form. He turned around and made a small smile.

"Ankh!" shouted Hina as she ran to the taller male and stopped before him. "Ankh… is it really you?"

The blond-brunette male gave an aloof expression before breaking eye contact and turning away from the female.

The girl smiled and she quickly hugged the male, much to his displeasure as he felt himself squeezed by her strength. "Ankh! I'm so glad that you're back!"

OOO tilted the belt with Tsubasa walking to his side, then he took the Medals out to deactivate his armor form. With a golden flash, Eiji stood and smiled at the reunion of his two friends.

"Honestly, I can't believe you came up with such a reckless plan, Hino." Tsubasa said with a sigh. "If you're friend hadn't substituted for you, then that Kamen Rider would had taken you out of the fight, permanently."

"Sorry, but I couldn't ignore that my friends were in danger, Tsubasa." Eiji said with a nervous tone under the shorter female's stare.

"Get used to it, he may be an idiot but he is crafty enough to make use me." Ankh said while he somewhat struggle under the ironclad hug he was subjected to.

"Understood."

"Hey! Don't talk as if I'm the bad guy here!" shouted Eiji with an indignant tone.

"*Laugh* Seems like the gang is back together!" shouted Date after he deactivated his own form and walked to the group with Satonaka.

"Date-san, you do realize that we're still missing Goto-san." Satonaka pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come!"

"You two found Gotou? Where is he?" asked Hina after she let Ankh go and ran to Date and Satonaka. She had learned from her older brother that the detective went missing during a case with Interpol.

The two gave each other some glances since Goto was not the same as "he" originally was. "Well… let's just say _she_ is now a bit… different?"

"Eh?" Hina responded with a puzzled face at the odd change in pronouns.

"We'll talk about what happened to him later at Cous Coussier, Hina-chan." Eiji said.

"All right." Hina said with a smile. "Chiyoko-san will be glad that you're back here, Eiji-kun."

"Yep, come on Tsubasa. Seems like we can visit that restaurant I talked to you about." Eiji said while turning to the bluenette.

"Very well. But after eating, we must track down that Kamen Rider." Tsubasa said with a serious tone before she transformed back to her civilian dress and then she replaced her hat onto her.

"Ano, Eiji-kun. When were you going to tell me you knew a famous idol? And why didn't you contact us for two years?" asked Hina who pouted.

"Well… a lot of things happened after I left." Eiji said with a nervous tone. "It's a long story."

"Well I'm sure you can tell her all about it, Eiji. Come on." Ankh said as he walked in a particular direction.

"Wait up, Ankh!" shouted Eiji as he ran to catch up to the aloof friend of his. Tsubasa and Hina quickly followed behind while Satonaka offered Date a ride in her car.

* * *

Meanwhile on another building, the young man in blue clothing was stumbling about, trying to hold in the spirit of the person within. Then a burst of energy took place from his body, causing the young man to scream in his distorted voice. When the burst calmed down, he breathed heavily with sweat falling as a voice internally chastised the original owner of the body.

" _Do not resist me…_ "

* * *

At a restaurant called Cous Coussier, the food-serving establishment was having an Uratarou theme. The owner of the restaurant, Chiyoko, wore a pink, flashy kimono dress with a still ribbon based on what residents of the underwater kingdom wore in the story. She placed a numerous number of ice pops on a bowl plate and lifted them up.

Then she walked to a table where Ankh sat and said, "Here you go Ankhypoo. Eat all you want." After that, she placed the plate full of ice pops in front of the young man who coolly took one to unwrap. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon. It's a real relief." He then ate the pop and lower his head a bit from the taste he somewhat longed.

"Ankh… Eiji worked really hard, you know?" said Hina wearing a pink dress with a short skirt as she placed a clipboard on a table where Eiji sat with Tsubasa. "To fix your medal, so-"

"Uh, no… I've just started, really…" Eiji said as he gripped something in his pocket, which was noticed by Tsubasa. "It's a real shock…"

The blond man looked away with his scowl and stoic stare.

"I asked how he came back, but he won't tell me…" Eiji admitted.

"Does it even matter?" asked Ankh as he took another bite out of his ice Popsicle.

"That's right! Focus on the things that are happening, and less on the reasons why!" said Chiyoko with her unique optimistic tone. "It's great that we're all able to be together again like this, isn't it?" Then the restaurant owner gestured to Tsubasa with a smile. "And he brought home a girl who is quite the looker!"

"Hmph." Ankh scoffed with a half-hearted tone since he had heard the woman's odd logic too many times to care.

"Ah! I forgot something!" shouted Eiji as he suddenly sat up. "My underwear…" he said with a worried tone since the said underwear was still back at where the group fought the enemy Kamen Rider.

"*Sigh* That's why you should have brought a suitcase, Hino." Tsubasa said with a shake of her head. "Instead of just bringing just one pair of underwear and that briefcase."

"Does that really matter, either?" Ankh pointed out with a rude tone.

"It totally does! I need that pair of underwear for tomorrow!" stated Eiji as he approached Ankh with an angry tone.

"Hmph. Who worries about underwear for tomorrow when somebody's trying to kill them today?" Ankh rebutted.

"I do!" Eiji said with a confronting tone.

"You're retarded as ever!" Ankh stated with a rude tone as he insulted the young man.

"And you haven't changed either! Still eating nothing but ice cream, I see!" Eiji said as he took the plate of Ice Pops and the one his friend was eating before taking a bite out of the one that Ankh was still eating.

"Ah!" shouted Ankh in a surprised tone before he grabbed his arms before trying to reach the plate. "You! Give it back!"

"You eat too much of this stuff!" shouted Eiji as he resisted.

Then a hand pinched Eiji's right ear while another pinched Ankh's left ear.

"Itetetetetetete!" shouted Ankh in pain as he and Eiji were dragged by Hina.

"No fighting! Not after all this time!" shouted Hina as she held their ears before pushing them, causing the two to wince in pain.

"Is this normal?" asked Tsubasa with a puzzled face at the interaction between Eiji, Ankh, and Hina. Then again, she never seen Eiji so angered so easily since he had a mild disposition with everyone in the Second Division.

"Yes. It's been quite a while seeing them together." Chiyoko said with a smile before turning to Tsubasa. "And let me introduce myself. My name is Chiyoko Shiraishi, the owner of Cous Cousier."

"Nice to meet you, Shiraishi-san. My name is Tsubasa Kazanari."

"Tsubasa Kazanari? The news talks about you quite a lot. You're a singer, correct?"

"Yes." Tsubasa said with a nod.

"Oh! This calls for a celebration!" Chiyoko said with a happy tone. "I never imagined that a famous singer would visit my little restaurant!"

Hina also had interest in the conversation after she berated the two males. "I am curious as well." Then she decided to introduce herself. "Oh right, before I forget. My name is Hina Izumi. It's quite an honor to meet you, Kazanari-san."

"Same here, Izumi-san." Tsubasa said with a nod. "So you all were with Hino during his early times as Kamen Rider OOO, correct?"

"Yes. He is quite brave, Kazanari-san. So what is your relationship with him?" asked Hina with a curious tone.

"He's… an ally and the only Kamen Rider who is most compatible with my Relic."

"I see… so you and Eiji-kun are a pair. And are you fighting the Noise with him?"

"Yes. My power is what is required to destroy the Noise." Tsubasa said.

"Sokka… Even idols have it hard." Hina said with an understanding tone. "You and Eiji-kun must be close to be able to pull off that teamwork."

"That… was a fluke. Hino and I didn't have a good team ethic for two years until we managed to work out our differences three weeks ago." Tsubasa recalled with a downed tone. "But I still am a bit uneasy. I treated Hino and my other team members so poorly yet he was still willing to work together with me."

"My… she's kind of like Ankh." Chiyoko said to Hina.

"Yeah… I can see a bit of his aloofness in her." Hina whispered.

"Do I really remind you two of Hino's friend?" asked Tsubasa as she overheard the two.

"Well… Yes, what you said is how the two of them started out. Always willing to one up the other in attempt to further their own agendas. But in the end, they managed to work together quite well." Hina said with a smile. "Eiji must have seen a bit of Ankh in you if you acted so uptight for a while. But he's willing to give you a chance if it can help you."

"…He also said that himself. But it doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Tsubasa said with a guilty tone.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your bond with him will grow in time, Tsubasa-chan. As I said before, don't focus on the future, instead focus on the now." Chiyoko said with a smile.

"You're right." Tsubasa responded with a smile. "Thank you, Shiraishi-san."

"Your welcome." Chiyoko said with a smile in response. "Besides, any friend of Eiji-kun's is our friend." Then she walked away to attend to the customers in the restaurant.

"Wait, now that I think about it, she didn't say that earlier." Tsubasa pointed out.

"I know. Chiyoko-san may seem a bit odd, but she means well and looks out for everyone. She's the one who took in Eiji and gave him a job during his stay here in our city." Hina said with a smile.

"I see." The young girl said with crossed arms. "Maybe she can teach a sword such as me what I should do to help Hino."

"Is it all right if I call you, Tsubasa-san?"

"Huh? I don't mind, but why ask?"

"Well, it's a bit strange to address you by your last name. I mean you are an idol, but I guess I want to talk to you like a normal person."

"Hm, you do have a good point. I'm fine with whatever you are comfortable of calling." Tsubasa said with a smile before her stomach growled a bit. "Um… *Cough* Is it all right if I make an order?"

"Sure, Tsubasa-san. Let me get a menu." Hina said as she stood up and walked away to the back kitchen.

* * *

At the Kougami Corporation, Date and Satonaka were in the office of President Kougami where he had several Core Medal blueprints on a whiteboard with the three main ones being the Core Medals of the enemy Kamen Rider.

"*Whistle* You weren't kidding that they were your creation, boss." Date said with an impressed tone.

"Yes. Originally they were designed to only be fueled by the user's desire. But it seems that avenue was a failure. Oh well, back to the drawing board!"

"Wait, are you sure you want to give up on making those Medals?"

"No actually. With the success of their creation, I intend to make that a reality! But for now, we must discuss about your new Driver." Kougami said as he opened up a screen that revealed an image of a silver Birth driver with a gashapon core that had a bar split with the core with white on top and the cobalt blue on the bottom. The Driver had a silver belt like its predecessor along with a gold dial. "The… **REBIRTH DRIVER**!"

"Nice! So when do I get to test it?" asked Date with an eager tone.

"Not yet! My eager doctor!" shouted Kougami with a finger pointed up. "First, you must agree to a contract I have readied for you! Satonaka-chan!"

"Here." The woman said with a stoic tone as she provided the man in the aviator jacket with a stack of paper.

"Let me see… Use of Rebirth Driver is up to user's discretion… Signing this will waive the Kougami Corporation of any injury caused by the Rebirth Driver… I can work with that. *Mumble* *Mumble* Finally, use of the rebirth driver requires that the user focus on the capture of Goto Shintaro? Wait Boss, you're expecting me to catch Goto-chan?"

"Yep!"

"Then I'm in!" shouted Date with a smile as he signed the paper. Then he signed the papers to Satonaka who placed them in a briefcase from where she sat. "So, when can I get my new belt?"

"Tonight." Kougami said with a smile.

"What?! You told me to come all this way and you don't have the belt ready?" asked Date with a surprised look.

"No we do have a belt ready, but the president insisted on celebrating this occasion by baking a cake." Satonaka said with a deadpan tone.

"Which I have not done since this incident started!" stated Kougami with a loud but cheerful voice.

"Wait, what happened to that cake you baked for Gotou-chan?"

"I mailed it to her!"

* * *

At a certain mansion, the group of former Kamen Riders looked at the cake that sat on the table and had the writing: "Happy Birthday, Sympho-Rider Astra Birth!".

"*Sigh* This has Kougami's name all over it." Goto sighed and facepalmed that her old employer managed to find her even here.

"Yes. Is he the type to give away information carelessly?" asked a woman who they reluctantly identified as their leader.

"Not really, that president has numerous secrets. He wouldn't leak our location so easily." Gotou said with a shake of her head.

"I see… Then there is no need to worry." Said the woman with a wave of her hand.

"Um… can we eat the cake, milady?" asked Kageyama.

"Yes… After I sample it first." The platinum blond woman said with a cruel smile.

* * *

Back at the company office, Date was laughing out loud.

"*Laughs* That's something you would definitely do!" said Date with a smile, knowing his former boss's eccentric were still as crazy as ever.

"Yes, indeed! Now I must bake the cake in celebration of your first transformation as Kamen Rider Rebirth!"

"Thanks but no thanks. I prefer oden."

"Suit yourself. I will mail this cake to the Second Division for them to enjoy." Kougami said as he knew that they will enjoy his cake.

"Didn't you already make a cake after learning that combo henshin between Eiji and Tsubaki-chan?"

"Yes, but the cake was lost during delivery. We still have no idea who intercepted it. But! I do hope they enjoyed it!" shouted the president of the corporation.

* * *

At a certain dormitory, Hibiki had returned back with a tired body. "Hah… So tired." muttered the girl as she feel face first on the carpeted floor. Even though the training session cut out early because she had a test tomorrow, the amber-haired girl's body was exhausted.

"Welcome back, Hibiki!" Miku said as she approached the door.

"Huh? Why do I smell cake?" asked Hibiki as she smelled the sweet scent of cake before getting up.

"Oh right, we got this weird cake in the mail today."

"Really? What kind is it?" asked the girl as she ran to the mini fridge.

"A blueberry cake that said 'Congratulations on the First Bond Score!' if I read that correctly. Must have been a mis-delivery." Miku said with a shrug.

"Eh?" responded Hibiki with a dumbfounded but nervous look upon seeing the message itself in the fridge. "Y-Yeah, must have been a mis-delivery..."

* * *

Back at the Cous Cousier, Hina was just finishing up another order until she noticed that Eiji and Tsubasa were in deep thought. "Eiji-kun? Tsubasa-san? Is something wrong?"

Breaking out of their thoughts, Eiji turned to face Hina while Tsubasa looked up. "Un… That Rider… I don't think he actually wants to fight us. He might have lost control because of all of those Core Medals inside of him…" Ankh turned around with interest since Eiji had at times good deductive skills. "That time… it looked like he was in pain."

"I also saw that visage, but... is this a normal case for those Core Medals to possess a human being?"

"Well, yes. It has happened before. But the question is how to help him."

"Simple, all we have to do is-" The Ankh heard the ringing of Medals. "Don't tell me…"

"Ankh?" asked Hina.

Suddenly the door of the restaurant was knocked down and several Yummies tumbled through. The appearance of the monsters caused the patrons to scream before Ankh quickly stood up to engage a Yummy charging at him. Then some Yummies ran at the patrons before Eiji kicked one away from Hina and Chiyoko while Tsubasa kicked another from attacking Eiji.

"Hina-chan, Chiyoko-san, take the customers and get to safety!" shouted Eiji before he charged in along with Tsubasa slipping through the legs of another Yummy and kicking up the one behind it by its chin. Eiji gave a strong hook to the Yummy that Tsubasa slipped under before grappling another off a customer and kicking it into a display sign. "Yabai…" said the young man before he had to defend himself against a Yummy.

"The restaurant…!" Hina said with horror and worry.

Then Chiyoko grabbed the younger female and assuages her fears of the collateral damage. "It's fine, it's fine! Eiji-kun, Ankh-chan, Tsubasa-chan, fight as hard as you need to, okay?" The woman gave full permission for the three to tackle the enemy mooks. "If you lose, you'll get an earful from me!"

"Hai!" said Eiji in confirmation after punching a Yummy.

Then Ankh pushed one on a pole and held its arms straight before turning to glance at owner with a smile. "Heh." Then he punched the mummy-like monster down.

Meanwhile Tsubasa elbowed the head of Yummy before striking another behind her with a jab, causing it to crash into a table. "Hai!" she shouted before engaging another mook.

"This way!" Chiyoko shouted as she led the customers to an exit before kicking a too-close Yummy in its faceless head.

"Let's get out of here!" Hina shouted to the scared customers as she helped Chiyoko fend off the Yummies that got through to protect the customers.

"It's okay! This way, everyone!"

Ankh punched a Yummy before giving it an uppercut that sent it flying into the air before crashing on top of a table. Then he grabbed the arm of another before kneeing it in the chest several times. Then he threw it over a table counter and its back crashed hard into wall.

"Girl!" shouted Ankh as he held two Yummies off before Tsubasa quickly kicked one into the air and onto a table.

One Eiji's end, he ducked under the swipe of one Yummy before blocking the blow of another. Then he moved the arm away before blocking another swing and punching the mook in the face. Though this left him in the open from the back. He quickly turned to block another swing but he received a blow to his exposed chest, sending him backed into a chair. Then a Yummy stumbled forward before grabbing his neck.

"Hino!" shouted Tsubasa as she grabbed one of the frying pans to attack.

"Wait Tsubasa-chan! Not my good pan! Here, use this." Chiyoko said as she replaced the frying pan that Tsubasa was about to use with a katana.

The girl did not question the exchange and quickly swung the sword with ease. She cleaved some of the Yummies apart before chopping the arms off the one choking Eiji.

Then the black haired male kicked the monster off and then tumbled out of the chair to dodge a Yummy that lunged at him. Another tried to attack Eiji, but Tsubasa quickly struck it with her sword. Then Eiji quickly got to his feet by rolling on his back then using to the momentum to raise his leg and finally using his hands to land himself feet-first on the ground. "Arigato, Tsubasa!" shouted the young man before he ducked under a blow and punched the Yummy and sent it flying with a spin kick.

Ankh was dodged Yummy before blocking the strike of another in front of him before punching it. Then he blocked and punched the one mook behind him before swinging his arm into the Yummy in front of him, sending it crashing onto a table.

Eiji make quick work of several Yummies with a couple of spin kicks and grapple maneuvers which threw one into a table. Tsubasa quickly slashed through several of the Yummies before breaking the katana blade on a fifth one. Eiji noticed and quickly ran to a case that rested on the ground and opened it to reveal his sword, Medajabilur.

"Tsubasa! Catch!" shouted Eiji as he threw the sword to the girl.

Tsubasa quickly dodged a swing from a Yummy, caught the Rider's weapon and blocked another swing at her before slashing the monster responsible. "Arigato, Hino!" shouted the girl as she cut down several more Yummies in the restaurant.

Ankh kicked a thin, bamboo wooden stick that held a straw ceiling over a counter to trap a couple of Yummy underneath. Then he grapple a Yummy and smashed its head through a wooden decoration.

"Wait, the customers have already left… Hino! Ankh-san! Get down!" shouted Tsubasa as she sung a hymn.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron~_

Tsubasa quickly transformed into her Symphogear and then summoned several swords into the air, all aiming at the Yummies. Eiji quickly jumped down while Ankh also took. Then the blades flew and impaled the Yummies in an instant also embedding into the walls or piercing through them.

The Yummies diminished into broken Cell Medals, leaving only the embedded blades as their death markers. Ankh and Eiji stood up from the attack, with the blond male impressed.

"Heh, overkill but effective. You should learn to be as efficient as her, Eiji." Ankh said.

"Aw come on, I'm sure we could have handled it." Eiji said indignantly.

"While also wrecking the shop even more. Putting that aside, I know where that Kamen Rider is. Come on." Ankh said as he ran out of the back of the restaurant with Eiji and Tsubasa quickly following behind.

* * *

The three ran onto a vacant lot with some grass on the plot. Then the young male who was the enemy Kamen Rider appeared before the group. He gripped the spear and leaned forward with an eager smirk.

"Seeing as we're both Riders, I hope we can appreciate this fight on the same level." Then he readied his spear and announced, "Hen. Shin."

 **=Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo!=**

Three medal plates formed and fused together into a triangular plate before equipping onto the young male's chest, transforming into the enemy Kamen Rider. He raised his spear and slammed the back end on the ground.

"Hmph." But underneath the armor, Eiji and Tsubasa saw the teen but he appeared to be in pain.

"I knew it…" Eiji said with a grim tone.

"Eiji… Don't just stand there." Ankh said as he brought up the Medals in his clawed arm. But Eiji ignored him and walked forward. "Oi! What are you trying to pull?"

"Your Core Medals… They're out of control, aren't they?" asked Eiji as he approached the Kamen Rider.

"Hah?" responded the Kamen Rider with a confused tone.

"You don't really want to fight like this, am I right?" asked Eiji with an urging tone.

Tsubasa appeared confused at Eiji's actions of approaching the Kamen Rider unarmed. "What is he-"

"That moron…" Ankh muttered with a disapproving tone. "Girl! Get ready to save his baka ass!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the enemy Kamen Rider who did not understand his opponent's words.

"You've lost control, that's all. So you can't let the power of the Medals overwhelm you! That's why I'll help you!" proclaimed Eiji with a firm tone.

"This is tedious. Transform already!" shouted the enemy Kamen Rider before he swung his spear to launch an energy wave at the unarmed Eiji.

Ankh and Tsubasa quickly reacted and jumped to help Eiji. Ankh grabbed the black-haired male while Tsubasa increased the size of the sword she was wielding and block the powerful attack, leading to an explosion that sent the three flying a short distance.

"You idiot, he's too far gone!" shouted Ankh as he gave a glance at the Rider.

"I can do it! The same way you and Hina stopped me!" retorted Eiji as he pushed himself up.

"This is different! We don't even know about this guy, not even his name! Forget about him!"

"He won't." Tsubasa said as she stood up with no external injuries. "Hino is the type who would continue to reach out to someone, as long as there is hope of helping them!"

Eiji smirked and stood up with a bit of difficulty and allowed the adrenaline to push him forward. "She's right. I may not know you… But deep in there is a spirit I know all too well. The spirit of a Kamen Rider!"

"…!" The enemy Kamen Rider had a reaction of being stunned before realizing that wasn't him who was stunned.

"And if we're both Riders… I will reach out to him!" proclaimed Eiji as he reached out. Then the male sprinted forward while Tsubasa followed him.

The enemy Rider hesitated before regaining his sensing and launched two more vortexes at Eiji.

Tsubasa intercepted the attacks by firing her own blue waves, causing a reaction similar to how the first collision occurred.

 **BLUE FLASH**

Then explosions occurred, covering Eiji in debris clouds. But the male ran out of the clouds without slowing his pace. Then the Kamen Rider launched another disc at Eiji, this time at a lower angle.

"Eiji!" shouted Ankh as Tsubasa quickly blocked the attack with her sword, but the explosion that occurred after sent the two in the air, causing them to crash on the ground.

"Ugh…" muttered Eiji as he rolled face up and tried to sit up while Tsubasa laid on the ground face first with bruises and dirt on her form.

"Hah!" The enemy Kamen Rider jumped a great distance to stand above Eiji with his weapon ready. He raised the spear with the point aimed at the male's chest while Tsubasa regained consciousness to look up. The Rider stabbed down, much to the horror of the two present.

"Eiji!" shouted Tsubasa as she got up quickly.

Then the spear point hit the ground, but went off mark and grazing Eiji's left arm.

"You…!" said the enemy Kamen Rider at his failed attempt to kill Eiji due to his left arm pushing the right, much to the three's surprise. Then he dragged the spear out of the ground while his left hand still gripped the right arm. "Stop it… do not interfere! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" screamed the Kamen Rider as the transformation deactivated with the armor once more disintegrating into energy. Then the young male was seen once more, hunched forward while catching his breath.

Then he stood up straight before looking at his hands. "Huh…? I'm… back in control?"

Eiji smiled in relief while Ankh scoffed and Tsubasa also smiled in relief that her partner was not in any danger. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Eiji stated with a smile.

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _A New Ally…_

My name is Minato Miharu…

 _With one problem._

"I'm… afraid of water."

 _Nonetheless, the danger still continues…_

"That Kamen Rider intends to travel to other time periods to fight!"

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Ixa R: The Future Rider and a Friend's Return! Act II**

"This our power as protectors!" shouted OOO who had a red form with wings and flew into the skies along with Tsubasa.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **CHAPTER FINISHED THANK GOODNESS! Sorry if I had to cut this chapter in half like last time, but there was a lot to put in. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter ready soon!**


	12. Chapter 7-2: Future & Friend's Return II

Chapter 7: The Future Rider and a Friend's Return! Act II

 **Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider Franchise and Symphogear belong to their respective owners. OCs belong to their creators.**

* * *

At a field of grass, the wind blew before something crashed on the field of green.

"Again!" shouted Tendou as he stood in front of Akakishi who was lying on the ground with a white karate gi on.

"Yes… Master!" Akakishi lifted himself up and with his teeth in a grit. His clothes were scuffed with dirt from being thrown on the ground multiple times. Then he bent his knees into a sprinting position before charging at the man. He swung his fist forward but Tendou quickly intercepted it and held the redhead's arm. Then Akakishi quickly pulled the arm forward and raised his knee to hit his master's abdomen, but Tendou quickly blocked it before throwing Akakishi off. The redhead quickly rebalancing himself to land on his feet before skidding back at a distance.

"Again. You must strike me successfully so we can begin the next exercise!"

"Understood, Master!" shouted Akakishi as he rushed the man.

* * *

From the lab, Haru was watching the spar on a feed with Ran. "Man, Akakishi-kun sure is taking this training thing seriously…"

"Well, he does have a good reason to. He was badly beaten when he fought that woman, Kageyama… Though this is pretty intense."

"Yeah, but I wonder how Gentarou-sempai's training is going."

"He's probably going through the wringer by Utsugi-sensei. She's pretty intense when it comes to her lessons." Ran said with a shrug. "Besides that, we still need to help Ryoko-san and Miu-sempai set up this stuff."

* * *

In a boxing ring, the pompadour teen crashed on the hard mat with a painful grunt and his butt sticking in the air.

"Is that all, Gentarou-kun? I had expected you to have polished your skills since the fight with the past principal!"

"Ugh… But sensei… I'm strong enough already. Can't we take a break?" asked Gentarou as he sat up. Though he was wearing a safety helmet meant for boxing, he still had some bruises on his face.

"Yes, but I thought so too when I was your age… But what if you lose a friend because of you being weak? You and I know that has happened before…"

"Yeah…"

"So be a man and get on your feet! This training session isn't over until you managed to make a successful hit against me!"

"Hai! Sensei!" shouted Gentarou as he got onto his feet with renewed vigor. Then he charged forward to continue the spar.

"Utsugi-sensei sure is taking this training thing pretty seriously…" Yuki said from a bench with a camera drone shaped like a hamburger also watching.

"It's necessary, these new opponents are seasoned veterans and older Generation Kamen Riders. We need to be prepared for their next strike." Kengo said as he typed on his console.

"Speaking of veterans, I wonder how Ryu-kun's training with Oki-san is going."

* * *

In another dojo, Ryusei was trading blows with the Oki who was surprisingly muscular despite his advanced age. The two wore white karate gis as they sparred with each other in an attempt to understand that other's skill. The two broke off and quickly entered readying stances.

"Huff… Huff…" Ryusei was catching his breath as it somewhat took his all to fight the veteran Rider. "You are worthy of being a Master of the Sekishin Shōrin Ken School, Oki-san."

"Yes, but don't sell yourself of your practice of the Seishin Darinken, Ryusei-kun. It's been a while since I met a disciple whose skill may soon reach that of a veteran's. But enough talk, once more!" shouted the older man who did not seem tired despite the intense round of trading blows.

"Understood!" Then the brown-haired teen charged forward and performed a series of quick jabs at Kazuya who quickly dodged them with a bit of ease.

Tomoko watched from the background with a wish to cheer for Ryusei but decided to just watch intensely.

"Hey. You watching Ryusei-kun, Tomoko-san?" asked Kanade as she approached the girl who was on the sidelines.

"Yes. He's fighting as splendidly as usual." Tomoko responded with a mesmerized tone.

"Well, you got to respect martial artists. I never actually had the patience when I learned under the Commander. But I was competitive with Fen to improve my skills whether in singing or fighting."

"I didn't ask for your life story." Tomoko said with a deadpan tone.

"Well, what I'm saying is that I know when a girl wants to do more than cheer on the sidelines." Kanade said with a shrug.

"…Yes, I do wish to do more to help Ryu. If I had a Relic of my own, then I could help him."

"Same here." Kanade said as she watched the two martial artists fight it out. "Though speaking of the Boss, I wonder what sort of training is he doing with Hibiki. I hope he isn't teaching my successor anything too odd."

* * *

The sounds of karate and kung fu shouts were heard. Hibiki was standing in a stance with Genjuro while wearing a white Karate gi and white bandages wrapped on her hands. Genjuro was wearing a black Karate gi which the sleeves were torn off and a large wooden bead necklace was on his neck. Then the two entered another stance while a kung fu action movie played on a big screen in front of them.

* * *

"Eh. Maybe I'm just worrying too much." Kanade shrugged. Then she pondered onto how Tsubasa and Eiji were doing on their mission.

* * *

(Synchrogazer – Nana mizuki)

 _Instrumental_

At the start of the techno music, each beat creates music bars revealing the face of Tsubasa and Eiji who look up. Then the bars went down as another beat creates a second set of bars revealing the faces of Kanade and Fen. Next another beat creates a third set of bars revealing the faces of Yoku and Shinnosuke. Two more beats create a succession of bars that reveal the faces of Ryoko and Chris. The final beat reveals several bars revealing the faces Hibiki who had her eyes closed, Miku who looks up, and Akakishi who is upside down as if he is sleeping.

The scene transitions to a hand manipulating a console control panel in succession to a techno wave sound. Then the scene changes to a rocky tower with Hibiki standing on top of it. She stares towards the starry sky before singing:

 **Listen to my song…**

Falling from the sky, Akakishi opens his eyes as Hibiki jumps off the rocky towers with wings extending from her back. Then she extends her hands to the falling redhead as a light consumes them. Then the silhouette of Hibiki with wings and the silhouette of Kamen Rider Ixa R forms the title card:

 **Kamen Rider Ixa R: Symphony of Hearts**

 **Like a meteoroid… Falling, burning, and disappearing…**

Hibiki appears on the left side of the screen and opens her left eyes which the screen zooms in on as energy flows and sparks through her eye.

 **Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me...**

Alone in a middle of a field of grass, Miku stood watching the starry sky with her hand reaching out. The camera changes to her troubled face before she gives a smile and her expression changes to a serene one.

 **Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away**

Then Tsubasa is seen preparing for a concert and she looks at the photo of her and Kanade before she turns around heads off.

 **Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete**

In the Second Division Headquarters, Aoi and Sakuya report the situation while Genjuro, Tendou, Ryoko, Shinji, Kanade, Fen, and Eiji observe the main screen. Then the scene changes to Chris who is falling in a void with a ring of piano keys in the background. She reaches out desperately for someone to save her.

 **Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo**

The scene changes to Hibiki and Akakishi running forward as Miku walks in the middle of them in the opposite direction. The scene during all this is a gray background with a red soundwave line. Miku turns around with a worried expression as the background turned into a pinkish hue with black streams stretching out.

 **Hajimete shiru kankaku**

Suddenly the scene changes to Akakishi, Miku, and Hibiki in a restaurant eating. The redhead and the greenish-black haired girl turned to their friend who made a goofy smile in response to the delicious food. Then the two laughed a bit at their friend's reaction.

Then the scene transitions to Hibiki in her armored form showing off her outfit.

Then there are glimpses of a golden sword, a young Chris with a stunned expression after witnessing an explosion, a woman with blond hair in armor who smiled sinisterly, a jewel staff, the Space Kamen Rider Club, Hibiki and Miku's friends, Yoku in her armored form, the forms of Kamen Riders Drive, Eternal, Kabuto, and Fourze, and finally a smiling mouth of the lower half of a person's face and a small stream of red falls from the corner of his mouth.

 **Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo**

Then Tsubasa is seen in her armor cleaving through several Noise using the blades on her greaves. The scene transitions to her singing on stage before reaching out to someone. In response, Eiji is seen reaching out to her hand with a smile on his face. Then the scene returns to the sight of Kamen Rider OOO falling through the air before stabbing a Noise with his sword.

 **"Dakara waratte..."**

Ixa R and Hibiki enter the scene as Tsubasa and OOO leapt off a nearby building. Following the group is Drive along with Yoku who wields her hammer.

 **Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo**

Noise charge forward and the amber-haired girl confronts the charge by attacking several Noise with concentrated and practiced attacks. Then Ixa R follows her by kicking a Noise before elbowing another in quick movements. Hibiki pulls out the weight of her gauntlet's piledriver while Ixa R inserts the Knuckle Fuestle into his belt's buckle. The armored girl punches forward, firing an energy blast the smashed through several Noise which were pink or orange in color. Meanwhile, the Kamen Rider smashes his knuckle into the ground and blasts apart the enemy in front of him with a flaming wave.

 **Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu**

OOO and Tsubasa slash through several Noise before the armored idol jumps into the air to slash several spear-like noise. Then the Kamen Rider scans his medals and leaps through the air as rings formed in front of him. He goes through the rings and crushes an entire group of Noise into dust.

In another section, Drive rushes through Noise at an incredible speed and Yoku follows him by swinging her hammer in precise, strong swings. They manage to defeat the Noise in their area before a very large Noise with horns destroys a nearby building. Hibiki and Tsubasa arrive along with their Rider partners and sing to prepare a powerful attack.

 **Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda**

The group hears other voices and turn to the sight of Kamen Rider Eternal and Fourze who stood alongside their partners who also sang a hymn. Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Yoku visibly smile and turn forward to attack alongside their partners.

 **Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite**

Tsubasa transforms her sword into a heavy form and jumps forward along with OOO who scan-charged his sword. Hibiki follows her lead with a kick ready with Ixa R as an energy forms on his left leg. Eternal and his partner swung their weapons forward with Fourze drill kicking.

 **Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo**

The group attacks the large Noise simultaneously and land behind it as it exploded into a ball of fire and ash.

Then three hands are seen stacked on top of each other. The camera retracts back to reveal Akakishi, Hibiki, and Miku with smiles on their faces as they turn to the starry sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Yumemi Town_

"I'm very sorry!" shouted the male with a brown hair and a blue highlight on his bang as he bowed in apology for attacking Eiji and Tsubasa.

The group quickly found shelter in a motorcycle repair shop and garage that the Kougami Corporation owned. Eiji sat on a motorcycle while he was being treated earlier by Tsubasa, though she was a bit clumsy and rough with the bandaging. When Hina found them, she quickly took over and applied first aid to the male. Ankh stood semi-interestingly on a bench from a short distance of the group.

"Don't worry about it." Eiji said with a smile for the eleventh time to the teen who apologized repeatedly.

"Yosh." Hina said with a small pat that caused Eiji to wince a bit from the pain.

"But… I attacked you all…" muttered the teen with a worried tone.

"It's fine, it's actually quite normal for me to get hurt while trying to help people."

"That's not exactly a good thing, baka!" Ankh snarked from his seat with a snort.

"So who are you?" asked Tsubasa with crossed arms with a serious expression.

"Oh… My name is Minato Miharu… I'm a Kamen Rider from the future. Though… I don't think I am worthy of that title anymore." Miharu said with a doubtful tone.

"Why is that?" asked Eiji with a curious tone.

"In the future, kaijin also attacked people… And I was given a Rider belt to fight them… I was capable of transforming by drawing the power of water." Miharu recounted.

"Really? That sounds pretty powerful…" Eiji praised,

"Yeah, so you should be a Rider from the future." Hina said though Miharu winced and looked away nervously.

Eiji recognized that look and turned to Tsubasa who looked a bit displeased by the younger Rider's attitude.

"I couldn't do it…" Miharu said with a shake of his head and his tone still doubtful.

"Why though?" Hina asked with a worried tone.

"It's obvious, he's afraid of transforming." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa!" Eiji said.

Miharu frowned and looked down in gloom. "It's true. I… I'm scared of water…"

Tsubasa's expression softened a bit when she understood that the teen's fear was conflicting with his true power.

"I see… it must be tough being hydrophobic." said Eiji with a sympathetic tone.

Meanwhile, Ankh widened his eyes in surprise before crouching on the bench and laughing loudly. "He's… *Snicker* scared of… water… His *Laughs* own power! Man… what irony!"

Eiji and Hina gave disapproving glares and the black haired young man picked up a can and threw it at the Greed's head. The can struck true, interrupting the blond haired male's laugh. Ankh gave the male a glare before turning away in a huff.

"But then… Someone came to help me…" said Miharu as he remembered sitting by his lonesome before looking up to the face of an older man with a white beard as he showed of a belt with a large disk buckle that had a trio of future Core medals embedded.

"You can still be a Kamen Rider with the Medal System that my Kougami Foundation developed…" The elderly man said with a serious tone. "You will become a true Kamen Rider with these…"

"Really? I can still become a Kamen Rider just like tou-san?" asked Miharu at the offer,

"Yes! Now… _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!"

"Kougami-san is still at it in the future?" said Eiji with a surprised tone since he never imagined that the young man came from a future that close to theirs.

"Then again… isn't it his project that got us into this mess, Eiji-kun?" Hina pointed out.

"Either way, we're cleaning up the aftermath of his agendas as usual. Though I do find it interesting how he would hand off three Core Medals to some kid." Ankh stated with a rude tone.

"It's not like that! I thought… with that power given to me by Kougami-san, I could become a Rider, no, a Hero that my parents could be proud of!" Miharu claimed with a sudden raised in his volume that surprised everyone. Though he went back to his timid tone. "But… the kaijin I fought were too strong…"

Then he remembered how he was so easily beaten down despite the new power he obtained. He had de-transformed and fell to the ground in pain.

"I kept getting beaten… and just when I was about to give up…" Then Miharu remembered the only time in his life that he felt so much pain. "A vortex opened and thousands of Medals flew out and entered my body."

" _Let us fight!_ " shouted the distorted voice of the three future Medals. Then the belt attached to Miharu's waist as his eyes flashed purple. " _More… More! Let us continue to fight!_ "

"Then that side of me awoke…" Miharu said with a disgusted tone.

"Medals fueled by desire… I see now!" Eiji said with wide eyes. "Your desire was lacking, so the Future Medals sought out another source! That pulled in the original Core Medals that disappeared from our time, which each still possessing the ability to produce desires!"

"Hmph, and then those so-called future Medals gained sentience and took over the brat with the Desire to fight the strongest opponents? Tch, that old man really does enjoy pushing off cleanup onto us." Ankh said with an annoyed tone.

"It's because I'm weak… that I ended up troubling you two!" said Miharu as he bowed once more. Then he stood up straight and said, "I should have never become a Rider…"

"Hmph. Sounds about right." Ankh said with agreement. Though he received another share of angry glares and looks of disapproval.

Eiji sighed and stood up before tossing his shirt over Ankh's eyes, much to his annoyance and confusion. Meanwhile, Hina tried lifting up a barrel to hit the offending Greed.

"Hina-chan! Dame(No)! Dame(No)!" shouted Eiji as he rushed to stop the girl.

"Minato, correct?" asked Tsubasa who still had her eyes give off a serious stare at the young man.

The teen with the blue highlight flinched at her stare but responded. "H-Hai."

"Minato … your doubts are understandable," nodded Tsubasa before she approached the young man. "But that is no excuse to leave your calling as a Rider!"

"But… I'm not worthy… I caused so much trouble to you two…"

"Then atone for those mistakes by embracing the power you are originally blessed with! Minato, being worthy and being a Kamen Rider may seem relatable, but it all goes down to whether you have the resolve and courage to do one thing."

"Resolve to do one thing? What's that?"

"You have to find the answer yourself, Minato-san. But you must ask yourself: what is your belief on what a Kamen Rider must do? Remember that the power you are given is unique to yourself and no one else. You must decide how you must use it." Tsubasa said with a reassuring tone while placing her hand on her chest.

"Unique to myself…" Miharu repeated as he placed his hand on his chest.

Then a phone call could be heard and the group turned to Eiji who quickly answered it.

"Hello? Kougami-san? Got it, I'll put you on speaker phone!" Eiji said before he pressed a command on his smart phone.

"Congratulations! Your desire to help another has once more overcome that desire of battle! But due to the damage at Shiraishi's restaurant, the police are now involved, we won't be able to send aid to you all yet, so lay low there for the night!"

"W-Wait, Kougami-san!" Then the call disconnected.

"Hmph, not surprising." Ankh said as he took off the shirt and rested his face on the palm of his claw hand.

* * *

The group decided to rest for the night at the warehouse since it was unlikely that they can just show up to the wrecked restaurant. As they slept, there was one person who walked towards Ankh, and it was Miharu whose eyes flashed purple, evidence that he was possessed again.

"I'm afraid you won't be taking any of my Medals…" Ankh said with his eyes closed.

Miharu looked surprised that the man knew what he planned to do. Then Eiji came from behind and restrained the possessed Miharu by his arms.

"We waited for you to come out. To be honest, I didn't think you'd stay quiet for so long!" said Eiji as he held the teen tight while fending the struggles he made.

"If you are wondering why we waited. It's because it'd be much harder to rip the Medals out when they were dormant, see." Ankh said as he stood up and readied his claw arm.

"Ankh!" shouted Eiji as he had his OOO Driver on his waist.

"Hmph!" Ankh said before he transformed into a floating gauntlet and flew to place three Core Medals into the belt buckle which two were silver and one black.

"Hina!"

"Hai!" Then the girl tilted the belt and moved the scanner over the medals.

"Henshin!" announced Eiji as the medals formed behind him. A silver rhinoceros, a dark gray gorilla, and a black elephant.

 **=SCANNING SYNC: AME NO HABAKIRI!=**

 **=SAI!=**

 **=GORILLA!=**

 **=ZOU!=**

 **=SAGOHZO... SA-GOH-ZO!=**

The armor of OOO formed thought this time, OOO had a white helmet with a horn and red lenses. The torso armor was silver with a pair of massive knuckle gauntlets. The lower armor was black armor that was bulky as the shin guards, shaped like elephant feet.

"You bastards tricked me again! Luckily… I made preparations!" shouted the possessed Miharu as hundreds of Yummies appeared and started shuffling towards that group.

"I'll handle them!" shouted Tsubasa as she stood in front of the group of expendable monsters.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron~_

Tsubasa sung the hymn as her armor formed over her. Then a silver light ring, a gray ring, and a black ring appeared, spinning around her form.

 _~Sai~_

 _~Gorilla~_

 _~Zou~_

 _~Sagohzo~_

 _~Sun Goes Up~_

Then hexagons formed over her armor, increasing the armor on her gauntlets, greaves, and her headset. The headset became a white tiara shaped similar like a horn at her forehead. Tsubasa gain new additional armor plating which was a set of silver bulky gauntlets and a set of heel greaves shaped like boots with a large blade attached to each heel.

"Tsubasa! Use that technique Ogawa-san taught you on us!" shouted OOO as he continued to hold the possessed teen.

"Hai!" Tsubasa tossed a dagger and it stabbed into the shadow of OOO and the Teen.

 **SHADOW WEAVING**

The two suddenly felt their bodies stiffen in place, putting the possessed Miharu in the iron-clad grip of Sagohzo OOO.

"Ugh?! My… body!" said Miharu through grit teeth.

"Interesting, a shinobi technique." Ankh said with a somewhat impressed tone.

"I'll handle the kaijin!" Tsubasa said before she stepped forward, causing a small crater to form from where she stepped. Then she drew her sword which transformed into a very long katana with a thick blade and blue energy weave. Then she ran forward and smashed the heavy blade through several of the Yummies, sending most of them flying back into their compatriots. "Incredible… This form feels different from the other two." Tsubasa looked at her modified sword before reacting quickly and blocking a swing from a Yummy. Then she went back to the fight and smashed the sword down into the cement, causing several waves of blue energy to travel through the ground and smash into the Yummies.

 **Azure Crash**

As the fighting took place, the human-formed Greed approached the possessed teen. "Now be a good boy and stay still." Ankh said before he stabbed his red claw into Miharu's stomach to pull out three medals of red, and two blues. "Heh, a good bounty."

"Not bad! You all are proving to be the challenge I was hoping for!" shouted the possessed Miharu.

"Hmph, I doubt you'll get your chance." Ankh prepared to pull a couple more medals out, but behind the group Tsubasa managed to defeat the remains of the Yummies then suddenly her armor started to spark with blue and white electricity. At the same time, OOO's armor sparked a bit in the same way.

As the girl walked to keep a lookout on the scene, she suddenly felt pain. "Ugh!" Tsubasa felt her body surged in pain from a sudden shock in her nerves that made her feel like she was burning. Suddenly, a large amount of white and blue energy sprouted and crackled over her armor. "Aaaaaaaaghhhhhh!" screamed Tsubasa before she fell to her knees as the electricity sparked from her body, immobilizing her.

"Tsubasa!" shouted OOO as he saw his friend suffer from a sudden energy overload.

"Huh? Nani?!" Ankh said in surprise at the display of conflicting energy.

"Guh!?" OOO also felt a surge and he also started sparking and screaming from the energy overload. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

This reaction was also happening to the dagger stabbed into the ground, causing it to explode into fragments.

Seeing his chance, the possessed Miharu summoned a burst of blue energy from his body, causing OOO to take its full force and letting go. He fell on his back, skidding at a medium distance as the energy from the possessed teen seemed to cancel out the energy overload.

"RAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Miharu as the medals flew out of the teen to form a body. Then the voice was also moving towards to the constructing form, transforming into the enemy Kamen Rider.

"Hmph!" Then the Rider grabbed the teen and held the bladed end of the spear at his neck.

"Eiji-kun! Are you all right?"

"Ugh, I'm fine… Miharu-kun!" OOO said with worried tone.

"I should congratulate you all for helping me gain this form. Now I can finally exist on my own… Time to take out the trash." The Rider said as he readied his weapon to kill the teen.

"NO!" shouted OOO as he ran forward despite his heavy armor form.

Then a metallic clink was heard before a shot blasted the Kamen Rider in the side, sending him back while also letting go of the teen.

OOO caught the teen in his arms. "Miharu-kun! Are you all right?"

"Un…" The teen wearing blue nodded in affirmation with squinted eyes.

"Who dares…?" asked the enemy Kamen Rider as he stood up from the hit.

"I dare!" Then Date appeared with a new gun that was bulkier with gold, silver, and red metal plates and had a blue gatchapon capsule on the center. He hefted the gun on his shoulder which felt a bit sore. "Phew! This **Rebirth Buster** packs a bigger kick than my original Buster! But it's worth the price if it can make you wince!"

"So Birth has gotten his upgrade… But the stage isn't right!" Then Poseiden then swung his spear and an aqua razor disc flew at the group, but Ankh and Tsubasa quickly intercepted the shot with their respective range attacks.

An explosion took place and the group winced as the armored members shielded the less armored as a smoke veil took place. Then group turned around and saw that the Kamen Rider was not there, but his voice was still heard.

"We will fight again, Kamen Rider OOO and Tsubasa Kazanari! For I am **Kamen Rider Poseidon**!"

"Hah~ That guy ran away again…" Date said with a disappointed tone.

"Ugh… But he's smart enough to…" Tsubasa said with a serious tone.

"Sheesh, stop being so uptight, Tsubaki-chan. You'll grow old quickly if you continue to do so." Date advised with a joking tone.

"Hmph. Your thoughts are not- Ugh!" Then Tsubasa felt her body was in pain as another arc of energy shocked her. The girl fell to her knees while she used her sword to support herself.

"Tsubasa!" OOO shouted as he went to her side before the energy stopped him in his tracks and he also fell to his knees from the shocks.

"W-What's wrong with them?"

"The combo!" shouted Ankh before he crouched to OOO's side and tilted his buckle straight, deactivating the transformation.

Then Tsubasa's own transformation deactivated, returning to her casual outfit.

"*Huff* What… *Huff* was that?" asked Tsubasa who felt spent from achieving that form, much to her confusion. She was already used to Eiji's other combinations, but the complete combination was something else.

"Yeah… *Huff* I never felt…*Huff* that before with my combos." Eiji confessed as he sat on his rear.

"It seems she hasn't been exposed to the true abilities of OOO… and vice versa for you and her powers, Eiji. You two weren't kidding when both of you said that your Bond Score power is still green." Ankh said with a disappointed tone.

"She'll be fine, right, Ankh-san?" asked Eiji.

"Probably, if she can still move after using a Complete Combo's power. Then she is a good match with you, Eiji." Ankh said dismissively. "Either way, we need to track down those renegade Future Medals."

"Ankh, correct? What is the Complete Combo?" asked Tsubasa as she sat on her feet in a seiza.

"Hmph, the idiot must be idiotically careless if he did not explain it to you, kid." Ankh stated rudely.

"Hey!" shouted Eiji with an indignant face.

But the other male ignored him. "To put it in simple term, it is the complete combination of three of the same colored Core Medal which grants the idiot here some intense power. But the strain would normally kill a normal human. Luckily the idiot here is so selfless that he can handle the strain of using those combos constantly."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me from collapsing in the past." Eiji said with a modest tone.

"…" Tsubasa gripped her fist in anger and regret at her sudden moment of inability to contain the power they tried to use. " _That incredible strain was just a small time of experiencing that power… Yet Hino withstood it with ease in the past… But our Bond Score made me a liability in battle and to Hino…. Is the Bond between us now strong enough? I…_ "

"Tsubasa, are you all right?" asked Eiji with a concerned tone as he checked on the blue-haired girl. "I hope you didn't suffer any ill effects from my transformation…"

"Hino… No, I'm fine. I am just processing how you managed to overcome that strain… And if it is possible fr us..." muttered Tsubasa.

"Well, I was a bit reckless when I transformed into the combos. But despite the pain, I could protect the people at risk."

"Hmph, or it could be your skin is as thick your moronic head! Besides that, remember we got a Kamen Rider to hunt down?" stated Ankh with crossed arms.

"Anko's got a point." Date said though his tone was carefree. "That guy must be looking for the right place to fight you two."

"Even so! We need to get some rest, Tsubasa-san and Eiji-kun are obviously exhausted!" Hina insisted.

"Tch, it's inconvenient but you're right, Hina. Yo old man, do we have a place to stay?"

"Yep! Kougami actually sent me to get you guys after we made the preparations and I managed to pry this out of his hands." Date said while gesturing to the gun in his hands.

"Hmph, at least the manipulative man is useful." Ankh said as he walked forward.

Eiji went to Tsubasa's side and placed her arm over his shoulder. "Here, I'll carry you."

"Sorry for being a bother, Hino." Tsubasa apologized.

"It's fine. Even my first time with the Complete Combo wasn't a cakewalk. Wait. How long was I out again, Ankh?" asked the young man to his friend.

"About a week with a fever." Ankh stated from afar. "Hina over there had to nurse you back to health."

"*Chuckle* I remember how much you mumbled in your sleep, Eiji-kun."

"Seriously? I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"Such as your fear of snakes?" Date pointed out.

"Snakes are dangerous! Because they can kill through poison or strangulation!" Eiji insisted while flushing a bit.

"...Huh, I guess even you have your own embarrassing secrets, Eiji…" Tsubasa muttered.

"Hm? Did you say something, Tsubasa?" asked Eiji as he helped the blunette walk to their temporary place of residence.

"Nothing… I was just mumbling." Tsubasa said with a tired tone.

"Let's get a good rest, everyone. Then we can search for this Kamen Rider Posai." Date said with his misnaming habit kicking in. Then he noticed that Miharu hadn't moved from his spot. "You too, kid."

"Huh? But, I'll only slow you all down-"

"Look, I get you must be reeling from the fact that Posai must have does a lot of crap while he possessed you. But you can't beat yourself over his actions. Instead, you move forward and get a good night's sleep!" Date insisted.

"But-"

"Now come on! I don't know how you future people do things, but it's rude to decline an offer to a free hotel room and bed!" laughed Date as he grabbed the teen and pulled him along to the group.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Second Division base on the next day._

Akakishi, Gentarou, and Ryusei split off from the groups to handle some business that Tendou would reveal to them at a certain room.

"So what is it that you needed to bring us away from training, sempai? Not that I'm complaining." Gentarou said with a laidback attitude and a few bandages on his face from training a bit recklessly with his sensei. Luckily she stopped the training session to get his bloody nose treated.

"It is something we haven't gotten to since the previous incidents involving the Sympho-Riders and your recruitment, Kisaragi. That is why this is a must on the agenda for today."

"And what is the new activity, Vice Commander?" asked Ryusei as they were still in the dark about the plans for today.

"Akakishi will need to create new Rider Scores representing Fourze and Meteor. And later Drive and Mach." Tendou stated as he led the group of three young Kamen Riders into a room where there appeared to be a turntable used by DJs along with several wires and a panel. There was a noticeable large space that appeared to be similar to a dance floor.

"The AW synthesizer? I thought it got destroyed!" shouted Akakishi as he ran up to the machine to inspect it. Then he picked up a set of headphones and placed them over his ears before pressing a lever and hearing the electronic tune produced by it. "*Laughs* I missed that sound!"

"Fortunately the Second Division managed to salvage and repair it, Akakishi. Sakurai also made some improvements to the equipment for your convenience."

"Thank you for the compliments~!" announced Ryoko from another room that observed the group of four from above. "And the Space Kamen Rider Club were a big help turning that room in a dance floor!"

"Well it seemed fitting. That synthesizer looks like disc Jockey equipment, so why not have some people dance to the songs you play and record?" Miu said as she, shun, JK, and Tomoko entered the room.

"Well, I had to do the heavy lifting with JK here. But he really knew his stuff with this kind of equipment!"

"Of course, my skills as a music producer are top notch after all! But man, the Second Division guys made one heck of a synthesizer. I haven't heard beats that smooth and precise since I got my disc jockey board!"

"Well I'm glad to hear my synthesizer is in working condition, JK-sempai! We could make some beats together to pass the time!" said Akakishi with an eager smile.

"Vice Commander, what did you mean by new Rider Scores?" asked Ryusei while the redhead continued to mess around with the synthesizer.

"Rider Scores are the songs that represent the very being of Kamen Rider they are recorded from. Only Akakishi and the AW Synthesizer are capable of that particular ability." Tendou gestured to the redhead.

"Really? That's kind of incredible, but what purpose does a Score that is the song of a Kamen Rider serve?" asked Ryusei.

"The purpose of the Rider Scores it to create the Bond Scores, Ryusei-sempai. As you already heard from Miss Ryoko, certain Kamen Riders are capable of fighting Noise but still at a diminished effect. My purpose is to record the songs of Symphogears and create a Bond Score that combines the utility of a Kamen Rider with the Raw power of a Symphogear." Akakishi said as he placed the headphone around his neck. "That, and well… I can synchronize with Symphogears to give a good power boost, but it's impractical since there is only one of me, Ixa R, and at least six Symphogears."

"I see…" Ryusei muttered while remembering the strength he saw firsthand with Yoku who may be a newcomer but had incredible power at her disposal.

"Besides that, I sort of want to hear your songs, Sempais."

"Really? Before you do that, can you demo a song from one of these Rider Scores for us, Aka?" asked Gentarou with a curious expression.

"Sure. Master, is it all right if I use your Score to demonstrate?" asked the redhead as he placed his headphones on and took out the case where he stored the Scores.

"Go ahead, I already gave you free rein with my Score Plate." Tendou stated politely but it was his way giving permission to the redhead.

"Thank you." Then the redhead took out the red metal Score Plate with the ZECT beetle symbol. He stood at the Synthesizer and placed the Score into a slot. "All right, here it goes!" Akakish pressed a button and then the speaker began playing a song.

(Next Level- YUKI)

( _Instrumental_ )

( **Himi Ga Negua Koto Nara** ) – ( **If you wish for it,** )

( **Subete Ga Genjitsu Ni Naru Darou** ) – ( **then all of it will probably come true…** )

( **Erabanishi Mono Naraba** ) – ( **as long as you are the chosen one.** )

( **Bousou Wo Hajimeteru** ) – ( **Things are starting to go out of control,** )

( **Sekai Wo Moto Ni Modosu Ni Wa Mahou** ) – ( **But to return the world to normal…** )

( **Jikan Ga Nai** ) – ( **There's no time!** )

( **Moving Fast Kokoro No Tokei Hashirase** ) – ( **Moving fast, make the clock of the heart speed up!** )

( **Ashita No Sono Saki E** ) – ( **Go Past Tomorrow!** )

( **Himi No Tonari Tatakau Tabi** ) – ( **Every time I am next to you,** )

( **Umarekawaru** ) – ( **I am reborn**!)

( **Me Ni Mieru Speed Koeteku Motion** ) – ( **The motion is faster than the speed of the eyes!** )

( **Itai Jibun Igai Dare No Tsuyosa Shinjirareru** ) – ( **Whose strength beyond my own can I trust?** )

( **Housoku No Vision Minogasu-na** ) – ( **Don't miss the light speed vision** )

( **Tsuite-koreru Nara** ) – ( **…if you can't keep up!** )

When the song shortly ended, Akakishi took off his headphones and looked to his seniors with expecting eyes. "Well? What did you guys think?" asked the redhead.

"Wh-Whoa… Kabuto-sempai's song is quite powerful and… elegant!"

"Now that's a word I didn't expect to come out of your mouth, Gentarou." Shun pointed out.

"Hey, even I know when something looks elegant!" responded the delinquent.

"That's because I had to drill the meaning of the word into your head." Miu said.

The redhead smiled at the pompadour teen's description. "I thought the same thing about it, Gentarou-sempai. Master's song fits him perfectly." Then he took the Kabuto Score out of the slot then placing a blank metal Score plate into the slot.

"Yes, now let us begin the recording. Kisaragi, you go first. Transform and place your hands on that panel."

"All right!" said Gentarou as he quickly transformed with his usual ritual. "UCHUU KIITAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze, let's get this beat out!" Then Fourze placed his hand on the panel and then it lit up along with Akakishi's left eye as a beat sounded from the speakers.

(Switch On- Anna Tsuchiya)

Akakishi felt his hands moved along with the rhythm that formed within his mind as the speakers began singing out the first lyrics. He quickly moved the levers in order to emulate the music and instruments being played.

 **/Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!)/** - **/Wow wow wow (Fourze!)Wow wow wow (Let's go!)**

 **/Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)/ - /Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)/**

 **/High! School kara housouchuu/ - /High! Broadcasting from school,/**

 **/burger katate hungry na everyday/ - /burger in one hand, feeling hungry everyday/**

 **/Madamada tarinai Yume wa large-size/ - /It's not yet enough, my dreams are large-sized/**

 **/Come on Switch On/**

"You know… doesn't this song define how our adventures back in school were like?" asked Shun.

 **/Retro-future Sonna no wa fusaiyou!/ -** / **Retro-future—those are rejected!/**

 **/Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off/ - /An image I just thought of, blast off to the future/**

 **/Koushiki nanka imi ga nai/ - /There is no meaning to formulas/**

"I was wondering that as well! But the space theme seems does fit Fourze and our club!" said JK with an approving nod of his head. "I mean look, even Gentarou wants to dance a bit!"

 **/Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranai de/ - /Don't think you know just by listening to people/**

 **/Kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE/ - /Challenge boldly, toughly/**

"Even though he's a-?" asked Shun though he was cut off by Miu elbowing him in the ribs.

 **/Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de/ - /Destroy the confines with your own hands/**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **Kinou yori STEP UP-/Step up higher than yesterday/**

 **/Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends/**

 **/Taikiken datte toppashite/- /Break through even the atmosphere/**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **/Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN/- /Countdown to the start of the journey/**

 **/Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS!/-** / **Unstopping, growing, thrilling schooldays!/**

"Kisaragi! Keep your hand on the Reverse Recording panel! If the process is suddenly interrupted, it could result in the Score that Akakishi is trying to make to inexplicitly combust!"

 **/Wow wow wow (Fourze!)/**

 **/Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)/**

"Wait, those things can explode?!" shouted JK is a surprised tone.

 **/Yes! Aoi haru I-N-G Kowai mono nashi/ - /Yes! I'm Spring-ING; fearing nothing,/**

 **/Sore ga My engine/ - /that is my engine/**

 **/No one tomerarenai kuuki wa yomanai/ - /No one can stop me, not reading the atmosphere/**

 **/Come on Switch On/**

"If they are made incorrectly, then yes. Rider Scores are more delicate to make compared to Symphogear Scores, a single mistake can be costly. Though Sakurai should have informed you all of this." Tendou pointed out.

 **/Michi tte So Good Kimochi takaburu/ - /The unknown is so good, it fires up the mood/**

 **/APOLLO SPACE SHUTTLE Hayabusa HUBBLE/**

 **/Kyoukasho rakugaki no Rocket/ - /Rockets of textbook doodles/**

"Well…" Miu said nervously as she and the other Kamen Rider Club members looked away.

 **/Miteru dake ja nakute sankakei ATTRACTION/ - /Not just seeing, but an interactive attraction/**

 **/Tsuitekina Boys & Girls/ - /Follow me boys and girls/**

"She didn't bother to. Somehow I am not surprised." Tendou deadpanned.

 **/Joushiki nante dare ka ga katte ni kimeta koto/ - /Common sense is determined by someone on their own/**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **/Hamidashite RANK UP/ - /Stick out and rank up/**

 **/Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends/**

 **Kimi to iu only one to tsunagatte-Linking with the only one called you**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **/Jiyuu he no COUNTDOWN/ - /Countdown to freedom/**

 **/Hibi nayami Growing Choushibireru SCHOOLDAYS!/ -** / **Daily worries, growing, super electrifying schooldays!/**

"You know… I realized that Aka hasn't lost track of his rhythm even when we were talking."

"It's to be expected, I taught Akakishi to be ironclad in focus when making a Rider Score plate. Back then, the risks were quite high with using this equipment. Though Sakurai made some safety modifications for ours and his well-being, I do expect him to make that music without minding interruptions."

 **/Hajimatta mono itsuka owari ga kuru kara/ - /Because an end will come one day to things started/**

 **/Kagirareta "ima" to iu tsukihi zenryouku de… Run Up/ - /With your all in the time limited to "now"…Run up/**

"Huh, you really do care about him as your student."

 **/Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de/ - /Destroy the confines with your own hands/**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **/Kinou yori STEP UP/ - /Step up higher than yesterday/**

 **/Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends/**

 **/Taikiken datte toppashite/ - /Break through even the atmosphere/**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **/Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN/ - /Countdown to the start of the journey/**

 **/Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki/ - /Unstopping, growing, thrilling,/**

 **/Hibi nayami Growing Chousubarashii SCHOOLDAYS!/ -** / **Daily worries, growing, super wonderful schooldays!/**

 **/Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!)/**

 **/Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (FOURZE YEAH!)/**

As the song came to an end, Akakishi pressed the board slowly to a stop. Then a shine could be seen before a panel in the back of the board opened up to reveal a white-metal Score Plater with Fourze's symbol.

"Whoo! Now that's some exciting rhythm!" said the redhead with a smile. Then he took the plate and presented it to Fourze. "And your Score is now complete, sempai!"

"Awesome! Now I just need a partner and it's bond kiitaa!"

"The problem is finding one Gentarou." Miu pointed out to the delinquent.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll befriend everyone single Attuned if I have to!" Gentarou stated with a promise.

"That seems like a promise worth saying, sempai." Akakishi said with a smile. Then the redhead turned to Ryusei. "Now then, Ryusei-sempai it's your turn."

"Sure. But before we start Akakishi-kun, I want to ask that's been bothering me. Is that all right?"

"Go ahead, sempai. I'm all ears."

"Thank you. Is the Bond Score really that powerful?"

Akakishi did not give an answer immediately and scratched his head. "Hm… Well, I'm not really an expert, sempai. I think this is a question Miss Ryoko to fully answer. All I can tell is from the first Bond Score between OOO and Tsubasa and their first fight together, they managed to overpower a girl using a complete Relic. So to answer your question, yes, they are powerful. But there is room for improvement."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A Bond Score doesn't instantly mean a full power boost from what I can tell. And Tsubasa and Eiji-sempai might need to understand each other further since their Bond Score's compatibility score is in the eighties. Not only that, but there could be detrimental effects… Aw damn it, I really can't do this! Miss Ryoko, can you explain it further to at a later time?" shouted Akakishi before he grabbed his head in frustration and walked back to the Synthesizer.

"Ah wait, Akakishi-kun!"

"Yeesh, what caused him to drop the ball?" Miu wondered.

"Sorry about him~!" Ryoko apologized in her usual cheery tone. "When it comes to long, complex concept stuff about Symphogears and Rider powers, Akakishi does have problems trying to give a proper explanation."

"I see… Sorry for the inconvenience, Akakishi-kun."

"It's fine, Ryusei-sempai. I'm know you want answers, but I don't exactly have all of them. And it just gets confusing with the what-ifs and the concept complexities. Miss Ryoko does a better job at explaining them compared to anyone else in base." Akakishi said while putting on his headphones. "Though did my explanation help?"

"Yes, you did answer my question, but delving into the problems is sometimes necessary, Akakishi-kun. Sometimes the right worries can save lives." Ryusei pointed out.

"…Yeah, you're right, sempai! Now let's get to making your Rider Score Plate!" announced Akakishi as he raised his fist high with reignited vigor.

* * *

 _Back at Yumemi Town_

The group had rest up at a hotel room that the corporation provided. At the next morning, Eiji, Ankh, Tsubasa, Hina, and Date were treated to a loud wakeup call from the president himself.

"GOOD MORNING!" announced Kougami, causing the group to wake up suddenly. Eiji yelped and fell out of the couch he was sleeping in, Date stood up shaken from his chair before realizing it was just a wakeup call and sat back in the chair to sleep, Miharu also woke up with a surprised expression and looked around in confusion, Hina sat up with a shriek, Ankh opened his eyes a bit before going back to sleep, and Tsubasa just slept through it surprisingly. The group then woke up properly with the arrival of Satonaka who placed a laptop on a stand to reveal the president's face on a live feed so he can deliver the information he obtained "personally".

"*Yawn* What sort of news do you got to wake us up early, boss?"

"It must be important for you to personally wake us up, Kougami-san."

"Hino, it appears that the Rider from the future has gone back towards the time gate. He most likely intends to continue his battles in another era… Possibly the Showa Era… His desire for combat is truly fearsome!" shouted the man in admiration despite the danger of the situation.

"That isn't good… Our sempais will probably be in danger since their last encounter with a Medal Kaijin was catastrophic…" Eiji mused due to a previous incident that allowed him to meet New Den-O and fix the timeline he and Ankh accidentally caused.

"Hmph, as I said before, not my fault." Ankh scoffed though he did have some responsibility for what happened.

"It's obvious that this might be the stage he is challenging you two to." Hina said with worry about her friends.

"But it's also necessary that we have to stop him there. No matter what." Tsubasa said with resolve. Eiji nodded with a serious expression as the two stood up.

"Even if your Bond Score's power isn't ready?" asked Kougami with a concerned tone since his many surveillance systems witnessed what happened when the pair used a Complete Combo together. "I've seen what happened when you two attempted a Complete Combo of OOO. Not only that, but Date hasn't tested the ReBirth Driver. The chances of defeating him are…"

"We'll still go. Things will only get worse if we don't stop him now." Eiji stated with a confident smile.

"I was hoping you would say that! _GOOD LUCK!_ " shouted Kougami then the feed cut off.

"Eiji-kun…"

"I'll be fine. There's only one thing I'm worried about…" Eiji said while facing the female. Then he made a distressed face. "I still don't have my tomorrow underwear for today!"

"I'm sure you can just purchase another set of underwear after all of this, Hino." Tsubasa said with a sigh and a sweatdrop formed on her head.

Meanwhile, Hina smiled and chuckled a bit at the young man's reaction to his situation and reveal a bag with her recent purchases. "Actually, I bought this… As a sort of gift of when you return… And in case you lost your tomorrow." Then she handed the bag to Eiji who opened it to reveal several pairs of underwear.

"Wow!" Eiji pulled out a fresh pair with a smile on his face. "Thank you so much, Hina-chan! Now I know I can win!"

"Heh heh, as usual the only thing that can make you confident is underwear, Eiji." Date pointed out jokingly.

"Either way, let's go minna (everyone)!" Eiji said with a confident smile as he walked past Ankh.

"Heh! Seems like you'll be leading the way as usual, Eiji." Ankh said before the group got ready to leave.

"How? How can all of you be so brave?" asked Miharu who stood at the back of the room with confusion in his tone. "He's so powerful and the Bond Score you two have isn't at full synchronization! You both could lose your lives today! And I… I can never be able to…"

Eiji and Tsubasa gave a glance to each other before they both nodded. Eiji approached the teen with his underwear in hand. He handed the underwear to Miharu who hesitantly accepted. "My ojii-chan's last words were, 'A man never knows when he might die, so he should always make sure he's got a clean pair of underwear.'"

"So… he can have a change after soiling himself from a near death experience?" Tsubasa concluded with a confused tone.

"Well… that's one way to put it Tsubasa." Eiji chuckled a bit. "But that's not it… The most important this is that tomorrow is still going to come. Do everything you can to live for today, and survive to see tomorrow."

"Even so… I wish I could be so willing to fight…"

"Minato, what is it you are afraid of the most?" asked Tsubasa as she also approached the teen.

"What I am afraid of?"

"My uncle once told me that… when one fights, it should not be the enemy they should be afraid of, nor it is the failure of losing. It is the fear of the lives that will be lost. I too have my doubts about the success my Bond Score with Eiji… But… I fear more about the lives that will be lost if we do not fight. Not just innocents, but those who I consider family and friends. I… I nearly lost a dear friend of mines because of my fear and subsequent powerlessness." Tsubasa state truthfully with a restrained but pained tone.

"Tsubasa-san…" muttered Eiji with a surprised tone that the girl was willing to bring up that traumatic event.

"Water may be something you are afraid of, and the disappointment you may be face with your own family may also be a fearful result. But forget about those and focus on the bigger picture at hand! If that Rider succeeds… you will lose your family and your home!"

"Tsubasa has a point, Miharu-kun. You're the Kamen Rider who protects the future, right? That means you are also protecting your home."

"…" Miharu looked conflicted at their words but understood them.

"It'll be okay! If you still have doubts about the present, we can protect it for you." Then the group left the room, leaving the teen to mull over their words.

"My family… will be lost? Tou-san… Kaa-san…" Miharu muttered before he remember what Tsubasa asked him earlier. " _What does a Kamen Rider mean to you?_ " The teen opened his eyes in realization. "My belief of what a Kamen Rider should be…"

* * *

"Hino-no, Eiji... Do you think we will have a chance?"

"I don't really know, Tsubasa. But we don't know until we try..."

"And what if we fail?"

"You're asking a lot of questions... Don't you already have the conviction to fight?"

"Yes... But even I can't help but worry."

"Then... We have to fight and place our faith in our friends..."

* * *

"With that thing, I can fight anyone, in any time…" said Kamen Rider Poseidon as he stared at the purple wormwhole in the sky. "Hm?" Then he turned around to face Eiji, Tsubasa, Date, and Ankh who all approached him after they got off some motorcycles. "Ah. So you all finally came! I was starting to get impatient if you people didn't show up. Now… Are you all ready to throw your lives away?" Then he threw out some broken Cell Medals onto the ground which all transform into broken Yummies that stumbled and groaned.

"Looks like he's ready to go. Stay on your toes, Eiji. You too, Tsubasa." Ankh advised as they approached. Tsubasa readied herself with the Medajalibur that Eiji lent her to defend herself.

"What about me?"

"You got a gun, Date. Use your imagination. Hasn't stopped you in our earlier hunts." Ankh answered dismissively without breaking eye contact on the enemies.

"*Laughs* Point taken, Anko-chan!" Date replied as he readied his gun.

"Right. You know guys, this kind of takes me back!" Then the group charged in with Eiji landing a kick on a Yummy into a drum barrel before fending off another. "That's right! I never got to ask-" Then he ducked under one and punched it in the face. "how you came back!"

Meanwhile, Ankh grappled a Yummy and threw it into another before punching one that lunged at him. "Pretty sure I told you not to worry about it!"

"You know guys, if Goto-chan were here, then the gang would be back together!" Date said with a smile before shooting a couple of Yummies though he crashed into a Yummy behind him. "Oof! Damn, this recoil does pack a punch." Then he heard a groan and looked at the Yummy under him. "Oh! Sorry about that! Still getting used to the recoil, see?" Then he shot it a couple of times before going back to shooting more of the Yummies in his vicinity.

"Hah!" shouted Tsubasa as she sliced and chopped through multiple Noise before leaving some space to sing her hymn.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron~_ " Tsubasa sung the hymn as light flashed from her body and she was now armored. But in her hands was still the Medajabilur. Then she quickly closed the distance between herself and Poseidon.

"So the Sword has decided to be my first opponent? Very well!" announced Poseidon as he intercepted the sword swing of Tusbasa. Then he pushed her off and swung his weapon at her, but Tsubasa quickly dodged and swung her sword at him which he blocked with his gauntlet.

Tsubasa widened her eyes and quickly broke away while holding her stance. "Solid… Too solid for me to cut…."

"Heh, kind of obviously when I am not limited to the body of such a weak human."

"Tch. Even so, my sword's edge will cut through you!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Ha!" Eiji shouted as he punched and Yummy then held the outstretched arm of another. "Given how willing you are to help me fight…" Then young man said before he threw a Yummy over his should and sent it crashing into its compatriot. "Is this going to be the last time, again?" asked Eiji as Ankh was fighting in front of him.

"If you don't want it to be, then you'd better survive!" Ankh said as he took out the three default Core Medals of OOO and threw them with ease at Eiji. The black haired man quickly grabbed them in midair while three Yummies approached him from behind. Then a few well-placed shots from Date's Rebirth Buster easily took them down.

"Get to transforming already, Eiji! It's rude to keep a lady waiting!" Date shouted before he held off more Yummies with his gun, albeit with a bit of wildfiring.

"You got it! Ankh! You better survive too!" Eiji said with his fist pointed to his friend before he equipped his OOO driver onto his waist. Then he slotted in the Core Medals and quickly approached the fight between Poseidon and Tsubasa.

Tilting the belt and taking out the O Scanner, Eiji shouted, "Henshin!"

 **=SCANNING SYNC! HABAKIRI!=**

 **=TAKA!=**

 **=TORA!=**

 **=BATTA!=**

 **=TATOBA! TATO-BATTA-TOBA!=**

While the transformation into OOO happened, Tsubasa also felt the transformation and quickly broke contact to sing once more.

 _Taka~_

 _Tora~_

 _Batta~_

 _TaToBa~_

Her additional armor reformed and she charged in to clash blades with the enemy Rider as their strengths were somewhat equal. Then they broke contact as Tsubasa threw the sword into the air and OOO caught the blade to attack Poseidon, but he quickly anticipated the maneuver and jumped to intercept the Rider as at the climax of his jump arc. OOO and Poseidon clashed blades and then the traffic-colored Rider shoved the blade off but created a distance that his next sword swing failed to reach. Poseidon took advantage of the opening and struck OOO with his spear. OOO crashed onto the ground but quickly regained his foot after rolling a bit.

"Is this the extent of your power, OOO? Even with the songstress's power, you failed to please me with that little clash. You better be able to put up a better fight before I'm bored with you."

"Hah!" shouted Tsubasa as she jumped in and swung her sword at Poseidon who quickly blocked her blow before she landed near OOO. "Hino, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" OOO reassured as he stood up. "I guess my swordsmanship isn't that on par with yours."

"True, but you always managed to keep up with me." Tsubasa said before she quickly intercept a swing from Poseidon.

"Well if you two had time to chat, then you both better back up that arrogance!" Poseidon said as he channeled energy into his spear blade and blasted energy that knocked Tusbasa off balance.

"Tsubasa!" shouted OOO as he jumped to catch her.

"Arigatou, Hino." Tsubasa said as she got on her feet and readied her stance along with OOO.

"Yeah, no more distractions, we can't allow him to escape and wreak havoc in another era! Ikuze Tsubasa!"

"Hai!" Tsubasa agreed and the two charged at Poseidon.

OOO swung his sword at the marine Rider who quickly blocked it, but the Medal Rider suddenly ducked and allowed Tsubasa to kick with her heel blade out, hitting the Rider's helmet successfully.

"Ugh!" grunted Poseidon as he placed his hand on his helmet.

"Ha!" shouted OOO as he swung his sword and struck the enemy Rider's chest.

But Poseidon withstood the hit and pushed his hand out to grab OOO by his neck. But Tsubasa intercepted the attempt with her and tried to hold the marine Rider in place. "Hmph, let's change the field shall we?" Then he jumped a great height, dragging Tsubasa to the water near the docks.

"Tsubasa!" shouted OOO as he ran to help the girl.

Ankh quickly punched another Yummy before noticing that OOO's predicament. "Eiji!" Then he took out three blue medals and threw them to OOO who quickly caught them and exchanged his current set with the new ones. "You better make sure this is worth it!"

"I know!" OOO said as he scanned the Medals while jumping into the water.

 **=SCANNING SYNC! HABAKIRI!=**

 **=SHACHI!=**

 **=UNAGI!=**

 **=TAKO!=**

 **=SHA-SHA-SHAUTA=**

 **=SHA-SHA-SHAUTA=**

As the three entered the water, OOO transformed into a blue armored form which consisted of a blue helmet with yellow lenses modeled after an Orca Whale, gauntlets with a pair of blue tubes modeled after eels, and light blue flexible armored greaves modeled after an octopus. OOO turned into a liquid form and swam at an incredible speed before turning solid and crashing into Poseidon, allowing Tsubasa to free herself from the enemy Rider's grasp. Then he became physical and summoned eight octopus tentacles attached to his waist and used them to attack the enemy Rider, but his barrage of attacks were failing against the future Rider's durable armor.

Poseidon swung his spear and knocked OOO away, "Die OOO!" and he readied to strike the Rider again when suddenly a wave of blue light struck him in the back. "Ugh! Who dares?"

 _Shachi~_

 _Unagi~_

 _Tako~_

 _Sha-Sha-Shauta~_

 _Shout out~_

Behind him, Tsubasa was wielding her sword with her new armor consisting of her headset now sporting a set of goggles with a breathing mask, tubing attached to her gauntlets that were also attached to the end of her sword which a harpoon shape, and her greaves had an armor skirt with eight plates attached to her waist.

"That was a close call… Hino! Follow my lead!" shouted Tsubasa as she readied her sword and swam at Poseidon who prepared to meet the charge head-on.

"You got it, Tsubasa!" shouted OOO as he swam in conjunction with the armored girl to attack Poseidon.

Tsubasa made the first strike and charged at Poseidon who tried to intercept the Symphogear user, but the bluenette dove under the swing and twirled her body to hit Poseidon's chest. Then OOO attacked from behind with a swipe of his own sword. The two kept striking Poseidon at incredible speeds, causing him to be trapped in a whirlpool. Then OOO and Tsubasa readied their swords with Tsubasa's Symphogear lending energy to both blade that had a blue edge.

"Haaaa…" the two grunted as they readied the blades.

"Seiya!" shouted OOO.

"Hah!" shouted Tsubasa.

Then the two swung their blades, firing an x-shaped slash that struck the underwater tornado and caused it to light up with a blue light. Inside, Poseidon felt the energy rip into him, and he couldn't get out.

 **TORRENTIAL FLASH**

Then the underwater tornado exploded from the energy build up, leaving a large cloud of bubbles. "Ha… Ha… Did we get him?" asked OOO as they tried to see through the bubble cloud of where Poseidon disappeared into.

"Seems like it…" muttered Tsubasa until the two heard sudden laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Now we're talking! Let me show you two my own move!" When the bubbles dispersed, the unharmed Poseidon spun his spear blade, creating a torrent of water that snaked into a mouth. Then the head of a large dragon formed and Poseidon pointed it at the pair who tried to swim away. The mouth of the dragon opened and roared loudly, creating a force of blue water that slammed into the Rider and Symphogear user pair.

 **LEVIATHAN ROAR**

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" scream Tsubasa and OOO as they were thrown out of the ocean by the attack sent by Poseidon. The two crashed on the pier with a splash of water.

"Ugh… Strong…" said Tsubasa as she placed her elbows underneath herself.

"Tsubasa, are you all right?" asked OOO

"Yes… I can still continue. Ugh!" Tsubasa felt the shock as energy surged through her body again.

"Tsubasa! Ugh!" shouted OOO as energy also overtook him.

"Eiji! Tsubasa!" shouted Date as he quickly covered the two with his gun.

"Tch! Even now, their combined power is still conflicting?" wondered Ankh as he helped fend off the mook monster from getting near the two.

Poseidon stood on the water's surface, holding his spear and observing the two's predicament. "Hmph, is this the extent of your Bond Score's power? How disappointing…"

"Matte!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh?" wondered the marine Rider and he saw there was a familiar set of blue clothes and a helmet on an individual riding on a yellow jet ski.

"Miharu-kun?" asked OOO as he managed to look up with the group and saw that the teen was indeed riding through the waves.

"How is he here?" wondered Tsubasa.

* * *

"And where did he get that Jet Ski?" asked Date randomly while shooting at a Yummie behind him.

"He asked us." Then another motorcycle parked near him and showed Satonaka who had driven up to the fight with a case on the back of her motorcycle.

"Satonaka-san! Did you come to help out?" asked Date before he ducked and kneed a Yummy in the chest.

"Yes, and I came to deliver a package to you." Satonaka said as she took out a briefcase from the back of the motorcycle and smashed it through some Yummies. Then she opened it to reveal a belt with a gold casing and a blue gatchapon capsule.

"Nice!" praised Date with a smile as he shot through several Yummies in his way to Satonaka. "Your timing is so perfect that I could kiss you!"

"Don't," Satonaka suddenly pulled out her custom Birth Buster with her eyes in a deadpan stare. "you dare. And no hugs."

Date just smiled and held his hands up. "Got it! Yeesh it was just a joke, you don't have to be so pushy!" Then he grabbed the belt and wrapped it around his waist.

"I don't joke when work needs to be done." Satonaka said as she readied herself and started firing on the Yummies closing in on them.

"Fine… Fine… This is going to be a good payday!" announced Date as he held a Cell Medal on his right hand and flicked it into the air before catching it with his left. "Henshin!" Then the fighting doctor slotted the coin in and spun the dial to the sound of a pop and the gatchpon capsule opening to allow several silver-blue gatchpons surround his body before transforming into armor plating. A red armor suit formed over his body while gold armor plates attached to his arms and legs. A bulky chestplate along with a gatchapon in the center formed at his chest. On his back, there was a pair of large guns with gatchpons on the back ends. "Whoa! The Kougami R&D guys sure pulled all the stops!" Then Kamen Rider Rebirth readied his new backpack cannon in one hand while holding the Rebirth buster in the other. He fired dual handed at the army of Yummies that seemed to increase.

* * *

Back at Miharu, he drove the jet ski through the water with incredible skill. "Sorry I took so long! But now I understand, OOO, Tsubasa-san! I know what a Kamen Rider means to myself! If we fight for today then tomorrow will be waiting for us! I can't be crippled by my phobia anymore!" shouted the teen as he equipped a belt buckle with a blue water turbine in the center. "The source of fighting that fear and to be a Kamen Rider… It's not the just courage of a hero, but also that of a **Protector**! Henshin!"

The turbine in the buckle spun as the water splashing around Miharu's jetski slowed into the belt. Then a blue watery veil formed over Miharu, transforming him into a new Rider form. The helmet was a silver metal with yellow lenses and a blue mouth plate. The armor on his body was a blue with white energy weave and black armor plates on his chest and shoulders.

"So that's… the Kamen Rider from the future…" OOO said in awe despite his immobilized state.

"I am **Kamen Rider Aqua**! And I am the protector of the future!" announced Kamen Rider Aqua as he gained control of his jet ski and drove it at Poseidon.

"Tch." Then Poseidon swung his spear to fire off a water razor disc at Aqua who quickly used his vehicle to dodge the attack by performing a flip stunt.

Aqua reached to the water near him and summoned a wave that accumulated in size. "Take this!" Then he swerved his jet ski to gain momentum and swung his arm around, causing a large wave to slam into Poseidon.

" **TIDAL CRASH**!"

Poseidon was thrown from his position and collided onto the pier. Aqua sprang off the jet ski and he landed onto the pier in front of Poseidon who got up. Aqua quickly entered the offensive and attacked Poseidon who blocked his strike. Then the enemy Rider's guard was broken when Aqua swung his other hand upwards, knocking the weapon and Poseidon's arms upwards. Then he used a dual palm strike at Poseidon's chest, knocking the marine Rider off his feet and into a nearby drum barrel.

"Gah!" shouted Poseidon as he got up with a bit of difficulty. "Ugh… I won't… allow my fight to end like this!" shouted the Rider as he spun his spear and fired off a massive water disc at Aqua.

Aqua readied himself and allowed his right hand to glow with blue energy. Then he swung it down and smashed the disc attack in half.

"Poseidon… you are the form of my misplaced desire to fight… But this time, I decide why I fight!" proclaimed Aqua as he charged at Poseidon.

"Interesting… You hold such power… I will relish and win this fight!" shouted Poseidon as he also charged at Aqua. The two clashed once more, this time causing a series of water attacks to hit and splash about.

* * *

"Incredible…" muttered OOO as he got up though it was still difficult to move properly.

"Seems like the brat managed to get some backbone. Now you two need to get your acts together, he won't be able to hold this moment for long." Ankh stated as he sat.

"Ankh… What do you-"

"Gah!" shouted Aqua as he received a hit from Poseidon but quickly got back up to attack.

"Miharu-kun!" OOO shouted as he tried to get up but the energy shocked him, forcing him down.

"Eiji… how can we help him in the state that we were in? Is this the extent of our power... our bond?" asked Tsubasa as she felt useless with the immobilizing effect they were under.

"No… it isn't. If Miharu can get strong from gaining his courage then we need to change as well!" shouted the Medal Rider as he put his foot down on the ground despite the strain. "What allowed me to withstand the Complete Combo strain in the past was my resolve!" OOO said as he slowly stood up despite the shocks over his body. "What we both need is to be strong in our resolves…"

"...! You're right…" Tsubasa said as she also struggled to stand up but still could push herself to move. "Ugh… We need to understand each other's resolves… I want to be a sword that will cut down all who dare hurt my friends…" Then she remembered Kanade and Fen who supported her. "But..." Then there was the image of her actions that injured Akakishi and traumatized Hibiki. "I want to be a guardian so my mistakes in the past won't be repeated!"

"Yeah… I want to be a protector… and reach out to the many in danger no matter the cost!" Eiji remembered the faces of the people who were killed by the Noise and an injured Hibiki and Kanade from the disastrous concert. Then there was the little African girl who died because of him. "So my sins in the past… won't happen again!" OOO stood up with the energy surge growing greater.

Tsubasa and OOO stood up tall as the energy built up.

"So this pain…" The both of them said as the energy slowly started to merge and transformed into an energy bubble. "IS NOTHING TO WHAT WE FELT BACK THEN!" Then the bubble burst and the two were no longer suffering from the drawback of the Complete Combo Bond.

"Whoa! That was flashy." Rebirth commented before he shot off a few more shots that wiped out the remaining Yummies.

"Hmph, seems like they managed to get their act together. Eiji! It's time to get serious!" shouted Ankh as he took out three red Core Medals.

"Yeah! Ankh!" OOO shouted back.

Then the male with the claw arm threw the Medals to OOO who quickly caught them.

"Ikuze, Tsubasa!" shouted OOO as he slotted in the new medals.

"Hai!" Tsubasa responded back.

OOO took out the O Scanner and scanned over the three red Medals.

 **=SCANNING SYNC: AME NO HABAKIRI!=**

 **=TAKA!=**

 **=KUJAKU!=**

 **=CONDOR!=**

 **=(Eagle screech) TA~JA~DOL!=**

Then a set of three red plate formed over OOO. The Head plate was a red hawk, the Body plate was a red phoenix, and the Lower Body plate was a red condor. The plates merged to form a single bird, transforming OOO into red bird-based armor with the blue light weave forming on his undersuit. His helmet formed a red visor mask while the lenses turned into a white along with his mouth mask. A burst of flames from his body caused an aftereffect of red transparent wings to form at his back.

 _Taka~_

 _Kujaku~_

 _Condor~_

 _Ta~Ja~Dol~_

 _Time Judged All~_

Fire engulfed Tsubasa's body, and they dispersed to reveal her back in her default armor set.

"Huh? She didn't change?" wondered Ankh. Then suddenly, the pair of Kamen Rider and Symphogear dashed forward to help Kamen Rider Aqua, leaving trails of flaming feathers in their wake.

At Aqua's side, he exchanged strikes with Poseidon sending the two of careening to their respectives sides. Aqua quickly got up and charged at Poseidon who swung his spear. The water Kamen Rider ducked under the swing and used the downward momentum to hit Poseidon's helmet with the back of his right heel. Poseidon felt dazed a bit from the hit before receiving another blow from Aqua's knee, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Ugh…"

Aqua landed a distance and readied himself for the next attack to end the fight. "It's over, Poseidon!"

"Not yet, Aqua!" shouted Poseidon as he placed his hand on the belt buckle and suddenly spun it creating the familiar clinking sound of-

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

"What?!"

"You never knew about this power, so witness it firsthand!" shouted Poseidon as blue energy transfer into the spear as he held it in a throwing grip. Then the enemy Rider threw the spear at supersonic speed.

 **OCEAN JAVELIN**

"Yabai!" shouted Aqua as he braced for impact from the attack.

(Insert Ost: FLIGHT FEATHERS)

 _Instrumental_

As the attack closed in on him, Tsubasa and OOO appeared and deflected the thrown spear attack with their blades.

"WHAT?! Impossible!" shouted Poseidon as he watched his spear get deflected so easily.

A trail of ember feathers followed the pair as they turned to the future Rider.

"Are you all right, Aqua?" asked OOO.

"OOO! Tsubasa-san!" exclaimed Aqua as he let his arms down and saw that the two protected him.

"Sorry we were late, Minato. We had to sort things out." Tsubasa turned to OOO with a smile.

"It's fine. Let's stop him now, together!" said Aqua with an eager tone.

"Un!" responded the two with nods.

/ **Deja-vu mitai na kankaku seisai mitai na puratonikku** / - /A sensation like déjà vu, a platonic love like a restraint./

/ **Kasaneau memorī todoite Wishing** / - /I'm wishing that our overlapping memories are reaching you./

The three readied themselves to finish the fight with Poseidon. Tsubasa made the first move by jumping into the air and using her sword to fire off a wave of energy at Poseidon.

 **AZURE FLASH**

Poseidon blocked the attacks with his arms before OOO and Aqua double-teamed him by striking him in the sides with two simultaneous kicks. Poseidon regained his ground and tried to strike back by summoning his spear into his hands and attack Aqua. Aqua ducked under the swing while OOO jumped over it. OOO used the height to perform a somersault kick, forcing Poseidon to block it. Meanwhile, Aqua performed another double palm strike into the enemy Rider's abdomen.

/ **Jūryoku mitai ni hikarete ichi miri no zure mo naku** / - /It's like we were drawn to each other by gravity without a single millimeter of distance./

/ **Hāto no doman naka wo inuita Song** / - /This song shot in the very center of my heart./

Sending Poseidon down once more, Tsubasa sang as she summoned a wave of blue swords to hit Poseidon. OOO joined her and allowed several peacock feather to form from his back before allowing several of them to attach to the floating swords.

Poseidon got up and saw the large amount of feather swords aimed at him.

The blades flew down and collided into the enemy Rider, creating a large amount of explosions.

 **ONE THOUSAND CRIES**

The explosion created a cloud of dust, hiding the current state of Poseidon. Then the cloud dissipated to reveal the Marine with his armor now sporting damage along with cracks in the plating.

"I… won't back down… This fight isn't over!" shouted Poseidon as he charged at the group.

/ **Dakishimete...kono tsumi wo...** / - /Embrace me... With this sin.../

/ **Ryōte surinukete yuku puromisu** / - /We shall make a promise as our hands entwine./

/ **Onegai My star...dōka ima...** / - /Please, my star... Somehow, now...

/ **Tabidatsu tsubasa no kaze wo Ah kanadete** / - /Ah, play the wind of traveling wings./

"This is it! The last stretch!" shouted Aqua as he and the Rider-Symphogear user pair charged forward.

As they fought, Ankh now understood why Tsubasa still looked the same despite being under the effects of the Tajador Combo.

"So my combo is compatible with hers… No wonder Eiji chose her." The blond male smiled before he ducked under a Yummy and kicked it into a group that Rebirth and Satonaka managed to force together.

"Since they're going all out, I might as well do so too!" Rebirth said as he loaded two Cell Medals into the buckle before turning the dial.

 **=CELL BURST!=**

Then Rebirth aimed his back cannons and fired on the group of Yummies with several laser shots. Then monster mooks exploded into broken cell medals which scattered about.

Meanwhile, Aqua, Tsubasa, and OOO clashed with Poseidon and they managed to deal staggering blows to him.

/ **Sā Starting! Hajimaru shinfonī densetsu wa koko kara to** /Now, it's starting! This starting symphony will become a legend from here on out.

/ **Kono hikari no Live wa shinkuronishiti** / - /This live concert of light is our synchronicity

"I'll create an opening! You two finish him!" shouted Aqua as he charged forward.

"Got it!" then OOO used his Scanner and scanned over the three Medals in his belt.

 **=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

OOO and Tsubasa flew into the air with the Rider using his razor wings and the Symphogear user using long-swords to project a vast stream of flames from both blades as well as her heels to fly. Then they dove headfirst at Poseidon.

" **OCEANIC BREAK**!"

Aqua made a sliding kick that formed a wave behind him, hitting the dazed Poseidon who took the full brunt of the attack.

/ **Sā Amazing kiseki okosou furueru kurai de ī** / - /Now, let's make an amazing miracle happen. We just have to at least touch it/

/ **Tabun soredake no monogatari nanda shinjite My road** / - /I'm sure it's a story as simple as that. Believe in my road./

"HAAAAH!/SEIYAA!" shouted OOO and Tsubasa as their flames engulfed them into the image of a phoenix, ramming through Poseidon and leaving two massive, flaming gashes in his armor.

 **SOARING PHOENIX**

The two landed, leaving a trail of flames on the ground as the energy overtook Poseidon. "Gah… So today I fall... Heh, I'm satisfied with this... AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed the enemy Kamen Rider as he exploded from the energy overload. OOO, Tsubasa, and Aqua stood tall as the explosion took place with Medals flying into the air including the Future ones.

"Yeah! They did it!" shouted Rebirth with his fist raised in the victory.

"It seems so." Satonaka said with a smile.

"Hmph, it's to be expected." Ankh said with a smirk.

* * *

After the fight, everyone was gathered together after collecting all of the medals that were dropped from the defeated enemy Rider. Then they were discussing on how to destroy the wormhole.

"If I jump through it, it should bring me back home."

"But we don't know that you will be able to safely travel through it, Miharu-kun."

"Yeah... but it's a risk I'm willing to take, Eiji-san."

"Seems like you grew some backbone. But no need to take risks when you have a ride, Miharu!" shouted a voice.

"Huh? Kotaro-san! It's been a while! Have your injuries healed?" shouted Eiji as he went to meet with the young man.

"After a short rest and the excellent service at the hospital, I'm fit as a fiddle!" Kotarou said with crossed arms. He and his Imajin, Teddy approached the group as the Denliner arrived on the scene. "Besides that, I'll be taking this troublemaker off your hands."

"Gomennasai, sempai." Miharu apologized to the older male.

"Hmph. Don't worry, if there weren't any time anomaly threats at least once a week, then I'd be out of a job!" stated Kotarou with a joking tone. "But let Owner sort out the consequences of your actions."

"Un! Everyone, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! This trip has taught me that I can become a Kamen Rider with my own courage and power!" stated Miharu with a big smile on his face.

"Heh, seems like my hunch was right with Eiji meeting you." Kotarou said with a smile. "But let's get going, that wormhole won't stay stable for long."

"Yeah. Oh right! Eiji-san, here." Miharu said as he offered the pair of underwear he was given by Eiji.

The older male held his hand up and shook his head. "No, you keep it. Think of it as a reminder of this adventure and our words to you." Eiji said with a smile.

"Oh... Um, thank you!"

"Hey, Ankh! You say your goodbyes too!" shouted Kotarou from the train.

"Huh? What does he mean?" wondered Hina as she looked to Ankh before looking back at the time traveler.

"Eiji, seems like you found a good partner after my departure." Ankh said as he stood behind the young man.

"Yeah, she's a bit stubborn like you." Eiji said without looking back.

"Hmph, but she seems like a good match to your charitable idiocy." Ankh responded with a whimsical smile.

"Heh, Ankh… You're… going again, aren't you?" asked Eiji who gave a whimsical smile.

"I have to, my time is almost up."

"I see…"

"Here." Ankh said as he handed the binder containing the Core Medals that he and Eiji fought so hard to collect in their time together. "You'll get more use out of them now than I will. But promise me you won't go losing them."

"I won't Ankh." Eiji assured as he accepted the Medal binder.

"But! I'll be keeping my eyes on these. They already caused enough trouble for us." Ankh said as he held the three Future Core Medals that were responsible for the incident. Then he walked up to Tsubasa and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take care of this idiot. He's a handful." Ankh said with a serious look.

"I will, even if he's a handful, Eiji is still my friend and comrade." Tsubasa said with a determined smile.

Ankh smirked as he walked forward to the Denliner. " _Good. With wings like yours, I'm sure you will guide him further than I can from now on._ "

"Ankh! Wait! Why are you leaving?" asked Hina with a confused tone.

"He has to, Hina. Look." Eiji said as he took out the broken Core Medal.

"What?! Did it break again? But Ankh's right here…" Hina pointed to the man as he got onto the train.

"Uh-uh." Eiji said with a shake of his head. "It was still broken when we first met him at the train station. I thought it was strange…"

"But how…?"

"He came from Minato's time, specifically the future, right?" Tsubasa concluded while cupping her chin.

"Well I'll be. It's nice to know that Eiji succeeded in bringing back Anko." Date said with a smile.

Then the Denliner departed on its self-constructing railway with the wormhole as its entrance to the future.

"OOO! Tsubasa-san! Everyone! Arigatou! I promise to protect the future!" shouted Miharu as he rode the Denliner into the wormhole.

"Goodbye!" shouted everyone as they waved to the future Riders leaving.

"Goodbye Ankh." Eiji said with a smile as he watched the time anomaly close after the time-traveling train disappeared into it.

"Eiji-san..." Hina said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. If his appearance means anything, then all I have to do is keep at it, and in the future... Someday in the future, I will be able to fix his Medal and we can see Ankh again!" Eiji said with a big smile as he turned to his female friend.

"In the future... Yeah! All we can do is move forward and hope!" Hina said with an agreeing smile.

"Eiji, it appears we still have a long way to go with our bond Score." Tsubasa said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, but we should tell the Second Division of our findings of the Bond Score. If we have problems because of our compatibility score... Then there could be similar instances with the others."

"Indeed, let's make contact with them soon. But... Do you think we understand each other a bit more?"

"...Yes, I think we do, Tsubasa." Eiji said while turning to her with a genuine smile. "And we'll continue to learn more about each other as time goes on."

"...Even if it is for better and for worse?" asked the bluenette.

"Even if it is for better and for worse."

"Well, with that all said and done. Let's get to celebrating!" Date proclaimed.

"Yeah… After all that fighting, I could go for a meal." Eiji confessed.

"Me too..." Tsubasa said as she and Eiji follow Date.

"Seems like you missed your chance, Hina." Satonaka said while observing the exchange between Eiji and Tsubasa.

"No, I think they fit well together, Satonaka-san." Hina confessed. "Besides, Eiji is quite frustrating at times. So he needs someone like Tsubasa-san to look out for him."

"True, he does seem to act differently when Kazanari-san's around. So let's join them, my shift just ended." Satonaka said as a ding sound was heard.

"Un!" Hina agreed before the two joined the group to celebrate their victory.

* * *

 _Inside the Denliner_

"Hey kid." Ankh said as he sat at a table with the teen.

"Yes, Ankh-san?" responded Miharu as he sat waiting in the train.

"How did you feel after meeting them again in that time?" asked the man.

The young Rider did not answer but smiled as he covered his eyes and let a couple of tears fall. "It was nice… *Sniff* seeing them again after so long."

"Hmph. Good. Those two are quite the worrywarts over you. When we get back, I expect you to apologize."

"I know… After all of this, I just want to go home for a bit." Miharu said as the train reached a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

* * *

Back at the Second Division base

"Seems like that's the last of the Scores." said Akakishi as he breathed from an exhausting exercise after Shinnosuke and Go managed to arrive later that day.

"Indeed. We will pick training up first thing tomorrow afternoon."

"Understood, Master! I mean, I feel like I could improve even further." Then the redhead stood up and walked out of the room with his mentor. The Kamen Rider Club members had already left for home, so the two of them along with the staff in the Second Division base were left.

"…" Tendou gave a nod before widening his eyes when he saw the circuits on Akakishi's arm flicker a bit.

"Master? What's wrong-?" Then the redhead felt his legs give out and the older man quickly grabbed him.

"Akakishi!"

"Ugh... Did my sleep spell kick in again?" Akakishi asked as he held his head.

"I'm afraid it's much worse. It appears your condition is deteriorating faster than we anticipated…" Tendou said with his eyes narrowed in concern.

Then he supported the redhead as they walked towards his room. "I guess that explains why I felt so sluggish in since early this week. But…" Then the sweating redhead placed his foot down and soon forced himself to move at his Master's pace. The circuits in his body reigniting its lights. "I can't give out now… Not until Miku, Hibiki, and I meet together once more!"

* * *

 **One verse ends and the Chained Symphony sings to the next:**

 _An understanding of weakness_

"Damn… can I continue to fight like this?" wondered Akakishi as he felt his own body struggle with the lights in his circuits flickering.

"Aka, I will become your strength!" proclaimed Hibiki as she held his hand.

"Hibiki…"

 _Reforges a bond anew_

"The Gungnir Score is shining!"

 _And New Allies Join the Fight_

"Nice to meet you all, the name's Carter Graves. And this is Amelia." A tanned young man introduced himself and the blond haired girl to the group.

"N-Nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Liam Cryo, this is my twin brother Lian and our little sis Leah."

 _An important assignment_

"You will all be responsible for transporting the Durandal to a secure location."

 _Leads to a reencounter_

"Kenzaki."

"Tendou!" shouted the armored woman as they clashed and blew up the area they were in.

"All right Rookies, get ready for your first fight!" shouted a brunette man as he keyed in a code into his cell phone before inserting it into the belt on his waist.

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Ixa R: Combined Resolution!**

"From here on out, let's show them the power of our bonds!" shouted Akakishi as he stood ready to fight with Hibiki.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter done! And I had to watch the last fight between OOO and Poseidon a bunch of times before changing up things in this story.**

 **And I've decided not to accept any more submissions because going big on the first season team may have been a bit much for me so I decided to cut my workload to the pairs I have accepted.**

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga II – Amelia (Gae Bolg)**

 **Kamen Rider Crisis and Kamen Rider Cryo**

 **Kamen Rider Faiz – Leah Cryo**

 **Kemen Rider W- Natsuko Shizukana and Fuyuko Shizukana**

 **PM me if there are any questions related to these pairs.**

 **And I am going to be a bit busy trying to come up with the next few chapters of my Kamen Rider Record fanfic!**

 **PS: I will be updating this chapter a couple of times.**

 **Personal Update 9/5/17: Man, this thing is driving me crazy! How can I make this lesson of bonding work?! It feels so shallow! Ugh... This is going to grate me...**

 **Update: 9/15/2017: After talking to ShadowBladeKnight, I decided to change Enrique to Fenrir in of the chapters mentioning him due to the wishes of the creator and my own negligence of asking permission. Yeesh, I really am horrible at communication...**


End file.
